The Outcast King
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: He was cast out for befriending a dragon. Now more determined than ever to prove there can be peace between humans and dragons, he makes a place for himself and others like him. What happens when Hiccup's past finds him years later? Can Hiccup keep his secret or will it all come out? How far will Hiccup go to protect what he's built. Read to find out! Rated M! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

 _ ***A/N: Okay to give you the opening scene. Think back to the first HTTYD movie and stop where Astrid finds Hiccup in the cove with Toothless and runs off to tell his father what Hiccup had done.***_

Chapter 1: Discovered

"Leaving. We're leaving. Lets pack up. You and me are taking a little vacation...forever." The auburn hair boy called out entering the cove with the basket over his shoulder. He dropped it and sighed heavily opening it to check if he had everything he needed. He couldn't believe it had come to this, running away because he did the most unforgivable thing in Viking history. He befriended a dragon and not only that but he learned to ride one. His green eyes scanned the area, he saw the dragon laying in the shade of a small cave on the other side of the cove.

This dragon was not like the others, this was a Night Fury. The most elusive, lethal dragon known to man because of its precision blasts, speed, and capability to blend in with the night sky making it a harder target. No one in the village had ever captured one or even got close to it. He sighed adjusting his riding harness, the one thing he hoped wouldn't happen had happened. He was selected to kill his first dragon in front of the entire village because he was top of his dragon killing class. Everyone believed he was this great dragon tamer because he could subdue the dragons they faced with tactics other than killing them. And all of it was thanks to Toothless, his Night Fury.

Oh yes it was true. He befriended this dragon, this Night Fury. The two of them had a bond, an unspoken one between them. They understood one another. Hiccup sighed heavily once more before hearing the sound of metal scraping, being sharpened. He knew this sound, he was a blacksmith apprentice and he worked with it a lot. His green eyes snapped up seeing his crush, another student in the class sitting atop a large rock sharpening her ax with rock. "As–Astrid! What are...what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"I want to know what's going on." She stated simply dropping the rock and jumping off the rock in front of him holding her ax up. "No one just gets as good as you. Especially you..." Astrid sneered out nearing him as he continued to back up. "Start talking." Astrid demanded angrily. Hiccup didn't know what to do, this was the girl he'd always had a crush on since he was old enough to like girls. She had blonde hair always tied back in a braid, blue eyes. She stood at the height of 5' 7" and wore brown boots, blue leggings, a spiked skirt, gray sleeveless shirt, and spiked shoulder armor. Her name was Astrid Hofferson and she had wanted the honor of killing her first dragon in the ring which was taken by Hiccup who didn't mean to win, he just wanted to survive training.

"I–I don't know...what you're...talking about." Hiccup said quickly.

"Are training with someone? It better not involve this..." Astrid scowled out grabbing one of the shoulder protectors on his harness. The sound of movement made her look around, if she saw Toothless he was done for.

"Ah...hahaha. Your right. Your right. Truth is...I've been making...outfits. So there you go...time everyone knew. Drag me back..." He said nervously trying to cut her off but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it forcing him to the ground. "Ow! Why would you do that!" He snapped. Astrid glared at him as she stepped on him making him wince.

"That's for the lies..." She grumbled at him, then dropped her ax handle on his stomach, it bounced back after he cringed in pain and she caught it, "And that's for everything else." She stated harshly. A snarl like growl was heard which got her attention.

"Oh man..." Hiccup said in fear. Toothless sat up and saw Astrid over Hiccup, he roared and growled angrily charging towards her.

"Get down!" Astrid's eyes widened quickly as she pushed Hiccup down to the ground then raised her ax when Toothless jumped to pounce on her. "Run! Run!" Astrid said. Hiccup got up and pushed her down so she couldn't attack him then slid her ax away from her and stood up with his hands to Toothless.

"No! No...its okay...its okay. She's a friend..." Hiccup said while Astrid rolled on to her back to watch, Hiccup was calming it down. Calming down a Night Fury! Toothless settled down but still kept snarling at Astrid while she got up but he didn't move from behind Hiccup's form as Hiccup faced Astrid. "You just scared him..." Hiccup said softly.

"I scared HIM!?" Astrid exclaimed. Toothless growled at her as she flinched a bit. "Who is him..." She asked.

"Uh...Astrid, Toothless. Toothless...Astrid..." Hiccup introduced nervously. Toothless snarled at her again, Astrid's eyes widened then she backed up and ran off towards the village. Hiccup knew what she was going to do, she was going to tell his father he was harboring a dragon on the island. "Da da da...we're dead..." Hiccup said sarcastically. Toothless crooned annoyed with it all and walked off. "Woah woah woah...where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked him. This was bad, he had to hide Toothless. Where the hell do you hide a Night Fury on an island this small?

(The Village)

It took Astrid a total of 20 minutes to run back in to the village, she was panting heavily as she reached the hall where everyone was preparing to eat lunch, she raced through the double doors. "STOICK!" Astrid yelled out. Stoick stood now seeing how in fear she looked.

"What is it, Astrid?" Stoick asked walking up to her.

"Its Hiccup!" Astrid panted trying to catch her breath.

"What happened to my boy?" Stoick asked in fear.

"No no...you don't understand. Its what he did! He's harboring a dragon on the island!" Astrid exclaimed. People gasped turning to listen now, that was a serious accusation for her to make about Hiccup especially because he was the chief's son and the chief was Stoick.

"Astrid, what are you going on about! You can't hide a dragon on the island. I think we'd notice something like that." Gobber jumped in now.

"Would I of come running in here yelling and panting if I was lying! Hiccup is hiding a Night Fury in the cove off Raven Point! I just saw it!" Astrid yelled angrily now. How could they not believe her? She saw it with her own eyes.

"Alright everyone settle down. Astrid...Hiccup won the honor of killing his first dragon in the ring, why would he hide a dragon...a night fury in the cove? Have you forgotten that Night Furies are the unholy offspring of Lightening and Death itself. Even if Hiccup caught one, it'd never let him live." Stoick said firmly.

"I think she's just jealous because she didn't win." Ruffnut said with a chuckle.

"I'm not lying! I followed him there after the competition! I wanted to know how he got so good. He told me he was making outfits but after I called him a liar, a Night Fury jumped out and tried to attack me. Hiccup tossed my ax away and then calmed the dragon down. It snarled at me but never attacked. Hiccup even gave it a name! I swear it, Stoick!" Astrid said quickly. "If you don't believe me, check the cove yourself! The dragon...it was missing a tail fin!" Astrid stated.

"Gobber, Spitelout. Lets go. Astrid, lead the way." Stoick sighed out. Astrid nodded as she smirked, Hiccup would be in so much trouble for this. She led them back to the cove.

(The Cove)

Hiccup had just returned from hiding Toothless in one of the underground tunnels near the beach area. Hiccup spent a lot of time in the cove and woods, he knew the shortcuts well and made it back before Astrid did with his father inevitably. Hiccup sat there working on a few things, he was glad he packed some tools and clothes. He was working on some armor for himself that way when Astrid came, he could say he was working on clothes like he'd told her he was. While waiting for the inevitable encounter, he thought about everything since meeting Toothless.

His full name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, he was the only son of Stoick the Vast Haddock who happened to be chief of the Hooligan tribe to Berk. Hiccup growing up was nothing but an embarrassment, a disappointment. He couldn't do anything right and his father was anything but proud of him. He was constantly abused and picked on by the village and the other teens but no one helped him. The only one in the village who seemed to care was Gobber his mentor. Hiccup had been under his apprenticeship for years. He could make weapons, fix them, and sharpen them. He loved making inventions but the ones that failed often caused destruction.

Hiccup was 15 now and during a raid one night by dragons, Hiccup had shot down a Night Fury, Toothless specifically. Hiccup tried to tell everyone but they didn't listen. Hiccup tracked it down in the woods near the cove, he said he was going to kill it and bring its heart to his dad and maybe finally get accepted. However when the moment came to deliver the blow, Hiccup couldn't do it. He saw fear in the Night Fury's eyes, it had never felt so wrong to him. He wouldn't do it. Hiccup set it free but it pounced him. Hiccup thought for sure he was going to die but in a turn of events, the Night Fury roared and let him go.

That same night Stoick told Hiccup he was being put in dragon training which Hiccup didn't want anymore but was forced. His first day in training was awful having almost been killed by a Gronckle. Gobber made a comment about dragons always going for the kill and that made Hiccup wonder why the Night Fury didn't kill him. Hiccup went searching again and this time he found it in the cove. It's left tail fin was missing, that was Hiccup's fault. It was torn off in the hard landing when Hiccup shot him down. Hiccup realized he couldn't fly away, ever.

The second day was against a Deadly Nadder, Hiccup was asking question about the Night Fury to Gobber. Astrid tackled him down trying to get away from the Nadder, and told him after class to figure out what side he was on. Well that was obvious now wasn't it? Hiccup remembered that Gobber said a downed dragon was a dead dragon, Hiccup knew what he had to do. He had to help the Night Fury. Hiccup made him a tail, it took a few tries but he perfected a tail and it took him riding Toothless to control it.

Hiccup chuckled, he remembered during the flying practice he learned dragons hated eels which Hiccup used against a Hideous Zippleback which started his popularity in the village. He got a dragon to back down by pushing it back in to its cage, it was only afraid because he had an eel hidden in his vest. Next trick was a specific grass that made dragons instantly calm down, a sort of daze they'd fall in. Hiccup used that against a Gronckle to make it collapse happily. Hiccup learned also that dragons have a pressure point under their chins that made them paralyze with content, then relax. Finally he learned they love chasing glimmers on the ground which he used with a Terrible Terror.

All these things made Hiccup popular in the village. Gobber explained these things to Stoick who thought Hiccup had been lying all the past years about being useless just to get his chance. Hiccup was lying alright, he was no dragon killer but when he saw how proud his father was of him he couldn't tell him the truth. That next day was the match between Astrid and him to see who would win the honor to kill their first dragon. Hiccup wanted Astrid to win, but it didn't happen that way. Hiccup was chosen after subduing a Gronckle. This is when Hiccup made his choice to leave Berk with Toothless and when Astrid found out the truth.

Hiccup smiled thinking on the bond he and Toothless had. It had been so strange. Hiccup was curious when he first found Toothless in the cove, and come to find out the dragon was just as curious about him. It happened so fast too that day. Hiccup went to the cove with a fish for him seeing he had trouble the day before catching one on his own. The Night Fury had to teeth at first, then when it grabbed the fish from him the teeth came out. This is how he got his name, Toothless.

Hiccup remembered Toothless spitting half the fish back up in to Hiccup's lap and Toothless wanting him to eat it which he did and almost threw it back up but held it down. From there it turned into Hiccup trying to touch his tail which Toothless didn't like. Then Toothless watching him draw in the dirt, Toothless copied him in his own way. Then...Hiccup and him bonded when Hiccup trusted him, he held out his palm to Toothless with his head turned and eyes closed. Toothless pressed his nose to Hiccup's palm and that was it. Their bond, as friends. After that is when Hiccup began working on the tail. And now flying together they were best friends.

"There he is! See, I told you he was here!" Astrid yelled pointing at him, Hiccup raised his head and saw Gobber, Spitelout, his father, and Astrid there.

"Hiccup, what are you doing out here alone?" Stoick asked.

"Just working on some armor dad...I'm okay, I'll be home by dark." Hiccup replied calmly. Astrid picked up her ax and was looking around at everything.

"Where is it! I know he's here!" Astrid snapped at Hiccup.

"Who?..." Hiccup asked acting confused now.

"Don't play dumb with me! Where's the dragon!" Astrid yelled.

"Uh Astrid? Vikings are at war with Dragons. And the raids only happen at night...Did you hit your head?" Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Astrid here says you're harboring a Night Fury in this cove, we told her you weren't but insisted we check." Stoick sighed.

"A Night Fury? The most elusive and deadly dragon known to man? The dragon no one has ever gotten close to and lived? The same dragon who never misses its target? The one that the book says not to engage, just hide and pray it doesn't find you? That Night Fury?" Hiccup asked getting up now.

"That would be the one." Gobber stated. Hiccup just laughed out.

"That's a good one Astrid. If there was a Night Fury here, I wouldn't be alive." Hiccup calmed down his laughter.

"Then why are you out here. Don't you have a big final exam to prepare for tomorrow..." Astrid grumbled. She knew it was there, somewhere. Hiccup was hiding it and she'd catch him. She had to keep her eye on him.

"I came here to think. Big test tomorrow, wanted to have a clear head without the village swarming me. Didn't mean to worry anyone." Hiccup stated in a relaxed tone.

"Aye...It's alright son. Why not pack up and come back? I'll make sure no one bothers you." Stoick smiled patting his back.

"Sure thing dad. Go on ahead, I'll catch up. Lot of stuff to put away." Hiccup said motioning to the things scattered around the cove. Stoick nodded and led them all out. As soon as they were out of sight and ear shot, Hiccup took his short cut to the beach, it only took him 15 minutes. Got Toothless and brought him back to the cove. "Alright bud...stay here. I'll see you tomorrow..." Hiccup told him, Toothless warbled and laid down near the cave as Hiccup packed up his things and left the cove heading back to the village. The rest of his day was spent in the forge or his dad's house. He went to bed with a plan, he was going to try and get people to see what he did. That Dragon's weren't dangerous just misunderstood. It could go well or completely backfire. Hiccup prayed for the first but had his suspicions that it'd end up being the second. He fell asleep not long after. Tomorrow was going to suck.

(The Kill Ring)

It had come finally. His father stood above the ring cage, praising how proud he was of him. Hiccup only stood there holding his helmet waiting for his moment to get in the ring. He'd be against a Monstrous Nightmare, it was the only dragon they hadn't fought in training. Hiccup was nervous, who wouldn't be. Finally his father sat down as Gobber told Hiccup it was time. Hiccup sighed walking in to the ring, it bothered him to be hearing everyone chanting his name like he was some hero. Hiccup put on his helmet, grabbed a shield and dagger from the rack and made his way to the center of the ring. It fell quiet at the lever was pulled and the Nightmare emerged angrily and engulfed in flames.

Hiccup's eyes widened a bit as it noticed him and made its way down before Hiccup who took a deep breath. Hiccup backed up slowly dropping the shield and dagger. "What is he doing?" Stoick asked in shock, there were gasps from others lining the outside of the ring. Hiccup put his hands up to the nightmare showing he meant it no harm.

"Hey hey...Its okay...Its okay." Hiccup told it softly, it growled lowly at him as Hiccup knew it was time. He slowly brought his hands to his helmet and took it off looking at his father, then at the nightmare before throwing it off to the side. More gasps. "I'm not one of them." Hiccup said firmly.

"Stop the fight." His father ordered.

"No. I need you all to see this." Hiccup said in a serious tone with his hand palm facing the nightmare's nose. "They aren't what we think they are...we don't have to kill them." Hiccup said softer as the nightmare sniffed his hand, becoming calmer. Stoick stood angrily and slammed his hammer down on the metal cage.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" The nightmare snarled and tried to snap at Hiccup's hand from being startled. Hiccup pulled his hand back quickly yelling out as the nightmare fired a blast at him. Hiccup ran to avoid it. Stoick pushed past people, "Out of my way." He ordered making his way to the cage entrance and ushering Hiccup to towards the exit. Hiccup tried to reach it but the nightmare fired again making Hiccup have to run the opposite direction. It finally pinned him to the ground angrily as no one moved. The whistling sound of a Night Fury was heard close by, everyone looked hearing its roar as it jumped over the crowd,

"NIGHT FURY!" Someone called out as Toothless blasted through the metal cage and dove in to the ring. There was nothing but smoke and no one knew what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 2: Cast out

It all happened so fast, no one could even process it. Hiccup was in to kill the nightmare and tried to say they didn't need to kill them and now he had been pinned to the ground but out of nowhere, Toothless arrived and blasted through the cage. Toothless attacked the nightmare getting it to released Hiccup, then fighting it himself. Toothless warded it off, and it scurried back to its cage as Toothless stood guard snarling in front of Hiccup. No one could even believe it, there was a night fury in the ring and it was protecting Hiccup. Did that mean Astrid had been right? No one understood.

Hiccup couldn't believe it either, he never expected Toothless to save him. How did he even get out of the cove without help flying? This was bad. And it got worse when others jumped in their chance to kill a Night Fury. Hiccup got up quickly going to Toothless's side and trying to push him out of the ring. "Alright Toothless, go. Get out of here." Hiccup urged. Toothless didn't budge. The other Vikings began to enclose on them, "Go. Go!" Hiccup pleaded.

Stoick grabbed an ax from the wall charging at Toothless which he didn't like. Toothless crouched a bit. "Dad! No, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless fought off the others and tackled Stoick down. Hiccup watched as Toothless formed a blast in his mouth. "Toothless stop!" Hiccup ordered. He didn't. "No...NO!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless swallowed it and looked back crooning softly at Hiccup. The other's took their chances the hit Toothless with a hammer and forced him down and off Stoick.

When Stoick recovered and got up, he looked at the Night Fury, then to Hiccup who Astrid took the pleasure of restraining. "Hah! I told you!" Astrid exclaimed, proud of her victory.

"Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him..." Hiccup begged.

"The dragon...that's what you're worried about?!" Stoick's voice boomed out.

"Just let him go dad...He means no harm!" Hiccup said quickly.

"Just what the hell were you trying to pull in here!" Stoick yelled angrily.

"I was trying to show you that dragons aren't dangerous! But you never listen to me!" Hiccup fought back getting out of Astrid's grip and pushing her back. Toothless whined being held down.

"They've killed hundreds of us, Hiccup!" Stoick glared. Now it was Hiccup's turn to get mad, he was sick of it all. The lies, the games, the hate. Well they could hate him all they wanted now because he wasn't holding back.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yelled back, the area fell quiet. Hiccup had never dared take a tone like that with anyone, especially his father.

"How dare you yell at me. I am your father." Stoick stated.

"No you aren't..." Hiccup replied.

"What did you just say to me." Stoick asked in a firm tone.

"I SAID YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Hiccup yelled out, silence fell over the ring now. Even Astrid backed up. "You don't give a damn about me! You never have and you never will. I've never been your son. Just a thorn in your side. You don't teach me, you don't protect me, help me, anything. Your only concern...Is this stupid village." Hiccup seethed out. "Now let him go." Hiccup ordered pointing to Toothless.

"No. He'll be killed like the rest." Stoick said firmly turning to walk away from him.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Stoick!" Hiccup yelled. Stoick froze mid step.

"What did you call me?" Stoick asked.

"I called you your damn name." Hiccup glared. "I'm sick of this...You want the truth. Remember that Night Fury I said I shot down last month? This is him! He's missing his left tail fin. All those things you saw in training, I learned from him. I spent time with him in the cove. Yeah, Astrid was right. I have been harboring a dragon on Berk, its him. You didn't see him the night you came because I hid him in the underground tunnels near Thor's beach." Hiccup stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"But if he has no tail fin then...What's this thing?" Gobber asked referring to the prosthetic leather tail Toothless had.

"I made it." More gasps. "That's right. I made him a new tail fin, the same night Gobber said a downed dragon is a dead dragon. I made him that tail and before you ask...Yes. I made that whole rig on him. The saddle, the stirrups, and the tail." Hiccup added.

"But why a saddle?" Hiccup rolled his eyes now.

"Because the only way his tail fin works is if I control it. I ride him." Hiccup stated. His father's eyes went wide.

"You've betrayed this tribe. You're not a Viking...You're not my son." Stoick said.

"Good, glad we're on the same page then because I don't want to be either of those things. Not if it involves being picked on, teased, beaten, hated every single day. The night I shot him down...I had the chance to kill him. But I couldn't do it. I wasn't kidding when I told you I can't kill dragons. I couldn't kill Toothless. I let him go...And then he let me go. He's my best friend and the only one I have." Hiccup said coldly.

"We've been at war for 300 years! Why would you do something like this!" Stoick yelled.

"Because the war is stupid! You only hate dragons because mom was taken by one! That is it! Dragons aren't dangerous! They just protect themselves, like we do. And my proof is right there! Toothless came to save me from the nightmare, the one you pissed off." Hiccup sneered out.

"It was going to kill you!" Stoick yelled.

"It wouldn't have tried if you hadn't made it mad! I had it under control! You again just couldn't listen to me! Then again you never have..." Hiccup huffed out. "The only time I ever got your praise was when you thought I was doing good in the ring. The only time you ever showed you cared was when you thought I was like you! Well I'm not, and I'm never going to be. I don't want to be you. I don't want to be someone who kills mindlessly, these dragons have never done anything to me...So I refuse to fight them." Hiccup said firmly.

"I do listen to you, Hiccup." Stoick sighed.

"Don't even lie! I told you I shot down a Night Fury and I got you didn't have time for this because you had bigger problems. You even said I wasn't a dragon killer! Well you got your wish! I told you I didn't want to fight dragons and you forced me too! Even at home, when did you have time for me? Huh? Me you know, your kid? From sunrise to sunset...I'm in the forge working under Gobber. If anything he's more of a father to me than you. At least he listens to me..." Hiccup growled out.

"I've heard enough of this. I'm stopping it right now. The Night Fury is the first to die." Stoick called out holding his axe. Hiccup moved in front of Toothless with his arms out.

"You kill him, you kill me." Hiccup said coldly.

"Hiccup...Move out of the way." Stoick said.

"No." Hiccup replied firmly. "I refuse to move. You think they are so bad...If they were then this dragon wouldn't of come to save me from a mistake you made..." Hiccup said.

"My only mistake was not seeing you as a traitor sooner..." Stoick hissed out.

"And my mistake wasn't killing myself sooner." Hiccup scoffed, Stoick backed up a little having not expected such a retort.

"What...did you say?" Gobber asked now. Hiccup took off his vest and green tunic showing off the top of his body. Surprisingly he was quite built. 2 pack abs, muscular arms and chest. No one expected it but what Stoick saw were the cuts along his arms. Some old and some new.

"Where...did these come from?" Stoick asked.

"Like you care. If you must know, I'll humor you. I did it to myself. I got so sick and tired of being Berk's punching bag that I started hurting myself a few months ago. These..." He said motioning to the newest ones, "Were made last night. Because I'd rather be dead than stay here where I'm forced to kill dragons who don't deserve it. None of them do and if you would of listened to me 10 minutes ago...I could of showed you another way. I didn't want to come here today, I planned to kill myself last night. Bleed out and let you find me there with a note that said sorry just can't do this anymore. Hope I'm no longer your disappointment. But something stopped me...I couldn't leave Toothless alone here...I'm his only link to freedom because he can't fly without me." Hiccup glared darkly.

"I'll give you one chance to recount for what you've done." Stoick said forcing the ax in to Hiccup's arms. "Kill the Night Fury and I will over look this treason." Stoick told him. Hiccup held the ax in his hands as Stoick forced him to look at Toothless now. Hiccup didn't need a second thought he held the ax handle in his hands and snapped the handle over his knee, then brought the ax down on the ground shattering it to pieces.

"I'd rather die than kill my best friend." Hiccup said in a dark tone.

"Ho–how did you...break that ax..." Astrid asked.

"Easy. I made it. I know its pressure points. Just like yours, and more than half the people's weapons here." Hiccup stated. "You want to throw me out of the village, be my guest. I don't care. But I'm not leaving without Toothless." Hiccup said facing Stoick now.

"Hiccup..." Stoick warned.

"Enough." Hiccup said coldly. "If you won't let him go, I will make you..." Hiccup added.

"As if little Hiccup could fight off a ring of hardened Vikings." Snotlout, his cousin laughed. Hiccup pulled his fist back and punched him right in the face knocking him out.

"Who is next..." Hiccup grinned almost. "I might be small but I do know how to fight..." Hiccup then picked up two swords and rushed at the people holding Toothless, they were forced to let go of Toothless to defend themselves. As soon as Toothless could move, he pushed the rest off snarling at them. Hiccup took his chance, he dropped the swords and jumped on Toothless's back positioning his feet and opening the tail.

"Get off the dragon." Stoick said.

"Make me." Hiccup challenged. Stoick didn't move, he was almost frozen. Hiccup looked behind him and saw the Nightmare there, flamed up and protecting him. "This...is what it is to earn a dragons loyalty..." Hiccup said angrily. "Make one move...I dare you." Hiccup threatened.

"You'd choose dragons over your tribe?!" Astrid yelled.

"It was you who told me to figure out what side I was on, wasn't it? I hope this clears that up. This isn't my tribe. Not my home. I refuse to live in a place like this anymore. So do it, Stoick. Cast me out...I really don't care." Hiccup stated. Snotlout began to recover now, he grabbed a sword and went to cut Toothless with it but Hiccup was faster. "Now bud!" Hiccup called as Toothless roared out and took off out the ring, everyone gasped. No one had believed it when Hiccup said he could ride a dragon but here he was riding on one. The nightmare followed as well.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third. I hereby cast you from the Hooligan tribe of Berk. You are banished and should you ever return...You will be killed on sight." Stoick said staring at him.

He gave a salute. "It's a shame really...I could of showed you how to live in peace with dragons instead of fighting them. But I guess I'm not the only one you didn't listen too. You didn't listen to mom either, since stories around the village say she tried to end the war too. I'm glad she got out before she saw who you really are...This will be the last time you ever see me. Farewell." Hiccup gave a wave as he adjusted the tail and they whipped around speeding out of sight. Everyone had just watched, no one said anything after that.

"What just happened..." Fishlegs asked.

"Hiccup betrayed the tribe by siding with dragons..." Gobber said now.

"But...he said he could show us how to live in peace...W–why did we...throw him out!" Fishlegs demanded to know.

"We don't side with dragons! We fight them." Astrid yelled now.

"It is done. Hiccup wanted to leave, you heard him say it." Stoick huffed preparing to leave the ring.

"He was right you know...You never listened to him. I watched for years...You always told him you didn't have time for him or that everything he did caused destruction...Maybe you should of guided him instead of scolded...Hiccup found a way to end the fighting and you didn't take it! And now you've lost your only son...the only piece of your former wife you had. I hope that sits with you forever...Hiccup didn't deserve what he got...I'm glad he got to get away. And I wish I could of gone with him. I don't want to be part of a tribe who throws someone out for wanting peace, or be under a chief who throws out his own 15 year old son." Fishlegs said before walking away leaving everyone in a bit of shock. Fishlegs never talked out of line yet he just did to the chief. Stoick walked away to his house now. As soon as he was alone he dropped to his knees.

"What have I done..." Stoick whispered. He threw out his son just because he was different. Hiccup had always been different, he was just like Valka who wanted peace too and begged everyone to just find another answer. No one listened to her either. And now...Hiccup was cast out and on the back of a dragon traveling Thor knew where. Fishlegs was right. Hiccup didn't deserve to be cast out. He knew how to find peace to stop the fighting. Now Stoick had lost his wife, and his son...because he didn't listen. Stoick had to fix this, he had to get Hiccup back and apologize to him. He had too.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

They'd been flying for hours in silence. Hiccup was furious but happy at the same time. He got away, it actually worked. He got everything off his chest that he had wanted too and got away with his and Toothless's lives in tact. Few close calls but they made it none the less. Now it was all about survival. Hiccup would need a plan for them, where to go, what to do. Pulling out his map from the saddle bag which was at the cove that they doubled back for, he checked it over. "Well bud...this is it...On our own from now own...We're outcasts..." Hiccup sighed.

Toothless crooned at him sadly as Hiccup rubbed his head. "Hey, don't be upset bud. It wasn't your fault. Some of us are just born different and people can't handle it. I wanted to get away..." Hiccup smiled at him. He was glad he wasn't in this alone, if he was he might as well let his father kill him. But with Toothless, he didn't feel the want to die. "Now lets figure out where we are...we flew East of Berk...so shockingly enough...Outcast Island should be a 2 hour flight in this direction. We are outcasts...lets give it a shot...just maybe...I can get them to listen to me about dragons. If I help them with their raids, maybe they'll let me stay there..." Hiccup wondered out loud.

That was all he really said, they continued to fly towards outcast island. He remembered in the past growing up that Alvin the Treacherous was the chief of the outcasts and that his father and Alvin never got along, that they'd always been enemies. Hiccup didn't know why, he was never told. Maybe this would work out just fine, if not Toothless and him would just find another place to stay.

(2 Hours Later)

Easier said than done landing on Outcast island while being fired at because they thought it was a raid. Yeah a raid with one dragon made perfect sense. Hiccup avoided what he could and they crashed down on the beach area, they were surrounded soon after. Toothless growled at them, protectively wrapping his tail around Hiccup's form. "No no...it's okay...don't shoot...He won't hurt you..." Hiccup said to the outcast soldiers.

"You were riding that dragon..." One said.

"Yeah...I know...He's my friend..." Hiccup replied uneasily. He had to be careful with what he said.

"Friends? With a Night Fury...That's a laugh." Another chuckled.

"Well...He's not attacking me, is he? He's actually protecting me...If you put the weapons down, he'll calm down too. I promise we mean no harm..." Hiccup pursued. Another man pushed his way through now looking over Hiccup and Toothless and arched a brow.

"You're from Berk. I recognize that crest. It's Stoick's seal..." Said the man in a rough tone. "Who are you and what do you want on Outcast island..." He asked.

"Yes, I'm from Berk. My name is Hiccup Haddock the Third...son of...Excuse me...Former son of chief Stoick and member of the Hooligan tribe..." Hiccup stated formally. He still knew to be respectful.

"And the dragon?" The man asked.

"This is Toothless...My best friend..." Hiccup said slowly. The male over looked them.

"Why are you here?" The man stated.

"I was...cast out for treason, for befriending and riding a dragon by the chief. We've been flying for 4 hours...We just...are looking for a new home...A place to be accepted. That's all. We don't want trouble and if it's not okay, we'll leave..." Hiccup said calmly.

"Alright, what is going on out here...I don't see a raid." Came a larger man's harsh voice. Hiccup watched as Alvin came out and saw him, he became angry. "I know you...You're Stoick's lil embarrassment...What mission did he send you on!" Alvin asked.

"No mission...We were cast out. Well...I was. That man isn't my father...Don't refer to him as such." Hiccup sighed. He hated explaining things more than once. "Look, Alvin...I know the Outcasts and Hooligans are enemies. I came here because I was cast out for befriending a dragon...They wouldn't accept it and honestly, I don't care. I asked to be cast out. This is outcast island and I'm an outcast...If you let me stay...I can make it worth your while..." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Oh yeah? How? What could a 15 year old boy offer a tribe of ruthless, uncaring outcasts?" Alvin asked folding his arms over his chest seeming a little intrigued.

"I can stop your raids...And teach you how to ride dragons. All I want his a place where I'm not hated for being different." Hiccup replied. Alvin heard a few gasps.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Alvin said.

"Would I of come here on the back of a Night Fury if I was lying? I hate Berk and I never want to go back. Honestly you lot are saints compared to them..." Hiccup responded.

"You stop the raids and you have a place here. Do we have a deal?" Alvin said holding out his hand.

"Done." Hiccup said shaking his hand.

"Welcome to Outcast Island, Hiccup." Alvin said, Hiccup nodded as they were led inside the fortress. Hiccup was given a room big enough for him and Toothless. Alvin said they would get beds and anything else they needed after Hiccup stopped the raids, for now they slept on the ground on a bedroll, with a blanket and pillow. Hiccup only had a small bag with him. Some clothes, the armor he was working on, and his notebook. That's all he needed. Hiccup and Toothless were given something to eat before they finally laid down to rest. It'd been a long day and it was going to get longer as the days went by. This was their new life and Hiccup couldn't of been happier.

"This is our life now bud. Lets make the best of it." Hiccup sighed out pulling the covers over him, Toothless crooned lightly laying his head down on his front paws and closing his eyes. Hiccup laid awake another hour or so before sleep took him over. There was no turning back. Hiccup would never look back things would only get better from here on out. He'd make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 3: Changes

A few months of being on Outcast Island, Hiccup proved more than useful. He kept his end of the bargain and ended the raids there. It was a little difficult but with Toothless's help it got done. Hiccup was welcomed fully there afterwards and Hiccup went farther than asked and showed them the peace humans and dragons could have together, it was rather impressive to the outcasts. Hiccup taught them so much about dragons and he himself learned a few new things while teaching the outcasts who wanted to learn to ride.

While there, he had his own space beside his room. Hiccup with permission built a forge, small but enough for him and there he was free to work on his inventions without worry of someone getting hurt or something getting broken. Hiccup started a new book of dragons since he and Toothless did travel a lot exploring new places, they were gone a few days at a time but always came back to check in. It wasn't hard for Hiccup to admit he loved this place, he never understood why his father hated the outcasts. They were great.

After the first year being there Hiccup made many improvements on the place. He made livable for dragons and people. It was a fortress before but now it was a fortress island, a village. There were houses, a great hall, dungeons, stables, and so much more. Alvin was impressed by all of Hiccup's work since being there. Hiccup on his travels even found a few other people who saw dragons like he did, found people who wanted to learn about them, to respect and love them. With Alvin's permission they were allowed to come live on the island.

Hiccup started his own academy to train people about dragons, and riding them. An island that was once full of just hardened men who hated just about everything had turned in to a decent village with women, men, children, and dragons. It was incredible. Hiccup even managed to have a crush or rather someone had a crush on him. It was hard for him to miss too, she was always close to him, blushing and asking questions that made no sense or she knew the answer too just so Hiccup would talk to her. Hiccup was actually happy, really happy about where is life had led him too and all thanks to leaving Berk.

(Berk)

Nothing had been the same since Hiccup was cast out. 2 weeks after it happened, Stoick confided in Gobber that he wanted his son home. With that they began sending search parties out to look for him. Stoick made it clear that if Hiccup was found he'd be welcomed with open arms, and accepted. No one argued with him, they all in fact did feel bad about how they'd treated him. Astrid especially, she ratted Hiccup out and put every thing in motion. Stoick promised himself that if Hiccup returned he'd be a better father to him.

The searches continued for 6 months before Stoick felt he had no choice but to give up assuming Hiccup had died out on his own. There was a ceremony held for him and Stoick only got worse in his depression about it. He constantly blamed himself for it happening. For letting it happen, he still ran the village but only because he had too, not because he wanted too. Astrid felt guilty, she actually cried when she heard the news Stoick was calling off the searches because after this long and no word at all about Hiccup, it was presumed he was dead.

They were still plagued with raids and they were worse each time. They were wishing Hiccup was there now at least he knew how to handle them, everyone was regretting the decision to cast him out. But what could they do. Hiccup was gone, assumed dead and no proof to say otherwise. Hiccup left without a single trace and no one had seen him. Stoick checked everywhere he could, with other tribes and more. But nothing. No word, no signs, no trace. The only thing Stoick wanted now was to find the nest and stop the raids. That is what he would do first chance he got.

(Outcast Island)

Time can change a lot of things, that's what Hiccup learned in his first year there. It only got better for him. He and Toothless were still the best of friends and could hardly be separated. Becoming 16 meant more responsibility for him as he came to find out when Alvin approached him around dinner time with an offer. Over the last year, Hiccup and Alvin got close in the sense that Alvin was like a father to him or an uncle at best. It was a good feeling too for Hiccup to feel that people cared. Alvin knew everything that happened on Berk and didn't agree one bit with how the boy had been treated.

"Ello there Hiccup." Alvin greeted him as they he said down with his food.

"Hey..." Hiccup replied to him eating his chicken leg. "Something up?" Hiccup asked.

"Not at all. I came to check on you, making sure you're alright." Alvin said.

"I guess I'm alright. Just handling things as usual..." Hiccup shrugged slowly.

"Good good...so I guess you've heard the rumor that I'm stepping down as chief and looking for a successor?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Yeah, I heard it. How's the search going?" Hiccup smiled.

"Its alright, few people in mind. Did you happen to know you are one of them?" Alvin said cautiously. He knew Hiccup had no interest in running a village, it wasn't his style but Alvin honestly didn't see anyone more fit to do it beside Hiccup. He created this place, a safe haven for dragon and people to live in harmony. Who better to run it that the one who made it? Hiccup's eyes widened a bit.

"Me?" Hiccup asked. "Come on, Al...You know how I feel about this idea..." Hiccup sighed.

"Aye, that I do lad...But Hiccup. You've been like a son to me since you got here. You're a man of his word, strong, loyal, and selfless. You took this barren wasteland and turned it into a thriving village for people of all kinds, and dragons. I see no one more fit to run it than you." Alvin said. Hiccup sighed again closing his eyes.

"I will think about it. I make no promises. I'll give you my answer by the end of the week..." Hiccup stated. Alvin nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"How is Camicazi?" Alvin asked now.

"She's good, training hard as always. I'm meeting up with her tonight..." Hiccup smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks now.

"You're in love with her, aren't you boy?" Alvin chuckled.

"Sssh...Hush up. Yes okay...I'm gonna ask her tonight, to be my girlfriend..." Hiccup replied happily.

"Well I'm sure she'll say yes so don't be nervous." Alvin laughed patting him on the back before he got up and walking away. Hiccup smiled, Camicazi was a girl about 16 who he met on one of his trips. She was hurt and being protected by a monstrous nightmare who she named later as Sunflower because of the dragon's bright yellow and brown colors. Camicazi had black hair, and blue eyes. She always wore a red tunic with black leggings, a light brown belt and dark brown boots with a tan fur on them and the same color for her arm guards. She had a scar over her right eye and Hiccup just found her to be absolutely beautiful, smart, funny, and happy.

They'd been friends since she arrived with him on Outcast Island wounded with a sprained ankle and broken arm, she was always dropping hints about liking him but he was busy with renovating outcast island. Truth be told he liked her a lot too but didn't want to ruin their friendship but at this point he didn't think anything could ruin it so tonight he was asking her to be his girlfriend which he only prayed went well. Hiccup finished his food and cleared his area before going to his and Toothless's place. It was right near the hall, it was big and had a few rooms in it.

Main room, office, 3 bedrooms, place for Toothless up or downstairs and kitchen like area. The outside of the house was made of wood and enforced with stone to protect it from the harsh winters, Hiccup's had a wood carving of a Night Fury head above the door since he was the only one with a Night Fury. Everyone living on the island loved him, they thought he was a great leader and now Hiccup had to make that decision about taking over as chief. He'd think about it later, tonight he had other things on his mind like Camicazi.

He did care about her, the only girl besides Astrid he ever had feelings for and honestly he still cared about Astrid but well the way they left things when he was cast out weren't exactly promising for making up and getting together. Cami was someone who cared about him for him, who didn't want him to change, because he was fine the way he was. Hiccup and Toothless were now at home and preparing for the meeting with Cami, they were meeting on of the island high points after Hiccup did his patrol around the island.

(2 Hours Later)

It was time, Hiccup had told Toothless to stay at home because it was going to be just them tonight. Toothless gave a snort and laid down as Hiccup went out the door to meet Cami. It took him a little over 15 minutes to get to the location and he smiled when he saw she arrived ahead of him, he picked up the pace now and waved. "Hey Cami." He greeted.

"Hey Hic. Looks like I got here before you did. That's a first." Cami giggled as they hugged lightly before pulling apart.

"I'm slower without Toothless and I like to admire the village...its come a long way from when I got here a year ago." Hiccup replied as they sat down together on the grass.

"It has...I remember how it looked. You've done so much here, Hiccup. I don't know why you don't take over as chief." Cami smiled looking at him now.

"Ugh don't get me started. Alvin asked me a few hours ago if I'd take over...I don't know how I feel about it..." Hiccup sighed trailing off. Cami put her hand on his shoulder now as their eyes met.

"That's a great honor, Hiccup. You should take it. You made this place, for humans and dragons. You did all this...be proud of it, run it. You're a born leader. I know you can do it. I believe in you." Cami replied.

"You think so?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded as they looked at the moon. Yes a lot had changed in a year, Hiccup was a lot taller, still skinny but he was strong. It was all in his upper body too. He wore a red tunic now, brown pants, two brown boots, shoulder, chest, and back armor with the symbol of a Night Fury on his right shoulder pad. He carried a silver shield that doubled as a crossbow, and grappling hook and also a sword. He still didn't like to fight but he understood sometimes it was very necessary to handle things.

"I know so, Hiccup. And hey you got me beside you." Cami lightly pressed her head to his shoulder and lifted it again.

"Cami...There's...something else I wanted to see you for tonight..." Hiccup began in a serious tone. Cami looked over at him now.

"What's that, Hiccup?" Cami asked lightly with a smile. Gods he loved her smile.

"We've been...friends for a long time now...besides the outcasts that is, you and Toothless are really the only friends my age that I have...well I have others now but you are one of the firsts..." Hiccup began nervously. Came giggled a little at him making his blush worse. "But lately...Its different...I feel other feelings towards you...And...I want...more than friendship with you...I don't like you as a friend anymore...I'm in love with you, Cami..." Hiccup turned his head to face her now seeing her eyes fall to surprise, he was worried for a moment that she might run away but then he watched her lips form in to a soft smile again, tears welling up in her blue eyes before Cami just wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Hiccup! I've waited so long to hear those words from you...I–I'm in love with you too." Cami replied. Hiccup never felt more relieved as he hugged her back. "I've loved you since I first met you...how kind and gentle you were, taking me in and Sunflower too. I dropped so many hints about it but you never seemed to notice." Cami blushed softly.

Hiccup laughed a little, "I noticed Cami." Hiccup said, her eyes widened a bit. "I just had a lot going on with building this place, and keeping my mind off what happened with Berk. I know what they did to me but I guess I can never fully hate them. Stoick was set in his ways about dragons because of what happened with my mother, can't blame him but he could of handled it differently..." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"I understand Hiccup, you don't have to tell me twice. I remember when we met after I healed and we went for that walk, you told me everything. Some of us were born different, and no matter how many people we try to convince that dragons aren't bad...there will always be some who still see them as mindless killing beasts." Cami put a comforting hand on his back.

"I know that. But enough about them...they are in the past and you Cami...I want you to be my present and my future..." Hiccup smiled at her seeing her shocked face. "Camicazi...I want to ask you this...If you'll become my girlfriend?" Hiccup asked her softly staring in to her deep blue eyes.

The tears spilled over now as she nodded her head quickly to him. "Yes...yes!" Cami practically screamed out. Hiccup cupped her cheek now and leaned in pressed his lips to hers lovingly, Cami melted into it. It lasted only a few seconds before they pulled apart both blushing and smiling. "I love you Hiccup." Cami said softly as their foreheads touched.

"I love you too." Hiccup replied staring in to her eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and met, Cami...Thank you for always standing with me and supporting my choices." Hiccup whispered out.

"Thank you for taking me in and showing me a place where I can be myself..." Cami responded. Another quick kiss as the two spend the remainder of the night sitting on the point talking about whatever came to mind. Hiccup about his inventions and ideas for the island, Cami about training. Neither of them could be happier to be an official couple, Cami had captured his heart when they met and apparently he had captured her at the same time. It was this moment that made Hiccup make his choice about what Alvin asked of him.

Hiccup knew it was a big job to become the chief and here he was only 16 years old. Had he not been cast out of Berk, he'd start chief training when he was 18 to take over for Stoick and become chief of Berk. Hiccup remembered that people dreaded the idea of him being chief there, that he'd destroy the village with one of his inventions. A lot of people wanted Hiccup to step down and let his cousin Snotlout become heir since they were family and all it was allowed. Hiccup hadn't really cared if that happened.

Hiccup wasn't going to accept it at first, but after hearing what Alvin said to him and Cami that he built this place. This sanctuary for humans and dragons. Hiccup felt it was just right to accept, he did make this place. He showed the outcasts there was nothing to be afraid of and that dragons and humans could live in peace. Hiccup stopped the raids and made friends with the dragons there, he taught people to ride and care for them, creating bonds that would never fade. Hiccup spend most of the first year searching islands, avoiding Berk and sure enough he found other places where some people like Cami liked dragons and wanted to know more.

So Hiccup would bring them to Outcast Island and give them a room at the inn and a stable off of it if they had a dragon. Some still didn't ride dragons, most did except children which Hiccup had set a rule that no one under 13 could ride or join the academy for safety reasons. No one argued. Who could, Hiccup was the first dragon rider they knew of and he knew how to create peace so anything dragon related went through him and now the whole village would be under his rule. They pretty much were already since he created the place they had here.

When people first arrived they'd be given treatment if they were injured, dragons too. Then they'd be given a place to stay to heal and finally Hiccup would offer them a choice, to stay and learn or they could go on their own again. Most chose to stay, others weren't sold on the idea but ended up returning later on where Hiccup's offer always stood and they chose to take it. This is when Hiccup and Alvin would have their workers start on a new home for the person. Some houses were big, some were small. It depended if they were going to have a dragon or not.

The island was put together well. All Hiccup's design too, Alvin let Hiccup handle it all because he knew what he was doing. Alvin never understood why Stoick never let Hiccup carry out his inventions, some of them had saved them for the course of devastating winter because of his planning and tact about it. The island wasn't just a place for humans and their dragons, it was still outcast island and people got cast out from their former homes because of reasons other than liking dragons. They were always welcomed as long as they followed the number one rule of don't hurt the dragons.

"You're going to make a great chief, Hiccup." Came said softly to him.

"I hope you're right, Cami. I'd hate to let these people down when they put their trust in me." Hiccup replied. She yawned now which got Hiccup's attention. "It's late, you should be getting home babe." Hiccup smiled, he loved that he could call her that now.

"But I wanna stay up with you longer. It's the best night of my life." Cami said tiredly.

"I promise we'll start meeting up earlier so we aren't up so late. We're together now, I won't go anywhere. You're stuck with me. Come on, I'll walk you home." Hiccup chuckled. Cami nodded as she got up with Hiccup's help and they started their walk back in to the village. When they reached Cami's place, Hiccup greeted Sunflower and kissed Cami goodnight. She closed her door after telling him she loved him again. Hiccup said it back before he returned to his house where Toothless anxiously awaited him. Hiccup knew the looked in his eyes, one of curiosity. "Yes bud, she and I care officially a couple now." Hiccup laughed.

Toothless licked his face jumping around happily. "Alright, easy you over grown lizard...Go to sleep. A lot of work to do tomorrow." Hiccup told him. Toothless nodded understanding as they went upstairs to Hiccup's bedroom where he laid down on his rock slab, he heated it up with his fire and went to sleep. Hiccup got in his bed and smiled happily. Oh yes it had been a great night and as always before he fell asleep, he told himself if can only get better.

(End Of The Week)

Hiccup reached Alvin's house and saw his dragon, a nadder named Sharpfire sitting in the stable off his house. "Hey boy. Alvin home?" Hiccup asked, the nadder squawked happily as Hiccup rubbed the side of his face. "Thanks, Toothless. Stay out here alright?" Toothless gave a nod as he laid down while Hiccup knocked on Alvin's door.

"Come in." Hiccup heard Alvin say, Hiccup opened the door taking a deep breath. Alvin saw him and got up from his seat at the table to greet him with a hug, then a handshake. "Good to see you lad. What brings you by? How is Camicazi?" Alvin asked.

"I told you I'd give you my answer about what you asked of me at the end of the week, didn't I?" Hiccup stated to him. "And she's great. Neither of us have ever been happier." Hiccup smiled.

"Aye, that you did. Always straight to business with ya. So...have you decided then?" Alvin asked curiously.

"I have." Hiccup said firmly with a smile, "I've decided to accept it. I'll become chief of the island." Hiccup told him.

"That is great news! I'll make the announcement at dinner tonight." Alvin said as he patted Hiccup's back a few times.

"Sounds good. Anything else I need to know?" Hiccup asked him.

"Not really. You got the chief thing down. We'll hold the ceremony end of next week, lot to prepare for." Alvin stated.

"Alright then. Well, time to get to the academy then. New recruits today." Hiccup smiled as Alvin nodded and then Hiccup left on Toothless.

(Dinner Time)

Alvin entered the room with Hiccup, a hand on his shoulder as he called for everyone's attention, the room came to a silence as Alvin cleared his throat proudly. "As many of you know...I'm stepping down as chief of the outcasts. And...in my place...will be Hiccup taking over as your new chief." Alvin announced. The room erupted in to applause, Cami came running up and threw her arms around Hiccup's shoulders hugging him tightly. Hiccup kissed her gently making her blush. "The ceremony will be held at the end of next week." Alvin added to them. Hiccup took a deep breath with Cami beside him, holding his hand. This was it. No going back. He was going to be the chief of these people, the village, the tribe...the island. No pressure or nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 4: Surprise

The week had never gone by so fast and Hiccup stood in his room putting on his formal attire which wasn't really all that different from his normal clothing just colors and a few add ons. Hiccup now wore all black and brown with a few reds and silvers, a creation of his own that he spent all week on. Hiccup's outfit consisted of a long dark gray tunic that reached his upper thighs, black pants, and dark brown boots. His armor was black, with gray under it. It was mainly a leather dipped in colored paint, another one of Hiccup's ideas that worked out well. Hiccup's armor involved two black arm guards that wrapped around from his wrists to a few inches below his elbows, then a padded but reinforced with Toothless's discarded scales chest and back armor, his shoulders were protected by two screaming death scales painted a dark gray, the one on the right had the symbol of a Night Fury on it with a red left tail fin, just like Toothless had. Draped over Hiccup's back to complete the look was a black cape, again reinforced with Toothless's scales.

Toothless's tail had been redone as well, everything black to blend in with him, just like Hiccup's outfit. They were impossible to see at night. Only thing not black was the left tail fin, that was red with the symbol of a white Night Fury's open jaws and eyes but the top of the head looked like a Viking helmet. Hiccup's design to show the peace between humans and dragons. Hiccup had always been a bit of an artist, one of his many skills besides designing the village, inventing, and dragon flying. Hiccup heard a knock on the door as he turned a bit, "Come in." Hiccup stated.

Alvin and Cami walked in smiling. "Wow, Hiccup you look amazing." Cami blushed.

"Heh, thanks...I think? Not to much?" Hiccup asked looking at Alvin.

"Looks fine to me." Alvin nodded.

"Good...Everything ready?" Hiccup faced them now as he put his shield on his back, the sword in its sheath attached to his belt.

"It is, we're just waiting for you." Cami smiled as she hugged him, Hiccup returned it.

"The chief is never late, everyone else is early." Hiccup winked at her before kissing her softly. Cami blushed as they broke it and Alvin chuckled.

"Lets go you two." Alvin said. They nodded and headed out of Hiccup's house and to the great hall where the ceremony was being held. Cami went in with Toothless and took their seats at the front, Alvin went next since he was the one preforming the ceremony. When Hiccup heard everyone settle down he knew it was time. He watched the doors open as he looked forward, all eyes were on him. A feeling he didn't miss from that day on Berk, but these eyes were different. These eyes were the ones of people who understood and accepted him, the people he would now be leading.

His eyes fell on Alvin, the father figure he'd had for the last year. Hiccup gave a confident smile as he started his walk down the makeshift isle. When he stood before Alvin, the doors were shut and the room came to a hush. "State your name." Alvin instructed formally. This was something he didn't want to do, he hated using his full name because it was part of his past on Berk. But he knew for this he had too. Once he was chief he'd be changing a few things in order to ensure his secret didn't get out.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Former son and heir of Stoick Haddock, chief of Berk. Currently Hiccup Holgerson son and heir of Alvin Holgerson, chief of Outcast Island." Hiccup stated calmly but with firmness to his tone, he watched Alvin smile when he'd called himself Alvin's son. Why not, it was true for all intensive purposes.

"All assembled here today, are to bear witness to a great moment. Today, my son becomes the chief of this tribe and he's already done so much. I can stand here and say that no one is more proud than myself of everything he has done, and will do in the future." Alvin announced as his eyes fell on Hiccup. Alvin held the chief helmet with a smile.

"Hiccup Holgerson. Raise your right hand, and place your left over your heart." Savage instructed to him. Hiccup took a deep breath as he raised his right hand, and placed his left over his heart looking at his father. It gave him such a warm feeling to see the happiness in his eyes. "Do you swear by Odin, the heathen Gods to protect the island of the Outcasts and the members of the outcast tribe even if it means risking your own life. Do you swear to do your best to lead your people to peace and prosperity as far as you're able too. Do you swear to cast aside all personal feelings, to place your people and village before you no matter the cost? Do you swear to uphold the duties given to you?" Savage recited to him.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he held a seriousness in his eyes, "I, Hiccup Holgerson, solemnly swear to uphold the duties given to me." Hiccup said in a firm tone. His father looked proud and he could hear Camicazi crying softly. Savage stepped back now as Alvin stepped forward and motioned for him to kneel. Hiccup kneeled down, his hands resting on his knee.

Alvin held the helmet as Hiccup bowed his head as Alvin placed the helmet on his head gently, "This helmet, given to remind you to always think before you act, to handle situations with tact and diplomacy." Alvin said, Hiccup opened his eyes and got to his feet again.

"Face your people Hiccup..." Savage told him. Hiccup slowly turned around facing the people of the island. He still held his sword and shield against him as Savage began again. "You have sworn to the duties bestowed upon you and it gives me great pleasure to name you Chief Hiccup Holgerson the Wise, of the Outcast Tribe!" Savage announced loudly. The crowd jumped up clapping and cheering his name. Hiccup finally let out the breath he'd been holding in and smiled softly, nodding as he looked around to everyone.

Cami was up and hugging him instantly, they shared another kiss. "You did great, Hiccup!" Cami said excitedly.

"Thank you milady." Hiccup replied holding her in his arms as Toothless licked his cheek. "And thank you too, Toothless." Hiccup chuckled.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to your people, Hiccup?" Alvin asked him.

"I do actually..." Hiccup said as he put his sword and shield away facing everyone now. "Now...I've already run this by my father before the I accepted becoming chief, but he felt I should be the one to announce it...I know we are all outcasts but...we aren't here in our village. Here we are family, all of us even the dragons. So...I would like to at this time make it known that we will no longer be referred to as the outcasts, outcast tribe, or outcast island." Hiccup said to them with a smile.

"What are we then!" Someone asked him.

"Glad you asked. From here on out...Our island will be called Dragons Edge. We will be known as the Riddaris of the Dreki Tribe. And if anyone wants to know what that means...Riddaris means Riders, and Dreki means Dragon in old norse...So we are the Riders of the Dragon Tribe to Dragons Edge." Hiccup smiled. "And for outsiders...No one is to use my name as Hiccup...Refer to me as Strike, sir, or chief. Understood?" Hiccup stated.

"Aye chief!" They answered. Hiccup nodded to them, he couldn't take the chance if they were out and someone catching his name. He had to protect what he built for himself and others like him. This was his tribe now, the one he vowed to protect.

"Now...Enough seriousness...Its time to celebrate!" Hiccup called out proudly. The room cheered as Hiccup pointed to group designated for playing music, they began as everyone got up and began to talk, move around, and dance. Hiccup snapped his fingers as the food was brought out and set on a large table in the back of the hall. Hiccup led Cami to the dance floor. "As for me...I want my first dance as chief with you milady." Hiccup chuckled as he twirled her around making her blush.

"B–but I don't...know how to dance?" Cami admitted putting her head down.

"You will after tonight." Hiccup smiled as he placed her right hand on his left shoulder, his left hand on her back and pulled her close to his figure. His right hand grasped her left and locked them in place as he began to move to the beat of the slow music playing. Cami blushed deeper now letting Hiccup lead her around the room.

"I didn't know you could dance." Camicazi said softly.

"I'm always full of surprises babe." Hiccup told her with a wink. They danced for hours it seemed, they took breaks in between to get food for themselves and relax, then make their way around the room talking with others. Hiccup was happier than ever, he never knew there was such a great life outside of Berk and now all of this was his. His home. Nothing would take it from him. He had Alvin who was like a father to him, he even referred to Hiccup as his son, just like Hiccup had taken his last name Holgerson during the ceremony.

Hiccup also had Toothless who started it all for him and they were still close as could be. Finally, Hiccup had Camcazi. His beloved girlfriend who he was madly in love with and planned to marry down the line. He knew there was no one else for him, she was perfect for him. For now they were just taking it slow with him just becoming chief and until he got into the swing of things would be busy. He refused to be like his real father, who never had time for anyone but the village. No. Hiccup wanted time for his wife, and children when that finally happened.

The party went on for hours, some had left but only those with young children. Hiccup talked about plans he had for the village, more security measures, and more. Cami stayed beside him, as did Toothless. Hiccup had already sent the men for patrol and the party would probably be ending afterwards because it was late and it'd been a long day already.

(3 Hours Later)

The party ran smoothly and it was finally time to call it a night, just as Hiccup prepared to get their attention one of the riders he'd sent on patrol returned, running in panting. "Chief!" Hiccup walked to him.

"Hey, breathe...talk to me." Hiccup ordered calmly.

"Mysterious rider spotted in the forest. In full armor and masked face." The man said quickly.

"Where? What kind of dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"North Woods, and the dragon isn't one we've seen before..." The man replied.

"I'll handle it. Get everyone to their homes safely." Hiccup stated as he turned to Toothless and gave a whistle which had him run over, Hiccup jumped on his back and Toothless walked to the door. Cami held his hand with worry in her blue eyes.

Be safe..." She whispered, Hiccup kissed her deeply before pulling away and nodded.

"I will. Get home. I'll let everyone know when its okay to come out." Hiccup told her, she nodded as Hiccup opened Toothless's tail and they took to the sky.

"Alright. You heard the chief. Get to your homes!" Cami called out, people began moving out of the hall and back to their homes, shutting the doors and locking them. Dragons stood guard as they were trained to do, Hiccup raced to the woods on Toothless and spotted the mysterious rider retreating.

"HEY!" Hiccup called to the rider. "Cut them off, Toothless." Hiccup ordered. Toothless sped in front of the rider and its dragon. "Fire a warning shot." Hiccup stated. Toothless shot a blast at the dragon, it missed but the rider fell off. Hiccup urged Toothless forward and they caught rider and landed in the village square. His men came to his side and held the rider by its arms, the dragon came down roaring at Hiccup who only held out his hand and pressed it to the dragons nose, it calmed down. Hiccup gave a hand command for it to lay down and settle which it followed.

"How did you...do that?" The rider asked through the mask, Hiccup could already tell it was a she.

"My people don't harm dragons. This is my village, I'll ask the questions. Who are you and what were you doing hiding in the woods." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest firmly.

"I–I had heard rumors of this village, a place where humans and dragons resided in peace...I came to see if it was true..." The woman replied slowly.

"As you can see, it very much is true. Now who are you." Hiccup asked.

"You're just a young boy...How are you chief here?..." The woman asked.

"Give me your name." Hiccup ordered.

"Cloud...That is the name I go by. I will not give you my real one. I have spent to long trying to escape my past." The woman now known as Cloud said.

"I am Strike. Likewise, I will not give you my name for the same reasons you gave me. You are a dragon rider so you understand dragons mean no harm. You respect them, love them. Am I right?" Hiccup asked her.

"You are. I did not know there were others like me." Cloud replied. "Where...is this place?" She asked next.

"This Dragons Edge. Formally known as Outcast Island." Hiccup informed her. "I will have my men release you if you do not take off." Hiccup stated. The woman nodded to him as Hiccup snapped his fingers and the two men holding her let go as she stood up slowly.

"Sir, should we inform the people it is safe?" Asked one of the men.

"Yes. Summon Alvin, Camicazi, and the council to the hall please. I will speak to Cloud first before deciding if she can be trusted or not. Escort her to the hall." Hiccup said firmly. They nodded and gave Cloud a shock to follow him, she did.

(The Hall)

Hiccup remained standing as Cloud was sitting at a table, the two men behind her making sure she didn't try anything. Alvin, Cami, and the other members of the council sat around the table as well. "Where did you come from." Hiccup asked.

"I cannot disclose such to you." Cloud replied.

"If you can't give me anything other than your name than I will have no choice but to lock you in the prison until you talk. I have spent the last year building this place and I will not have it ruined because you refuse to talk. Now I've asked nicely once...next time it won't be. Where did you come from." Hiccup ordered.

"My home is due North of here, a dragon sanctuary. No riders besides me. I rescue dragons who have been captured and ordered to death...I keep them safe..." Cloud sighed.

"Have you always been a dragon rider?" Hiccup asked now.

"The last 15 years. I was...taken from my former home by the dragon I came in on. I learned with him that dragons were not dangerous and from there I chose to reside with them since the village I was taken from believed the only answer was to kill them. I believed peace was possible, it was an unpopular opinion." Cloud said.

"What type of dragon is he." Hiccup stated.

"I call him a Storm Cutter. His name is Cloud Jumper..." Cloud said.

"Why were you hiding in the woods. If you had heard of this place, then you clearly were curious. You could have just asked. Taking off makes you look guilty." Hiccup folded his arms over his chest with a huff.

"I am...sorry...I believed I was the only rider around, I did not know others shared my desire to protect them, to have peace with them." Cloud replied looking down.

"You said you were taken from your village, from which did you reside?" Hiccup asked.

"An island by the name of Berk." Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, she was from Berk? "I was taken from my family but I knew they'd never accept dragons among them so I never returned." Cloud said. Hiccup was in shock. Why did...this story of hers seem familiar?

"Leave us. Cami, Alvin. You may stay." Hiccup ordered calmly, his men looked at one another then nodded and left the hall leaving just Cloud, Toothless, Camicazi, Alvin, and himself there now under the dim lights of the torches burning. "Take off your mask. I have not hidden myself. You will not do the same." Hiccup told her. The woman reached up and removed her mask, Hiccup saw a woman with medium brown hair, and green eyes. She looked to be in her late 40's, early 50's. Why did she look like some he knew, a distant memory that was blurred from him. She was from Berk, his former home. She had been taken from her family. Who was she? He had to know.

"This was once Outcast Island, does that mean...You were cast out from your home?" Cloud asked him. "I promise, I won't hurt your people. I just want to understand this place...Its incredible. You did it all yourself?" Cloud looked around.

"I did with help. Yes, I was cast out. Made a home here, and traveled to find others like myself. I offer them a place they can be themselves and not have to fear being found out or forced to kill dragons." Hiccup stated.

"Where are you from?" Cloud said curiously.

"You do not need to know such information about me." Hiccup replied coldly.

"Sorry..." Cloud said quickly. "How...is it you are chief?" She added slowly.

"I am chief here because I built this place, the people trust me as their leader and I showed them there is nothing to fear about dragons. I was made chief this evening, before you arrived." Hiccup stated.

"You're so young...You must be...16 or so." Cloud smiled lightly.

"That I am. I was cast out a year ago from my former home because my father could not accept I refused to kill dragons. He couldn't accept I trained a Night Fury so I was cast out and I'd never been more happy to leave a place that hated me." Hiccup stated.

"Cruel people. My husband was the same way, stubborn and set in his ways. I wasn't sad to leave him behind, I was concerned for my son...I still wonder how he turned out, wonder if he was like me or his father..." Hiccup opened his eyes now looking at her.

"I can tell you're being honest. Therefore I will be as well. I too, am from Berk. My father was the chief, and couldn't accept I befriended a dragon, a Night Fury no less. He cast me out and I've been here since. I've never looked back." Hiccup said. Cloud's eyes widened now as she looked at Hiccup closely, in the light she could see something in the right side of his chin. A scar. She gasped now.

"Hiccup..." She asked in almost a shocked tone. "Ca–can it be?..." She whispered out, "How is this possible?..."

Hiccup moved back now, she knew his name? She wasn't making sense and it was freaking him out. "Sh–should I...know you?" Hiccup asked slowly.

"No..." She trailed off slowly, "You were only a babe..." She said looking away then looking back at him once he gasped with wide eyes. "But a mother...Never forgets." Hiccup backed up in to Alvin, afraid. This woman...was his mother? She couldn't be. His mother was killed by a dragon. It wasn't possible, this wasn't possible. It couldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 5: Their Announcement

Hiccup could barely move, he stood there frozen in shock and disbelief. This woman was his mother, it wasn't possible. His mother was dead, she was taken by a dragon when he was a baby. How could this woman be his mom. He sat there trying to process is all, trying to make any sense of it. "You're a spy from Berk...My mother is dead." Hiccup stated after pulling himself together.

"No! Odin no...I'm not lying to you son..." Cloud said quickly.

"Don't call me that." Hiccup snapped at her. Cami got up now and stood beside him, pulling him to away slightly. "How dare she...call herself my mother..." Hiccup scoffed.

"Hiccup...Wait a second...she might be telling the truth. Stoick said your mom was taken by a dragon right?" Cami said softly stroking his hand.

"Yes..." Hiccup began.

"You said her body was never found...Make her tell you her story, the whole thing. You know the story of how she was taken...If it matches up...then maybe she is your mom. Just...ask her things only your mom would know. About Berk, you, your...former dad..." Cami insisted. Hiccup sighed and nodded as they walked back over to the table.

"Prove it." Hiccup ordered firmly.

"Prove what, that I'm your mother? How?" Cloud asked.

"By answering questions only she would know. First...who was your husband, my former father." Hiccup asked.

"Stoick the Vast Haddock. Chief of the Hooligan tribe to Berk." She answered.

"What's my full name?" Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Cloud replied.

"What's my mother's name." Hiccup held a firm look in his eyes.

"Valka the Gentle Haddock." Cloud replied calmly. She didn't blame him for being unsure so she'd do as he asked. "And for added measure...you got that scar on your chin from the Cloud Jumper, the night I was taken. He cut you by accident. That's how I knew who you were...A mother never forgets her child." Cloud said.

"Who is my uncle, and cousin on Berk?" Hiccup asked, that chin remark shocked him a bit. He had always wondered where it came from.

"Spitelout and Snotlout Jorgenson." Cloud sighed.

"So you are Valka Haddock, the woman who believed peace was possible on Berk but no one listened?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded to him. "Tell me then. Everything from my birth to you being taken. I know the story I was told, if yours matches. I will believe you." Hiccup stated.

"You were born early, I feared you wouldn't make it but your father never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all...and he was right judging by what you've done here in a years time...You were a wee thing too but always so happy. Berk however was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. It was an unpopular opinion too. But one night...when you were about 7 months old...a dragon, Cloud Jumper in fact broke in to the house and found you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you but what I saw...was proof of everything I believed. Cloud Jumper was playing with you, letting you hold his claw but his weight on the cradle made it rock and he left you that scar on your chin..." Valka began softly. Hiccup only listened.

"This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature whose soul reflected my own...It didn't last, your father came and frightened the dragon who lit the house on fire. I begged him to stop and he did, your father grabbed you and went to get me but Cloud Jumper already took off, holding me in his claws..." Valka looked down sadly, "You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon...It broke my heart to stay away but I believed you'd be safer if I did..." Valka sighed closing her eyes.

"It runs in the family..." Hiccup finally said after taking it all in. This woman was his mother, she was alive all this time afraid to come back because of her love of dragons wouldn't be accepted by Stoick. Hiccup couldn't be mad about that. Valka's eyes widened a bit. "Looks like I turned out like my mother after all." Hiccup smiled at her as he moved in front of her gently, he hugged her.

"Oh Hiccup...I'm so sorry for staying away so long...You took after me all this time...and where was I..." Valka whispered out as Hiccup pulled from the hug. "Can...can we start over...? Will you...give me another chance?" Hiccup nodded to her.

"As chief of this island...Mom, I welcome you to the Dreki tribe of Dragons Edge." Hiccup smiled wide.

"And I am aware of Alvin, your father's enemy...Who is this lovely young lady?" Valka asked looking at Camicazi.

"This is Camicazi, my girlfriend. Cami, this is my mother, Valka." Hiccup introduced.

"An honor to meet the woman who gave birth to such a smart, handsome man." Cami greeted shaking Valka's hand.

"And a pleasure to meet the one who makes my son so happy. There is so much I have to know, Hiccup...I want to know everything I've missed but first...I must ask...would you mind if I brought my dragons here...?" Valka asked.

"How many do you have?" Hiccup asked her.

"Hundreds, perhaps two or three. I honestly lost track..." Valka chuckled lightly.

"Yeah that's fine. Want me to come with you?" Hiccup said.

"Heavens no son. It's a 6 day trip to my nest...I'll send Cloud Jumper to tell them to come here." Valka said as she stepped towards the door and whistled for her dragon, it landed before her. "Go home, bring them here boy. Don't worry I'm fine here with my son." Valka said rubbing the storm cutter's head lightly. It gave a roar and took off in to the night sky. Valka faced Hiccup, Alvin, and Cami now.

"I will tell you everything you've missed tomorrow mom. For now...it's been a long night. You're free to stay with me. I have extra rooms." Hiccup told her. Valka nodded as Hiccup kissed Cami gently. "See you for breakfast, Cami. I love you." Hiccup said gently, Cami nodded saying it back then rushing off to her house on Sunflower. Alvin dismissed himself as Hiccup led his mother to his house and got her settled in one of the extra rooms.

"Sleep well son." Valka called to him as he was leaving the spare bedroom.

"Night mom. You too, I'm really glad you're here." Hiccup told her calmly.

"And here I will stay." Valka said. Hiccup smiled and left the room going to his own. Hiccup was happy, he couldn't believe it still. This woman was alive and unlike the rest of Berk, she was like him. She liked dragons, respected them. It was so unreal to him. It was like he said, it only got better from here. Seems like leaving Berk was all he really needed to do, which he would have quietly if Astrid hadn't ratted him out. Oh well it was in the past now. Hiccup fell asleep not long after, tomorrow started his first time being chief of Dragons Edge. He couldn't of been more excited.

(6 Months Later)

Since that day, nothing had gone wrong. His mother's dragons returned with Cloud Jumper and to Hiccup's surprise, so did the alpha Bewilderbeast which she conveniently forgot to mention to him. Hiccup didn't mind since it mostly resides in the water being tidal class and didn't bother anyone. Valka explained that every nest had its queen but this graceful giant was the alpha species, the king of all dragons and one of the very few that still existed. As promised, Hiccup told his mother everything that happened since she was taken.

He told her how Stoick had no time for him, constantly scolded him and only cared about the village. Hiccup told her how he was constantly picked on and hated for being scrawny, and apparently a disaster child. Hiccup explained that he was under Gobber's care from the time he was 6 to when he left at 15. Hiccup made sure to tell her how he met Toothless, how Astrid ratted him out, how the cast out happened. He didn't leave anything out, not even that he wanted to kill himself.

Everything Valka heard made her want to return to Berk to scold Stoick but Hiccup told her not to waste her time with it, that he moved on and no longer cared because his home was here now. Hiccup informed her of everything he'd done some coming to outcast island now known as Dragons Edge. All the inventions he'd made, the buildings, and how things worked. Hiccup showed her around while explaining how he came to be chief at such a young age, though she didn't mind. 16 or not he ran his village well. The people loved him.

The bewilderbeast was using his ice spitting ability to build a nest just behind Dragons Edge for all the dragons to stay since the village alone just wasn't big enough. His mother was given the option to have her own place but she insisted on living with Hiccup since she'd already missed out on the first 15 years of his life, she like everyone else followed Hiccup's command. Valka personally thanked Alvin for taking care of Hiccup and letting him stay on the island when he came to them after being cast out.

Camicazi and Hiccup were getting pretty serious too. They'd made love a few times after the first few months of being together, Hiccup would always go over her house so no one would know. It was his island, the rules weren't the same as with other Vikings. Hiccup had no limit on when a couple could have sex or get married as long as they were over 16 and understood their responsibilities if anything happened. Hiccup was a firm but fair leader, he rarely got upset unless someone didn't do their job. Hiccup had people in groups of 5 to 15, placed by their skills.

Some were fishers, farmers, or builders. Hiccup had trained a few people under him in the forge, he was also head of the academy teaching about dragons. Hiccup's armor had a new piece to it, a face mask. He got the idea from his mother, something to conceal his face with if they were out traveling and he was spotted. It was metal, made of gronckle iron with two holes for eyes, there were spikes on top and to the left and right. The bottom made from leather. Behind it his voice was deeper, and only showed his green orbs. First time he wore it, Cami didn't even recognize him until she saw the night fury symbol on his right shoulder pad.

Hiccup was an amazing chief, and everyone knew it on the island but the wavering question they kept to themselves was when Hiccup was going to make Cami his wife, they all knew how in love he was with her. Luckily for them, Hiccup heard everything in his village and wasn't slow on taking hints about what everyone thought he should do. Which is why he planned to propose to her soon. He was waiting for her birthday, Hiccup was already 17 but Cami was only 16 at least until tomorrow she was. Hiccup had been working on the ring for her all day, having his mother keep Cami distracted while he was working in the forge.

It was a silver ring with engravings on it, just a little pattern Hiccup created on the outside of the band. The inside had the initials HH and CS. Their initials to stand for Hiccup Holgerson and Camicazi Solberg. At the top were 3 purple stones, Cami's favorite color. One larger in the middle. Hiccup couldn't wait to give it to her and he had the perfect way to do it too. At dinner with everyone watching, that was sure to make Cami and everyone else happy. Hiccup wasn't at all nervous. He knew Cami loved him as much as he loved her. Tomorrow would be perfect. Everything was ready.

(Next Night-Dinner Time-Great Hall)

Hiccup waited outside the hall for his mother to arrive with Cami, they'd be coming together. Hiccup saw them making their way to the stairs, when Cami saw him she ran to him happily hugging him tightly. "Hey babe. Missed me?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Always. Where have you been all day?" Cami asked.

"Here and there. Ready to go inside?" Hiccup asked her.

"In a minute...I wanted to talk to you first..." Cami smiled gently blushing a little.

"I wanted to talk to you too, well...ask you something." Hiccup replied. They both laughed a little. "You first." Hiccup told her.

"Okay...um...well...I wanted to ask you...how you feel about kids?..." Cami said nervously twiddling her fingers.

"You know I love them, we have tons here. Why?" Hiccup responded curiously.

"I–I meant...us having kids?" Camicazi rephrased her original question. His eyes widened a bit, she wanted kids already?

"Uh well...I figured we could have them...ya know...later in life...?" Hiccup answered softly.

"Oh." Cami sighed, Hiccup knew that face he lifted her chin lightly so she was looking at him now.

"Alright Cami...I know that face. What's going on?" Hiccup asked her.

"Hiccup...I...its hard...to say...I wanted...to know how you felt about it because...I–I'm with child." Cami finally said. Hiccup's mouth dropped open with wide eyes. Cami was...pregnant? How? Well he knew how, they'd made love before but when did this happen? How far along was she? Hiccup had not been prepared for such news. He wasn't mad, just shocked. "I–I found out a few days ago...I–I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away...I was nervous...and scared you might be mad..." Cami admitted lowering her head.

"Ma–mad?! How could I be mad about something like this...I'm...shocked is all...Ho–how far along are you?" Hiccup asked her finding his words now.

"The healer says because I'm not really showing yet she guesses maybe a 4-6 weeks." Cami replied softly, Hiccup could see tears in her eyes. Was she upset about carrying a child, their child? Did she not want it? "I was asking you how you felt about it because we never really talked about it before, though I guess...maybe we should of after we made love the first time...I–if you don't want it...I'll...get rid of it...I know how much stress you have already being chief...I don't want to get in the way of that." Cami closed her eyes.

"What! Cami no! I will never be that busy babe. Gods no...Cami, this is...unexpected but no I don't want you to get rid of it. That's our baby. Yes I want it! I'm happy about this, so happy about this!" Hiccup said with a wide a smile, he was going to be a father! Who wouldn't be happy about that news? Hiccup saw her face turn to a smile as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She returned it fully. Hiccup couldn't believe it, she was pregnant with their child.

"S–so you're okay with this...even though we aren't...married yet?" Cami asked him lightly.

"Of course I am! But Cami...what I wanted to ask you...was if you'd marry me?" Hiccup said softly. Her turn for eyes to widen now.

"Wh–what?" Cami breathed out.

"I worked on it all day yesterday...That's why I had my mom keep you busy...I want to us to get married. I was going to ask you inside in front of everyone but...I just...can't wait anymore. Camicazi Solberg. You are the smartest, funniest, strongest girl I've ever met, and by Odin if you aren't the most beautiful too and this...This right here is only further proof of the love we share..." Hiccup said softly with a hand on her stomach. Hiccup watched her eyes fill with tears as he dropped to his one knee holding her hand in his. "I have loved you since we met, and I promise to love you forever. Will you do me the greatest honor, and make me the happiest man alive...Will you marry me, Camicazi?" Hiccup asked pulling the ring out of his pocket and presented it to her.

"Hiccup...Oh my...Its beautiful...You made this yourself?" Cami asked, Hiccup nodded. Cami let the tears fall freely now. "Oh Hiccup...yes. Yes I'll marry you!" Camicazi replied throwing her arms around him happily. Hiccup slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again. They pulled apart for air. "Should we tell everyone now?" Cami asked him.

"Only if you want too." Hiccup smiled.

"Lets do it!" Cami said excitedly as she took his hand and walked in to the hall after she composed herself and wiped her eyes dry. Hiccup kept his arm around her waist as Toothless spotted him and rushed up, he licked Hiccup's cheek lightly then Cami's as they both laughed. Toothless sniffed at her belly and gave a wide gummy smile.

"Ssh bud...Yes she is. We're going to tell everyone in a moment. Go lay down." Hiccup told him, Toothless obeyed and went to lay down in his spot as Hiccup and Camicazi made their way to the front of the room. He linked his arm to Cami's as he faced everyone with a wide smile. "Excuse me...Can I get everyone's attention please?" Hiccup called out to his people, the room came to a whisper then finally silence as they faced their chief smiling. "I have two announcements to make this evening and I sure hope they make you as happy as they've made me..." Hiccup smiled.

"Well don't keep us waitin boy! Out with it..." Alvin laughed, the room joined in as Hiccup used his hands to settle them down.

"Calm down father...First announcement...A chief is only as good as the people who stand with him. I wouldn't be up here today as your chief if it weren't for my father, Alvin who allowed me to stay here when I was cast out from the isle of Berk. And for the life of me, I still can't figure out how this group of outcasts was ever hated by so many. They are wonderful. But a select few...have been there from the start. You know one, I just mentioned him. Alvin. Who not only took me in but has been like a father to me and I will forever be grateful. Second is Toothless because without him...we wouldn't have all this now. It was him who showed me the truth...and lastly...Camicazi. She was one of the first people I brought here to start a new life, one that involved peace with dragons. She's been at my side since the start and I'm pleased and proud to announce that she will be standing with me forever, as not only my second in command but also my wife." Hiccup said with a smile.

The room burst in to cheering and clapping at the announcement. Hiccup and Cami laughed sharing a kiss. "Is it true!" Someone yelled out.

"Are you two engaged?" Another called.

"Yes. I asked her just moments ago and she said yes. We plan to marry as soon as we can." Hiccup smiled happily.

"Should we tell them the other good news?" Cami asked his.

"If you'd want to love." Hiccup replied.

"You say it." Cami blushed. Hiccup nodded facing his people again and raising his hands.

"Alright...Alright everyone...Settle down. I have one more announcement regarding the village..." Hiccup said trying to sound as serious as possible. The room calmed slowly all happy for the announcement their chief had finally asked Cami to marry him. "My last announcement is also big...because no only will you all be getting the beautiful, smart, and strong Camicazi Solberg, soon to be Holgerson as your chieftess...you'll also be gaining Dragons Edge's first heir." Hiccup said happily, the room was silent now.

"Well of course, the chief always gives an heir." Valka stated.

"No...Mom...I mean...Cami is already pregnant with our first child. We just found out before coming here. Well...she told me outside. Dragons Edge will have its first heir in 8 months time." Hiccup told her.

"So she's...already...WOOHOO!" Someone cheered out, and more applause and congratulations to them. It was a happy day, well night. Everyone was so thrilled with the news that Hiccup was taking Cami as his wife and they were expecting their first child. Nothing could make Hiccup happier. He had a place where he could be himself, no. He made a place for himself. He got the girl he loved, his mother, a father, his best friend, and now a child. His life was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 6: The Promise

Hiccup couldn't believe the day had come at last. His wedding, their wedding to one another. It had been a long 3 months since that night when he proposed and found out he was going to be a father. So much had happened planning this wedding, mainly the debate on who to invite. Their island was kept a secret and that was an oath people took when they chose to live there. Hiccup had a select group that handled supplies, they had trade partners outside the Archipelago where dragons weren't a problem and the group he sent went by boat, it was a longer trip but in ensured if they were ever crossing through another island of Vikings, there were no questions asked. Just a standard Outcast ship on a trade route.

Hiccup settled on keeping it quiet and had Alvin write letters to inform others that there was a wedding and the outcasts had a chieftess. There weren't many responses thankfully since the outcasts were hated by everyone hence the outcast name. Anyone on outcast island meant they were there for treason or other reasons so it kept people away. Hiccup was in his house with Alvin and Toothless preparing for the ceremony. It was to be held at sunset, Cami's request.

Cami was getting ready with his mother so he knew she was okay. Cami's things had already been brought to his house and tonight they were allowed to officially live together because they'd be married. Valka was staying in Cami's old place for more than obvious reasons that would take place later that night. Hiccup took a deep breath as Toothless crooned happily. "Can't believe its finally here..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Better believe it son." Alvin chuckled out patting his back.

"I do. Just...from where I started to now dad...its just so surreal that I'm 17, getting married and about to be a father myself...Never saw it happening is all." Hiccup shrugged.

"I understand lad. But you are here and you made it happen." Alvin told him.

"Yeah but I didn't do it alone..." Hiccup said looking at him.

"Yes you did, Hiccup. You made all this happen, all we did was give you the chance. You showed us hardened criminals that there was another way. You saved our island, and then you have made it in to this paradise for dragons and people. You made this because no one held you back. You deserve all you have, be proud of what you've done son and always be proud of who you are." Alvin told him calmly. "I know I am, and so is your mother. We are very proud of you." Alvin smiled at him.

Hiccup smiled as he hugged his father, Alvin was a little surprised. They had a father son relationship but this was the first time that Hiccup actually hugged him, they usually shared a handshake or a pat on the back. Ever since Hiccup handled the raids, showed the outcasts what it meant to have peace between humans and dragons, and Hiccup told Alvin what his father put him through they'd had a family like bond. Alvin started seeing Hiccup like a son, and Hiccup seeing Alvin as a father. "Thank you dad." Hiccup whispered gently.

"You are welcome my son." Alvin replied to him as they held the hug a few more seconds before separating. Alvin straightened out his garbs and the two nodded at one another. A guard knocked on the door, they knew what it meant. It was time. Hiccup took a deep breath nodding, he was ready. "Now lets get you married." Alvin smiled. The two then made their way outside and towards the hall where the ceremony was being held. Hiccup saw his mother and hugged her next.

"Hi mom, she didn't run away right?" Hiccup asked.

"No son, she's outside waiting impatiently." Valka chuckled lightly. Alvin was going to be marrying them being he was former chief and the only one by legal standards of Viking law who could do it. Hiccup took his place, Toothless was beside him. The room came to a hush as a light tune began to play and the door opened wide, Hiccup's eyes fell on his bride and widened in amazement of how beautiful she looked. Cami was dressed in a two layer type dress but he noticed the black leggings under it, he expected nothing less. The dress was half one color, half the other. The top layer was white, the bottom a light gray to make a contrast. There were furs on the arms, bottom, and neck line. In her hands was a small bouquet of blue and purple flowers.

Hiccup could only smile, he saw Cami bow her head bashfully. He noticed her hair was down, something she rarely did but Hiccup always said he loved it down so he could tell she was doing it for him. Cami hated crowds and Hiccup knew that but he wanted to share their wedding with the people who helped make it possible. Hiccup's eyes fell on her small belly bump, where their child grew. Another proud moment he couldn't wait for. Only 6 more months, he hoped it flew by. The music continued as Cami made her way down the isle to him slowly, once she was in the doors had been shut. Came reached him as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Hello beautiful." He whispered lightly.

"Hey handsome." Cami giggled back. He wanted to kiss her but knew he had to wait until after the ceremony.

"Last chance to back out mi'lady? You sure you want to get stuck with me for the rest of your life?" Hiccup teased her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Given the choice of my former village asking me to come back and allowing dragons to live among them, or staying here and marrying you...I still choose you, Hiccup." Cami replied. Hiccup's eyes were glued to hers, he smiled now.

"We're ready father." Hiccup finally said to Alvin but his eyes didn't leave hers.

"Dear people of the Dreki tribe to Dragons Edge. We gather here on Frigga's day to witness the sacred union of our chief Hiccup Holgerson the Wise to his beloved Camicazi Solberg. Today we will witness them take the next step of their lives and to wherever Odin takes them. We've come to bless them with great fortune and wish them well on their journeys together. Marriage is a partnership, one in which both must work together, to confide in one another, and above all, to trust and love one another. If any object to this union, speak now or forever hold your silence in Valhalla." Alvin began.

No one said a word. They all knew Cami and Hiccup belonged together. "Hearing none, we will continue with this union." Alvin smiled now. "Aye chief. Then we won't waist another moment. As per tradition, this union will consist of the exchage of vows, exchange of rings as the symbols of their promises made to one another before you all, and then the tying of the sash to entangle them in to one another's lives forever, and the knot to bind them forever, then the kiss to seal everything done today before they cut their ties to the past and forever be joined to one another." Alvin announced.

"Hiccup and Camicazi, you will face one another. Hiccup, as our chief we will start with you.." Alvin stated, Hiccup shook his head now.

"Ladies first, Alvin." Hiccup told him, he blinked having not expected such. Cami blushed now.

"Of course, yes my chief." He stated softly. "Camicazi Solberg. Do you take Hiccup Holgerson to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only him, so long as you both shall live?" Alvin asked looking to Camicazi.

"I do." Camicazi replied, her eyes never leaving Hiccup's.

"And do you Hiccup Holgerson take Camicazi Solberg to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only her, so long as you both shall live?" Alvin said again facing Hiccup.

"Yes I certainly do." Hiccup replied with a smile. Camicazi couldn't help but giggle at little.

"Draw your swords." Alvin instructed. Hiccup released Cami's hand as he pulled his sword, Cami them followed suit drawing her own. They held them out so they crossed in an X formation both smiling as Toothless presented the rings on his head to Alvin. Both silver with engravings. Hiccup's handiwork no doubt, one was thin and the other thicker. Alvin took them as he placed the thing ring on Hiccup's sword, the thick on Cami's. "Hiccup and Camicazi these rings rest on your swords before you exchange them for the simple reason that as you give your hearts and lives to one another, you must also give your love. Chief, I am to assume, ladies first?" Alvin asked him.

"You are." Hiccup told him with a smile.

"I thought as much. Camicazi, please repeat after me removing the ring from your sword and place it on Hiccup's finger." Alvin told her. Cami nodded to him. "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Alvin said.

Cami looked towards Hiccup as she began reaching for the ring. "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward..." She paused pulling the ring off and then placing it on Hiccup's left hand ring finger which he had extended out for her. "As this ring as no end, neither shall my love for you." Cami finished.

"Chief?" Alvin said now. Hiccup only nodded, already lifting his left hand for the ring. "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my wife. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Alvin said again looking at him.

Hiccup smiled as he pulled the ring off the sword's tip, "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my wife. From this day forward..." Hiccup placed the ring on her extended left hand finger now, "As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Hiccup said softly to her but loud enough to still be heard. Alvin smiled as Valka stepped forward from her seat holding the ribbon in her hands which she handed to Alvin.

"You have all witnessed the vows, and the ring vows. Now Both Hiccup and Camicazi will exchange their swords and cross them, points facing the ground as I tie the ribbon which will knotted over their hands and loose on their blades to represent being tied together forever and cutting the bad ties from their pasts." Alvin announced. Hiccup and Cami used their free hands to take the sword from the other person then bring them down crossed, points facing down. Alvin brought the ribbon loose around the two swords, then around their wrists and tied at the top with a knot. "Hiccup and Camicazi, before this village, you have pledged your love to one another, and vows to always be there for one another. Your rings, exchanged with vows of never ending love. And swords to protect one another with. It is with the power vested in me by our Chief, and my great honor that I now pronounce you husband and wife." Alvin said with a big smile. Hiccup and Cami both blushing knowing what was coming next. "My chief, you may kiss your bride." Alvin said. Hiccup waited not a second more as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his form, making sure to keep their swords in place he leaned down and placed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

The crowd erupted in to cheers and clapping for the happy couple. After a moment, the two split apart stepping back and drew their swords apart and split the ribbon holding the swords together but the knot on to remained tied. It began to slip and fall but Hiccup caught it in his hand as he stood back up now as he and Cami faced their people. "Make the announcement dad." Hiccup said to Alvin who nodded stepping forward.

"It is my esteemed pleasure to present to the people of Dragons Edge your chief and chieftess. Hiccup and Camicazi Holgerson!" Alvin called out as the group clapped getting to their feet now as Hiccup offered his arm to Cami which she took and the two of them walked down the isle together. They both smiled reaching the doors and sharing another kiss before facing everyone again as he put up his hands to get them to settle down.

"Thank you, all of you. It means a lot to me and my new wife that you're here to celebrate this day with us. We are blessed to have such kind, caring, loving, supportive people in our lives as we move towards a better, brighter future together. I wouldn't be here as your chief if it weren't for you seeing the truth in dragons, this village wouldn't exist if it weren't for all of you living here. So I owe all of what I have, and will ever have because of you." Hiccup announced happily. "Now...I believe it is time to do one of our favorite things...have a party!" Hiccup called to them. More applause and cheering. "But first...I would like a dance with my wife before we all get crazy." Hiccup said holding Cami's hand and leading her to the center of the room.

"Wait...We didn't rehearse any dancing, Hiccup..." Cami said with wide eyes.

"Trust me...there isn't a soul alive who doesn't know this song..." Hiccup said as he looked to the music players who nodded playing a light tune. Hiccup began to whistle softly as Cami blushed and Hiccup could hear his mother gasp. This was a song Hiccup had been told by his mother is how she and Stoick got together, well got engaged. Hiccup grew curious one night and asked her how Stoick used to be, before Hiccup was born. Valka told him he had been amazing, loving, caring, protective, and understanding on all except when it came to dragons.

Valka explained the song and how it went, that it was known among all tribes because the chief would sing it to before the wedding, and after it. It was almost like a second set of vows. Hiccup was a little bothered that when his mother was assumed dead, his former father changed so drastically and then proceeded to take his frustration and grief out on Hiccup. But that was his old life and now...this was his new life, the life he chose to have forever.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold. Will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart...And love..." Hiccup stopped now as Camicazi stepped closer smiling.

"And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me..." Cami sang softly as she raised her arm up, fist closed. Hiccup did the same as they arms crossed together beginning to move in a circle slowly.

"But I will bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry. And I will keep you from all harm, if you will stay beside me." Hiccup sang as they began to dance around.

"I'll have no use for rings of gold. I care for not your poetry. I only want your hand to hold..." Cami sang smiling wide as Hiccup took her hands in his and they kept going as he span her around gently then back in to his arms as they kept spinning around.

"I only want you near me!" Hiccup sang back to her.

"To love. To kiss. To sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And I'll gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me...!" They all sang together coming to a stop and laughing as the crowd cheered happily with whistles and clapping. Hiccup and Cami panted a bit before another kiss was shared between them. "Alright, party on!" Hiccup said to them. That party went for hours and everyone had a good time. Cami and Hiccup never stopped smiling the entire time, it went until Cami started getting tired.

Hiccup had Alvin close up the party as Hiccup took Cami home, Toothless would be staying at Cami's old place. Hiccup and Camicazi did consummate their marriage before both letting sleep take them.

(6 Months Later)

Everything had been perfect through Cami's pregnancy, she was coming along great. Hiccup was busy with the village but always made time to go see her during the day in between jobs. Valka sat with Cami most of the day to keep her company and make sure everything was alright, Hiccup was a very nervous soon to be father but Cami and his mother assured him she was okay. Cami was big and due any day now, she was ordered to be at home resting at all times with very little housework. The baby's room was done and stocked with all it could be, it was right next to Hiccup and Cami's.

Hiccup was in the middle of checking the food inventory with Toothless, Camicazi was at home resting and waiting for Valka to come over since she had a few things to take care of before hand. Hiccup didn't like leaving Cami alone in case she went in to labor and was alone but thankfully, Toothless's hearing was spot on and could hear Cami from any point on the island, this was something they had tested. Cami woke up late and made her way downstairs slowly, a hand on her belly and smiling. She hated most mornings because Hiccup was awake and gone on Toothless before the sunrose but always stopped in around lunch time.

Camicazi started breakfast for herself, just some eggs and fish. She sat down at the table and began to eat slowly, she was in a lot of pain today but thought nothing of it. Cami finished and cleaned up her area before starting on folding some clothes, and sweeping, that's when it hit. An overwhelming pain soared through her body, she gasped out falling to her knees. The pain forced tears to blue eyes as she cringed, gritting her teeth. "Hi–Hiccup!..." She tried to scream but couldn't, it only came off as a harsh whisper. Cami was crying in the house and she was in a lot of pain, she forced herself on the bed in hers and Hiccup's room rolling around, holding her belly. Camicazi was breathing heavily trying to calm down but nothing was working. Cami was scared of what was going on, she was sick and throwing up but couldn't find her voice to yell for Hiccup that she needed him. She was in that much pain and no one knew, she was alone.

The tears wouldn't stop falling from Cami's eyes, she whimpered in pain rolling around still, she'd been in pain for the last few hours. It was then she felt a gush of water between her legs, she reached her hand down and then pulled her fingers back up, that was all it took, she screamed out, "HICCUP!" Her voice rang throughout the village. Toothless instantly turned his head in the direction of the house and roared to get Hiccup's attention.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked him quickly, his eyes followed the path Toothless was looking, his dragon's eyes were on his house. His eyes widened in fear as he jumped on Toothless's back and opened his tail. "Dad!" Hiccup yelled, Alvin came over to him quickly. "Get the healer and meet at my house..." Hiccup ordered, Alvin nodded and rushed off on Sharpfire to get the healer as Hiccup and Toothless darted off to his and Cami's home.

Toothless landed and Hiccup got off and ran inside the house. "Cami!" Hiccup called. He followed the sounds of her cried upstairs and barged in to their room to see Cami crying on the bed, a wetness between her legs and showing on the bed sheets. Hiccup quickly made it to her side holding her hand. "What happened babe! Why didn't you called for me sooner?!" Hiccup asked with worry, there was such fear in his eyes as he heard the door downstairs open.

"S–so much pain! Couldn't...yell..." Cami whimpered out.

"What happened?!" Valka yelled very scared as she ran in seeing the sight, the healer was right behind her and then Alvin.

"M–my wat–water br–broke" Cami breathed out. Valka and the healer nodded moving in to position now.

"Alvin. Bring me all the rags you can find and bring me 3 buckets of water. 2 hot, one warm. Valka and Hiccup, you're helping hold Cami's legs up and keep her calm and talk to her." The healer said quickly. Alvin rushed out to do as he was told. Hiccup and Valka nodded as they moved to either side of Cami on the bed while the healer removed Cami's pants and tossed them aside out of the way.

"Oh God it hurts!" Cami cried out burying her head against Hiccup's chest.

"I know, I know love but it's time. We'll have our baby soon! Just stay with me...talk to me. Don't close those beautiful blue eyes.." Hiccup said holding her hand and kissing her forehead. He was so worried, he never should of left her alone. He and his mother each helped lift one of Cami's legs up as the healer got a better look.

"Alright I can see the head." The healer said, Alvin returned with the rags and water with help from Savage. "Good work, now both of you out." The healer ordered, Alvin and Savage left. Camicazi, I want you to push. Push next time the pain hits at its hardest and push as hard as you can. Hold it for 10 seconds then breathe for 10, and push again. You're going to feel everything. I don't have time to wait for the medicine to kick in." The healer told her, Cami managed a nod to her.

"Cami...you never told me the name for the baby, have you thought of one yet? Come on, lets talk about it. The baby will need a name..." Hiccup said trying to come up with a topic to distract her from the pain.

"I–I never...Ah!...Came up with one. I–I wanted to...wait for you..." Cami replied.

"Good, good!...Well we'll need one so lets think of one..." Hiccup smiled at her. Camicazi cried out in pain.

"Ah...I–I have to push!" Cami whimpered.

"Push Cami, exactly how I told you to..." The healer instructed. Camicazi nodded and held her breath as she began to push hard. Pushing for 10 seconds then she stopped and panted crying hard. "Good job, the baby should be out soon...Just a few more pushes." The healer smiled at her.

"Love what should name the baby if it's a boy?" Hiccup asked trying to smile to keep Cami focused on him.

"I–I don't know...Vi–Viggo?" Cami asked while she screamed out.

"Ssh...Okay...its okay...If it's a boy, we'll name him Viggo love..." Hiccup said softly kissing his lover's cheeks. Cami smiled some panting heavily. "And for a girl?" Hiccup asked lightly. Cami felt another tightness and began to push again, this time the head made it all the way out.

"Great! Good job, Camicazi...the head is out. Give me one more, one more push and I can do the rest..." The healer said.

"Y–you pick..." Cami breathed out heavily feeling another tightness and the healer quickly positioning her hands under the baby's head to support it.

"Thora...Thora for a girl..." Hiccup said softly, Cami cried out and pushed again as it stopped, she no longer felt any pain. She panted hard looking at the healer, as did Valka and Hiccup now. The healer held the silent baby in his arms, and then a loud wail was heard through the home. The healer cut the cord and wrapped the infant in a wam blanket with a smile as Hiccup looked at her.

"I–is...our baby okay?" Cami asked softly. The healer stood up now with a smile. Hiccup and Valka lowered Cami's legs as she sat up on the bed to see better. The healer softly placed the baby in her arms and it calmed down almost instantly.

"I'm pleased to announce that you have a son chief and chieftess." The healer said gently. Hiccup and Cami smiled happily as Valka stepped back standing beside the healer now.

"Our son...We have a son, Hiccup. The heir of Dragons Edge." Cami said as Hiccup kissed her deeply. They broke apart as their son began to whimper, Cami adjusted him so he could feed. Hiccup sat beside her on the bed, the two just completely wrapped up in the moment of being new parents. After an hour or so, the healer left leaving Valka there with them and then soon after the healer left Alvin came in.

"I hear there is a new heir in here. Can this proud grandfather see?" Alvin chuckled.

"Of course father. Mom. Dad...I want you to meet your grandson. Viggo Holgerson." Hiccup told him as Valka and Alvin were both clearly able to see the young child wrapped in a blanket being held by Hiccup now since Cami was tired and had fallen asleep. Alvin and Valka both couldn't resist the happy smiles for Hiccup and Cami. After some time, they left to give Cami and Hiccup alone time with their new son. Cami woke up to feel Viggo again, then changed him and laid him in the cradle by their bed.

"I knew I could be so happy...Thank you for all this Hiccup...You gave me a new life, and happiness that I cannot explain with words. I love you so much, and I will forever. Nothing in this world can ever keep us apart." Cami told him.

"As I will forever love you, Camicazi. You and our son." Hiccup replied as he kissed her deeply before they both laid down and fell to sleep in one another's arms. The whole village had been made aware of the birth of Viggo, everyone was thrilled about the new heir and couldn't wait to met him. No one had a worry in the world, the happiness and peace on Dragon's Edge seemed endless. And that was just it, it seemed endless. He went to bed saying the same thing he always did, that nothing could ever make it better. Something he didn't account for was while it couldn't get better...it could get worse. Nothing could of ever prepared Hiccup for what was about to happen, no one in the village could of prepared for it. No one imagined that things could go from good to bad in the blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 7: Memories

They say to take each day as it comes, and never take the time your given for granted. They say don't blink because you can miss something that fast. Its often said that each day is a gift and not a given right and that tomorrow is promised to no soul. Hiccup woke up that day with the sun feeling like nothing could ever go wrong, he had a beautiful wife, a growing son, a family, friends, and home. Since being cast out and life was perfect for him. He never believed something could happen, something that no one would ever forget or get over. But it did and it changed him.

He was now 22 years old, still chief of Dragons Edge, and father of 3. A lot had happened and every day he woke up since that terrible day he wished it wasn't true. Every day he woke up wanting to go back and change that day from happening, to be given one chance by the Gods to change how it happened so that maybe he'd been in her place and she'd still be with him today. But such a request was not granted and now he was a single father, and his beloved wife was gone.

Though it had been 3 years she was gone, he still remembered it like it was yesterday. The eyes of fear, the screams of terror and pain. They haunted him. No one blamed him for being upset or acting cold sometimes, having to lose someone you love the way he had was not something you recovered easily from. The only people he let close were his three kids, mother, father, Toothless and his late wife's dragon, Sunflower. Hiccup wasn't cold towards his village but there were days he just wanted to be left alone, no one held it against him either.

Everything reminded Hiccup of her, even the eyes of his children where he could still see the gentleness she had. That day had happened so quickly, no one had been prepared for it to happen. Hiccup had been laying awake for hours, today was the anniversary of it happening and it was one of those hard days people knew to leave him be. His fingers held the necklace with her wedding rings on them, he still wore his band. He'd never take it off. Tears that had yet to fall rested in the corners of his eyes. The sun wasn't up yet, his children were still asleep. He finally sat up as Toothless crooned watching him, he knew how sad his friend was. "I'm just going outside Toothless...I'm alright..." Hiccup said quietly.

Toothless nodded understanding as Hiccup made his way downstairs and outside to the side of his house and climbed the ladder that led to the roof platform and stood on it watching the horizon line where the colors were just beginning to change signaling sunrise and the start of a long day of pain. Hiccup looked up at the star filled sky silently, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Cami..." He whispered out. "Why'd you have to go that day...Why'd you have to be so stubborn...You would still be here with me...and our children." Hiccup added sadly. He closed his eyes now as the memories came flooding back of that awful day when he lost her.

 **/Flashback-3 Years Ago/**

 _His 19th birthday had just passed and they were all recovering from a fun night of celebrating it. Hiccup woke up to his daughter's crying, he got Cami up to feed her as he took care of feeding Viggo. He gave them all a kiss before heading out on Toothless to start his duties. While flying over he couldn't help but smile looking over his village. Everyone was safe and happy, the dragons too. As Hiccup flew over the bewilderbeast, he and Toothless both offered a bow to him with their heads and continued on their track._

 _Hiccup and Cami had been married almost 2 years, and 3 months after Viggo was born Cami happily announced she was pregnant again. This time, she gave him a daughter they named Thora Holgerson. And boy those kids kept them busy but Hiccup always made time for his wife and kids. He felt like nothing could go wrong and he'd never been more wrong in his life. He never knew that would be the last day his wife was in his life._

 _Hiccup was busy with the village when Cami dropped the kids off with his mother because she promised Sunflower they'd go flying today, that and Valka had been practically begging to take the kids for a few hours. "I just fed Thora, so she should be okay for a few hours. I should be back by the time she needs it again. But I packed bottles just in case." Cami told Valka._

 _"Its no trouble for me to watch my grand babies. You go on and don't worry about a thing." Valka smiled as she took both kids from Cami and got them settled inside her house. Cami smiled as she nodded and whistled for Sunflower who came in and Cami got on her back and took off. Hiccup had a bad feeling about today and had ordered everyone to stay in eye view radius of the island but Cami hadn't gotten the message and took off without telling Hiccup where she was headed, only that she was going for a fly. Hiccup landed at his mother's later around lunch to visit the kids._

 _He knocked on the door smiling as Valka opened it and was holding Thora in her arms, Hiccup could hear Viggo running around playing with his toys and took Thora from his mother and hugged her. "Hey mom. Having fun?" Hiccup asked her happily._

 _"Always son. You know I love kids. They are so well behaved." Valka chuckled letting him inside now. "Viggo, look who is here." Valka called to the son. Viggo saw his father and got up running over to him, he learned how to walk just before Cami gave birth to Thora and he could manage easy words like mama, dada, gam, pa, and tora which was his way of saying Thora's name._

 _"Dada!" Viggo cheered running in to his father's arms._

 _"Hey big guy." Hiccup hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I've missed you." Hiccup said softly before Viggo ran back to play with his toys, Hiccup stood up and looked at his mother. "Where's Cami?" Hiccup asked._

 _"She went flying on Sunflower. Left after dropping the kids off." Valka said._

 _"And she isn't back yet..." Hiccup asked with a little worry rising._

 _"I'm sure she's fine, Hiccup. You know she can handle herself." Alvin said coming behind him now and Thora from him._

 _"I ordered everyone to stay in eye sight view of the island..." Hiccup stated now looking outside, he didn't see her._

 _"I don't think she got the message son. I'm sure she didn't go far." Alvin smiled as Thora giggled in his arms. Hiccup looked to the sky, he didn't like this. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. 3 hours passed and Hiccup had enough, he wanted to know where his wife was, she'd never been gone this long before. Hiccup flew to his father's now on Toothless._

 _"I want every rider grounded, now. I don't like this storm and I need to find Cami. I'll be back as soon as I can..." Hiccup ordered._

 _"Aye chief!" Alvin replied saluting and rushing outside. Hiccup went to his mothers next._

 _"What direction did she go in when she took off?" Hiccup asked as soon as his mother answered the door._

 _"West. Are you going looking for her?" Valka asked. Hiccup nodded to her, "Be safe." Valka told him._

 _"I will. Keep my kids safe mom." Hiccup said now opening Toothless's tail once on his back and taking off heading West._

 _-Hours Later-_

 _He didn't remember how long he'd been flying, maybe 4 hours. He knew he just passed Berk, and growled a bit going over it. Thankfully no one saw him because it was day time and they flew fast. "She wouldn't come this far...lets double back bud. Back to Dragons Edge..." Hiccup told Toothless who obeyed and headed back the other way towards their island. On the way Savage flew to him. "Savage? I said everyone was grounded because of the storm..." Hiccup sighed out._

 _"Your father sent me after you chief...You need to come back right now." Savage told him quickly panting._

 _"I'm looking for Cami...Is there a problem on the island?" Hiccup asked him._

 _"Your wife is on Dragons Edge. She returned an hour ago...And...she's not good." Savage said. That was all it took, Hiccup was gone at top speed._

 _-The Village-_

 _Hiccup made it in record time, as soon as Toothless touched ground Hiccup ran to the village square where he'd noticed everyone was gathered, fear struck him as he pushed his way through everyone and saw Cami laying against Sunflower, she was covered in scratches and injuries. "Cami..." Hiccup whispered going to her side instantly._

 _"Y–you made it..." Cami forced a weak smile._

 _"Where...have you been? What happened!" Hiccup asked quickly._

 _"I–I went flying with Sunflower...w–we got blown off course and landed on an island past Berk...I found this little girl there...her name...is Runa...her village was destroyed by dragons...Hiccup...there is...something on that island...something controlling dragons...I only got a glimpse of her...She's massive...she ordered her dragons to attack me...I got away with Runa...I–I promised her we'd give her a new home...and she'd be safe...please...t–take care of her as one of our own..." Cami said softly coughing up a bit of blood._

 _"Of course we will...you know that babe...lets...get you some treatment..." Hiccup said looking for the healer. "Eira!" Hiccup called out he felt Cami lift her hand and stroke his cheek, he felt tears forming in his eyes as he saw that smile on her face, the one he fell in love with._

 _"Stop...I won't make it...I–I'm surprised I made it this long...I just...had to see you one last time..." Cami said gently._

 _"No, don't talk like that. You'll be fine...there's still...time..." Hiccup pleaded with her. Cami shook her head to him. "You can't leave me, Cami...you promised...forever remember...please...please don't go." Hiccup said pulling her in to his lap now. The village bowed their heads sadly._

 _"No matter where I go...I'll always be with you, Hiccup...Forever." Cami smiled touching his cheek. "You have to be strong...our kids need you..." Hiccup couldn't stop the tears from falling now._

 _"They need you too...I can't...do this myself, Cami..." Hiccup cried now._

 _"Hey...Ssh...A chief doesn't cry...I promise I'll always be around...You'll never really lose me. Take care of Viggo, Thora, and Runa...tell them I love them. Thank you for everything you've given me Hiccup...You gave me a home, love, and a family...and I will always be grateful for the time I got to have with you...Its made this life worth while...Will you...do one thing for me before I go?" Cami asked._

 _"Anything..." Hiccup replied._

 _"Let me see our kids...I want to see all of you one more time..." Cami asked. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, why was this happening. It wasn't supposed to be this way, it was supposed to be them forever until they both died. She couldn't leave, she couldn't go. Hiccup forced himself to lift his head now._

 _"Mom!" Hiccup called to her._

 _"I'm here son...what...can I do?" Valka asked._

 _"Bring Viggo and Thora to me...please..." Hiccup asked in a low tone. Valka walked beside him handing him Thora first, then having Viggo stand beside him. Valka then stepped back sadly._

 _"Mama." Viggo said bending down to hug her._

 _"Hi babies...I love you so much...I have a surprise for you...You have a new sister...her name is Runa...she's your big sister...I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up...but I promise that I'll always be with you where ever you go...Be good...and listen to your father." Cami said, Hiccup didn't care who saw him crying. He was losing his wife, and he couldn't stop it. There were soft whimpers from a young girl about 4 sitting in Sunflower's arms. Hiccup looked and saw the little girl he assumed was Runa._

 _"Th–this is...all my fawlt..." Runa sobbed._

 _"No...No sweetie...Listen to me...I did what I did because I wanted...too. You didn't deserve to be on that awful island alone...you're safe now...and you have this whole village to take care of you...You have a little brother and sister now, and a new daddy...He won't let anything happen to you..." Cami smiled looking to Hiccup now._

 _"Th–that's right...You're a Holgerson now...and I will take...care of you as if you were my own...You are now...Everything is going to be okay...Don't worry..." Hiccup forced out._

 _"See...Its okay. I promised you...that I'd give you a new family...and I have...They won't ever hurt you...and I may not be here for you to hug but I'll always be here...In your heart...Don't you ever blame...yourself for what happened...Its not your fault...It was my choice, always remember that for me." Camicazi said stroking her cheek lightly. Runa nodded crying still as Hiccup handed Thora to his mom._

 _"Co–come here baby..." Hiccup said trying to smile for Runa, she thankfully walked over and stood beside him. Hiccup kissed her forehead gently now. "Mom...take them home..." Hiccup ordered calmly. Valka nodded to him as she led Runa, and Viggo back to his house leaving him there with Cami._

 _"Its so peaceful, Hiccup...Promise me you'll take care of them...and never...stop being who you are...Promise me...you'll never give up...and you'll never let go..." Cami told him lightly._

 _"I–I pro–promise..." Hiccup let the tears fall again, he leaned down and kissed her deeply holding her against him._

 _"I love you...Hiccup..." Cami said as tears formed in her eyes. "And I always...will..." She breathed out in to his neck closing her eyes._

 _"I–I love you too, Cami...forever and always...until the end of time..." Hiccup replied with a cracked tone. He held her like that._

 _"Hiccup...will you...sing for me?..." Cami asked gently._

 _"For you...I will do anything..." Hiccup told her. She smiled, he could feel it. "What one?" Hiccup asked trying to keep it together for her._

 _"The one your wrote for me...right after we got together..." Cami said softly._

 _"You got it babe..." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes taking a breath to begin._

 _"If I never knew you...If I never felt this love...I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be. And if I never held you...I would never have a clue...How at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me. In this world so full of fear. Full of rage and lies...I can see the truth so clear. In your eyes...So dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you...I'd have lived my whole life through...Lost forever, if I never knew you..." Hiccup sang softly._

 _"If I never knew you...I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could feel...A love so strong and true! I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through...Lost forever, if I never knew you..." Cami sang gently taking Hiccup by surprise, he saw her smile weakly as he nodded, taking it as a sign to continue._

 _"I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night...But still my heart is saying we were right." They sang together as Hiccup stood up holding her in his arms bridal style. "Toothless..." Hiccup said to him. Toothless came over as Hiccup climbed on his back and opened his tail holding Cami with one arm in front of him and using his free hand to hold Toothless's saddle._

 _"One more fly?" Cami asked gently. Hiccup nodded as Toothless took off and lightly glided just above the village. "Oh if I never knew you..." Cami sang lightly._

 _"There's no moment I regret..." Hiccup replied still singing._

 _"If I never felt this love..." Cami smiled laying her head on his chest._

 _"Since the moment that we met." Hiccup looked down at her softly._

 _"I would have no inkling of..." Cami closed her eyes lightly feeling the wind in her face._

 _"If our time has gone too fast..." Hiccup was trying hard to keep it together now._

 _"How precious life can be!" Camicazi sang louder._

 _"I've lived at last..." Hiccup sang. They were just going back and forth with words that formed this song. It was them writing it together._

 _"I thought our love would be so beautiful...Somehow we'd make the whole world bright..." Cami and Hiccup sang together smiling._

 _"I thought our love would be so beautiful...We'd turn the darkness into light!" Cami raised her arm to stroke his cheek while laying her head on his chest softly._

 _"And still my heart is saying we are right...we are right!" They sang together in perfect harmony._

 _"And if I never knew you..." Hiccup sang slower._

 _"If I never knew you..." Cami smiled looking up at him with her blue eyes._

 _"I'd have lived my whole life through..." Hiccup added as Toothless landed back where they took off._

 _"Empty as the sky..." Cami whispered weaker. Hearing her voice, Hiccup began to let his tears fall again._

 _"Never knowing why...Lost forever...If I never knew...you..." Hiccup and Cami finished together. Hiccup held her close to him in a tight embrace. "Do–don't leave me, Cami...please don't leave me here..." Hiccup pleaded her._

 _"I told you...no matter what happens, Hiccup...I'll always be with you and our kids forever..." Cami forced a smile as she kissed his neck lightly. "Take care of them, they will need you...and please watch...over...Sunflower..." Cami asked lightly._

 _"Cami...please..." Hiccup cried to her. Cami lifted her hand and wiped his tears away and pulled his head down to kiss him again. Hiccup fought it back as he returned the kiss, then holding her against him refusing to let go. "Please don't go...I love you...I love you so much...I need you here...its not your time yet..." Hiccup forced out._

 _"Be strong love...for the kids...they need you..." Cami whispered. Hiccup cried hard, his body shaking as Cami's eyes closed, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I love...you, Hiccup...always and forever." Her body went limp in his arms. His eyes widened, he couldn't feel her breathing anymore. Hiccup pulled her from him and looked over her face, no movement, no breathing, nothing._

 _"Cami..." He said shaking her a little, "Cami." Hiccup said again. No response. "No...no come on...you can't do this...Cami! Wake up...please wake up!" Hiccup pleaded her. Still nothing. Her body was motionless. "No...no this isn't happening...no...Cami...damn it! Joke is over...its not funny anymore!...Wake up...please...open your eyes...come on!" Hiccup yelled. "You promised me forever! Cami...please...please don't go...you can't leave me...you promised...you said forever..." Hiccup cried now. He knew it was to late, he knew she was already gone._

 _Everyone felt bad for him, no one could imagine the pain he was feeling having to watch his wife die in his arms. Sunflower whined sadly nudging her rider before raising her head and letting out a roar of pain and anguish. Toothless lowered his head as well as Hiccup kissed Cami's lips a final time. Hiccup now stood up as Alvin handed him a cloth to cover her body with._

 _"We've prepared the ship..." Savage said to him softly. Hiccup said nothing, he only lifted Cami's body and walked silently to the beach area, he saw the ship and laid her on it. Hiccup took her rings and put them in his pocket. Valka had come out with the kids now, everyone was crying, no one more than Hiccup. "Whenever your ready son..." Alvin said now putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder._

 _Hiccup held Cami's hand, "I–I'll never...l–let g–go...I pro–prom..ise..." Hiccup choked out before placing her hand down under the cloth and stepped towards the back of the ship and pushed it into the water. It moved slowly through the water and when out enough, Hiccup gave a nod to Alvin._

 _"May the valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla. And know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings and queens. For a great woman has fallen: A wife. A chieftess. A mother. A warrior. A friend." Alvin said sadly as Savage handed Hiccup a bow and arrow with the tip wrapped in a white cloth. Hiccup let a tear slide down his cheek as he bent down and lit the tip now taking his stance and drawing the arrow back on the string._

 _"I love you, Cami...Fly high..." Hiccup whispered before he let the arrow go, it landed perfectly on the ship. After him was Alvin, Savage, Valka, and a few of Hiccup's other friends from the island. The ship caught fire and began a slow burn. They all stayed until the ship sunk after burning completely. Hiccup had his eyes closed as he turned and walked to his mother taking Thora from her, then Viggo, Runa held on to his pant leg._

 _"Hiccup..." Valka began._

 _"Not...now mom...please...just...I just want to take my family home..." Hiccup said quietly. Valka stepped aside and let him continue to walk, Toothless following slowly. Hiccup made it to his house, he put Viggo and Thora down for a nap and then gave Runa the extra bedroom. Hiccup spent the rest of his day caring for his kids and mourning his wife. He made a necklace which is where he put Cami's rings, he'd wear them forever more. He didn't know how to do this, how to keep going without her. But he promised he would, and that is a promise he wouldn't break, ever._

 **/End Flashback/**

Hiccup found tears falling from his cheeks now as he opened his eyes. The sun was up and he could hear the kids awake, he sighed. It was going to be a long day, Hiccup made his way back down the side of the house and returned inside to see his 3 beautiful children. Runa, the little girl Cami had taken in and asked him to care for as if she was their own flesh and blood. Runa had light blonde hair and green eyes, she was now 7 years old. Then there was Viggo, 4 years old with black hair and green eyes. And finally, Thora who was 3 and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Cami's eyes.

"Daddy!" They said together running towards him, Hiccup smiled softly as he crouched down so they could run in to his arms.

"Hey kids." Hiccup said gently.

"Are we going to the beach today?" Viggo asked.

"Don't we go every year?" Hiccup chuckled. It was something he started the first year Cami was gone. He'd take Sunflower, Toothless, his mother, father, and the kids to the beach where the funeral was held. The spot was still marked with a stone colored purple, her favorite color. It was their way to be close to her again, Hiccup had explained to Viggo and Thora when she was two that their mother passed away, it wasn't easy to understand but they did know she wasn't coming back. Hiccup never told them why she died, they weren't old enough to realize what happened. Hiccup never let Runa blame herself for it, he knew Cami wouldn't want that.

Hiccup got them fed and ready to go. Sunflower always carried the kids on her back while Hiccup rode on Toothless. They stopped at Valka's, then Alvin's before reaching the beach. They'd lay the blanket out and the food for their picnic and just sit there remembering her. Sometimes they played tag or hide and seek, they would spend all day there until sunset where before they left, Hiccup would stare at the sky and give a soft smile like now. "I love you Cami...We miss you, a lot but we know you're still with us in our hearts forever more." Hiccup whispered. After that he'd turn holding his kids hands and they'd go back home together.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 8: Caught Up

He'd been waiting for his moment, the moment to strike. That beast took his wife from him and he was going to get his revenge. Hiccup hated killing dragons, but this thing was no dragon. It was a lazy, controlling beast. It made dragons raid, do her bidding. Hiccup had seen it a few times when he went on scouting missions with his patrol group. He made it his personal vow to destroy the queen of that nest and now it was time. Hiccup had it set in motion, he waited patiently for years learning how she controlled them, when the raids were at their highest and lowest, her weaknesses, and strengths. He was going to kill her if it was the last thing he did.

He was waiting in the hall for his report, he sent one final group to check the island. They were due back sometime today, Valka and Alvin sat with him, he wasn't saying anything. The kids were playing in the corner with Toothless and Sunflower. "Hi–Hiccup...Are you...sure you want to do this..." Valka asked him.

"We have been over this. That dragon is controlling the raids and giving all dragons a bad name. I'm taking her out." Hiccup stated firmly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can we not simply move her to another island that isn't close to here? This is suicide son." Alvin pointed out.

"She's too big to just move. As long as she is alive...no human or dragon is safe. I'm putting an end to it..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"How are you going to destroy her, Hiccup...She controls dragons...Even on Toothless you won't be able to take her on alone. Let us come with you, at least we can distract her..." Valka said quickly.

"Out of the question." Hiccup said sternly as the door burst open and the leader of the group he'd sent came running in.

"Chief!" Called the male running in.

"Asger...Report." Hiccup ordered.

"She's still there sir. But we have another problem...And...it might be worse than the queen." Asger said seriously.

"Worse than the...What could possibly be worse than the queen?!" Hiccup asked loudly now. What could be worse than that thing? He didn't need a problem bigger than the queen right now. He had waited too long for his chance, nothing was getting in his way.

"Chief...The Hooligan tribe of Berk...found the nest...They plan to sail in 3 days to attack it in order to stop the raids." Asger said, Hiccup's eyes widened before turning to anger.

"WHAT!?" Hiccup yelled making Alvin, Asger, and Valka wince at his tone. No one like Hiccup mad. He glanced over seeing his kids look at him worried, he took a breath. "Mom. Take the kids to the house..." Hiccup ordered. Valka was about to protest but she saw the look in her son's eyes and nodded.

"Children...come with me please." Valka got up calling to them. Runa, Thora, and Viggo grabbed their things and left with Valka. Toothless came beside Hiccup, as did Sunflower.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FOUND THE NEST!" Hiccup roared out as soon as the hall door were closed.

"Hiccup...Relax son...Let him explain." Alvin insisted to Hiccup. Managing to calm down Hiccup took a breath again and faced Asger, eyes still narrowed.

"Explain. Now." Hiccup ordered.

"When we arrived at the nest, it was quiet. We made sure to stay hidden from other dragons so they wouldn't alert the queen we were there. We didn't realize...we'd been being followed there...They must of had ships in the water heading West of Berk...We stayed for an hour to watch for any sign of the queen like you instructed sir, as we were leaving we saw a ship docked on the island. 10 men, 3 took the ship back and the crest on the ship belonged to the Hooligans. We heard them talking, about telling their chief that they finally located the nest and will be launching a full scale attack..." Asger explained calmly now.

Hiccup closed his eyes and slammed his fist on the table angrily. How could this happen? This made things a lot worse and once more what could he do? Let them go and get them selves killed? That only further proved dragons were bad, he couldn't allow it. "What are our orders sir?" Asger asked. Hiccup needed a plan and fast.

"Round up the defense teams. I want 3 with me. If I have to destroy their ships myself...I'm not letting them reach that island..." Hiccup said in a cold voice before walking away.

"Aye chief." Asger saluted to him. "You heard the man. Get moving." Asger ordered his men. Alvin walked beside Hiccup now.

"What do you plan to do?..." Alvin asked.

"Something I really hoped I'd never have to do again...Return to Berk...Get the men. I'll lead on Toothless, keep the dragons hidden..." Hiccup stated.

"Yes sir." Alvin said. Hiccup reached his house where his mother was with the kids.

"Hiccup!" Valka exclaimed seeing him enter. "Is...everything alright?" Valka asked.

"No. Its far from alright...Your idiot husband is going to get everyone killed going to that nest...and I am once again left to deal with it. Father, 3 groups from the aerial defense team, and myself are going to Berk. I'm going to attempt to reason with Stoick...I know its probably not worth my time but maybe...Just maybe..." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"I'm going with you." Valka insisted.

"I forbid it. I need you to stay here with the kids...Please..." Hiccup asked her. Valka sighed and nodded to him. "Thank you. I'll be back...as soon as I can..." Hiccup said as he knelt down to his kids and gave a smile.

"Where are you going daddy?" Runa asked him.

"Daddy...has to go an important mission baby. I won't be gone long, I promise...You have to stay here with you brother and sister, keep them safe for me okay?" Hiccup told her.

"A–are you leaving like mommy did?" Runa asked, Hiccup's eyes widened a little now.

"No...No sweetheart. Daddy isn't leaving like mommy did...I promise...I'll be home before you know it. I need you to be my big girl right now..." Hiccup told her softly. Runa nodded as she hugged her father, Hiccup hugged her back, and then Viggo and Thora too. He didn't want to leave them but this was too dangerous for them. Hiccup got to his feet and left the house, he got on Toothless and flew to the square where Alvin was waiting, so was the defense team.

"What's going on!"

"Are we under attack chief?"

"Everyone calm down...We are not under attack...I have to leave to take care of an urgent matter. You are all safe here. I'll be back soon." Hiccup announced.

"We're ready." Alvin told him.

"Lets move then. I want this done." Hiccup replied as he opened Toothless's tail and slid on his metal mask and raised his staff whirling it around as a roar emitted from behind Dragons Edge, it belonged to the bewilderbeast. Hiccup wasn't taking any chances, if they wouldn't listen to reason he would scare them in to listening. He was putting an end to this nonsense, no one was getting in his way of taking out the queen. "Set sail for Berk!" Hiccup ordered, "I want my defense team to fly around back and hide in the woods until I give the word!" Hiccup added.

"Yes chief!" They replied. Hiccup took off first, his aerial team following. His father was on the boat with the others. It was part of his plan, he'd fly there but when they arrive Toothless was going below deck and he'd make it seem like he was arriving on the outcast ship. His defense team would be hiding until needed, they were only a precaution and the bewilderbeast was his insurance.

(Berk)

They were in the middle of a raid, Stoick on the main lines fighting like always. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were also fighting with Gobber. Stoick's only real joy was killing dragons now, for him it felt like things hadn't changed. "Stoick!" Yelled someone coming up to him.

"What, I'm a little busy." Stoick glared.

"There is an Outcast ship heading to the docks. Alvin aboard along with others and a masked young man." The male said.

"Oh that's just great...we don't need this..." Stoick grumbled. Meanwhile with Hiccup on the ship watching the controlled dragons destroy the village, the raids were this bad.

"You have that look in your eye boy..." Alvin stated to him.

"Yes...Yes I do...Time to end this...No one leaves the ship. Toothless!" Hiccup called out. Toothless came to the main level as Hiccup jumped on his back holding the staff. Hiccup opened his tail and they headed in to the village.

"NIGHT FURY!" Someone yelled out. The village almost came to a complete stop. A night fury? No one had seen one since the day Hiccup was cast out. Was it possible? Stoick's eyes widened as Hiccup hovered over them on Toothless, they didn't know it was him.

"Hic...cup?" Stoick breathed out. No one had seen one since the day Hiccup left, could it of been possible? Hiccup rolled his eyes not saying anything at first.

"Get back." Hiccup ordered He knew that look in Stoick's eyes, he was already under the impression that it was his long lost, cast out son. Hiccup snorted angrily turning his head from them and facing the swarm of dragons above.

"Who are you!" Astrid called to him.

"Right now, the only thing between you and those dragons destroying this village. You can either take my help or deal with it on your own. If you want my help, get back!" Hiccup ordered again as he raised his staff and whirled it around. The ground began to shake as people found things to hold on to, looking towards the water they saw a large white dragon emerge and stand on the beach. Their eyes widened with shock.

"Beard of Thor, what is that!?" Gobber yelled. Hiccup pointed his staff at the dragons swarming over head as the bewilderbeast roared out, its eyes turning to slits. The other dragons seemed to stop and land before him at his feet. Hiccup landed now near the beach edge as the bewilderbeast gave a nod.

"Send them away." Hiccup ordered. The bewilderbeast nodded again and roared, the dragons that had been attacking flew off. Hiccup lowered his staff, offering a bow to the king before facing Stoick who had come up behind him now.

"Hiccup...Is that...you?" Stoick asked him.

"Is that what you say to someone who just saved your ass?" Hiccup scoffed angrily.

"Oh...right...sorry...thank you?" Stoick said to him.

"Son!" Alvin called walking over towards them now.

"I thought I said to stay on the ship." Hiccup grumbled now.

"Sorry...We had stowaways..."Alvin stated, Hiccup faced him now but before he could ask who he saw 3 small children running his way.

"DADDY!" The 3 said together, Hiccup knelt down quickly.

"What are you doing here. I said to stay at home!" Hiccup said with worry.

"We wanted to help!" Viggo said as they hugged their father.

"No way he's Hiccup...This guy has kids." Snotlout laughed. Hiccup stood up now keeping his kids behind him.

"Why did...you help us?" Astrid asked him now. Hiccup said nothing, why did he help them. They were still the same group of ungrateful people he left behind. Curse his kindness.

"Gods...damn it. Savage!" Hiccup yelled out, Savage rushed up in a bow.

"Yes chief?" Savage said.

"Take my kids back to the ship and don't let them out of your sight...Your grandmother must be worried sick..." Hiccup sighed out.

"She's here too daddy. We run faster." Thora giggled, Hiccup's eyes widened now.

"Sorry son...I can't let you face that dragon alone. I didn't know they followed me..." Valka said coming up the hill now.

"You know...Its really hard to be chief when none of you listen to me. I gave specific orders for you mother to stay on Dragon's Edge with my children, and the rest of you to stay on that ship! I'll deal with this later...Everyone back on the damn ship! Now!" Hiccup yelled out angrily. No one challenged him. Valka and Savage got the kids and headed back to the ship, Alvin stayed beside Hiccup.

"Alvin...I didn't know you had a son..." Stoick stated.

"Ain't none of your business, Stoick. The outcasts and the rest of the tribes aren't exactly on good terms, we keep to our own." Alvin retorted.

"And your son...Is the chief...He's like what...19? With kids!" Tuffnut laughed.

"I'm 22 actually. Regardless, I came on business. My men saw yours on an island west of here. I came to tell you to stay away from it. You can't handle her, this is a promise." Hiccup stated firmly.

"No chance. That's the dragons nest, I've been searching for it since my son left and I'm not backing down now. I'll put an end to these raids once and for all. And what do you mean her? What's on that island!?" Stoick said roughly.

"None of your fucking business is what's on that island. She's not your problem, she's mine. I've been after her for 3 years and I'm not about to let a bunch of uneducated fools take what is mine. So back the hell off and stay away from that island. And for the record, your son didn't leave. He was cast out." Hiccup growled. People gasped and it went silent.

"How...do you know that?" Stoick asked.

"I had the pleasure of meeting him. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, right? He was...15 when you threw him out of the village for befriending a dragon, the very same dragon standing next to me in fact." Hiccup stated. Stoick's eyes widened.

"Y–you know my son?" Stoick breathed out. Was it possible, was Hiccup alive? Did this rider know where he was.

"I knew him a time ago. Why do you care? From what he told me you all hated him for what he did, marking him a traitor and if he ever returned you'd kill him." Hiccup glared.

"I–I made a mistake...I–I want my son home...Please tell me where he is?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup couldn't believe it, his father was sorry? For casting him out, he made a mistake and wanted him home? Toothless growled at these people, he knew what happened 6 years ago. This village tried to hurt Hiccup, and him. Alvin put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder now, "Strike? Son are you alright?" Alvin asked.

"I'm fine. Just disgusted, and disappointed. Unfortunately for you, Stoick...I cannot tell you where he is. We lost contact a long time ago." Hiccup stated turning from them now.

"Where...was he last?...On outcast island? How was he...Please tell me." Astrid asked stepping forward now.

"You must be Astrid Hofferson. The blonde with blue eyes, carries an double ax. Yes...You're the one who ratted him out." Hiccup stated coldly. Astrid bit back now, it was her fault.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything about him." Hiccup asked now turning with his arms crossed over his chest.

"They want to know about him because they all realized after it was too late that Hiccup had the answer to end the war, by trusting, and befriending dragons. Hiccup didn't deserve to be cast out because of Stoick's personal feelings about dragons. His pain was noted about losing his wife to dragons, but his stupid actions also made him lose his son. Hiccup wanted to be cast out, because he knew Stoick couldn't accept his son was different, just like his wife." Fishlegs stepped forward now.

"You seem to genuinely care. You disagreed with the casting out?" Hiccup asked him.

"I did and still do. Hiccup could end the war, why fight dragons if we could have peace instead. If anything...Can you tell me if he's okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"And how long did it take for you to realize you made a mistake? Hm Stoick?" Hiccup asked now.

"After Fishlegs yelled at me for it." Stoick sighed looking down.

Hiccup wanted nothing more than to take off his mask and reveal who he was, but not to rest their fears that he was alive. To shove in their faces that he was chief of the former outcasts, of a village that accepted dragons and people who liked them, to say he hated his father and saw Alvin as his dad. And it took every bit of him not to do it, but no. He was dead to these people and would remain that way.

"Strike!" He heard his mother call out. Hiccup turned and looked at her.

"What's the problem now?" Hiccup asked becoming rather irritated.

"The queen...She's...headed to Dragons Edge...Following B-King..." Valka panted, she was wearing her mask so he wasn't worried about people finding out who she was. His worry lay with his mothers information.

"What!" Hiccup yelled. This was really bad, couldn't he catch a break! "How can you be so sure?" Hiccup asked now.

"The men who were stationed on the island from here just returned, she's headed right this way...You stopped her raid, she wants to know what's more powerful here to jerk her control on them." Valka told him.

"Oh for the love of Thor...Riddaris!" Hiccup called out. From the trees emerged his 3 defense teams, and they all assembled by him.

"What's the matter chief?" Asger asked him.

"Change of plans. Back to Dragons Edge...Our island is completely unguarded and the queen is headed right through here to get to it." Hiccup stated jumping on Toothless's back.

"Let us come! We can help..." Fishlegs stated.

"Not a chance in Valhalla. You have no idea what you're facing...You can't ride dragons, you don't know how we do things. You just stay here out of my way." Hiccup snapped angrily. "Move out!" Hiccup ordered them. His defense teams sped off, Alvin and Valka nodded heading back to the boat.

"We've dealt with raids before, we can handle it." Stoick argued.

"My island doesn't deal in raids. My island has peace with them, we don't kill dragons just because. You have no idea what you're up against. You would if you had listened to Hiccup. We did and that's why our island lives in harmony with dragons." Hiccup growled at them.

"Then teach us! We screwed up, we know that. Help us make it right." Astrid yelled at him.

"This is not a joke! Can't you follow the simplest orders?! Can you see I have bigger problems. There is a massive dragon headed to my island and no one there to defend it!" Hiccup yelled back. Stoick froze hearing those words. He said the very same to Hiccup, slightly different though.

"We'll do what you say! Just give us a chance, we won't hurt your dragons. We can help protect your village, please?" Astrid asked him with pleading eyes. Hiccup looked back at her, her blue eyes. For a split second he saw Camicazi there, begging him to let her help like she'd done before in the past before she died.

"Strike! Son, we have to go now or we won't make it." Alvin called to him. Hiccup's eyes darted left and right trying to decide what to do. He knew what this could do, they could find out who he was under the mask. His eyes tried to search for any lies in their eyes, he knew why they wanted to go. To see what Hiccup wanted to show them, peace between humans and dragons and in hopes they might find out more about Hiccup.

"Gods...damn it! You do exactly as I say and nothing more. The ship can't take everyone. You 7 can come. That is it. Move now." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes sir!" Fishlegs smiled as he, Snotlout, Gobber, Stoick, Astrid, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut all grabbed their weapons and headed towards the docks to board the ship, Alvin blocked them off but Hiccup flew over.

"I gave them permission father. Let them on. I'm flying ahead. Toothless is the fastest dragon we have...I'll meet you there." Hiccup called as he changed the position and sped off with a whistling sound. Alvin grumbled as he moved aside and let the 7 on the ship "Set sail for Dragons Edge!" Hiccup ordered.

"Aye chief!" Called one of his men. They were gone after that, sailing East towards their home. Hiccup didn't go to far ahead, he didn't know where that dragon was and if it attacked the ship he wanted to be close to it, his kids were on it. This was going to be a major fight and he only prayed Cami was with him, he would end the Red Death. No one was stopping him or getting in his way.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 9: Dragons Edge

Most of the ship ride back to the island was silent. Valka was sitting on the main deck with Runa, Viggo, and Thora, Hiccup was flying over head keeping a few feet above the ship but close enough if there was a problem. Fishlegs, Stoick, Gobber, Snotlout, Astrid, and the twins were just sitting around. Stoick and Gobber standing near the ship wall. "Strike..." Valka said to him.

"What?" Hiccup asked looking down at her.

"Kids are getting tired but having trouble falling sleep." Valka looked up.

"Hang on, I'll be down in a minute." Hiccup replied as he looked to Alvin who nodded and moved everyone out of the way. Hiccup landed on Toothless and got off walking over to his mother and 3 kids. "I got it..." Hiccup said as Valka got up and moved out of the way as Hiccup sat down on the ship deck as. "Come here kids..." Hiccup said softly beneath the mask. Thora laid in his arms as Viggo and Runa sat on either side of him, leaning against him.

"Daddy..." Runa said lightly.

"What is it baby?" Hiccup asked. Astrid turned her head to watch, this was a different side of this guy. He was a father and it showed fully, they hadn't seen this on Berk.

"Ca–can you sing the song you told us mommy made for us when we couldn't sleep as babies?..." Viggo asked now.

"Of course I can. Get comfortable..." Hiccup said gently. They all snuggled against him as Alvin and Valka smiled and watched. Stoick, Gobber, and the others watched as well now, curious to what they wanted. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For ones so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm...This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here...don't you cry..." Hiccup sang softly to them as they just cuddled against him.

The people from Berk on the ship seemed in shock, who knew he could sing and so well too.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on...now and forever more! You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say...You'll be here in my heart, always..." He smiled now beneath the mask.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us...We're not that different at all...And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on...now and forever more!" Hiccup's voice was a bit louder now as Runa wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, he smiled wide opening his eyes to see the look of absolute adoration from the others.

Hiccup couldn't help but grin a little, one of many things they never knew about him. Hiccup might of hated them, and this upcoming fight, but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his children.

"Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know...We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you...you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know! We'll show them together!" He sang as the three children began to close their eyes falling asleep.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart! Yes, you'll be in my heart! I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more! Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say...You'll be here in my heart, always. Always. I'll be with you...I'll be there for you always, always, and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder and I'll be there always..." Hiccup sang softer now as he looked down and found them sound asleep. Toothless came over and wrapped himself around the three kids as Hiccup got up patting his head lightly.

"Atta boy bud..." Hiccup smiled at him. Toothless crooned as he laid his head down and rested, Hiccup now stood beside Alvin and his mother.

"So you had a son 22 years ago?..." Gobber asked Alvin now.

"Not that its any of your business but yes I did." Alvin retorted.

"Why was his birth not announced...Its tradition..." Stoick began.

"Because my island has peace with dragons, we keep to ourselves to avoid conflict and war." Hiccup said from his position, he wasn't looking back but his arms were crossed over his chest.

"But...You yourself have children. Its...Viking tradition that when a chief has a child, other chiefs from other tribes are to bring gifts for the new heir." Stoick said now.

"Not us. We aren't exactly Viking material. We don't follow the same traditions the rest of you do. Not since Hiccup came to us 6 years ago and changed everything." Alvin retorted.

"You're an outcast, Alvin. I doubt my son would ever have anything to do with you and your kind." Stoick huffed. Hiccup jumped down now landing before Stoick making him step back.

"Everyone on my island is an outcast or runaway, you cast out your son making him an outcast. So where the hell do you think he went after leaving Berk! You're on my ship and disrespecting my family. I won't tolerate it, understand? The next remark and I will throw you overboard..." Hiccup sneered out. "If you knew anything behind the meaning of family you wouldn't have cast out your only son." Hiccup glared through his mask. "And he wouldn't of killed himself after leaving the island." Hiccup added in a dark tone. Everyone's eyes widened now hearing what he said.

"Hiccup...is...?" Fishlegs began.

"That's why I couldn't tell you how he was doing, because he's dead. We lost him 4 years ago..." Hiccup stated.

"No...You lie! My son wouldn't do that!" Stoick yelled now.

"Wouldn't he? He told me everything. After he came to us, he said he didn't want to risk being found or Toothless being hurt because of his choice so he left Toothless with us and sailed away. I sent one of my men to follow him and when they caught up, they found him dead on the ship. Arms and wrists cut. We brought him back and gave him a funeral...The reason no one knew about our island is because you people who call yourselves Vikings made an innocent, young, 15 year old boy so upset that he wanted to die." Hiccup yelled at Stoick, he watched their faces fade from anger to guilt.

"Strike...settle down..." Valka said softly.

"No. No, they need to hear it. You lost the right to call Hiccup you're son when you cast him out, Stoick. Isn't that what you told him...'You're not a Viking, and you're not my son'. Hiccup is the reason our island is dragon friendly...he was with us for a year before he left...he wanted there to be a place where people who didn't want to hurt dragons, a home for both species to live in peace! So he made one on outcast island. You think Hiccup was a useless, destructive boy? No. He was a smart, inventive, artistic, skilled young man. And none of you ever gave him a chance to be what he was, to let him be himself. You always shut him down and told him all he did was cause trouble. We welcomed him. We did and we'll forever ever be grateful for what he did for us, what he made us." Hiccup growled angrily. "You never listened to Hiccup, not once. Not when he told you he shot down a Night Fury, not when he said there could be peace, not when he asked you to listen. But on my ship, on my island...you will listen to me. I let you come under the terms you would do as I say...And right now. I want you to shut the hell up and sit down until we get to Dragons Edge." Hiccup glared before walking away from him.

It was silent now, even Valka and Alvin weren't sure what to say. They'd never seen him get so mean before, Hiccup had always been kind hearted and gentle but then again these people from Berk had hurt him, cast him out because he trained a dragon, befriended one. They didn't blame him for holding in all that anger for the last 6 years and even before that for how they treated. Stoick closed his eyes as he sat down. Hiccup kept his arms crossed over his chest staring off in to the night sky.

(2 Hours Later)

No one had said a word, other than Hiccup giving orders to the people steering the ship. Stoick hadn't dared talk, he was to deep in thought. Gobber was sitting with the others, something bumped the ship jolting anyone who was asleep awake. "Huh...what's going...on?" Astrid said first waking from her slumber.

"Ssh." Hiccup commanded.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Snotlout snapped.

"I said to shut up so I can listen..." Hiccup snapped back angrily, silence again. "Cloud. Get Cloud Jumper from below deck and get the kids in the air. Now..." Hiccup ordered. Valka nodded as she rushed below and came out on her dragon, Alvin slowly handed her the sleeping children carefully.

"Hey...I'm the next heir of Berk! You can't just dismiss me..." Snotlout argued.

"You got claimed the heir? Hah. Man Berk would of been in better hands, excuse me claws by the dragons." Hiccup chuckled a little." Hiccup stated then it went quiet again, "Dad, get Sharpfire, Stormfly, and Hookfang..." Hiccup said quietly. Alvin made his way below and got the dragons he was told too. There was a massive roar heard.

"What...was that?" Gobber asked.

"No time to explain. You want to live, you do exactly as I tell you to. Stoick, ride with Alvin. Gobber, Snotlout and Fishlegs get on Hookfang. Tuffnut, Ruffnut get on Stormfly. Astrid, you're riding with me." Hiccup ordered. Everyone did as they were told, though the people from Berk were very hesitant on riding dragons. "On my signal...Give the dragon you're riding a light nudge with your foot..." Hiccup warned. They nodded, another loud roar. "Now!" Hiccup yelled. Everyone lifted in to the air as a dragon shot up from the water and destroyed the ship they were on in seconds. The crew members had thankfully gotten picked up by one of the defense teams who had been close by.

"Woah...How did you...know it was coming from under us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Is this really a good time to be asking questions!" Hiccup yelled. "Cloud, get my kids to safety!" Hiccup ordered.

"What about you!" Valka yelled back.

"Don't worry about me! Take Astrid with you, the rest of you follow her. She'll take you to the island...I'll deal with her highness..." Hiccup said as Cloud leveled towards Hiccup and pulled Astrid on to Cloud Jumper with her.

"Right chief! Quickly, all of you follow me." Valka called to them as they took off.

"Wait, he can't fight that thing alone!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Don't you worry about Strike...He knows what he's doing, and he's been waiting a long time for this..." Alvin said flying beside them now.

"What do you mean?..." Fishlegs asked.

"We'll explain later...Right now we need to get clear of here." Valka said, with that they were gone.

(Dragons Edge)

They landed not more than 20 minute later on what the Hooligans believed was Outcast Island but it looked nothing like they were told about. Valka and Alvin dismounted and carried the children to Hiccup's house and let them rest. Sunflower stayed inside to keep and eye on them. Valka and Alvin returned outside as people were gathering wanting to know what was going on.

"Where's the chief!" Someone yelled.

"People of Dragons Edge..." Alvin began with his hands up to settle the worried and distressed crowd. "Our chief is fighting the Red Death, and he gave his word he will return to us..." Alvin announced.

"What do we do?..." Another asked.

"We get back to work because you know he'll have our hides if we don't...So...back to it!" Valka added as they chuckled and nodded getting back to work. Valka and Alvin now faced the Hooligans who were standing in shock looking around at everything.

"This...is outcast island?" Stoick asked.

"It used to be." Alvin shrugged.

"Okay...I am officially beyond confused..." Gobber stated. A loud roar of the Night Fury was heard as everyone looked up and began to cheer for their chief's return.

"It's the chief!" Someone yelled as the village burst in to applause as they turned to see Hiccup coming in on Toothless, then slid in as Valka and Alvin rushed over to him, seeing him slumped over slightly and injured.

"What happened to him!"

"Is the Red Death gone?"

"Son...You need to see the healer...these are bad wounds..." Alvin said quickly as Hiccup got off Toothless slowly.

"N–no...I'm fine..." Hiccup coughed a bit. Truth was he was very injured and the queen wasn't dead, just recovering from the fight and she'd be back madder than ever. "My people!" Hiccup called out. "The queen isn't dead, she will be back when she recovers...Toothless and I gave her a good fight. I want round the clock patrols, change off every three hours and search in pairs. Cover a 15 mile radius. I want to know when she's in our waters. And for the time being...we will be having...guests from the Hooligan tribe of Berk. I expect you all...to treat them as you treat one another. Is that clear?" Hiccup announced.

"Aye chief!" They called back cheering for him. Hiccup fell to one knee holding his side, moving his hand he saw blood.

"Eira!" Valka yelled out, she came running to their sides.

"Oh these are quite serious. Come, we'll get you fixed up chief." Eira said as Alvin helped support him to Eria's healer hut.

"Cloud, show the Hooligan's where they will be staying." Hiccup said.

"Yes sir." Valka replied with a nod.

"I–is he...going to be okay?" Fishlegs asked calmly.

"Our chief has been through worse. You needn't worry. Now, come along. It has been a long day for all, and rest is needed." Valka stated firmly to them as she began walking towards the inn, the followed slowly still taking everything in around them. All remembering what Strike had said that Hiccup created this place for humans and dragons to live in peace. Hiccup had done all this? Creating this village so full of life? None of them could believe it. Reaching the inn, Valka walked down a hall. "The rooms are set up to be two to a room. Being there is an uneven amount of you, one will room alone. Any volunteers?" Valka asked.

"I will..." Astrid said.

"Good then. Before you retire, I will give the rules of the village." Valka began, they nodded showing they were listening. "Dragons and humans live in peace here. They won't hurt you if you don't hurt them. Anyone who doesn't ride is to be inside their homes by dark. Breakfast, lunch, dinner are held in the hall. Untrained villagers are forbidden in the stables or academy. If the chief gives an order, you follow it. And outsiders...are forbidden to roam without the chief, myself, or Alvin. Clear?" Valka stated.

"We understand. Do we pick our roommate?" Snotlout asked.

"It matters not. Two to a room, except for her since she volunteered to bed alone." Valka crossed her arms over her chest.

"So we just wait here until morning and someone will get us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Alvin or I will be here by sunrise. I bid you a goodnight." Valka said as she left the inn silently.

"Well you heard the lady, everyone to bed." Gobber stated entering one of the rooms on the left.

"We're not...going to ask what all this is about? This is...outcast island! It shouldn't be...like this!" Snotlout grumbled.

"There isn't much we can do right now, Snotlout. We agreed to follow the chief's orders if he let us come...maybe tomorrow we can get some answers." Astrid sighed.

"She's right. We aren't on Berk, this is another chief's island and we have to respect his rules. I have many questions myself but it is late, everyone to bed. I'll room with Gobber. Snotlout and Fishlegs take a room, and the twins take a room. Astrid will stay by herself. We will meet in the morning here and wait to be escorted to the hall." Stoick said firmly.

"Aye chief." They said together and headed to their rooms.

(With Hiccup)

"Was it a good idea bringing them here?" Alvin asked as Hiccup was getting his wounds wrapped.

"I wasn't going to. Something Fishlegs said on Berk made me rethink my choice...That they regretted casting me out 6 years ago, as in regretted it right after I left..." Hiccup explained putting his shirt and armor back on.

"So what are you going to do with them here? You already told them you were dead." Alvin sighed.

"For now, I plan to watch. I know why they wanted to come, it wasn't to help fight. Its because they think I know about 'Hiccup', they want answers. And more so now, they want to see what useless little 'Hiccup' created. I've never felt so satisfied seeing their faces when I arrived back after the right." Hiccup chuckled now.

"How much are you going to tell them?" Alvin asked.

"What I feel is necessary to know. Dad, relax...I know what I'm doing. And even if they find out who I really am...its not going to change anything. This is my home. This is where I was accepted without hesitation, this is the place I built, this is my creation...I'll never leave. That's a promise. I wasn't good enough for them before, and it'll just have to be not good enough again because I'm never going back there." Hiccup stated firmly getting to his feet now.

"I trust ya son. Just be careful...Now get on out of here, I'm sure you want to get home to your kids." Alvin chuckled at him, Hiccup nodded as he put his mask back on and walked through the village back to his house. Hiccup made it inside and checked on his children, seeing they were fine he grabbed something to eat, then rubbed Toothless's and Sunflower's heads before going to his room and laying down on his bed, he sighed out heavily closing his eyes and letting sleep take him over in seconds. If today wasn't crazy enough, tomorrow would be for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 10: Battle Cry

That next morning came faster than anticipated. It felt like they had only just closed their eyes to sleep when the roar of Toothless was heard overhead. Even though they got some sleep, somewhere around 4am they all got up and sat in Stoick and Gobber's room talking quietly to themselves, they were tired but no one could sleep. All felt confused, curious, and guilty about everything. They had so many questions but didn't want to until morning and that was hoping the chief would even talk to them.

They knew he was injured and worried about the red death returning soon and there was no telling when she would until the search parties on patrol returned with their reports. They wanted to know who this guy was, a man claiming to be Alvin's son, adopted son at that and currently chief of the village they were staying in, and had 3 kids of his own with a wife who they had yet to meet.

Hiccup had been up early as usual before the kids and went on his fly with Toothless, however in this he was checking with his guards on patrol for any sign of the red death, "Any sign of her?" Hiccup asked.

"No chief. Been quiet all night. Except for the group in the inn from Berk. Been hearing complaints since 4am about them talking up a storm in one room." Asger said.

"Good...You look tired, I'll send someone up to relieve you." Hiccup said, Asger nodded as Hiccup flew off on Toothless. He cringed a bit holding his side as Toothless warbled with worry. "I–I'm okay bud..." Hiccup forced a smile from under his mask. Gliding over the inn he could see candle light, _'Of course, how could I forget how early Stoick likes to be up...'_ Hiccup thought as he directed Toothless down outside the inn. It was 6am, the sun would be up soon and so start the long day ahead of him. Hiccup landed and walked in to the inn, he listened carefully to where the talking was coming from.

He heard their voices, the people from Berk. It had to be them, Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It is not even sunrise yet and I'm getting noise complaints from this room in particular." Hiccup stated, he heard shuffling as Stoick opened the door a little surprised to see him there. Hiccup arms were crossed over his chest.

"Sorry...None of us could sleep..." Stoick said. "Would you...like to come in?" Stoick asked him stepping aside.

"I just came to tell you to be quiet. This village starts its day when the sun rises..." Hiccup stated calmly. He heard footsteps in the hall, he looked over to see his father, Alvin approaching them.

"Oh, morning son. I didn't think you'd be up so early." Alvin greeted.

"I'm always up before the sun father, you know that." Hiccup reminded, "What are you doing here, its another hour before breakfast." Hiccup asked now.

"Force of habit, saw the lights so decided to see what was going on." Alvin shrugged.

"I see. I need to finish patrol, mind staying here with these guys?" Hiccup asked.

"Not at all son. Go on." With that Hiccup walked back down the hall and exited the inn, from the window they saw Toothless take off with Hiccup on his back.

"So...This place really is outcast island?" Gobber asked coming to the door now.

"As I said yesterday. It used to be. The young Haddock boy changed it for the better, everything you see here is something he created with his inventions and design." Alvin retorted with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Does he always wear the mask?" Snotlout asked curiously.

"Yes." Alvin replied.

"And...he's your son?" Stoick stated.

"I'm not here to play games, Stoick. What goes on in my life is no business of yours. I don't know why my boy insisted you come here but all of us will be grateful when you leave. You dragon haters have no place among us. So hold your tongue and questions until breakfast. The chief will meet with ya after breakfast." Alvin scoffed out angrily.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day that Alvin the Treacherous took orders rather than gave them. You've changed a lot over the years." Gobber chuckled almost.

"And the lot of you haven't changed at all. Now keep your mouths shut, the rest of this village is trying to sleep. Didn't Cloud explain the rules. Quiet hours are from 10pm to 7am. All residents of Dragons Edge and guests are to be in their home with lights out by 11pm. No one is permitted to fly other than the chief, the guards, Cloud, or myself between those hours. Anyone caught riding unless its an emergency will be grounded for however long the chief says. We don't take unnecessary risks here, everything in place is for the safety of the people and the dragons." Alvin stated firmly.

"Well she didn't mention that one...She just said don't hurt the dragons, everyone in their homes by dark, and outsiders can't roam without you, her, or the chief present." Tuffnut huffed.

"Oh and to stay out of the academy and stables..." Fishlegs added.

"Well now you're aware." Alvin closed his eyes crossing his arms over his chest now. "Your questions will be answered at the chief's leisure...and if he wants to answer them." Alvin said slowly.

"So...This guy has kids, where is the mother?" Snotlout asked, Alvin seemed to freeze looking down with a sigh.

"She...isn't here anymore." Alvin stated.

"Can...you tell us?" Astrid asked lightly.

"We don't talk about it. Its a touchy subject for the chief...All I can tell you is that it happened 3 years ago, and the chief is not over it...Don't ever bring it up, because he will snap and you won't like when he's angry." Alvin sighed now.

"Its been 22 years for me and I'm not over Valka..." Stoick closed his eyes. "Its why I don't like dragons, they took my wife from me and then...They took my son." Stoick made a fist, his knuckles cracking.

"Dragons didn't take your son away, you cast him out because of his love for them, for understanding them." Hiccup stated coldly now entering the hall again.

"Strike...I didn't hear you come in...I-I know you don't like to think about it." Alvin said quickly.

"Its fine dad...Everyone misses her." Hiccup stated calmly.

"You're just a kid, you don't know what its like to lose everything." Stoick growled out to him.

"You will not disrespect the chief." Valka said sternly coming in now.

"Its fine Cloud. He can say whatever he wants...Because I know the truth." Hiccup sneered out walking away.

"Truth! What truth...?" Stoick asked angrily now. Hiccup ignored him and kept walking.

"You just had to make him mad, didn't you!" Valka glared through the mask. "He's suffered enough! You have no idea what he's been through." Valka yelled at him, Stoick backed up. They all did.

"She's right. You lot don't even belong here, you said it yourself Stoick. You hate dragons for taking your wife away from you. Strike has a personal grudge with that dragon, but he won't take it out on the others. Those dragons that raid are being controlled the queen, they don't have a choice or she eats them. They are just trying to survive, like the rest of us. You would see that if you opened your eyes for once. But you didn't. You see one way, Stoick. You always have and you always will. That is why you lost your wife, and son." Alvin remarked angrily now.

"Now, you were allowed to come here. The chief doesn't let unfriendly dragon people here, our island has been kept secret for 6 years. The only people allowed to live here are ones who want peace with dragons, people who see the truth, and don't want to be forced to fight them by their old villages. You will either respect the rules, and the chief here or you will leave." Valka stated firmly. "If you can control yourselves, we will take you to the hall. The chief will be there waiting. I suggest you find an apology to give him. He didn't have to save you from the red death, he did not have to bring you here. Remember that." Valka said calming herself down.

"Yes. Forgive us..." Astrid said bowing her head to them.

"It is not us whom you need forgiveness from..." Alvin said as he and Valka turned walking down the hall. The Hooligans followed silently.

(The Great Hall)

With the sun up now, they were able to see everything in plain sight. The high rocks, the ice towers flocking with hundreds of dragons but not a one attacking anyone. There were so many houses and buildings, nothing like what they had on Berk. Still the same question on their minds, was Hiccup the one who built it all? Had he really done all this when he was cast out? It was mind boggling to ponder. Valka and Alvin opened the doors to the hall and walked in with the Hooligans still following in awe looking around at everything.

"Odd...where is the chief?" Alvin asked looking around, Hiccup wasn't in there. His kids were there with Sunflower but not him.

"Its not like him to be late." Valka added.

"A chief is never late, everyone else is simply early." Hiccup said quietly from behind them, they jumped a bit.

"Oh, you scared us lad..." Alvin said with a smile now.

"Sorry. Had something to take care of..." Hiccup stated as he continued walking inside, them following closely. As soon as Runa, Viggo, and Thora saw him they rushed in to his arms happily. Hiccup smiled and crouched down to hug them all. "There are my amazing kids." Hiccup said gently.

"Were you visiting mommy?" Runa asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"I was. She told me to tell you she loves you all so much." Hiccup said to them lightly.

"Can we go visit her later too?" Thora looked up at him.

"After daddy's meeting we will. I promise. Now, get to your seats for breakfast. Father, will you take our...guests to their seats?" Hiccup stated, his tone changed between talking to his kids and them. A big change.

"Of course chief." Alvin bowed his head and motioned for the Hooligans to follow him to a table on the right side of the room, while walking they saw many shields on the wall hanging. Drawings of dragons, people, and more. Hiccup moved to the head table with his kids and mother, all sitting down except himself. Hiccup raised his hands to bring the room to a silence, they all looked his way.

"Good morning, Riddaris and members of the Hooligan tribe." Hiccup began.

"Morning chief!" They called back.

"I know you are all worried about the Red Death. There is nothing to worry about, I assure you that you are all safe within the walls of Dragons Edge. Not only are you under my protection but also the Alpha's. I have round the clock patrols and we will stop her before she enters our waters. She might be big and scary but we are bigger and scarier. There has never been a fight we couldn't win as long as we stand together and that is how we will defeat her." Hiccup stated looking out to them all.

"Here here!" Shouted someone and others began to clap and cheer for him.

"Now...we don't know how long until gets here. Toothless and I got her pretty good, and she got us just as bad...Hence my light armor today. But...I feel we should still all be on guard for anything. I know you're all tired of her, and I know some of you want to give up but you know we can't. That dragon has taken to much from us. We will put an end to her for good. The final battle is coming and we will fight on our own ground. She wants to come here, let her! We're stronger than her because we stand as one! And I feel no better way to get you all good and fired up than for us to shout out our battle cry!" Hiccup announced.

"Ba–battle cry?" The Hooligans said together a little confused.

"Just listen..." Alvin rolled his eyes as Hiccup jumped over the table and pointed to the small group of Vikings with instruments.

"You're on the edge of giving up. You know I feel it too. You won't be alone because, I'm with you. Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain. We will bend but we will never break!" Hiccup sang out as the others got up raising their fists in the air.

"If we believe we can't lose, even mountains will move! It's our faith, it's our life! This is our battle cry!" The room sang with him. The Hooligans just stared in shock, their chief was riling them up for a battle. He wasn't giving them some cheesy line about fighting and to do their best. He was empowering them to fight with all they had because if they believed hard enough they would win. Stoick had never seen anything like it before. "They can't take us down, if we stand our ground! If we live, if we die...We will shout out...Our Battle Cry!" The group cheered together.

"Ooooh! Can you hear it? Ooooh! Can you feel it?" Astrid smiled, this guy was good. He was nothing like Stoick when it came to battle. He encouraged them to fight, not hide.

"It seems like no one knows, how you've been feeling. You're hiding all your hopes...You stopped believing. It's not over, we're one step away...We will bend but we will never break!" Hiccup yelled out as the room got louder, even his kids were running up to him, singing alone with the rest of the village. Fishlegs got up now to join the crowd.

"Fishlegs, sit down. We're guests here..." Gobber reminded.

"So? If you can't beat em, join em!" Fishlegs shrugged, Astrid nodded getting up and standing with him.

"If believe we can't lose, even mountains will move! It's our faith, it's our life! This is our battle cry! They can't take us down, if we stand our ground! If we live, if we die...We will shout out...Our Battle Cry!"

"Oooh! Can you hear it? Oooh! Can you feel it?!" They all sang together.

"Let it rise, like a prayer in the night! Shout for love, shout for hope...Let them hear us!" Hiccup shouted out to them.

"Oooh! Oooh!" They paused now all smiling before starting again.

"If believe we can't lose, even mountains will move! It's our faith, it's our life! This is our battle cry! They can't take us down, if we stand our ground! If we live, if we die...We will shout out...Our Battle Cry!" Fishlegs and Astrid sang along with the rest of the village.

"OOOH! Can you hear, can you hear? OOOH! Can you feel, can you feel? OOOH! Can you hear it?! I can feel it...Oooh! Can you feel it? Oooh...oooh...oooh...oooh...oooh!" They all chanted together, when it was over they all starting clapping happily cheering and wooting.

"Yeah! That's the Dreki tribe power of Dragons Edge!" Hiccup said throwing his fist in the air. "Nothing can take us down! No man, and certainly no power hungry dragon!" Hiccup cheered with everyone. "Now everyone eat up, lot of work to do today because our favorite, annual holiday is 2 days away! Time to celebrate...SNOGGLETOG!" Hiccup announced.

"Woohoo!" The rest cheered. Hiccup moved his kids back to the table as everyone started to settle down and eat their food. Astrid and Fishlegs sat back down at the table where the Hooligans were laughing.

"That was actually fun...Wow, what a rush you get getting all fired up like that." Astrid exclaimed.

"The chief is pretty good at getting everyone excited about a big event. Maybe if you stick around long enough you'll get to see the games we play. The chief and Hiccup invented them, give people a chance to blow off steam after a hard month of work." Valka said coming over with Alvin to bring their food on two trays.

"Like a regatta?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Something like that. You have a slow boat race, and we have dragon racing." Alvin chuckled.

"Dragon racing?" Gobber asked arching a brow.

"Oh! I almost forgot...One more announcement," Hiccup stood up again getting everyone's attention. "I wouldn't want to be a bad host to our visitors. I'm moving the dragon race up to tomorrow." Hiccup announced to everyone, that only got them riled up again before he sat back down.

"So we're actually going to get to see it in action?" Astrid asked now.

"Seems that way." Valka stated.

"Does the chief race?" Stoick asked now.

"No. If he raced there would be no competition." Alvin laughed heartedly now.

"Why is that?" Gobber questioned.

"Because he rides the fastest dragon known to man, a Night Fury. No dragon is faster than Toothless. And yes, we've tested this personally." Valka rolled her eyes now.

"Psh, I'm not buying it." Snotlout scoffed as Hiccup walked over now with his arms over his chest.

"Cloud, don't withhold information...A Night Fury can fly faster than the speed of sound, Toothless can break the sound barrier." Hiccup grinned now watching Fishlegs's eyes widen with amazement, the other's mouths dropped open. "You can thank Hiccup for the dragon knowledge we have. As I said yesterday, its because of him this place exists." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ca–can you tell us about him...well from...when he was here until he...?" Astrid trailed off slowly, Hiccup looked down at her now. Was she upset about 'Hiccup' being dead? He was debating on if he should say anything now, he shouldn't of brought them here but he couldn't let them face the Red Death, that was his dragon. The one dragon he would kill, the one time he wanted revenge for something bad happening to him. If he told them what happened, they could put it to rest and return to Berk no longer worrying if he was alive or not.

"After everyone leaves, I will tell you what you want to know." Hiccup said with a nod as he then walked away. He closed his eyes sighing heavily, yeah a long day and it was only 8:30 in the morning. _'Camicazi, I don't know if you're listening...but if you are...be with me now please...I'm gonna need all the strength I can get to get me through this...'_ Hiccup thought as he stood by the double doors looking up at the blue sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 11: Questions & Answers

Breakfast continued smoothly, everyone talking among themselves about whatever came to mind. Snoggletog, the dragon race, the fight with the red death. The Hooligans ate in silence almost just listening, not sure what to say to the others since Alvin made it clear they technically weren't welcome but then it raised the questions of why the chief said they could come if he knew they wouldn't be accepted there. They had to many questions that they were sure couldn't be answered in one day and of course they all remembered the one question not to ask and that was about the chief's wife because it was a very touchy subject as they had learned earlier.

As breakfast came to an end people began to clean up and head out to do their jobs, some were being instructed by Hiccup to prepare for the race and Snoggletog. The patrol guard changed off so that the over night group could come in to eat, then make their way to their homes to sleep it off before the next shift. Hiccup sighed knowing it was time to give the Hooligans their answers, not that he wanted too but honestly Hiccup wanted to know more about how things had been there since his casting out. Hiccup never knew that Fishlegs had yelled at Stoick for doing it, and since they'd all regretted it now and wanted him back.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed slightly just thinking about it. Like an apology was enough to make up for they did to him until he left. Hiccup's arms crossed over his chest with a huff, but the anger faded when he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. Hiccup looked down to see Runa standing there with Viggo and Thora looking up at him. Hiccup knelt down. "Can we go see mommy before your meeting daddy?..." Runa asked softly.

"Of course we can...Cloud, father. Bring them, I don't want them alone without someone watching them." Hiccup stated firmly. Runa smiled as she got on Hiccup's back, then as he stood up he picked up Viggo and Thora in his arms smiling.

"You heard the man. And whatever you do...don't bring it up or ask questions." Alvin said to the Hooligans who got quickly got up to follow, though they were incredibly confused. What did Alvin mean by 'don't bring it up'? So they'd finally get to meet the chief's wife, odd that they hadn't before now. The walk wasn't long, maybe 10 minutes to the beach. But as they reached the beach area, they could see it was big but one thing stuck out. One stone that was purple that read the lines, 'Camicazi Holgerson. A Wife. A Mother. A Chieftess. A Warrior. A Friend.' They watched as Hiccup crouched in the sand putting the kids down. It was now they realized that the chief's wife was dead.

Up until this moment they believed that maybe she lived somewhere else, or perhaps there was a divorce but now it made sense why Alvin looked so sad when this woman was mentioned, why Cloud said the chief suffered. His wife was dead, and it happened 3 years ago. "I miss her daddy..." Runa sighed looking down trying not to cry.

"I know baby...I know. I do too." Hiccup said letting Runa sit in his lap.

"Its...a–all my fault..." Runa cried, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her rocking her back and forth.

"No, Runa...No. It's not your fault. Mommy told you that the day she left us...Its not your fault...she wanted you to be okay and she made sure of it. Your mom wanted you be happy and she wouldn't be happy seeing you cry right now..." Hiccup said, it was hard to talk about. It hurt him still as if it had just happened even though it had been 3 years. Hiccup held all of them tightly.

Astrid frowned sadly, she couldn't imagine how he felt having to take care of 3 young children who all wanted their mother back and if she had to guess by how young they were...The two youngest were 1 and a newborn when it happened. It was truly sad, she wouldn't know what do to with herself if something like this happened to her. She wouldn't even have the strength to get up in the morning, how did he manage it? Fishlegs wasn't saying anything either, the rest just stared wanting to know more.

Hiccup closed his eyes with a silent prayer to his late wife while he held their kids in his arms. "If I never knew you...If I never felt this love...I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be. And if I never held you...I would never have a clue...How at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me. In this world so full of fear. Full of rage and lies...I can see the truth so clear. In your eyes...So dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you...I'd have lived my whole life through...Lost forever, if I never knew you..." Hiccup sang softy.

Valka lowered her head as Alvin put his arm around her, it was still hard for everyone. "If I never knew you...I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could feel...A love so strong and true! I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through...Lost forever, if I never knew you..." Hiccup took a breath trying to keep his voice from cracking, that had been the part Cami sang before their flight together. "I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night...But still my heart is saying we were right..." Hiccup trailed off, he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to finish it.

Hiccup could hear light crying behind him, he could tell by the muffled sound it was his mother. "Ssh Cloud...don't break here...Don't let the chief see it..." Alvin soothed quietly. Hiccup heard it as he stood up now.

"Daddy?..." Viggo asked quickly. Hiccup didn't say anything as Alvin looked up now, he knew what Hiccup was going to do.

"St–stay with...your...grandfather..." Hiccup forced out with his head down.

"Kids...Come here..." Alvin told them. Runa, Viggo, and Thora left their father's side and went in front of Alvin and Cloud.

"Is daddy going to fly off again?" Thora asked lightly.

"Yes...yes he is..." Valka said sadly. The Hooligans looked back at the chief standing there silently, what were Alvin and Cloud talking about?

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted, in moments the Night Fury came to his side crooning sadly. Hiccup jumped on his back, opening the tail and sped off over the sea. Hiccup raised his arms a little, curling his hands to fists as he looked towards the sky. "AAAHHHHH!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"Do–does he...do this all the time?" Fishlegs forced himself to ask.

"Only when it becomes to much...Like we said, very sensitive subject. That dragon you saw yesterday, the Red Death is the reason he has no wife, and these kids have no mother...And its one dragon he'll kill with great joy..." Cloud sighed.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Astrid questioned, not sure if she should.

"That would be none of your business. Mind your own and don't bring it up..." Alvin scoffed angrily. After 5 minutes, Toothless landed again and let Hiccup climb off him. Astrid noticed something dangling from his neck, two rings then she watched him tuck them in to his armor. Her eyes caught that he still wore his band.

"Strike...Are you okay?" Cloud asked gently.

"I'm fine. Take the kids home...This meeting won't take long." Hiccup said in an almost emotionless tone.

"O–of course sir..." Cloud said as she led the children off the beach and back in to the village.

"Any orders for me son?" Alvin asked.

"Make sure everyone is doing their jobs...I'll be checking after this." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye, chief. Can you...handle them by yourself?" Alvin asked, Hiccup only stared through the mask and Alvin understood and nodded before bowing and walking off.

"You 7. Follow me." Hiccup ordered firmly, they didn't argue with him as they followed behind. Once in the village, he walked slowly. "Well. I thought you had questions. Start asking." Hiccup stated.

"O–oh...We thought...we were...talking at the hall?" Astrid said quickly.

"We are going to the hall but I still have a village to run so I might as well kill two birds with one stone per say..." Hiccup replied while looking ahead as Toothless stayed behind him. Now that they had the chance to ask questions, no one seemed to know what to say after seeing how upset he was only minutes ago.

"So...Hiccup really...built all this?" Fishlegs asked walking beside Astrid.

"He designed the layout, and he helped build." Hiccup responded calmly.

"Its...definitely something. These houses look different...Nothing like what we have on Berk. What are they made of?" Stoick looked at the chief now.

"Wood, enforced with a rock mixture that hardens with certain ingredients, the roofs are protected with thin sheets of metal. Everything welded together with fire from the deadly nadder. Helps in the harsh winters since we've never had a cave in. The houses here have been here for 6 years." Hiccup explained.

"Woah...our houses our constantly being rebuilt..." Gobber mumbled.

"Because you use wood and panels of metal to bind them together." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "And before you ask, yes. Hiccup told us. He created these houses, the design for them. I'm sure if you hadn't...ya know shut his inventions down you might have the same. We embraced his ideas and were always willing to give them a shot and if they didn't work, he worked on them until they were right." Hiccup scoffed.

"Cloud and Alvin said you have an academy, for what?" Snotlout asked now.

"Training dragons." Hiccup replied.

"Co–could we...maybe watch?" Fishlegs mentioned. Just as he was about to reply, Alvin came up to him running.

"Chief, the Amundsen twins are in the arena with the training group. They said they are ready to learn to train dragons and fly then..." Alvin panted. Hiccup rolled his eyes now as he turned towards the arena and walked towards it.

"I'll handle this..." Hiccup stated calmly. "Fishlegs, you wanted to watch? Now is your chance..." Hiccup retorted as he kept walked, Fishlegs scurried behind quickly. Stoick, Gobber shrugged as they all followed as well. The walk was short, they reached the arena noticing it was set up very closely to their own on Berk only off of it were stables where the dragons were kept.

"Morning chief." The training group greeted.

"Sorry to pull you away, but these two think they are ready to join the class. I told them they needed your permission first as in accordance to you rules." Stated one man.

"Its fine. So you two think you're ready to train dragons and ride them eh? Well I see no problem with that..." Hiccup said calmly, the two boy's eyes lit up. "If you can prove it. Lets try a little exercise...shall we?" Hiccup stated as Alvin tossed him 3 apples from the cart and he caught them without looking. "Release Stormfly." Hiccup called out.

"I'd back up if I were you..." Alvin told the Hooligans. They did watching closely.

"Training dragons starts and ends with trust. Lets see if you're ready to handle trusting dragons fully." Hiccup said as there was a squawk behind him. Hiccup placed one apple on his head and stood completely still with his arms crossed over his chest after putting two apples on his shoulders.

"Is he crazy! A Nadder's spines can slice through a mans flesh in seconds!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Stormfly can shoot a flea off a yaks tail from 20 yards. You may want to take notes." Hiccup grinned now. "Stormfly. Spineshot." Hiccup commanded. The nadder whipped its tail quickly sending three spines out and hitting the 3 apples perfectly and locking them in to the wall behind the Amundsen boys. Their mouths dropped open with wide eyes as Toothless used his tail to tossed another one to him and he put it on his helmet. "Toothless. Plasma blast." Hiccup ordered. Toothless shot the apple off his head and it exploded but never once hit Hiccup.

"Wow..." The group gasped.

"So. Lets see you two do it. If you can, I'll let you join the class, if not best be getting back home to do your chores." Hiccup said firmly. The two turned quickly and ran off out of the academy. "Come back when you reach the age limit boys! I made it 13 for a reason!" Hiccup yelled before they rushed out of sight, he then turned and faced the Hooligans with a shrug.

"The chief set a rule that no one under 13 can ride or join the academy for their own safety because they still do not understand the trust required to train dragons with, as Strike clearly demonstrated." Alvin chuckled now.

"That was incredible...What if it had hit you?" Ruffnut asked him.

"Still would of been fine. My armor is made from Toothless's discarded scales as I stated. I trust Stormfly, I'm honestly surprised you don't recognize her. She's a dragon from Berk, as is Hookfang, Meatlug, Sharpshot, Barf and Belch." Hiccup retorted. Their eyes widened now, how did he know that. The dragons Hiccup had named off came forward now, Stormfly the nadder, Hookfang the monstrous nightmare, Meatlug the gronckle, Sharpshot the terrible terror, then finally Barf and Belch the hideous zippleback.

"He's right...those are the dragons we had when you kids trained with Hiccup. I always wondered how they escaped..." Gobber blinked.

"Hiccup set them free. After Alvin took him in here, Hiccup couldn't stand the thought of them being killed so he snuck in to the village in the dead of the night and snuck them out. They've been here ever since." Hiccup said. It wasn't a lie, it was true. After Alvin said he could stay on outcast island, Hiccup took his chance to return to Berk and let them go.

"Okay...I have to know everything when Hiccup was here..." Stoick finally said.

"Then come to the hall. I'll tell you about his year here. Bjorn, carry on with the class." Hiccup stated.

"Aye sir." Bjorn replied with a nod of confirmation. Hiccup walked off with Toothless following, the Hooligans did as well. When they reached the hall, Hiccup remained standing as the others took their seats to listen intently.

"According to Hiccup, he'd been cast out for befriending a dragon. Specifically Toothless here who bravely entered your kill ring to save Hiccup from Hookfang. He told us he tried to reason with you all but you called him a traitor, then his father offered him one chance at redemption. To kill Toothless and be forgiven. And he chose to snap the ax in half then shatter the head to pieces. He came here, I know I remember it well because I was on guard and one of the ones who them both down. Savage and I questioned him and he said he'd been casting out and if we let him stay he could stop our raids and a different way of life...We didn't believe him at first but seeing him with a Night Fury sparked our interest. My father came out and recognized him right away demanding to know why he was there." Hiccup paused a moment to watch their reactions.

"When I asked him why he was there he responded with these words, _'No mission...We were cast out. Well...I was. That man isn't my father...don't refer to him as such. Look, Alvin...I know the Outcasts and Hooligans are enemies. I came here because I was cast out for befriending a dragon...They wouldn't accept it and honestly, I don't care. I asked to be cast out. This is outcast island and I'm an outcast...If you let me stay...I can make it worth your while...'_ And then I asked him, 'Oh yeah? How? What could a 15 year old boy offer a tribe of ruthless, uncaring outcasts?' He replied with, _'I can stop your raids...and teach you how to ride dragons. All I want his a place where I'm not hated for being different.'_ I asked if he was telling the truth and he told me, _'Would I of come here on the back of a Night Fury if I was lying? I hate Berk and I never want to go back. Honestly you lot are saints compared to them...'_ So I offered him a deal, 'You stop the raids and you have a place here. Do we have a deal?' And his response was _'Done'_ , we shook on it and from there he did as he said he would. He stopped the raids and gave him his own place here." Alvin explained.

Stoick and the others looked down with guilt now. "I told you he didn't deserve to be cast out!" Fishlegs grumbled crossing his arms over his chest now.

"You mentioned before that you yelled at Stoick for casting Hiccup out, yes?" Hiccup asked now. Fishlegs nodded to him as Hiccup looked to Stoick now. "What did he say to you, Stoick. Because according to you, you regretted your choice to cast him out after Fishlegs yelled at you. I want to hear it." Hiccup stated.

Stoick sighed closing his eyes. 'He was right you know...You never listened to him. I watched for years...you always told him you didn't have time for him or that everything he did caused destruction...Maybe you should of guided him instead of scolded...Hiccup found a way to end the fighting and you didn't take it! And now you've lost your only son...the only piece of your former wife you had. I hope that sits with you forever...Hiccup didn't deserve what he got...I'm glad he got to get away. And I wish I could of gone with him. I don't want to be part of a tribe who throws someone out for wanting peace, or be under a chief who throws out his own 15 year old son.' Once I got home I regretted it and promised myself I would find him and bring him home..." Stoick lowered his head.

Hiccup moved to the wall and pulled a shield off of it as he slid it down to the middle of the table then crossed his arms over his chest again. "That's the last picture you'll ever see of him. It was made after the first year, after he built all this for us. My father offered him the position of chief, he turned it down and said it was time for him to go. He left 2 days later on a ship. I sent a team to follow him and they found him face down on the ship deck, arms cut, and dead from bleeding out. They brought his body to us and while preparing him for his funeral I was handed this note which they found clutched in his hand." Hiccup said pulling it from under his armor.

"I read it first then told Strike to hang on to it until a time came where we ran in to you again..." Alvin stated coldly.

"Here, let me give you his last words. _'To anyone who finds my body...my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and I'm the former heir of Stoick the Vast Haddock, chief of the Hooligan tribe to Berk. Don't tell him you found me, I'm sure he won't care. He never has, I'm sure my death won't make a difference. But if you ever come across him, tell him I said I'm sorry I couldn't be the son he wanted me to be but killing dragons is wrong and I can't live in a world where I'm forced to kill them just because he has a life long grudge against them...And tell the blacksmith Gobber that I thank him for all the years he looked out for me. To the teens I was in dragon training with; Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut...make sure you tell them I never wanted to take the honor of killing the nightmare, I wanted to be away from it all. Thank Fishlegs for never picking on me, and Gothi for tending the beatings I took from the village. Well...I guess that's it then...I'm not sure where I am...I left all my things with Alvin and the outcasts since they took me in. It was nice having a father for once in the last 15 years. I'll be glad when I'm free of this worlds pain. Signed, Hiccup the Useless'_." Hiccup read off, of course he only wrote a note like this just in case of this exact situation.

The group looked at the wooden shield, it was a picture of Hiccup standing next to Alvin who had his hand on Hiccup's shoulder when he was still 15. Behind them were Toothless and Sharpfire, another nadder. "He looks...so happy..." Gobber pointed out.

"He was. He loved it here. That was drawn after he did all this and then he left here, left for good." Alvin stated. He and Hiccup watched as the Hooligans stared at the shield sadly, all feeling the grief and guilt of how they treated Hiccup and knowing he was gone. Or so they thought. "He turned this barren wasteland in to a paradise for humans and dragons to live in peace. He built so much for us, even this hall. He fixed structural issues, made our houses stronger, a water system, the academy, taught us to train and ride dragons, stopped our raids. He stayed until just after the announcement of my son here having his first child, and wedding...Once he felt we would be fine on our own, he left." Alvin added.

"And shortly there after I became the chief here. Now is that all you wanted to know?" Hiccup asked firmly.

"I–I was hoping you could tell me more about Night Furies?...Our book back home has nothing on them..." Fishlegs chimed in now.

"Since Hiccup mentioned you being someone who didn't give him a hard time, I will tell you. The rest of you have yet to earn my trust on the matter." Hiccup stated as he prepared to leave the room.

"Wa–wait...You can trust us!...Give us a chance...We know we messed up with Hiccup...it was...all so much back then...we want to end the war...we don't want to fight dragons if we don't have too..." Astrid said quickly getting up.

"She's right...we never knew the raids were controlled..." Gobber added.

"You're still new here and I have other things to tend to rather than risk information Hiccup gathered for us on dragons to people who have spend their lives killing them. You want me to trust you, prove to me I can. For now, I have a dragon race to set up, and then Snoggletog traditions to see too. Alvin will be your guide for the day. Stay with him, listen to him. He can answer your questions about the village. He'll give you a tour and the rules unless you've already been made aware of them. Fishlegs, I will speak with you later on." Hiccup stated.

"Aye sir. Thank you." Fishlegs bowed his head as Hiccup exited the hall with Toothless.

"He doesn't trust easily, does he?" Gobber asked.

"No. He does not. As he said, the lad did a lot for us and the risk of outsiders coming in and learning our secrets could be bad for everyone. You want Strike's trust, you have to show him he can trust you. You have to earn it." Alvin said putting the shield back on the wall where it was. "Now, come along. I'll give you a tour..." Alvin added, the group got up and followed him out in to the village for their tour. "Members of the Hooligan tribe of Berk...I welcome you Dragons Edge. Home of the Dreki tribe. For those of you unfamiliar with old Norse talk...that means Dragons Edge. Home of the Dragon tribe." Alvin announced. They eyes widened, from their place exiting the hall they could see everything before them, the entire village. It was indescribable, no one had the words for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 12: Earned

They were so lost in shock seeing everything from so high up, houses lined up on either side of the road with at least two feet between them, the academy, the dragon stables, the farm and animal stables, shops, carts, the village square, the 3 beaches and the dragon sanctuary behind them. "Well then, lets get started. Behind us as you clearly saw is the great hall. All meetings with the chief, and events, as well the emergency bunkers are located here." Alvin began.

"Emergency bunkers?" Gobber asked.

"Hiccup's idea for the elderly, unable to fight, or children in case of attacks. Under the great hall, rows of caves. Impossible to locate unless you know the way in which is only known by myself, the chief, and Cloud." Alvin stated.

"Wow...he thought of everything didn't he?..." Astrid sighed.

"Just about. Moving on! Just over there is the chief's house and yes its off limits unless he invites you there. Not that you'd get by Sunflower." Alvin chuckled now as they looked over to see a large yellow and brown monstrous nightmare.

"Who is Sunflower?" Tuffnut asked curiously. Alvin sighed now.

"She was Strike's wife's dragon. And she only lets Strike and the kids ride her now. Anyone else who tries gets thrown off." Alvin explained as they continued walking through the village where the shops were offering apples, bread, leathers and cloths, clothes, weapons and more. "This is the market, over there is the forge and armory. We also make saddles and armor." Alvin added.

"I'm guess Hiccup is responsible for the saddle making?" Fishlegs said now.

"You've guessed right. Inspired by the one Hiccup made for Toothless when they arrived here 6 years ago. Strike has made other adjustments since, stronger and faster. Not that the Night Fury needs extra speed." Alvin smiled.

"So in all these dragons are there other Night Furies?" Astrid asked.

"So far, Toothless is the only Night Fury around. Cloud seems to think he might be the last of his kind, she came to us just after Hiccup passed away and brought her dragons from her nest after hearing about a place where humans and dragons live in peace." Alvin stated while they continued walking through the market. Everyone looked so happy around this village, the hooligans just couldn't believe it. Hiccup did all this, he made this place so full of life and happiness and all because he was different and they couldn't accept him. This place...could be Berk right now if they had all just listened to Hiccup when he tried to tell them.

"I couldn't help but notice the chief...sings a lot. You know like yesterday on the boat, today rallying everyone and again on the beach...Is that something else Hiccup started?" Stoick asked looking at Alvin now.

"Actually no. That was the chief's wife...She loved to sing and got the chief and the whole village in to it, its their way to remember her because together they kept this village's spirits up. There was only one song Hiccup ever sang, and only Strike knows it. You'd have to ask him to sing it for ya and that's if he wants too. Strike and Hiccup were close, like brothers and losing him hit Strike hard." Alvin said while they walked silently.

"Never took Hiccup as a singer..." Snotlout chuckled.

"You didn't take Hiccup as a lot of things but your proof is right before your eyes. Hiccup wrote a song called Go The Distance, his way of saying he wouldn't stop until he made a place for people like him. Different people. I carried on his legacy by searching the Archipelago and beyond for people who didn't want to be forced to kill dragons, people who wanted to understand them further, people like him. And that is what we have here, people who don't want the war." Hiccup said flying in on Toothless and landing now.

"C–could we...hear it?" Astrid questioned.

"I suppose..." Hiccup shrugged as he closed his eyes. The group of them sat down off to the side of the road to watch, all curious of the song that Hiccup had written.

"I have often dreamed of a far off place...Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be..." Hiccup began, Astrid smiled softly as the rest just watched. "I'll be there someday, I can go the distance. I will find my way, if I can be strong...I know every mile, will be worth my while. When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong..." Hiccup smiled under his mask now as Toothless warbled rubbing his head against Hiccup's hand softly.

"I bet Toothless misses him a lot..." Fishlegs sighed.

"That he does...Like I said, Strike and Hiccup were close so when Strike took over riding Toothless...it was like Hiccup never left him." Alvin added.

"Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate. Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you. And a thousand years, would be worth the wait. It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through..." Hiccup faced the edge now looking at the sun as a cool breeze came through and he took a deep breath. "And I won't look back, I can go the distance! And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat! It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope...'Til I go the distance, and my journey is complete." Hiccup turned to look at their faces now.

He could see it, the looks of shock and guilt rising again. Hiccup couldn't help but grin a little, he knew what they were thinking. Hiccup the Useless wrote that, it was a song full of emotion about never giving up, to keep going until you found where you belonged. Hiccup had been told by Cami once before that he was the hero of these people, of this island because of what he did. He looked up now.

"But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart!" Hiccup sang out with a hand over his heart. "Like a shooting star, I will go the distance! I will search the world, I will face its harms...I don't care how far, I can go the distance...'Til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms..." Hiccup slowed down now.

"He–he's...talking about dying isn't he?...He knew after helping this place what he was going to do..." Astrid felt a tightness in her chest now. It was all her fault, she shouldn't of said anything to Stoick about Toothless and Hiccup. But what else could she do, he was planning to leave that day. She'd heard him talking about it, about packing up and leaving forever. Would it of made a difference? Would he still of wanted to die if he'd gotten to leave on his own terms rather than being cast out by the people who were supposed to stand with him.

"Aye, its true. After Hiccup finished here, Strike caught him with his shirt off and saw the marks on his arms. Hiccup said the pain of losing his family, his village, and tribe was to much and no amount of good he did would ever bring that back." Alvin mumbled softly. "He was a good lad with nothing more than good intentions..." Alvin added with a scoff.

"I will search the world, I will face its harms...'Til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms..." Hiccup finished softly facing them again. "There ya go. Only song he ever sang, once when he arrived here and right before he left." Hiccup stated now getting back on Toothless.

"Where ya going now?" Gobber asked him.

"Checking the perimeter. Have you finished the tour dad?" Hiccup asked Alvin.

"Just about, am I taking them back to the inn?" Alvin replied.

"Yes. I will retrieve them myself for lunch." Hiccup nodded before taking off.

"He's a good chief, how old is he again?" Fishlegs smiled.

"Strike is 21 years old. He took over when he was 16 just after Hiccup died." Alvin said starting to walk again. "Well come on. You heard him, back to the inn." Alvin insisted. They nodded and followed him quietly, everyone still thinking about the last few hours hearing everything about when Hiccup was there.

"What kinds of things did Hiccup invent when he was here?" Fishlegs asked now.

"The water towers and the pipes that connect all over the village. Since everyone has a dragon they use them to heat the water for baths, also every home including the inn has bathrooms. I'm sure you've noticed the small room off the bedrooms that have a metal tub and seat with a hole in it?" Alvin asked.

"Was wondering what that was..." Tuffnut stated.

"Place to relieve yourselves and clean up. Just make sure you use the buckets of water when you're done to flush it out. Everything goes back to nature and refill the buckets with the spouts in that room. We have fire prevention, landing strips, catapults, the stables, feeding stations, everything. All thanks to that lad..." Alvin said as they reached the inn and the rooms the Hooligans were staying in. "You know the rules, no wandering. Chief will be here for ya in 2 hours." Alvin said to them, they nodded as he walked off.

"So...what now?" Snotlout asked looking at them all.

"I guess we just wait...we're not allowed to wander around without one of them...Maybe we can think of a way to earn Strike's trust...?" Astrid offered now.

"Maybe if Stoick stops bringing up that Strike doesn't know what the pain of losing someone he might be more open to talking to us since every time Stoick opens his mouth, its to insult Strike..." Fishlegs grumbled crossing his arms over his chest now. Stoick was about to protest when he saw all of them glaring at him, he sighed knowing they were right.

"Well...what if we show him we genuinely want to learn about dragons? After all...we wanted to learn after Hiccup left...we all realized that to late. We didn't let Hiccup show us what he knew that day...we didn't give him a chance so he made this place in order to do it and honestly...I think deep down he knew we might find out about it." Gobber suggested.

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked.

"Stoick, weren't you listening to the letter, Strike read...he specifically named us and Gothi...He knew once he gave his name, someone would tell us. He mentioned his things were here on outcast...well Dragons Edge now...I think he knew that we wouldn't listen to him, but maybe with him gone...it'd be an eye opener for us and lets not lie...being here...it has been. We owe it to the lad to do this..." Gobber sighed.

"Gobber is right. So is Fishlegs. Hiccup knew this place wouldn't be kept secret and we'd find out about it, these guys here on this island know about us and what we did to Hiccup...that's why we aren't welcomed so easily and trust has to be earned. And Stoick you need to shut up around him...We all know you miss your late wife...But that doesn't mean Strike hasn't suffered either." Astrid huffed. "We don't know the whole story behind the death of Strike's wife and we know it's a touchy subject...We need to show him he can trust us and Gobber gave a good idea...Show an interest in them, ask questions. Fishlegs got him going on it for a while about Night Furies, our book has nothing on them. All we know are the ways we can die by dragons, and how to avoid them to survive...these guys know how to live with them, have peace with them...and I think...we do owe it to Hiccup for what we did to him to do this..." Astrid added.

"Aye, this is true." Gobber nodded. The others nodded with him.

"But we can't just rush in to it. We have to take it slow, we're obviously going to be here a while so...lets enjoy it. Spitelout can handle the village on his own. Just...ask questions at random, show an interest in it all. For Hiccup..." Fishlegs said putting his hand in. The rest did the same.

"For Hiccup." They said together. For the rest of that time until lunch they were setting boundaries about what not to talk about or said, mainly these were set around Strike's kids and late wife. They didn't want to make him mad, they wanted to understand everything. And they would, they had too.

(The Next Day)

It was the day of the race and everyone was excited. Even the Hooligans were, they never heard of dragon racing and wanted to see it in action. That afternoon it was being held, it was still an hour away but no one could sit still. They were surprised to see how fast decorations and stands were put up for the race, on top of the Snoggletog ones. Strike ran his village with an iron fist but everyone had fun with it, he made it fun by riling them up whether it was a fight, game, or holiday.

None of them really had much chance to ask questions about dragons since Strike was busy but first chance they got they planned too. Cloud had brought them to the stands early so they wouldn't have to sit in the inn waiting impatiently. They were just looking at everything in amazement. "This is so cool! I still don't get how to race dragons but look at all this...set up in one day..." Fishlegs exclaimed.

"It's a sheep catching contest." Came the voice of a little girl beside them, they looked over to see the eldest of Strike's children, the others were brought up by Alvin.

"Then why is it called dragon racing?" Snotlout asked curiously.

"Because the riders are on dragon back racing against one another for whoever catches the most sheep..." The little girl said smiling happily. Hiccup landed on the platform as the kids rushed to give him a hug.

"Is it time yet daddy?" Viggo asked smiling.

"Almost...I gotta go check on a few more things. Can you 3 behave up here until I get back?" Hiccup asked. They nodded to him.

"We'll watch them for you." Astrid offered at a chance to show they could be trusted.

"They can watch themselves..." Hiccup stated, Astrid looked down. "But a little adult supervision never hurt anyone. Just make sure they don't fall..." Hiccup said as got back on Toothless and sped off.

"Great so we're babysitters now. Awesome idea, Astrid..." Ruffnut sighed heavily.

"Guys...We gotta earn his trust somehow. We may as well take the chances we get..." Astrid rolled her eyes as she moved from her seat closer to the stage where the kids were. "Hi there. I'm Astrid, a friend of your daddy's." Astrid greeted smiling.

"Hi! I'm Runa and this is Viggo, and Thora." Runa introduced smiling wide.

"Its nice to meet you. These are my friends. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber, and Stoick. So can you tell me more about dragon racing?" Astrid asked gently.

"Sure! It starts with the 6 riders and their dragons over there and then 15 sheep are released around the island. After 5 minutes, a horn is blown the racers take off on daddy's command. When sheep are caught by rider and dragon, they are dropped in to that teams net. At the end when the sheep have all be caught, the black sheep is launched and that sheep is worth 10 points. The winner gets a feast thrown in their name and their picture painted on a shield in the hall." Runa explained.

"Wow, that sounds like a fun game." Gobber laughed.

"Is it the same riders every time?" Fishlegs asked now.

"Nope. Daddy picks out of his helmet. Its random all the time and we hold a race every two weeks." Viggo added now.

"That's pretty cool." Snotlout smiled nodding.

"If you learn how to ride dragons daddy can put your names down and you can be in the next race!" Runa giggled.

"They aren't ready for dragon racing children." Cloud stated landing now. "Its time." She said. The kids began to jump around happily, Astrid noticed that Runa was close to the edge and accidentally missed the board and slipped off. She screamed for help falling, Astrid jumped off the edge and pulling Runa into her arms and covered her head letting impact hit her instead of Runa. Astrid lost consciousness as soon as her back hit the ground, Runa crawled out of her arms and instantly began to cry.

"No...Astrid?...Astrid wake up please!" Runa asked. The roar of a Night Fury was heard as Toothless landed on the ground and Hiccup rushed over quickly.

"Runa! Are you okay? What happened, talk to daddy..." Hiccup asked quickly.

"I'm sorry daddy...I was playing by the edge...I–I slipped and As–Astrid...caught me...Sh–she isn't...waking up...Just like mommy didn't...I hurt her..." Runa cried against him.

"Ssh...shh its okay...she'll be okay." Hiccup soothed Runa as his mother came down with worry. "Take her. I'll handle Astrid..." Hiccup said handing Runa to his mother as he looked over Astrid quickly. He shook her lightly as she started to come around and wake up slowly groaning.

"Wh–what...Runa! Is she okay?" Astrid asked right away trying to sit up.

"Don't move to fast...you'll knock yourself out again. Runa is safe...Are you alright?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"Ye–yeah...I think so...sore...man that's a short but hard fall." Astrid blinked a few times. Hiccup helped her sit up now and handed her his canteen of water which was attached to Toothless's saddle. She took a small drink and sighed out she heard Runa whimpering about her getting hurt. Astrid crawled over to her with a soft smile, Hiccup only watched. She just fell at least 20 feet from the stands, and landed on her back but moving around already. "Hey...why are you crying sweetie? See...I'm okay. No harm done." Astrid said gently putting her hand on Runa's shoulder. Runa turned quickly to see Astrid looking and smiling at her.

"B–but I...got you hurt because I didn't listen to daddy..." Runa said with a pouty lip.

"You didn't hurt me sweetheart...It was my choice to save you. You're too cute to get hurt. I'm okay, I promise." Astrid told her. Runa smiled and moved from Valka's arms to Astrid's hugging her tightly. Astrid was a little surprised but she acted on instinct and hugged her back before pulling away.

"Runa, what do you say to Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Right...Thank you for saving me." Runa smiled widely.

"It was my pleasure, promise me you'll be more careful next time okay?" Astrid smiled at her poking her nose.

"I promise!" Runa said giggling. "Can I sit next to you at the race?" Runa asked her.

"I–if your daddy says its okay then I don't mind..." Astrid replied nervously looking at Strike now.

"Its fine with me. Cloud, will you bring Runa back up? I'd like to speak with Astrid." Hiccup stated calmly. Runa took Cloud's hand and they walked off. Astrid looked at Strike now biting her lip worried if he was going to yell at her. But all she saw was him put his hand out to her and she looked at him confused now. "It takes a lot of courage, and bravery to do what you did. You had no hesitation or worry for your own safety and you could of been seriously injured with a fall like that. Thank you for saving my daughter, Astrid." Hiccup said calmly.

Astrid's eyes widened then Astrid smiled nodding to him as she shook his hand lightly. "So...race time?" Astrid asked.

"Race time. Come on, I'll give you a lift back up." Hiccup said to her as he got back on Toothless and offered his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her up. "Hold on." Hiccup instructed, she put her hands on his shoulders and held on as Toothless took off towards the stands again and landed on the platform letting her off, then himself. Astrid went to sit back down in her spot neat the platform with the rest of her tribe. "Astrid..." Hiccup said to get her attention now. She turned and looked at him, "You have earned my trust."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter13: Dragon Race

Astrid couldn't believe it, she had...earned his trust? Just by saving his daughter? When she actually thought about it, she understood. Strike's kids were all he had left of his wife and treasured them dearly, saving one of them would ensure his trust. Astrid was still surprised given not even 24 hours ago he was saying they couldn't be trusted, but she wasn't about to argue with him, she simply smiled and sat down as Runa came beside her happily. Stoick and the others moved closer to her now, wondering if she was okay.

It was a hard fall, it knocked the wind out of her and managed to make her pass out on impact but at least Runa was safe and hadn't been hurt. The one thing Strike had said when he allowed them to watch his kids were not to let them fall off and Astrid made sure of that. It was at least a 20 foot drop and she landed on her back which she was now sure would be sore and bruised all day.

"You sure you're alright Astrid?" Fishlegs asked her as people were beginning to gather around and take their seats for the race.

"Guys... I'm fine. Really. Just sore...I'll live." Astrid smiled happily. Hiccup looked down at her now but said nothing, once everyone had arrived he stepped towards the edge and put his hands up to get everyone's attention. The area came to a dull roar before silencing to listen to him.

"Its time for our dragon race!" Hiccup announced, they all cheered. "Racing today we have Asmund with Blaze, Birger with Fang, Brenna with Starstrike, Cloud on Cloud Jumper, Dagmar with Thorn, and as a special treat...Myself on Sunflower." Hiccup announced. The crowd went crazy with cheering as the Hooligans looked over at him with surprise. "Take it away dad." Hiccup said to Alvin who laughed with a nod. Hiccup jumped off the edge as Astrid gasped but then saw him sitting on the monstrous nightmare who belonged to his late wife.

Hiccup sat on its neck with his legs crossed around it and holding on to her horns, he did a loop and then flew off to sit with the other riders at the starting point. "My son the show off..." Alvin chuckled.

"Hey if you got the skill, go for it." Gobber chuckled. This was actually fun to watch, originally they had been led to believe Strike didn't race because there would be no competition with Toothless but yet he was choosing to ride Sunflower so it'd be fair. Although somehow they felt it wouldn't matter which dragon he used.

"Release the sheep!" Alvin called out. The horn blew as the crowd cheered and watched the sheep take off. After 5 minutes and the sheep had scattered and Alvin faced the rider with a hand up. "On Toothless's signal riders!..." Alvin said as he looked at Toothless who roared out shooting one of his plasma blasts in to the air, it exploded and dispersed in a purple like wave across the sky. The riders took off, looping once as they flew over the stands and spread out to start looking for sheep.

"So every sheep but the black one is worth one point?" Fishlegs asked now.

"Yeah and the black is worth 10 but he doesn't get released until after all the white ones are caught." Astrid told him remembering what Runa told her about how it worked. Astrid noticed that the six baskets were painted different colors and she assumed the yellow and brown one was for Sunflower and Strike. So the baskets got painted over for each race which was held everyone two weeks. Good to know. The riders enclosed on 3 sheep in the village square, they all stared at one another for a few seconds before all charging in. Hiccup grinned as he and his mother were neck and neck, the others flew off knowing better than to get between the chief and his mother when it came to dragon racing.

"I'm not backing off, Strike!" Cloud shouted to him.

"That's what you always say...right before you back off!" Strike challenged as last minute his mother pulled up and Sunflower grabbed two of the sheep while Hiccup slid upside down on her neck and grabbed the third one, tucking it under his arm he swung and grabbed her horn pulling himself up with a laugh. He swooped through the stands and together he and Sunflower dropped the 3 sheep in the basket designated for him.

"3 points to Strike and Sunflower!" Alvin announced.

"Go daddy!" Runa and Viggo cheered out. Right after two other riders dropped two sheep each in to their baskets, then Cloud dropped one in hers.

"7 of the 15 sheep have been caught! Cloud with one, Dagmar with two, Asmund with one, and our chief with three!" Alvin called out.

"This looks like so much fun to do!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut exclaimed looking at one another.

"Right! I want to try." Astrid added nodding.

"Have daddy teach you to ride dragons." Viggo suggested.

"I'll think about it..." Astrid said still a little uneasy about it. They remembered watching Hiccup prove to the two boys yesterday that they weren't ready to ride and those boys were 10. It still scared Astrid to see that Strike let a nadder shoot 3 spines towards him to prove a point. He specifically stated there had to be trust to train dragons and ride them, and that was something Hiccup had taught them. Astrid had Strike's trust now, he trusted her fully for saving Runa from that fall. If he could trust her, then she could trust dragons right?

After another 20 minutes, Brenna had gotten two, Dagmar got one, Cloud got two, Birger with two, and Asmund with another one bringing the total sheep caught to 15. This last sheep to find was the black sheep but upon looking closer, Astrid noticed it was already found but in some type of catapult. She wondered what it was for, she assumed she was about to find out.

"Last lap!" Alvin called out as the horn blew again.

"Black sheep!" The riders called together.

"Current standings are Strike with 3, Cloud with 3, Dagmar with 3, Asmund with 2, Brenna with 2, and Birger with 2!" Alvin reminded everyone. They cheered out as now the Hooligans noticed Savage by the catapult.

"Up to you now! Have a nice flight!" Savage chuckled as he put his hand on the lever and pushed it down, the catapult launched the sheep high in to the air.

"Wow...a sheep launcher! We gotta get one of those!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Put it on your Snoggletog list, maybe Odin will bring it for you!" Runa giggled out.

"I just might kid." Snotlout laughed as they all continued to watch.

"Come on Cloud Jumper, We can still win this thing!" Cloud encouraged her dragon to go faster to catch the black sheep. Cloud Jumper caught it on his wing as Cloud took it and held on tightly heading for the net to drop it in. Brenna came in with her hammer to swipe at Cloud.

"Hey! Is that even allowed?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yep." Viggo smiled wide.

"Cloud Jumper!" Cloud shouted as the dragon ducked down making Brenna run in to Asmund. Hiccup now swooped around just behind Cloud Jumper as he was standing on Sunflower's head carefully.

"Easy...steady girl...Now!" Strike yelled as Sunflower bumped him up and he landed on Cloud Jumper's back running along it, he crouched down next to his mom with a grin. "Hey, enjoying the victory?" He asked.

"Why yes I...STRIKE! What are you doing up..." Before Valka could finish her sentence, Hiccup grabbed the black sheep from her with a laugh.

"Got ya!" Hiccup cheered as he jumped off Cloud Jumper and landed on Sunflower who was right below them, they sped off as Hiccup and Sunflower did a barrel roll and looped around as he tossed the sheep in to his basket.

"And that's 13! Strike takes the game!" Alvin announced as everyone cheered while he took a lap around the stands, leaning off slightly to give them high fives while he flew by them before landing on the stage beside his father and children and got off Sunflower.

"Good game girl, felt good to race again huh?" Hiccup asked the nightmare, she growled contently as Hiccup scratched under her chin.

"That was amazing!" Fishlegs exclaimed now as Hiccup chuckled hugging his kids.

"Nothing like a good dragon race to get people going." Alvin laughed patting Hiccup on the back.

"It looks like so much fun!" Astrid smiled now getting up to congratulate him.

"It is." Hiccup laughed a little, probably the first time he had since they arrived there. Cloud came over now as she hugged him.

"Good game, chief." Cloud told him.

"Same to you, Cloud." Hiccup replied.

"I almost beat you! I forget you like to pull those daring moves...You're going to get hurt one of these days." Cloud laughed now.

"How can you forget, I do them all the time. I'm the only one who can pull them off..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"This is true." Alvin agreed now. "Time for lunch?" Alvin asked.

"That it is. Alright everyone, to the hall!" Hiccup announced to them, people slowly began to clear off the stands and make their way to hall still talking about the race. Hiccup climbed down helping the kids, then Astrid seeing she was in pain from the fall.

"Oh...thank you sir..." Astrid said a little surprised when he offered his hand to her.

"You can call me Strike, Astrid. And its no trouble, you took a hard fall. I'm surprised you're still standing." Hiccup stated.

"I was worried about Runa...I didn't feel anything at first. Just sore, I'll be okay." Astrid said smiling.

"You should still go see Eira, she has a paste that can take that soreness away..." Hiccup told her.

"Ye–yeah, maybe I will..." Astrid replied blushing a bit, she swore she couldn't keep up with his constant mood changes. First he's cold, worried, firm, bored, angry, and now calm and caring. What was worse is you never knew which mood it would be until it hit. There was no way to prepare for them. While walking to the hall Astrid and Fishlegs stayed closest to him, seeing so far they were the only two who had earned his trust. Fishlegs because he never picked on Hiccup, and Astrid for saving Runa.

After 10 minutes of walking, Astrid felt like she was being followed and so did Fishlegs. They were constantly looking back but only seeing Stoick, Gobber, Snotlout, and the twins. "You feel it too, right?" Fishlegs asked looking over at Astrid.

"Yeah, its weird..." Astrid replied.

"What is?" Hiccup asked while facing forward still.

"Oh...nothing, we just...feel like we're being watched and followed...and not by the rest of our tribe..." Fishlegs said cautiously.

"Really now...Hm..." Hiccup said stopping and turning around and looking he saw nothing too but he knew better. "Toothless..." Hiccup said now as Toothless opened his mouth and let out a screech opening his mouth, a few purple expanding waves were seen disappearing in to the air, then Toothless's ears began to twitch and he looked to the right. Hiccup narrowed his eyes giving a whistle. "Alright you two, you've been spotted. Get down here..." Hiccup rolled his eyes now.

"Whose he talking too..." Stoick asked, before anyone else could question the sanity of the chief two dragons landed to the right of him.

"What are you two doing out..." Hiccup asked rubbing their heads lightly. The dragons that landed were Stormfly the nadder and Meatlug the gronckle. Stormfly walked over to Astrid and sniffed her a few times squawking. Astrid tensed up a bit refusing to move.

"Wh–what's she doing?..." Astrid asked quickly.

"Relax...She's just curious about you..." Hiccup said calmly watching Stormfly move around Astrid, movement made him look to Meatlug who was doing the same to Fishlegs and it got him thinking. "I think they remember you from your training days, they are from Berk after all." Hiccup stated.

"We–well when we fought her, I–I hit her with my ax which was imbedded in Hiccup's shield...C–can dragons hold grudges?" Astrid asked shakily.

"Yes and some to the death." Hiccup replied.

"Great..." Astrid sighed now. Stormfly finally stepped back with her head tilted to see Astrid better, then she squawked again before licking Astrid's cheek and nuzzling against her purring contently. Hiccup looked over to see Fishlegs lightly scratching the top of Meatlug's head making her pant with her tongue out and tail wagging. Hiccup almost grinned at the sight walking over towards them.

"U–uh what...is she doing? I–is she going to eat me?" Astrid asked with her eyes closed.

"What part of dragons aren't dangerous didn't you hear the first time..." Hiccup sighed to them.

"This gronckle is so...affectionate." Fishlegs laughed a little as Meatlug licked his cheek.

"That's Meatlug, she's a girl. And Astrid, that's Stormfly. Also a girl." Hiccup explained to them.

S–s–so what do...they want with us?" Astrid said looking at Strike for answers.

"They want you to be their riders, their trainers. They are accepting you because they know you can be trusted not to harm them." Hiccup said now.

"And how come we don't have dragons accepting us..." Tuffnut asked.

"You've yet to prove yourselves. Dragons feel just as we do, they see, smell, hear, and taste. Dragons can tell if you're lying, and if none came to you of their own free will its because they know you don't trust them yet. Just like I showed the boys yesterday. Dragon training starts and ends with trust and if you don't trust them, they won't come near you. Not sure how these two got out but clearly they can tell that Astrid and Fishlegs can be trusted and surprisingly chosen them on their own. So the question remains for you two...Do you give them your full trust and do you accept them as they've accepted you?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at one another before nodding and smiling. "We do." They said together.

"Good then starting after Snoggletog, you will be joining the training class and yes...its led by me." Hiccup stated.

"How is it you have time to run a village, train dragons, and take care of 3 kids?" Stoick asked him.

"I make time. That and I trust my people to do their jobs and to get me if there is a problem. Being a chief doesn't mean you have to be in charge of everything and constantly watching every project needing to be done. I trust my farmers to plant, take care of, and harvest the food. I trust my fishers to fish, my builders to build, my blacksmith to forge, sharpen, and make. A chief delegates his duties. I can't be in more than one place at a time, so I have to trust my people and I just keep tabs. That's why we have patrols, they don't just watch for danger they watch over the village to make sure everything is running smoothly." Hiccup retorted quickly shutting the hooligan chief up.

"S–so what do we do with these guys? Let them follow us?" Astrid asked now.

"They'll return to the stables for now." Hiccup stated as he saw Bjorn run up to him panting.

"Sorry chief. They snuck off after the dragon race...when the other riders were putting theirs away." Bjorn sighed heavily.

"Its fine. Put them back in their pens please. I'll be needing them after Snoggletog, two new riders to the academy. Astrid and Fishlegs." Hiccup said firmly.

"Right sir. Sorry again." Bjorn bowed and led the two dragons away. Hiccup noticed the sad looks on Astrid's and Fishlegs's faces, oh they had the gift alright. Hiccup hated being away from Toothless, it was almost like a part of him was missing when they were separated. Hiccup could tell that Astrid and Fishlegs were feeling that same feeling now.

"You'll see them again soon. Now lets get to the hall for lunch." Hiccup said motioning for them to follow, they nodded and walking along behind him. Hiccup was a little shocked honestly that Meatlug and Stormfly had chosen their riders on their own accord, it didn't happen often that a dragon chose its rider but it was possible. It had happened with Cami too, when Hiccup found her that day she was injured and Sunflower wouldn't let anyone near her until Hiccup settled it down to show he meant no harm. Cami explained that the Sunflower had been protecting her from other dragons and did it on its own choice. They'd been bonded and best friends since.

Hiccup found it interesting that these two dragons, from Berk just like Astrid and Fishlegs chose the people who were trained to kill them, and had been there for that training. Perhaps Stormfly and Meatlug knew these two didn't want to fight dragons deep down or just could tell that since 'Hiccup' dying that they genuinely wanted to know more. Now it laid with wondering if he was making the right choice to train them to ride, or if Stoick would allow them to keep their dragons because if not, Hiccup was happy to offer to them the same he did for other dragon lovers. A place on Dragons Edge where they wouldn't be separated from their dragons and could love them without being cast out.

"I still can't believe that Stormfly chose me..." Astrid whispered out.

"Believe it because it happened. And after today, she won't ever leave your side. The bond between dragon and rider is very powerful. I'll explain more of it during training. Bjorn will be leading the other class. I am training you two exclusively." Hiccup stated reaching the hall doors.

"Why us and not everyone?" Fishlegs asked.

"The others are ahead of you and not all should be sent back to basics. And the rest of you will be spending your time in the inn." Hiccup ordered.

"What! We can't watch?" Ruffnut complained.

"You are far from ready. As I said before...You've yet to earn my trust. Do that, and then we'll talk." Hiccup said as he entered the hall with his kids and walked to their table, the Hooligans took their place at theirs. "Dreki tribe! What a race today, am I right?" Hiccup announced with a smile.

"YEAH!" They cheered happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. We'll have another in two weeks as always, well pending the Red Death situation. Good job today with setting things up and getting work down. There's still a lot more to do for Snoggletog, so lets eat up and get back to work. Thank you." Hiccup said, they clapped and nodded before beginning to eat. Hiccup sat down with his kids and began to eat as well. It was a good day, and honestly Hiccup was glad he chose to race with Sunflower. It felt good to take part in something his wife loved to do.

His mind wandered to the Red Death, he needed a plan to defeat her. She was huge, mean, and could fly. She has six eyes and very few weaknesses making her a tough opponent. He closed his eyes and sighed, no one else would be hurt because of her. He made that promise when Cami died, and he wouldn't stop until the red death was gone from this world. But for now, he would focus on what was currently going on. Snoggletog was tomorrow and that always made people happy even though it was a hard holiday for him and his kids to get through but they would as always. Hiccup opened his eyes now looking around at everyone.

This was his village and he would protect it from harm. That was a vow. _'I promise, Cami...No one else will ever have to suffer because of that dragon...'_ Hiccup thought proudly. Yes, there would be peace for everyone once he defeated her. He just needed a plan to do it with and an opening to get close enough. His other problem was the Hooligans who he wanted gone before they got any closer to him, and found out who he was. And he didn't want that. He spent years getting away from his past which has caught up with him, he didn't want them knowing who he really was because it would just start a bunch more trouble he didn't want or need right now.

He took a breath to calm down. Everything was fine, they'd be gone soon and everything would go back to being normal.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 14: Snoggletog

The annual holiday had come. It was Snoggletog and the village had never been happier about it. However as per something Hiccup started because it was Cami's favorite holiday, every year since her death they'd all gather on the beach as a memorial to her and repeat the events of her funeral. It was times like these like with the anniversary of her death that Hiccup didn't like to be bothered but he promised Cami he'd be there for their kids, and the village because they all needed him still so he would hold firm and stay strong on a day like this.

The hooligans didn't know what was going on but it was easy to tell that while it was Snoggletog and people were happy, there was something else going on. They were all sitting in Stoick's room again as they did most mornings while waiting for their guide to arrive which would either be Strike, Cloud, or Alvin. Today however when Stoick opened the door he saw Savage and blinked a little confused as to why he was there instead of one of the others. "Um...morning, Savage?" Stoick greeted.

"Aye. Morning, Stoick and others of the Hooligan tribe. Happy Snoggletog to you all." Savage replied to him.

"So uh...what's going on?" Gobber asked now.

"All in the village are to meet on the beach. Its time for the memorial and I've been given strict instructions to inform you that you are not to talk, or ask questions about it. It will make sense when we get there...And also today would not be a good day to make the chief angry for any reason at all." Savage informed them.

"Alright...lead the way then?" Stoick said as they all filed out in line behind Savage. The walk was silent, and took 15 minutes to reach the beach. As they walked they noticed others beside them, in front, or behind them. The entire village was headed towards the beach. Reaching the sand now they could see Strike standing at the edge facing the water, his kids beside him as well Cloud and Alvin. It slowly started to make sense now, this was the beach where the memorial stone for the chief's wife was and today was a memorial for her.

"Remain here." Savage instructed, the hooligans stopped and stood with the rest of the village. Everyone was staying quiet as Savage made his way behind the chief and offered a bow. "The hooligans have been retrieved in accordance to your instructions chief." Savage said.

"Good...then we can start." Hiccup replied calmly as he took a breath and faced everyone quietly at first. Astrid noticed there was a small rowboat at the edge, no body on it but she assumed it was part of the memorial. She frowned sadly, so this was an every year thing for the tribe. To pay a tribute to their fallen chieftess. "Dreki tribe...and guests. I thank you for coming, both myself and my family can't tell you how grateful we are that you join us every year to celebrate her life for the time she was with us." Hiccup began calmly before turning around again and facing the water as Alvin handed him a shield with Camicazi's picture on it.

"Wow...she's beautiful..." Astrid breathed out quietly. Hiccup had heard it of course, the area was silent except for the soft waves coming on to the shore.

"Whenever you're ready son..." Alvin said softly.

"To those who have been here, you all remember what she was like. To those who haven't been...She was strong, brave, funny, smart, and beautiful. First time I ever saw her she captured my heart, and ever since even with her gone...it still belongs to her. She was everything and anything you needed her to be and more. A builder, a fisher, a farmer, dragon rider, friend, mother, wife...and she was taken from us too soon. But here we stand like every year to remember her and all she did, and to never forget she is always with us." Hiccup began trying to keep a steady voice. Sunflower whined sadly as Hiccup reached over and rubbed her head.

Hiccup put the shield on the small boat as he stepped back and looked to his father. "Archers. To your positions..." Alvin ordered. Valka, Savage, Runa, Viggo, Thora, and Alvin all moved in a line behind Hiccup holding their bows and an arrow. Sunflower lit the small log before them on fire. Hiccup took his metal shield off his back and held it at his side.

"Uhh...isn't the chief supposed to fire an arrow?" Tuffnut asked, Astrid punched him in the arm.

"We were told to be quiet and not ask questions. Shut up..." Astrid whispered harshly to him looking forward again.

"I–I'll never...l–let g–go...I pro–prom..ise..." Hiccup choked out before stepping towards the back of the ship and pushed it into the water. It moved slowly through the water and when out enough, Hiccup gave a nod to Alvin.

"May the valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla. And know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings and queens. For a great woman has fallen: A wife. A chieftess. A mother. A warrior. A friend." Alvin said sadly as Hiccup let a tear slide down his cheek as he bent down and lit the tip of his arrow, now taking his stance and holding up the shield flat.

The hooligans watched with amazement almost as the shield changed, opening up to a crossbow as he loaded the arrow on the string and pulled it back. "I love you, Camicazi. And I will forever more..." Hiccup whispered before he let the arrow go, it landed perfectly on the ship. After him was Alvin, Savage, Valka, Runa, Viggo, and Thora did the same. Lighting the tips of their arrows and firing towards the ship. All each hitting perfectly. The ship caught fire and began a slow burn. Hiccup had his eyes closed as he turned and walked towards his kids.

"Are you gonna sing your song for her daddy?" Thora asked gently.

"Everyone remembers the song Camicazi and I danced to at our wedding 5 years ago...The one song a chief and chieftess sing together. And this...is something I wrote for her after she died..." Hiccup sighed.

"Son...you're not referring to...The Fallen and The Sleeping are you?" Cloud asked slowly, he gave a nod.

"The Fallen and The Sleeping?..." Stoick questioned now, Cloud faced him.

"Its a reprise of the Dancing and the Dreaming. Chief wrote it himself...Now be quiet." Alvin said before Cloud could.

"My dearest one. My darling dear..." He started slow. "My mighty one has fallen...And children weep for their protector. And loved ones will be praying..." There was a long pause as he took a breath, "So we part again my love, my darling one...So the Gods above will bless you." Hiccup sang out, his kids hugged his arms or legs sadly.

"Well if that doesn't make you cry, I don't know what will..." Gobber mumbled a little choked up.

Hiccup bent down and pulled them in to a hug before standing up again and facing the group. "Daddy, can I sing something for mommy?" Runa asked, this took Hiccup a little by surprise but he wasn't about to deny her. Hiccup nodded softly to Runa as she looked out towards the sea. Runa was only 7 but she had an amazing voice like Cami had, even though Runa wasn't their blood child.

"Mamma. You gave life to me...Turned a baby into a lady. And mamma, All you had to offer...Was the promise of a lifetime of love." Runa began softly taking everyone by surprise. Hiccup just stood there holding Viggo and Thora's hands watching his eldest daughter sing about her mother. "Now I know...There is no other...Love like a mother's love for her child. And I know...A love so complete, someday must leave. Must say goodbye..." Runa sang her eyes never facing the group, just staring out to sea.

"Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear. Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near. Someday you'll say that word and I will cry...It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye..." Runa smiled as she heard her father gasp, as well as her grandmother and grandfather. She was 7 how in the name of Odin did she come up with such a beautiful song on her own?!

"Mamma. You gave love to me...Turned a young one into a woman. And mamma, All I ever needed...Was a guarantee of you loving me. 'Cause I know...There is no other...Love like a mother's love for her child! And it hurts so...That something so strong, someday will be gone, must say goodbye..." Runa now forced herself to turn around and face the group as she smiled at Viggo and Thora.

"Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear. Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near. Someday you'll say that word and I will cry...It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye!" Runa sang out as Viggo and Thora let go of Hiccup's hands now and walked forward standing beside Runa holding her hands while they continued.

"But the love you gave me will always live! You'll always be there every time I fall. You are to me the greatest love of all...You take my weakness and you make me strong! And I will always love you 'til forever comes!" The three sang together now. Hiccup couldn't believe it, all three of them were singing now and in perfect harmony too. "And when you need me!...I'll be there for you always! I'll be there your whole life through! I'll be there this I promise you, Mamma!" Runa did on her own.

"I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights. I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight...I'll be your shelter through the raging storm. And I will love you 'till forever comes!" The three children sang together. Hiccup felt tears rolling down his cheeks but his mask was on so no one else saw it.

"Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear. Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near. Someday you'll say that word and I will cry...It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye..." Runa's voice softened now. "'Till we meet again...Until then...Goodbye..." Her voice stopped with a whisper.

No one said anything, who could? Hiccup walked up to them and pulled them in to a tight hug. "Oh kids...That was beautiful and I know you're mother loved it as much as I did...Thank you." Hiccup said gently to them.

"Daddy...don't you remember what mommy said...that no matter where we go or what we do...she'll always be with us in our hearts." Runa told him. Hiccup only hugged them tighter before standing up and facing everyone.

"Alright, enough sadness...this is Snoggletog and I know my late wife well...she'll start a raging snow storm if we don't start having fun soon. Ain't that right, Cami?" Hiccup asked looking up now as a cool breeze blew through the area making everyone laugh now.

"Hi mommy!" The three kids yelled waving at the sky now.

"Hey babe. I knew you wouldn't miss Snoggletog, its your favorite holiday. To the hall everyone, its time to celebrate!" Hiccup announced as people cheered and started making their way off the beach, Hiccup was last walking with Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the others including his mother, father, and Savage. Runa rushed ahead and giggled grabbing Astrid's hand and walking with her, it took her by surprise.

"Hi Runa." Astrid greeted her lightly.

"Hi Astrid! Did you like the song for my mommy?" Runa asked her.

"I loved it, and I think she'd be very proud of you for doing it." Astrid replied happily.

"A–are you okay with Runa getting close to her?" Valka whispered now.

"I'm not sure how I feel about it, she saved Runa's life...just like Cami did...that might be why she's close, because Astrid reminds her of Cami and Runa wants to feel close to her mother again..." Hiccup answered softly. How did he feel about it? Hiccup didn't know, Runa getting close to Astrid? That could be bad because Runa might not want her to leave, or it could risk his secret of who he was. For now he'd have to watch and see what happened, it was Snoggletog and he didn't want that ruined.

Reaching the great hall now with everyone inside, there was a feast laid out as well as a tree made of wood planks and painted green with shields and other decorations on it. The entire hall was decorated in fact and it looked great. The hooligans were impressed, not even they went out and they loved Snoggletog as much as any other Viking did. Everyone got some food and sat down, people were laughing and singing Snoggletog songs together. It was amazing, mainly to Stoick. There was a giant dragon queen looking for them but none of these people seemed to care, they just carried out their normal day.

Hiccup looked around smiling under the mask, could this get any better? His people were safe, his children were happy. What more could a chief ask for? Even though his wife wasn't with him like always, she was there in spirit and that was enough. It was still unfair she had to be taken from him so early, their lives had been perfect. Two children, great family and friends. But Hiccup learned young as in when he was cast out that sometimes bad things had to happen for greater things to come to light. Hiccup had to be cast out in order for him to find his place in the world. Who knew? It was one of life's mysteries that he would never come to understand.

Hiccup saw his children playing with the other village kids, his people were eating, laughing, and having a good time. Even with the threat of the Red Death looming over his village, everyone was still keeping high spirits. Hiccup still worried about the queen and if anyone could see his face they would see that worry clearly. He hated wearing his mask almost all the time but he didn't want his former tribe to realize who he was. He knew he couldn't hide it forever, especially since Astrid and Fishlegs were about to become dragon riders and if they chose to stay on Dragons Edge...that was it. Secret was out and they would take the first chance they had to tell Stoick about Hiccup being alive.

He sighed now and stayed in his seat just watching everything. His mother was shockingly enough dancing with Alvin, they'd gotten close in the last few years but his mother's heart still longed for Stoick, and Hiccup knew that well. He knew why she hadn't told him about being alive yet, because when they all first met on Berk he referred to his kids saying their grandmother would be worried so that showed whoever Cloud was, was in fact Strike's mother, as Alvin was his father well adopted at that.

His mother was holding back telling for his sake and Hiccup didn't think that was fair to her. But also, Valka wasn't saying anything because she wasn't ready to face Stoick for how he treated Hiccup. Not just casting him out but also all Hiccup suffered before being cast out. Hiccup closed his eyes leaning back in his chair, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Toothless growled a bit. Hiccup was sure it was the hooligan tribe members because Toothless never growled at Dreki members. "If you're attempting to sneak up on me, you forget my Night Fury can hear you miles away." Hiccup stated.

"How'd you know!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Hiccup sat up now and turned his head to face Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout standing there. Stoick and Gobber standing behind.

"Toothless made me aware. What do you want?" Hiccup asked in a bored tone.

"You looked alone, thought we might keep you company?" Astrid offered lightly.

"I'm just watching my people have a good time is all." Hiccup replied.

"You're the chief, you should take part in it..." Fishlegs smiled.

"I will later. Its still quite early, I'm just waiting for the inevitable..." Hiccup sighed. He'd almost forgotten what Snoggletog was, dragon mating season. The dragons always left for about a week to mate and lay their eggs, then return after 7 days.

"Waiting for?..." Snotlout asked. Before Hiccup could answer he heard a roar outside it was Sunflower.

"That..." Hiccup sighed as he got up now and looked to Toothless who let out another roar to bring the room to silence. "Alright everyone. You know what that means, time to let the dragons go for their annual egg laying." Hiccup announced. There were some sighs and mumbles. "Yes I know...its sucks but they do it every year and they will be back like they always do. Come on, everyone outside to say goodbye." Hiccup told them. Slowly they all made their way outside as the dragons were gathering in a circle over the village.

Cloud came up to Hiccup handing him his staff as he stepped forward and began whirling it around until it gave a whistling sound then finally slammed it down against the ground. The roar of the alpha was heard as the dragons began heading North away from the island. Hiccup smiled as he rubbed Toothless's head. There were always a few dragons who didn't leave, like Toothless and Sunflower, Cloud Jumper, Sharpshot, the alpha, and some others.

"Where are they going?" Stoick asked.

"Mating season. Every year they leave for about a week then come back with their babies." Hiccup explained.

"Huh, you know your dragons well don't you?" Gobber stated.

"Well to live in peace with them you have too. Their likes and dislikes, lifestyles, mating patterns. In order to live with them, you have you combine both lifestyles and make it livable for both species." Hiccup replied now.

"That's...impressive." Astrid smiled, she felt something stand beside her and lick her cheek, she looked to see Stormfly standing there. "Hm...hey Stormfly. Shouldn't you be going with the others?" Astrid asked looking at Strike for help now.

"She wanted to say goodbye first." Hiccup chuckled.

"Oh well in that case...Have a safe flight and come back seen girl. Go on, I'll be alright." Astrid said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Stormfly's neck as far as she could get them. Stormfly squawked and then stepped back taking off, Meatlug right behind her after saying bye to Fishlegs. "So this happens every year?" Astrid asked now.

"Without fail. Sunflower keeps watch for when the dragons from other islands ascend and fly over, once they do I order the alpha to tell them its time to go." Hiccup said.

"The alpha?" Stoick blinked. Hiccup smirked almost and motioned for them to follow him, the group did all the way to the back of Dragons Edge where the ice nest was. It took a good 25 minutes to get there on foot but it was worth it.

"I'd stand back if I were you..." Hiccup warned as he lifted the staff once more and whirled it around giving a dragon call with his mouth. The ground began to shake a bit as before their eyes they saw the massive beast rise from the water and stare at them. All their mouths hung open in shock seeing it.

"What in the name of Thor is that! Its huge..." Gobber blinked a few times.

"This magnificent, yet graceful giant is known as the Bewilderbeast. The alpha species and one of the many few that still exist." Hiccup explained now.

"You mean...there are...more of these dragons? Its bigger than the queen! And you're worried about her?" Astrid asked in shock.

"The Red Death kills without reason. She wants destruction, the Bewilderbeast wants peace. He protects us. Every nest has its queen but this...he is the king of all dragons. He built this nest for the dragons we have. Its how we house so many of them." Hiccup chuckled now. The looks on their faces were priceless. "I call him B-King. Ain't that right big guy?" Hiccup said as he reached his hand over and placed it on the dragon's snout. The dragon blew a cold mist on them, a frost setting on their hair.

"Wow..." They said in shock.

"He likes ya." Hiccup said now.

"How can you tell?" Astrid asked him.

"Because he's calm. Alright B-King, back to your nest." Hiccup told him, it gave a light nod and receded back underwater. "Tidal class 10 dragon right there for you, Fishlegs. Thought you'd appreciate him." Hiccup added.

"That's just amazing and he's under your command?" Fishlegs asked.

"We work together. You could see he's the chief of the dragons, as I am chief of dragons edge. We work together to protect our kind so we can live in peace together." Hiccup explained.

"Still awesome...So how come Toothless, and a few others dragons didn't go?" Astrid asked now.

"Toothless can't fly without me, and so far no other Night Fury has been found. The others just have no desire to go. You could say they take turns that way our island isn't left unguarded especially at a time like this where the Red Death is on the loose." Hiccup said as he led them away and back in to the village.

"Makes sense. This place is incredible...I still can't believe Hiccup designed all this, made it all happen..." Fishlegs sighed looking around still.

"Yeah, he was an amazing young man. Something you would of seen if you'd given him a chance to be who he was." Hiccup said coldly before disappearing in to the hall. The hooligans looked at one another and all sighed before entering the hall as well to enjoy the rest of Snoggletog. Granted it was only just now lunch time, this is how it would be all day and in to the night. Relaxing in the hall, singing songs, partying which is something dragons edge did well on big events.

Hiccup hadn't meant to be cold with them but honestly, was it so hard to believe he built this place from the ground up? That he made an island that had peace with dragons? This former tribe of his forced him to have to be this way, because they couldn't accept who he was but now that they think he is dead and seeing the place he built, now they care? Now they see what he could of done if only given the chance? Hardly fair.

He sighed just watching everything again, his former tribe really knew how to kill a mood. Hiccup didn't do much the rest of Snoggletog except sit in his chair keeping an eye on everything, he had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight but he didn't know what or when it would happen so he felt just be on guard for anything. At least if something did happen they were in the hall and he could evacuate people in to the bunkers quickly. Hiccup finally got up when it was around 4 and moved outside the hall doors to sit on the stone steps and just watch the sky. Toothless crooned sadly and sat beside his friend. "I don't know what it is bud...but something big is gonna happen tonight...I feel it." Hiccup whispered rubbing the top of Toothless's head.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 15: Reveal

Hiccup sat outside for what seemed like hours, it was just beginning to get dark and cloudy which was odd since there hadn't been a cloud all day. He could hear his people having a good time, the kids all running around and playing together. Hiccup finally got up and went to move back inside the hall as it was now dinner time and he'd always give a Snoggletog speech about how great a year it'd been. As he opened the doors and walked inside, Astrid noticed him. She felt bad for him in a way, he was dealing with so much at once. The Red Death, losing his wife, having three children to take care of...how did he manage it all?

No sooner than he got inside and to his spot to quiet people down, one of his patrol men ran inside panting. "Chief!" He yelled frantically. Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced him as Hiccup approached the guard and saw it was Asger. The fear was written all over his face and Hiccup knew what it meant, his eyes narrowed.

"Its her, isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

"2 miles before she enters our waters sir..." Asger panted. Hiccup cursed himself, this couldn't of happened at a worse time with more than half their dragons gone for mating season. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, waiting for his orders.

"Daddy...Is that mean dragon back again?" Runa asked tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes...yes she is baby...But don't worry. You're safe...I'll make sure of it." Hiccup said firmly as he faced his people now, the looks of worry on their faces. "Dreki tribe, the time has come. I need you all to stay calm...We've been preparing for this for 3 years people...It ends tonight!" Hiccup announced.

"Wait wait...The queen is here!?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"She will be soon..." Hiccup replied trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Well what do we do!"

"Our dragons are gone!"

"We're defenseless!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes now as he snapped his finger and Toothless roared out to make everyone be quiet. "That is enough of that. Now that I have your attention...this is what we're going to do. First being...no panicking! Second...Asger, round up the defense teams. Cloud, Father...Get these people to their homes safely." Hiccup ordered them.

"Aye chief!" Asger said rushing outside.

"Right. Everyone follow me!" Alvin called out.

"What about us? We can help too." Astrid jumped in now not wanting to seem useless. Hiccup looked at them, what could they do? They weren't trained to ride dragons or handle the queen. His eyes fell on his children now who were whimpering in fear.

"Protect my children." Hiccup ordered.

"B–but the queen..." Gobber said. "You can't fight her alone..." Gobber added.

"That dragon is MINE to take out. Do you understand me? I've waited 3 years for this and no one is taking it from me. That dragon took my wife, my children's mother. You wanted something to do, I gave you something to do. My father and Cloud are busy with the village, this is what I'm asking you to do. Protect my children, Astrid. I don't know what it is about you, but they trust you and that's hard to come by. I want them safe...And I know you can make sure of that." Hiccup said firmly.

Astrid was nervous, he was placing his children's safety with her!? That was a big job. "Sir! The teams are ready and she just crossed in to our waters." Asger said coming to the doors again.

"I don't have time to wait on an answer. Can you do this or not?!" Hiccup asked loudly.

"Yes, we can." Astrid nodded to him.

"Good. Runa, Viggo, Thora...come here kids..." Hiccup said crouching down to their level now. The hooligans watched as the kids hugged him tightly, it was almost heartbreaking to watch. These kids lost their mother to the red death, and they were terrified to lose their father too.

"Daddy...Please don't go..." Runa pleaded to him.

"I have to baby. But I'll be back soon, I promise." Hiccup said trying to sound confident.

"Daddy she'll take you away like she took mommy! I don't want to lose my daddy too! Don't fight her..." Viggo cried now. Hiccup's eyes widened and then he closed them, he had to do this. He didn't care if the hooligans found out who he was now, Hiccup reached for his mask and pulled it off his head dropping it to the ground with a clang as they gasped in complete shock at who they saw under that mask.

"Hi–Hiccup?..." Astrid breathed out with wide eyes. They could believe it, not a one of them could but it was him. Same green eyes and auburn hair as 6 years ago. He ignored her and faced his kids now placing a kiss on their foreheads. It really was him, he was chief of Dragon's Edge and these kid's father. He'd been here the whole time, and hiding under the mask after telling them as Strike that 'Hiccup' had killed himself 4 years ago. How had they not seen it before? The kids except Runa looked exactly like him and Cami from the picture on the shield they used for memorial earlier.

"Kids...Listen..." He sighed now looking at them softly. "I promise you...On my life. I will be back. That big old dragon doesn't scare daddy...I promise she won't take me away from you. Nothing ever could. You kids are my life and the only reason I am still breathing. Now...I have to go take care of her. I have to protect the village, its my job. These...nice people are going to keep you safe for me...Okay?" Hiccup said calmly to them.

"You promise you'll come back daddy?" Thora asked.

"I give my word as your father, and as chief of the tribe." Hiccup replied smiling softly. Hiccup stood up and faced his former tribe now, all of them still in shock to see him alive and standing before them.

"Y–you're...alive?" Stoick asked stepping towards him. Hiccup backed up from his reach with cold eyes.

"Don't touch me. Just because you've realized I'm alive doesn't mean a damn thing has changed. You still cast me out 7 years ago, and as far as you are all concerned...I am dead to you." Hiccup retorted.

"Chief!" Asger yelled again.

"I don't have time for this...unwanted reunion. I have a dragon to kill. Protect my kids...That's all I want from any of you." Hiccup whistled out loudly as his Night Fury ran over, Hiccup jumped on his back and positioned his feet in the stirrups and opened Toothless's tail with a sigh. He looked back at his kids who were crying, this hurt Runa the most because she was with Cami when she was hurt by the Red Death.

"Daddy please!" Runa cried out.

"I promise I'll come back. Don't worry...Your mother is with me always, she'll keep me safe. Be good for daddy, can you promise me that?" Hiccup asked them, they nodded to him. "Lets go bud! Time to take her out!" Hiccup called as Toothless roared and flew out of the hall at top speed and in to the air just as the Red Death roared to alert people she was there.

"Hiccup...has been...the chief of this tribe the whole time?" Gobber asked confused now, they all were. Strike well now Hiccup had said that Hiccup killed himself 4 years ago, why didn't Hiccup tell them the truth!? That's why he always wore the mask around them, to keep who he was a secret. Alvin and Cloud came in now, as Stoick faced them.

"You knew he was my son the whole time!" Stoick yelled.

"There is no time to discuss this! The chief has given his orders and that's for everyone to get to safety of their homes. Lets move." Alvin ordered.

"That's my son out there!" Stoick boomed.

"Wrong. That's MY son out there and he knows what he's doing. He's been preparing for this fight for 3 years since that dragon took his wife from him. Now get going, you'll be taking shelter in Cloud's home with her." Alvin said.

"We don't have to listen to you!" Snotlout argued back now as they all rushed outside, Hiccup's kids following them. Hiccup landed in front of them angrily.

"But as long as you're on my island you do have to listen to me. Now move your asses and do as my father says!" Hiccup growled at them. Cloud rushed over to them now, she saw Hiccup without his mask and took hers off as well.

"Hiccup don't go! You can't face her alone!" Valka begged. "I won't lose you son!"

"You won't lose me mom. Take everyone to the bunkers, now." Hiccup commanded.

"Va–Valka?" Stoick said now with wide eyes. Another roar from the red death got Hiccup's attention.

"Chief, where do you want us?" Asger asked quickly.

"Toothless, get their attention for me bud..." Toothless then roared out making the area fall silent. "Listen up Dreki tribe. I'm gonna deal with her highness...I want all of you to follow my father and mother to the bunkers. Get the dragons put away, everyone is grounded until I give the okay its clear. Understand!?" Hiccup ordered them.

"Aye chief!" A few called back beginning to ground the dragons and get them put away.

"But Hiccup...!" Valka tried to protest again, Hiccup glared.

"That was an order, mother! Move these people to the bunkers! I took an oath to defend this village when I became the chief 6 years ago...This is my job so let me do it! Now take the Hooligan tribe and my kids to safety." Hiccup said angrily. They froze looking at him sadly now, "You know what this means to me mom. That dragon took Camicazi from me, she took my wife and my kid's mother. I have waited patiently for 3 fucking years to do this, to get my revenge and kill the one dragon I'll ever kill in my entire life...So don't you dare try and stop me." Hiccup said as Valka had tears in her eyes, she stepped back nodding to him. Hiccup looked at Toothless again. "Lets finish this..." Hiccup said to him, Toothless darted off in to the sky again as the queen was coming in to view.

"I–I don't...understand...Y–you're...alive...after 22 years?" Stoick asked.

"And this is hardly the time for a joyful reunion, Stoick. Our son is risking his life against a power hungry dragon, and I have orders to follow." Valka retorted hatefully towards her husband.

"Gramma...Is...daddy going to be okay?" Runa asked through her tears.

"Yes children, he will be. When your daddy makes a promise...he always keeps it...Now lets hurry along to my house." Valka smiled softly at them.

"So wait...She's...your wife? But Alvin and her are Hiccup's parents? I'm so confused!" Snotlout held his head and frustration.

"The chief will explain when he's ready. Now move it." Alvin stated pushing them along but they stopped when they heard Toothless's roar and when they looked they saw Hiccup and Toothless crash in to the water.

"Daddy!" The children cried out in fear. Astrid's eyes searched the water for them, after 2 minutes they emerged on the beach coughing hard from water intake.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?" Astrid called to him.

"For the love of Thor, get inside! You think 6 years would of taught you to listen to me!" Hiccup grumbled as he got back on Toothless and they took to the sky again. "Alright you over grown lizard...You want us...come and get us!" Hiccup taunted the beast. It roared at him following him through the sky, Hiccup whipped around seeing it step on the beach where he just was, something else he saw was that Astrid was on the beach too. He had a flash of Cami for a brief moment before shaking it from his mind.

"ASTRID!" Runa screaming out calling to her, she looked up seeing the red death behind her she gasped with wide eyes. Hiccup swooped around and zipped through just before the dragon could lower its paw on Astrid and had Toothless grab her. Astrid's eyes opened feeling like she was flying, she looked up and saw Toothless and Hiccup.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked Toothless who crooned happily. "Good job bud." Hiccup smiled as he moved towards the rest of the group and dropped Astrid off before taking off again, from a high point Hiccup noticed something he hadn't before. This dragon had wings and that's when he got a brilliant but stupid idea. "That thing has wings...okay. Lets see if she can use them!" Hiccup yelled out, Toothless screeched and whipped around to dive bomb at the red death. As soon as they were close enough, "Fire!" Hiccup ordered as Toothless fired a blast at the large dragon forcing it to fall over with a roar.

The red death extended its wings now and flapped them to get in the air. "Think that did it?" Hiccup asked looking back to see her following them. "Well...she can fly...At least she's off the island." Hiccup sighed in relief as he looked forward again. "Alright time to disappear! Come on bud!" Hiccup urged as he changed the tails position and they flew straight up in to the darkened clouds.

"I get it...He's using the Night Furies black body to hide in the sky...brilliant!" Fishlegs announced with a smile.

As they were headed up into the clouds, she opened her mouth. "Here it comes!" Hiccup warned as they moved left to avoid it and disappeared in to the darkness.

"Wh–where is he!" Astrid asked looking around, still trying to process she was almost squished by that dragon and Hiccup had saved her. Her, one of the people he hated most for ratting him out on Berk and he had saved her without a second thought.

"He's using Toothless's body to hide in the darkness of the clouds!" Alvin stated as the village began to cheer for their chief.

It was silent for a few moments as all they could hear was the roaring of the red death and then they heard Toothless's sound, the whistling through the air. They saw purple blasts everywhere emitting from the clouds. "A-ha! Smart lad! He's using the dragons size against it by attacking it with the blasts and flying off before it can turn to fire back!" Gobber exclaimed with a smile.

The red death grew angry as it shot an extended blast of fire around the area while Toothless and Hiccup were flying, "Watch out!" Hiccup yelled, which didn't work because they flew right past but the fire caught on Toothless's leather tail and began to burn. Hiccup looked back to see it, "Okay...times up. Lets see if this works..." Hiccup prayed. He narrowed his eyes as he flew past the queen. "Come on! Is that the best you can do!" He yelled at her, Toothless roared at her as they dive bombed down and the queen followed them. "Stay with me buddy, just a little bit longer..." Hiccup said.

"There they are!" Valka pointed towards the sky. Hiccup put his hand to his mouth and let out a dragon call as the bewilderbeast emerged.

"Toothless, tell him to cover the area in a thick ice!" Hiccup ordered his friend. Toothless roared out to the bewilderbeast as it roared back and began icing over the water in severely thick sheet of ice. Hiccup heard the hissing of the gas forming in the queen's mouth. "Hold Toothless...NOW!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless whipped around on his back and fired a blast in to the queen's mouth making it backfire. Hiccup and Toothless turned around and flew past her heading up back as the queen opened her wings to try and stop but holes formed from the earlier blasts and she continued to fall until she landed on the sheet of ice face first causing and explosion.

"Where is daddy!" Viggo yelled.

"Flying up the queen's tail to escape the blast." Alvin pointed to them now. Hiccup and Toothless headed straight up, Hiccup pressed on the petal but the tail piece broke off.

"No..." He said looking up and seeing the tail in sight. "NO!" Hiccup yelled out, to late. They hit the tail and Hiccup fell back off of Toothless who roared with worry for him and turned around diving after him, both headed in to the flames of the explosion.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled with worry.

"DADDY!" The three children cried.

"SON!" Alvin, Stoick, and Valka yelled out. They were engulfed in the flames, the villagers all gasped at the sight. What happened to their chief? Did he survive? Who could survive falling in to an explosion that large? No one. After 10 minutes the explosion faded to just smoke and falling ash around the village. Sunflower flew over and used her wings to blast the smoke away and then there before their eyes Toothless laid there but no Hiccup.

"Hiccup!..." Alvin called out.

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled.

"Daddy!...Daddy where are you!" Runa cried out.

"Son!" Alvin yelled again, that's when they heard Toothless warble lowly and begin to move around. Alvin rushed over with Valka. Stoick followed with the rest of the Hooligans, everyone looked down sadly. Was their chief dead? Did he incinerate in the blast?

"This is...my fault...I–I never should of...let him go up there..." Valka cried in to her hands. Alvin put his arm around her comfortingly.

"Don't say...such things, Valka...You know...nothing was stopping him...He's been after this dragon to long...And he beat her...finally took her out." Alvin replied rubbing her back.

"I did this...I–I never should of let him go that day...I was a fool..." Stoick dropped to his knees. Toothless opened his eyes looking at the group, he saw the kids crying and then opened his wings up to reveal Hiccup between his legs and unconscious.

"Daddy!" Runa said quickly. Alvin moved over now skidding on his knees as he pulled Hiccup from the Night Fury's hold and placed his ear to his chest and listened closely. A relieved smile came to his lips.

"He's alive...You brought him back alive!" Alvin said to Toothless happily.

"Th'atta boy, Toothless..." Valka said rubbing Toothless's head and wiping her eyes.

"Thank you...for saving my son." Alvin said putting his hand on Toothless's head now.

"Hate to be that guy but uh...I don't think he's gonna make it with an injury like that..." Gobber pointed to Hiccup's left leg which was now...gone.

"EIRA!" Alvin called out, she came running through and looked over Hiccup.

"He'll live. Bring him to my house, quickly now." Eira demanded, without another word Alvin picked up Hiccup and rushed him to Eira's house.

"Gramma...is–daddy going...to be okay?" Thora asked through her tears.

"Yes...yes he will its just...going to be a long recovery..." Valka replied to her, the kids all hugged her as she then stood up and began to lead them home. Stoick looked at the others, he was beyond confused. In under an hour he found out not only was his son alive and chief of this island but also his wife who he believed had been dead for 21 years was alive and living here as well.

"S–so what do we do now?" Fishlegs asked.

"Savage, take them to the inn. It's been a long day...Updates about our chief will be released as we get them. For now...it is about 6:30 and everyone is tired. Food will be brought to you in your rooms...Good evening." Valka stated calmly. Savage nodded and Valka walked away, though Stoick didn't want her too. He did understand a lot just happened and as much as he didn't want to wait he would have to.

"Aye Valka..." Savage said, "Come along you lot." Savage motioned them to follow him back to the inn. Savage led them in to Stoick's room. "Your food will be brought soon..." Savage said as he then walked away from them. First thing they did was all find a place to sit with the news, in hopes it'd settle with them but it didn't. They couldn't believe it, Hiccup had been Strike this whole time? He was chief of Dragons Edge? His mother was alive after 21 years of being believed to be dead? Nothing made sense and many questions to be asked. There we many unanswered questions at the moment but they all had to wait for news about Hiccup.

There was no update all night and everyone was beginning to worry. Finally though Savage returned and told them it was lights out and an update about the chief would be given in the hall at breakfast. Hearing that, the group seemed to be a little more relieved and decided it was enough so after they'd eaten and just sat around trying to answer the questions themselves but ended up with nothing, they went to bed. They all ended up staying in the same room. Some on the bed, some on the floor or bench. It was nothing but waiting now. Its all anyone could do.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 16: Truth

That next morning everyone was gathered in the great hall, Savage had brought Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout there with himself. Everyone was asking so many questions, Valka wasn't there neither were Hiccup's kids. Alvin finally walked in and brought the room to a silence quickly with his hands up. Everyone looked at him with worry and confusions. "People or dragons edge...I come with news of our chief. He is alive." Alvin began, there was a sigh of relief heard through out the room now. "However...he is banged up pretty good and his leg from the shin down could not be saved. Right now he is unconscious and we don't know how long for which he will be." Alvin announced.

"So...He has no leg?" Gobber asked.

"Yes, our forge workers are currently working on something in which to replace it with..." Alvin replied calmly.

"But he is okay?" Astrid asked now.

"Yes. Some scratches, and bruising. Our healer estimates he'll be out at least a week. Perhaps more. Its hard to say right now. We worked on him most of the night to stop the bleeding and seal his leg shut." Alvin stated. "Now...until he recovers...I am in charge. So everyone is going to eat up and get to work. You know if the chief wakes up and this place still looks like a war zone he'll be cross." Alvin chuckled a bit.

"Here here!" The crowd replied back as they began to eat, all feeling a little better to hear their chief was alright after all. Alvin made his way to the hooligan tribe table.

"Ca–can we see him?" Fishlegs asked.

"No visitors except his children, Valka, myself, and Toothless. And of course, Eira." Alvin stated firmly.

"That's my son, Alvin...I want to see him." Stoick ordered.

"No, Stoick. That's my son. You cast him from your tribe. You told him he was no Viking, that he wasn't your son. He came here the night you cast him out, and we accepted him and just as we told you when you arrived. He built this place...Everything we said was true. That is all you get from me, you've been invited to stay until the chief says otherwise so until he awakens you may. But think not even for a moment that this changes anything. But if you're going to be here you'll be doing work like the rest of us so I've taken it upon me self to pair you up with other villagers. That should keep you busy." Alvin stated walking away now.

"I still can't believe all of this...Hiccup has been here the whole time? As chief of this tribe?" Snotlout asked.

"Evidently...Where else could he of been?" Gobber asked.

"He's right...when we cast Hiccup out...this was outcast island...makes sense he'd come here but to turn that place in to this!? Its...amazing." Fishlegs exclaimed now. It was unheard of that this happened, then again maybe it wasn't as farfetched as it sounded. Sure the initial shock made it hard to believe but it had been 7 years since they'd seen him last. He was taller, stronger, faster, smarter but still Hiccup. There was no mistaking that auburn hair, those green eyes and most of all the scar on his chin. And the fact he still had Toothless. It made sense but they still wanted to know everything. But they had to wait for Hiccup to wake up.

After breakfast, they were all split up and paired with someone in the village to work with. Stoick was paired with Alvin, Gobber in the forge, and the rest of the group was in the stables cleaning for when the dragons returned with their babies. Those were their assigned places every day, and were to report there first thing in the morning and if they didn't show they'd have double duty.

(One Month Later)

None of them could believe how long it'd been. Already a month and no signs of Hiccup awakening, people were starting to worry he wouldn't pull through it. The dragons had returned with their babies and everything was just about back to normal except for the fact their chief wasn't awake yet, however today that changed. In his house he laid on the bed motionless except for his even breathing. Hiccup groaned a bit and slowly opened his eyes looking around letting them adjust to the light of the room. He heard crooning and saw Toothless there, happy to see him. "H–hey bud..." Hiccup greeted softly.

Toothless put his paws on the edge of the bed and licked his face, "I'm happy to see you too..." Hiccup replied to his dragon. Toothless accidentally pressed on Hiccup's stomach making him groan out and sit up quickly, his winced in pain. He felt like he'd been cramped in a box forever. "Ow...what uh...I'm...in my house?" Hiccup questioned. Last thing he remembered was fighting the red death and being knocked off Toothless falling in to the fire. Was he dead? Toothless pulled Hiccup's blanket off and Hiccup's eyes widened a bit.

His leg was gone. Well from the shin and down was. It was replaced with a prosthetic one, Hiccup took note that it was made by his guys, he could tell because of the handy work was something he would of created. He chuckled a bit looking over it. The leg is made out of metal and wood. The wooden section, acted like his ankle is attached to his leg while the metal part, which acted as his foot, is hooked onto the wood. "Huh, good work guys...Well the proof is in the test right bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless warbled lowly agreeing.

Hiccup put his right leg down first then used his arms to pull himself up and put his left leg down, he took a minute to balance himself out before taking a breath and trying to take a step forward which quickly failed and Toothless caught him with his head, crooning softly as if to ask if he was okay. "Yeah...yeah I'm okay bud. Thanks...alright lets just...take this nice and slow..." Hiccup sighed as he held on to Toothless's back while they walked towards the door, after getting used to the feeling he eventually got it and smiled. Hiccup reached for the door handle and opened it, he saw a Sunflower standing guard.

"Sunflower!" Hiccup smiled, the dragon instantly turned her head and nuzzled against his cheek lightly. "Hey girl, yeah I'm okay..." Hiccup told her, she purred. Toothless opened his mouth and let out a roar to alert the village Hiccup was awake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look, as soon as they saw him standing there they smiled and rushed towards him.

"What was that?" Astrid asked now, they watched as the village was running towards Hiccup's house.

"He's awake!" Fishlegs exclaimed, they all dropped what they were doing and rushed over as well.

As soon as there was a rush of people headed towards him, Sunflower and Toothless went defensive and growled to keep them back a few feet. "Hey hey...easy guys...they are just happy to see I'm awake..." Hiccup rubbed his two dragons on their head.

"Chief! Thank Thor you're alright!" Someone shouted.

"You really thought that over grown lizard was enough to take me down? Man you guys got less faith in me than I thought." Hiccup chuckled, he looked around for his kids which soon he saw making their way through the crowd and running up to him happily with tears in their eyes. Hiccup bent down with help and let them tackle him down to the ground, he winced a bit. Yep possibly still had some bruised ribs and if they weren't, they are now. Hiccup only laughed as they hugged him.

"Daddy!" They said together. Hiccup sat up and hugged them tightly. "We've been so worried about you!" Runa sobbed.

"You've been asleep for a month!" Viggo added.

"Ssh now...daddy is okay. See, just like I promised I would be..." Hiccup chuckled hugging them still. It was now that Valka and Alvin came up, helping him to his feet.

"Oh my boy! Thank Odin..." Valka sighed out hugging him first.

"Relax mom...I said I'd be fine..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Don't be that way son...you know she worries." Alvin laughed a little as Hiccup now hugged him. "Glad to see you're awake and up already. Mastered that leg pretty fast." Alvin said now.

"Thanks dad, and yeah...took some getting used too." Hiccup said looking over it. Hiccup looked to see Astrid, Fishlegs and the rest making their way towards the front. Stoick was first to approach him but Toothless growled lowly becoming defensive again.

"Let me see my son dragon..." Stoick stated, Toothless snarled at the man.

"Can you blame him? He was there when you cast me out 6 years ago...speaking of which...why are you still here?" Hiccup asked now crossing his arms over his chest.

"You said they could stay until the Red Death was gone..." Alvin informed him.

"She's gone. Get them on a ship and back to Berk..." Hiccup ordered.

"Yo–you're alive, Hiccup...W–we can't leave without you...You're my son..." Stoick replied now.

"By blood perhaps, not in any way, shape, or form where it matters. Just because you know who I am...doesn't mean anything has changed...I'll have a ship prepared to take you home." Hiccup stated as he walked away from them now. "Back to work everyone, we can all celebrate my awakening at dinner..." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir!" His people replied dispersing.

"Hiccup...wait...y–you just woke up...can't we talk or hang out maybe?" Fishlegs asked gently.

"With you Fishlegs, sure. The rest, not so sold on. I am glad one person on Berk saw the truth..." Hiccup replied giving him a soft smile.

"Y–you said...I earned your trust..." Astrid said now.

"And you did, but it doesn't change what happened on Berk. All of you, except Fishlegs...wanted me gone for befriending a dragon. A dragon who saved my life, twice now...if that isn't loyalty and friendship then I don't know what is. You think that just because you've seen what I've done in 7 years, what I've become...Is going to change how I feel? You threw me out of your tribe, out of your village and said if I returned you'd kill me on sight. Your village, your tribe...I want no part of. I have my own life now, and these people are the ones that need me. I said you could stay for the red death, and help watch my kids...now you may leave." Hiccup said firmly.

"Can't we...at least get some answers?...I've never done you any wrong lad..." Gobber said now.

"I suppose I can tell you everything before I never see any of you again...Fine. To the hall then. Mom, will you take the children awhile longer?" Hiccup asked softly.

"But daddy we want to stay with you...We've missed you so much!" Runa sniffled a bit.

"Now how can I say no to that adorable face. Alright...you can come but you sit down and behave, alright?" Hiccup told them.

"Do you want us to come son?" Alvin asked.

"Nah, I think I can handle them...Make sure everything is running smoothly, and also have my forgers work on Toothless's tail because something tells me he's itching to fly again. Tell them my designs for it are in my desk." Hiccup said.

"Aye chief." Hiccup then walked away with the his kids holding on to him tightly, the Berkian's now following quietly.

(The Great Hall)

Once everyone was in and sitting down at the table, Hiccup leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, what do you want to know?" Hiccup asked slightly irritated.

"Everything...all this, how it started...we're so confused." Astrid said now.

"Ain't much to tell. Everything I told you as Strike hasn't changed..." Hiccup shrugged now.

"Hiccup, you're chief of a dragon riding village. One you made, and you have kids! You never said much about that as Strike..." Gobber stated now. Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Fine you want the truth from the beginning?" He asked, they nodded. "Hope you're comfortable, it's a long story..." Hiccup stated. He took a breath now facing them. "After being cast out of Berk, Toothless and I needed to set down for the night. We were flying over here, formally known as Outcast Island and were shot down. Savage questioned us, then Alvin which he already told you what was said during the last explanation. I agreed to stop his raids and he gave me a place to staying being I was in fact an outcast...After a few months, I stopped their raids with Toothless's help and then showed them the peace that could be had with dragons and humans. I taught them how to ride, and trust dragons. As time continued in the first year...I started venturing out on Toothless and finding others who felt the same as I did, that dragons weren't dangerous. People who didn't want to fight them, who wanted peace, who had been cast out...people like me. People who were different." Hiccup took a breath as he looked over and saw the kids playing with Sunflower and Toothless.

He couldn't help but smile, all three of his kids were incredible. Even in the darkness of life, they were his light. "They are beautiful..." Astrid said softly noticing the kids now.

"That they are...Anyway, the first few times I ventured out were just in the Archipelago...turned up with nothing but then...I decided to go beyond it and found so much more." Hiccup said now, he watched their eyes open wider.

"There is...more outside the Archipelago?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you the map later on. I made it on the travels, once leaving the Archipelago boundaries I found others who left or were cast out by their tribes for their love of dragons...so I'd bring them here and show them we accept dragons and live in peace...That's how I met their mother..." Hiccup smiled wider now.

"Ooh daddy can we hear about mommy?!" Viggo asked excitedly.

"Of course you can. Come on and sit on daddy's lap." Hiccup said as he sat down and patted his knee. Runa took the right as Viggo and Thora took the left. "I was 16 when I met your mother kids, Toothless and I were flying and it had been a long day of searching. I was preparing to turn back to outcast island when I heard a roar, Toothless followed it and sitting alone and hurt, being protected by Sunflower here was Camicazi, Cami for short. Gods she was beautiful too. Black hair, blue eyes, scar over her right eye. She had a sprained ankle, and broken arm...I brought her back to outcast island and we became the best of friends." Hiccup began, the others were just listening.

"Sounds like you fell in love with her when you saw her." Ruffnut said with a smile.

"Oh I did. She stole my heart from the moment she said we was cast out for loving dragons, just like I'd been. Over the time she healed, we got to know one another better...Then one day, the same one I planned to ask Cami to be my girlfriend, Alvin approached me and said he was stepping down as chief of Outcast Island and wanted me to take over in his place since it was me who made this place what it was and in only a years time...I was hesitant of course. 16 and running a village, psh. Never been done before. Most heirs don't start their training until their 18, and well over that first year...Alvin pretty much took me in as his own, he adopted me and claimed me as the heir of outcast island. His heir." Hiccup stated, his eyes falling on Stoick who he could see wanted to protest it but kept quiet to keep listening.

"B–but you're the heir of Berk by blood..." Gobber interjected now.

"And I already said once...Blood doesn't matter. What makes a family are those who are loyal to you, care for you, protect you...And while on Berk...I didn't have any of that. No one even wanted me as heir, they wanted Snotlout to take over since he's my cousin. And now that I'm the chief here...There's no choice in that matter." Hiccup retorted with a scoff. "You wanted my story so let me tell it." Hiccup said, they nodded. "I told Alvin, I'd think about it and give him an answer at the end of that week. Later that night, I asked Camicazi to be my girlfriend which she accepted. She told me to become chief, that she'd be right beside me...So at the end of the week, I went to Alvin and told him I accepted the job. A week later was the ceremony." Hiccup explained.

"S–so what name did you use then? When someone becomes chief...they have to give their name before the people." Stoick said quietly.

"Glad you asked...I'll give it to you word for word. I presented my name as this; 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Former son and heir of Stoick Haddock, chief of Berk. Currently Hiccup Holgerson son and heir of Alvin Holgerson, chief of Outcast Island.' After that I was named Chief Hiccup Holgerson the Wise of Outcast Island. Once chief, I renamed the island, Dragons Edge. Riddaris of the Dreki Tribe. And if anyone wants to know what that means...Riddaris means Riders, and Dreki means Dragon in old norse...So we are the Riders of the Dragon Tribe to Dragons Edge. And also I made it clear that from that point on, if outsiders were to come in to our midst...No one was to use my name as Hiccup...Refer to me as Strike." Hiccup stated.

"So that's why everyone called you Strike or Chief..." Snotlout added a little amazed.

"Yes, to conceal who I was to outsiders...Moving on...After becoming chief during the party...We had an unexpected rider among us. And that rider happened to be my mother, Valka." Hiccup stated watching his former father look up now obviously wanting to hear about it. "I didn't know it at the time, she was wearing her suit and mask. She gave us the name Cloud, refusing to reveal her real one. She told me she was from Berk, and trying to keep away from it. I understood, then she told me she only came to find out if the rumors about a village that lived with dragons in peace was true, clearly it is. A few keywords later such as me telling her I was from Berk, originally the chief's son got her to look at my scar and she said she was my mother. I didn't believe her but Cami...Gods rest that woman's soul...She got me to agree to at least see if it was true. So I asked her a bunch of questions only a mother would know about her child...she got them all right and told me the story of how she was taken and once she saw the truth in dragons...She never wanted to go back because she knew her husband would never see it like she did." Hiccup glared at his father now.

"Since then, she's been living with us. She brought the alpha, and her dragons here. 6 months later, everyone was wondering when I'd make Cami my wife...so just after I turned 17 and she was about too...I decided it was time. I made her a ring, and our bands. I still wear mine...and keep hers on this..." He said pulling it from his shirt then putting it back. "However...as I went to ask her if she'd marry me, she told me she was pregnant. I told her I was thrilled and of course I was. I asked her to marry me, she said yes. 3 months later we got married. She gave me Viggo here, then shortly after he was born...heh she told me she was pregnant again and then gave me Thora...I never thought my life could get any better than it was. Beautiful wife, two amazing children...then it happened." His voice changed now, it was lower and full of sadness.

"Its...when she was taken...wasn't it?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup nodded. "I had a feeling something wasn't right that day...I warned everyone to stay in a 5 mile radius of the island if they were flying...Cami...didn't get the notice...she flew farther and got blown off course...ending up at the nest past Berk...she ran in to the queen there and got hurt...At the same time, I didn't know where she was. I went out looking for her...we must of passed one another somewhere and didn't realize it. I got just past Berk when I decided to turn back...Savage found me in the sky and said Cami returned and wasn't good..." Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt Runa hug him.

"When I reached Dragons Edge again...I already saw it from the sky...She was laying against Sunflower, bleeding and badly injured. She...refused treatment because she knew it wouldn't fix her...she knew she wasn't going to make it. She told me she knew she wouldn't and asked me to take care of Runa...as if she were our own. Runa's village was...decimated by the dragons under the queens control...Runa had been taken to that island by a dragon and left there...Cami found her...fought off the controlled dragons...and came back here...She only asked I care for the children...and she'd always be with me no matter where I went...Runa was 4 then, Viggo a year old, and Thora still a newborn...She asked to say goodbye to the children, then I had mom take them away...I begged her to stay with me, she only asked I sing for her, we took one more fly on Toothless before landing and she died in my arms after telling me she loved me and would always be there...She told me to never let go" Hiccup said slowly.

He wouldn't cry, not in front of them. He saw their faces, shock and sadness of what he'd been through. "Oh gods...Hiccup that's...awful..." Astrid tried not to cry.

"I was 19...And yes, it still very much hurts that she's gone. I spent 3 years tracking the queen...following her, learning about her...and then...I decided to strike...and ran in to all of you again because my men saw yours dock on the island...I only came to Berk to tell you to stay away because she was my dragon to fight...And then all this happened. Well there you go. That's the story. From beginning to end...Now you can go." Hiccup said as he stood up.

"B–but...you said you'd teach Astrid and I how to fly dragons..." Fishlegs pointed out.

"And I don't go back on my word. They can leave, you two can stay." Hiccup cracked his neck now.

"Well what if we wanted to learn too?" Tuffnut asked.

"You haven't proven to me you care enough...You saw the trust it takes to do what I do. You do that and I might consider it...for the time being. As I've said countless times...I have a village to run..." Hiccup stated coldly walking away from them with his kids beside him. None of them could believe it, after hearing everything they still couldn't believe it all. Hiccup wasn't the boy they cast out, he was a man. A chief, and a father. More of both that anything could understand and they wanted to know more, how he managed to do it all but they felt that now Hiccup's secret was out, he'd shut down and not talk to them anymore. They had to hope for the best, for now they knew Hiccup had been through a lot and just woke up from a fierce battle. They knew their best bet was to just give him his space.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 17: Training

It had been a week since everything, the fight with the red death, the chief of Dragons Edge revealed to be Hiccup who the Hooligans believed was dead for 7 years, it all happened so fast. There had been a celebration after the chief awakened from his month long coma and his leg was healed completely. Hiccup honestly felt better knowing he didn't have to hide anymore, he only wore that mask because he had no choice but seeing his children's scared faces that day of the final battle he couldn't not take it off to show his kids that he wasn't afraid and that would come back alive. This is a promise he had kept, he didn't care he'd lost his leg.

The Hooligans were still on Dragons Edge even though Hiccup didn't want them too but he had said he'd train Astrid and Fishlegs on dragons, the others wanted to join in but Hiccup made it clear they had yet to prove they were ready. Today his children were with Alvin and it was the start of dragon training for Astrid and Fishlegs. Stoick hadn't said much to Hiccup since the day of the explanation, which Hiccup preferred. He still didn't see Stoick as his father, and why should he. His own 'father' ignored him, didn't listen to him, help him, protect him. No Stoick had cast him out for befriending a dragon helped Hiccup made Dragons Edge possible.

Standing in the academy was Astrid and Fishlegs waiting for Hiccup who was running late, very unlike him actually. "Where do you think he is?" Fishlegs asked looking to Astrid now. They'd gotten there 10 minutes ago, the twins and Snotlout were off cleaning stables still. Gobber was at the forge, and Stoick at the inn sulking in guilt over what he'd done. Hiccup finally flew in on Toothless and landed on the stone floor before getting off and approaching them.

"Mor–morning chief..." Astrid greeted.

"Lets get one thing straight. I am chief of Dragons Edge, of the Dreki tribe. You aren't members of this tribe, don't suck up to me. I'm doing this because I'm a man of my word." Hiccup stated firmly.

"So–Sorry..." Astrid and Fishlegs said lowering their heads a bit.

"Enough. Dragon training is serious work. Its hard, and dangerous. As I've stated before, it begins and ends with trust." Hiccup said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We remember...So what's...first?" Fishlegs asked curiously. Just as Hiccup was about to reply he heard yelling and turned out to see Barf and Belch walking out. Barf was holding Ruffnut and Belch was holding Tuffnut, both by their collars, looking a little farther Snotlout ran out and hid behind Astrid as Hookfang roared out being fully flamed up. Hiccup face-palmed as he sighed.

"What did you three do now?" Hiccup mumbled.

"Nothing! We were cleaning their pens and they just started attacking us. The twins were fighting with the broom handles and I was eating left over bread I saved from breakfast as a snack..." Snotlout said quickly.

"And this is why I don't work with amateurs..." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers and both dragons relaxed. Hookfang powered down purring, Barf and Belch released the twins and lowered their heads to Hiccup. "Easy boys..." Hiccup soothed them rubbing their snouts with a soft smile. "They weren't attacking you. Hookfang is hungry, Barf and Belch don't like fighting that's why they separated you two." Hiccup explained.

"And how do you know that! That dragon just chased me out while on fire!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Did you feed him before you started cleaning his pen?" Hiccup asked now. Snotlout shook his head, "Then there you go. He was hungry and thought the bread was for him. Seeing you eat it made him want some...He wanted you to share." Hiccup stated. "How many times do I have to say it, the dragons here don't attack people unless provoked to do so..." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"That Nightmare was the one you were supposed to kill in the ring..." Astrid pointed out now.

"This is Hookfang, the zippleback is Barf and Belch. Before you ask, Runa named them when she was 4..." Hiccup said.

"They are so well behaved with you..." Fishlegs smiled.

"Because they know I won't hurt them. Its all about trust, but this is the first time I've seen then act like this...I wonder...You three, get in line with Astrid and Fishlegs...I want to see something." Hiccup ordered them. Snotlout and the twins moved to stand next Astrid and Fishlegs now as Hiccup looked towards the stable guard. "Birger!" Hiccup called.

"Yes chief?" Birger replied now with a salute.

"Release Stormfly and Meatlug." Hiccup stated.

"Aye!" Birger replied rushing inside to do what he was told. Hiccup faced the group with his hands on his hips.

"Keep yourselves at arms length away from one another...and no sudden movements." Hiccup said to them. They all spread their arms apart and made sure they weren't touching, Hiccup nodded as he heard Birger walking out with the dragons he'd been asked to get. "Thank you." Hiccup said as Birger returned to his post. Stormfly and Meatlug both looked happy to see Fishlegs and Astrid there. "Easy girls...Don't worry..." Hiccup calmed them.

"So...What are we doing here?" Astrid asked.

"This is dragon training, actual dragon training. Everything you learned on Berk...forget it. You'll never need that knowledge again..." Hiccup began. They nodded to him. "As I told Astrid and Fishlegs, this is no game. Its serious, its hard, and dangerous. I will teach you how to train dragons, how to understand them, take care of them, ride them...If you agree to my terms." Hiccup stated.

"What are your terms?" Fishlegs asked.

"One. You do exactly as you are told. Two. They are not pets, they are your friends, they are your partners. Three. They are not to be used for your enjoyment. Dragon training and riding is a bond, and once a bond is established it never fades. Where ever you go, they will follow unless instructed otherwise." Hiccup said sternly.

"We agree." The group said together with a nod.

"Good. I hope you all got enough sleep because you're about to have a long day...We'll break at lunch, and stop for dinner. That being said, if you have any hidden weapons on you. Get rid of them, you won't need them in here." Hiccup said. He watched as they took out small daggers from various places and put them in a bucket near the wall. "First thing is first, establishing trust and a bond. I will be guiding you in how to do this so let you arms and upper body relax." Hiccup said.

"We're ready." Astrid nodded.

"Good because you are first." Hiccup said walking towards her and standing behind her, he then gave a whistle to Stormfly pointing at her. "Remember, let me control your motions. Now...I want you to talk to her. Introduce yourself, show her you want to be friends. But most of all, don't be afraid. Dragons can feel your emotions and if they feel your fear, they know you don't trust them." Hiccup told Astrid.

She nodded taking a deep breath looking at the nadder known as Stormfly before her and brought a smile to her face. "Hi Stormfly...I'm Astrid..." She paused glancing back at Hiccup who gave her a nod to continue. "You're really beautiful...I remember you from Berk...I uh...just want to say I'm sorry for...hitting you with my ax...I–I hope...we can be friends and work together from now on..." Astrid said lightly as she felt Hiccup turn her body to the left and slowly lift her right arm up, positioning her hand so the palm was up.

"Now close your eyes and turn your head towards me slowly. This is the trust...don't be afraid." Hiccup whispered to her. Astrid closed her eyes and turned her head gently, not more than a moment later she felt the scaly snout of Stormfly touch her palm, she heard Stormfly squawk contently purring. "You feel it?" Hiccup asked.

"Y–yeah...I do...its amazing..." Astrid breathed out smiling wide now.

"You can look at her now. Good job, Astrid. Stormfly is now your bonded dragon." Hiccup told her with a nod of approval. Astrid looked over at Stormfly seeing her head bowed to Astrid and eyes closed just like Astrid had done when she turned her head and closed her eyes. It was incredible how much closer she felt to Stormfly now, is this how Hiccup felt when he met Toothless? "Alright, now for the rest of you..." Hiccup said as he moved away from Astrid and to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "You two are going to share a dragon, and the lucky winner is Barf and Belch here..." Hiccup said to them.

"How do you...share a dragon?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

"What do you remember about Hideous Zippleback's from training on Berk?" Hiccup asked them.

"Uh...One head breathes gas, and the other lights it...Our job is to know which one." Tuffnut said now.

"Right. Now here's a fun fact and something Gobber didn't know...For male zippleback dragons, the head on right breathes gas, and the left lights it. For females, the left breathes gas and the right lights it. Barf and Belch is a male dragon because of the brighter colors, females are prone to be darker." Hiccup explained.

"Wow...That's impressive...How'd you find that out?" Fishlegs asked him.

"I studied all dragons for year in my travels. I mentioned this already...Moving on...Given how these two separated you earlier...I'm going to guess that Barf has chosen Ruffnut, and Belch has chosen you Tuffnut. So I want you two to do what Astrid did...talk to them calmly, address them by their names, and then close your eyes, turn your heads and put your right hands out with the palm up." Hiccup said.

"O–okay..." The twins said together and did what they were told, the same happened. Both Barf and Belch accepted them by pressing their noses to the twins' palms. Hiccup moved away from them and looked over at Fishlegs who already had bonded with Meatlug.

"Good work, Fishlegs. Now for you Snotlout...Looks like Hookfang has picked you. He picks up on your rough nature and he likes it because he's just as rough, cocky, and stubborn." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Hey!" Snotlout grumbled.

"Quiet..." Hiccup ordered as he put his hand out first and Hookfang sniffed it as his eyes dilated from slits to contentment. Hiccup used his right hand to take Snotlout's wrist and move it up to Hookfang's snout, Snotlout resisted and tried to pull back. "What did I say, don't show fear. He won't hurt you. If you're calm then Hookfang will be too. Now put your palm up." Hiccup stated. Snotlout gulped and turned his hand up with the palm open. Hiccup brought his hand away and placed Snotlout's in its place as Hookfang pressed his snout to Snotlout's palm and purred happily.

"Hahaha..." Snotlout said, amazed it worked. Hiccup stepped back now beside Toothless.

"Good work, all of you. These are your bonded dragons. From this day forward you are their caretakers, their trainers, friends, partners, and depending on how good you do on the next section, their riders. I'll be the judge if you're ready for it or not. Now...before we go forward, I'm going to see how many dragon facts you know...Can't ride a dragon you know nothing about." Hiccup stated. The others nodded, Hiccup snapped his fingers as the dragons all moved behind the group and sat down gently.

"Wait if they are supposed to listen to us then how come they follow your orders." Tuffnut asked curiously now.

"Because the chief is the head dragon trainer." Valka said coming in on Cloud Jumper. "Every dragon that comes here goes through him first. They are your bonded dragons yes, but they've all been made from wild dragons to domestic by Hiccup." Valka explained.

"As such, they will always listen to me." Hiccup added. "Hey mom, what's up?" Hiccup asked.

"Just coming by to check on you son." Valka smiled hugging him.

"Mom...I'm not a kid anymore...I think I can handle the day without needing to be checked on." Hiccup chuckled.

"Well forgive me chief for wanting to spend every chance I get with the son I lost for 16 years." Valka retorted.

"Yeah I know...But I'm in the middle of a class right now. Why don't you go help dad with the kids, I'm sure he's ready for a break." Hiccup smiled back.

"Will do. See you at lunch son." Valka got back on Cloud Jumper and flew off out of the academy. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head a little.

"Alright, back to work. I'm going to ask basic facts. We'll even make it a game. First to 20 points gets to learn how to ride before lunch." Hiccup grinned a little. They nodded ready for the questions. "What does most every dragon have?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs put his hand up quickly now, Hiccup pointed to him. "Limited number of shots and a blind spot." Fishlegs answered.

"Right. Another fun fact, they also hate eels except for Typhoomerangs." Hiccup stated. "What is the shot limit of a nadder?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh! 6!" Astrid exclaimed with her hand up.

"Good. Shot limit of a Night Fury?" Hiccup grinned watching their faces go to worry, he knew they wouldn't know it. The book on Berk had nothing on Night Furies.

"10?..." Snotlout tried.

"Wrong. The Night Fury has no shot limit..." Hiccup remarked. "Though I'm curious where you came up with 10 and didn't assume 6 like the rest were?" Hiccup asked.

"Fight with the red death...when you were firing at her, I counted 10..." Snotlout answered.

"Huh, little impressed you were paying attention to that. Nice work, Snotlout. I'll give you a point for that. Next question, which dragon has the best fire for welding?" Hiccup asked.

"Uhh..." They all trailed off slowly.

"Deadly Nadder?" Astrid suggested shrugging.

"Correct, now tell me why?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Umm...I–I don't know..." Astrid looked down.

"Nadder's fire burns with the heat of the sun, magnesium and that makes for a perfect welding fire." Hiccup told her, she nodded. This continued for close to two hours, Hiccup asked questions about the types of dragons they were familiar with but mainly the ones they'd be working with so Nadder, Zippleback, Nightmare, Gronckle. They were simple questions that he knew were in the dragon manual on Berk, Hiccup had read it after letting Toothless go so he assumed the others had read it as well since they said that night they did. Clearly that was a lie because they barely knew anything.

Hiccup knew they were guessing most of the time, shocking if they got it right but then that's why Hiccup would ask how they knew the answer, when they said they didn't know or shrugged nervously it showed that it was a mere guess. Fishlegs knew the most, but even something's he wasn't aware of. Overall, Hiccup was impressed and by the end of two hours as it neared lunch time the group were all nearly tied. Fishlegs had 17. Astrid, Snotlout had 16 each, the twins had 13 each. Okay so not even but still did better than Hiccup expected.

"Alright, so you guys know a decent amount. Now I'm going to tell you a few things that you don't know..." Hiccup stated.

"Wait so who won?" Snotlout asked.

"No one. None of you reached 20 points and honestly, I'm out of easy questions. Asking anything else and I promise you won't know the answers to them." Hiccup replied. "So how about this, anything you want to know...you can ask me." Hiccup said now.

"Anything?" Tuffnut asked.

"Pertaining to dragons, yes." Hiccup replied.

"Well if that's the case...can we know about Night Furies?..." Astrid asked.

"I suppose so. The Night Fury is the smartest, fastest, and rarest of all dragons known to man. Toothless specifically is 26 feet long, with a wing span of exactly 48 feet. Unlike other dragons, the Night Fury is one color, black with some lighter spots. Night Furies have retractable teeth, echolocation, and can split their spines for better maneuverability. He is a Strike class dragon who uses a series of different types of fire that vary depending on the situation. The Night Fury somewhat resembles an axolotl in general appearance and has two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of its head that show its mood and help it hear, as well as other pairs around their jaw depending on their age. Toothless here is my age, 21. They also have a pair of large, yellowish-green eyes with black orbs. Unlike most dragon species, the Night Fury has a short neck and lacks any kind of horns." Hiccup stated.

"Wow...you know so much about them..." Fishlegs said with amazement now.

"That's just what they look like...I haven't even touched behavior yet..." Hiccup chuckled.

"Wi–will you tell us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Sure...According to the Dragon Manual on Berk, the Night Fury is considered to be so aggressive that it is likened to the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". Night Furies are generally very aggressive to any form of threat they find, similar to how the other dragons treat the Vikings, well before I ended the war at least...But they are also curious creatures that attempt to understand new things they observe and are intelligent enough to attempt to recreate the actions that they see. Night Furies, in comparison to most other dragons, are very capable of communicating, and seemingly understanding human speech: the best evidence of this is when he makes a noise in agreement with me regarding things I ask or when I ordered Toothless not to kill Astrid and Stoick. Toothless also makes his emotions very well known, Toothless' pupils dilate when he is in a good mood, and narrow to slits when startled or aggressive. Night Furies mainly resemble cats and bats. Such behavior can be seen when Toothless licks himself, walks in a circle before laying down, and scratches himself just like cats do. Night Furies resemble bats because they hang themselves upside down, are nocturnal, and use some form of echolocation." Hiccup explained.

"Is that is or is there more?" Snotlout blinked a little.

"Again, barely touched the surface..." Hiccup sighed, "The Night Fury has the ability to shoot bursts of purple-colored flames, which are composed of acetylene and oxygen. The blasts explode directly upon impact, sometimes exploding in midair because of the cut of the oxygen supply. The Night Fury can fire at different levels of power, such as a blast weak enough to get deflected by a shield, and a blast powerful enough to destroy an entire catapult tower. The blast was called a plasma blast by me. These blast can be done with pinpoint accuracy. The Night Fury also has the habit to light and warm up the place where it will sleep, this fire isn't particularly strong, but it can be incredibly hot, and can light up fireplaces, stoves and lamps. The fire has also been seen in a blue color. Plasma blast reflection is also possible, the Night Fury's plasma blast can sometimes be reflected off walls, mainly rock. They can use this as a tactic to take out fast moving objects in narrow tight spaces." Hiccup began.

The others only listened in sheer amazement. Hiccup learned so much in 6 years, facts they never could of imagined about a Night Fury. "The Night Fury is also known to be very strong, can lift close to 3 tons. The Night Fury is the fastest and most agile known dragon. It is said to reach speeds that break the sound barrier, notably in a dive bomb. The Night Fury's streamlined sleek shaped body and massive powerful wings helps it obtain a speed limit faster than the speed of sound. This species also possess remarkable speed and agility on land, being able to outrun and outmaneuver most other dragons and even being able to jump to and leap from various objects like trees or walls. The only way to spot a Night Fury in the night sky...The Night Fury's jet black color and dark scales makes it nearly impossible to spot in the night sky. The only warning that it gives is the sound of the dive bombing and a loaded blast, right before it attacks with a powerful plasma blast. The only way to spot a Night Fury flying at night is when it passes its flame-engulfed blast. This is how I spotted him the night I shot him down on Berk...He shot the catapult and as he flew passed past the blast, I fired the mangler..." Hiccup felt Toothless rubbed his hand lightly now.

"I know...sorry again bud." Hiccup crouched down as Toothless nuzzled his face. "Night Furies have an uncannily great sense of hearing and they are able to hear long distance, as proven by Toothless when he was able to hear me yelling from the cove that day in the ring. Night Furies have a great sense of smell from a certain distance until they lose track. It is able to fly at night and find its way, but it is unknown if it has night vision but that's where its echolocation comes in. Night Furies, being excellent flyers in speed and agility, also have very high stamina, as Toothless has proven to fly many times without any break in between. Night Furies are also shown to be quite tough, like all dragons. They can survive falls from the sky with fairly minor injuries as demonstrated against the red death. Also they can use their wings to repel weapons. The Night Fury is extremely intelligent, its intelligence being among highest of all the dragon. Toothless can almost completely understand everything said to him. Night Furies also seem to be able to command other dragons to an extent, like the Alpha can. Night Furies also seem to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity. Toothless is also able to mimic on what I do and can give expressions to respond to him." Hiccup explained.

"This is amazing..." Astrid said, impressed by Hiccup's Night Fury knowledge.

"Toothless demonstrated the ability to use echolocation the day you and Fishlegs said you felt like someone was following you, and it turned out to be Stormfly and Meatlug. When Night Furies are at locations where their visual sight is limited, making it dangerous to fly, they can use a special roar. This roar, visualized as a purple colored sound wave and bounces off all objects, obstacles nearby and allows the dragon to avoid them, even in mid-flight. Unlike bats, this roar, or at least part of it, is still low enough to be within human hearing range; humans are able to hear the dragon using the roar. Night Furies can also use this method when they are trying to find an object in open areas where visibility is low, or locating when something is nearby. This sound wave is in a sonic ringed shape, rather than a lined sound wave. Night Furies are shown to be amazing swimmers, he can swim in high speed and hold his breath for a while, but Night Furies do have a limit and will drown unless they have access to air. Night Furies also have hidden spines on their backs, that even Toothless himself didn't know about, most likely because he lacked other Night Furies to show that feature to him. I figured it out by accident when I pressed a spot between his ears on his neck. After that he is able to extend them at will. Those back fins split apart and are flat, leathery fins, placed in 'V' shape and extending from his back, to the end of tail. They gave him more maneuverability and control in flight." Hiccup chuckled as Toothless then turned to the side and split them apart showing everyone.

"I'm sure there is more I could tell you but that's all you need to be aware of for the time being. For the time being, because you've done so well...I will grant you all get to learn how to fly today, after lunch. So, take your dragons to their pens and feed them. I will see you in the hall." Hiccup stated as he jumped on Toothless's back and sped off.

"Its amazing how much he knows...I guess 6 years living with dragons did that...I learned so much about all the types of dragons when he was asking us those questions..." Astrid said as she was leading Stormfly in to the stables.

"I know right...I still can't believe Hiccup created all this..." Snotlout added.

"Well like he told us on the boat that day...we never gave him a chance...We really messed up guys, all of us did. Even me because I didn't stop the cast out, I should of said something before Hiccup left..." Fishlegs sighed.

"Well...he's trusting us with dragons...it's a start, I can't believe...he's a father, that he had a wife...and at 17 too...then losing her two years later?" Ruffnut stated.

"Well...maybe he'll open up more now that he doesn't have to hide who he is...For now lets just...do as he says..." Astrid said, they nodded and put their dragons away, then fed them before leaving and heading to the hall for lunch. They hoped they'd be given a second chance to be his friend, they knew they had all been wrong 6 years ago, if they hadn't cast him out...Berk would of been like Dragons Edge is now. Dragon friendly. All they could do was hope.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 18: Flying Lessons

During lunch was normal for once, everyone was sitting down and eating, talking amongst themselves. Hiccup sat with his kids, Valka, and Alvin at the main table watching everything around him. His mind was in other places however, thinking about everything that happened in the last 7 years. He avoided Berk for so long, their island was a secret because everyone believed it was Outcast island. It was incredible how just one thing could change it all, one moment brought him back to the place he didn't want to be, and now the people who cast him out, with the exception of Fishlegs who stood up for him, were among him again.

It was odd, yes. Them wanting to learn more was even weirder. But what could Hiccup do, they were willing to learn and this is what Hiccup had wanted. To show people the truth, to be given just a chance to show others that there was another way. And with the red death long gone, that chance was rising higher and higher. Hiccup's eyes glanced over to the table where the Hooligans sat, they seemed livelier than when they first arrived about a month ago. More so since the death of the dragon queen and Hiccup's guess was because they knew he was alive now.

His green orbs looked over each member of his former tribe. Astrid, who seemed to change the most. He remembered she had a fighting spirit, and Gods help the soul if they made her mad. Hiccup had seen sad expressions on her face as of late, mainly when his past from the last 7 years was brought up. The twins were the same, Snotlout was a little more mature but not by much. Gobber hadn't changed at all, Hiccup was grateful for that. Fishlegs hadn't changed either, another thing Hiccup was happy about. But there was still one member who changed drastically at least since being on Dragons Edge.

Stoick who seemed almost depressed and still in shock that Hiccup and Valka were alive and had been here the whole time. Hiccup didn't return to Berk because he was cast out, and was told if he ever did then he would be killed on sight. Hiccup knew Stoick wanted to talk to him, and Valka about everything but Hiccup wasn't ready to talk to him. Hiccup was smarter than anyone gave him credit for, stronger too. He wasn't the 15 year old boy they had cast out anymore, he was 21, a father, and chief of a tribe he built. Hiccup felt it in his stomach that Stoick wanted to know if he'd be forgiven for what happened 6 years ago, if Hiccup would accept him as his father.

In truth, Hiccup didn't know if he could. To much had happened since that day and above all, Hiccup regardless of giving forgiveness or not still couldn't return to Berk. His place was here on Dragons Edge, he was their chief. A position he took because it felt right too, Alvin and Camicazi were right. Hiccup made this place, this was his creation and he should be the one to run it. This was his life now, and he had not one but three heirs. Not only that but Hiccup was adopted by Alvin, making him his father now. This was actually a definite thing, it was done how the laws stated it should be. Hiccup was a cast out kid and under 18 when Alvin took him in. Alvin took care of him, helped him, acted like a father to him.

Hiccup wouldn't leave him just to go back to a place that hated him, regardless of the fact the people of Berk evidently didn't hate him and they all realized that moments to late. Hiccup wouldn't leave Dragons Edge, this was his home. Nothing would take him from it. Hiccup had finished eating, he was sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest. He saw the Hooligans were done as well and others were finished, getting up and leaving to continue their work. Hiccup sighed heavily closing his eyes before getting up and giving each of his kids a kiss on the head. He needed to get out and think for a while, he noticed his mother and father looking at him.

"Son? Everything alright?" Valka asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to think for a bit. You got the kids after lunch?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"Of course I do. I never miss a chance to watch my grand kids son." Valka laughed a little. Hiccup nodded as he gave a whistle and Toothless came beside him and he got on his back opening his tail. Two men opened the double doors for him knowing he was about to fly out.

"Lets go bud." Hiccup said calmly, Toothless crooned in response and launched out of the hall, spreading his wings as soon as he was outside. The room hadn't minded, they knew the chief was known for his dramatic like exits. The Hooligans were curious however, he had been fine before what changed?

"I wonder if he's okay..." Astrid stated now looking back to the others.

"He did seem a little off...Maybe someone should go talk to him?" Fishlegs suggested. Valka now approached their table and shook her head.

"I wouldn't advise such an idea. Anytime he takes off like that, he wants to be left alone to think. Interrupting him is only going to make him angry." Valka said lightly.

"Is he alright? He was fine during training..." Astrid asked looking up to Hiccup's mother.

"The chief is very good at hiding his emotions and doesn't let them interfere with his work. Much has happened in the last few weeks, he needs time to clear his head." Valka replied as Hiccup's 3 kids walked up to her and smiled at the Hooligans. "Have you finished eating children?" Valka asked giving a soft smile now.

"Yes Gramma." Runa nodded to her.

"Very good then." Valka looked to the Hooligans as she bowed her head, a way of excusing herself from their presence. Stoick stood up and took Valka's hand in his own.

"Val, wait..." Stoick said quickly. Valka turned her head to look at him with softer eyes.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I of done this, stayed away all these years and why didn't I come back to you, to our son. Well...what sign did I have you could change, that anyone on Berk could. I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer but did any of you listen?" Valka said, her voice was cracking a little. Was she about to cry? Stoick stepped closer to her making Valka back up. "I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I believed he would be better off without me. And I was wrong...I see that now. Stop being so Stoick, Stoick...Shout, scream, say something!" Valka demanded him, she gasped with wide eyes when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..." Stoick whispered out, tears in his own eyes. Valka couldn't believe what she just heard him say. No questions about why she didn't come back, no yelling about how she made them believe she was dead? Stoick leaned in and kissed her gently. Valka's hands dropped to her side as she melted in to it. Stoick pulled back now and stared at her. "I'm not the man I used to be, Val–..." Stoick stopped hearing the roar of Toothless in the room, they both looked to see Hiccup standing there. "Hiccup..." Stoick said a little shocked, wondering if he'd be mad.

Hiccup put his hand up to get him to stop talking, he closed his mouth. "I don't need an explanation, Stoick. I'm 22, I can see what's going on with my own two eyes." Hiccup began calmly. He figured this might happen, his former father taking a chance to get close to his mother again. He had prepared himself for such, "I don't care. Truthfully, I do not. You know the rules on my island mom. I won't stop any union as long as its what you really want. I know you love him, its not hard to see. And you knew deep down you would see him again, its another reason I let them come. I knew you never took your mask off for my sake, because they'd connect the dots. Its appreciated, really it is but I knew the day I made the choice to go to Berk to tell them to stay away from the queen's island that this would happen. So I don't care, if you're happy then I am happy for you. You're free to make your own choices regarding your life. As for you, Stoick..." Hiccup trailed off facing him with serious eyes. "If you hurt my mother...Real father or not...I will hurt you. That is all I have to say on this matter." Hiccup then turned from them and walked away, Toothless following him.

The room seemed to go quiet, staring at the spot where Hiccup stood making the statement he did. There was no hesitation in his voice, there was also no emotion. He wasn't mad or upset. He was void it seemed, how had he known something like this could happen? "Astrid. Fishlegs. Snotlout. Ruffnut. Tuffnut. Training academy in 20 minutes." Hiccup added before disappearing past the double doors of the great hall again.

"Was that...His way of giving a blessing?" Gobber asked.

"Yes, yes it was. However, you and I still have a lot to talk about Stoick...For now, I have to get the children home." Valka said slowly.

"I understand. Can we...talk tonight?" Stoick asked lightly.

"I will speak to you after dinner. Until then...Come along children." Valka insisted giving a smile to them.

"Okay Gramma!" Thora, Viggo, and Runa said together. Stoick sat back down sighing, he had to do it. He had to make things right with his wife, and with Hiccup but he knew Hiccup wasn't going to be so easy. He would take it slow, he got through to Valka and that was enough for now.

"So if she's Hiccup's mom, and you're his dad, well real dad...That means that those kids...are your grandchildren too." Gobber pointed out. "Can't believe we never noticed the eyes or hair...They look a lot like Hiccup."

"That they are...I doubt Hiccup is going to let me near them any time soon." Stoick sighed out. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins got up to leave the hall.

"Give him time chief...He'll come around. Maybe...show an interest in being in his life again?" Fishlegs offered.

"Right, we all had to earn his trust...you're the only one who hasn't because you've been sulking around since you found out that he considers Alvin his father, calls him such too. Nothing else he told us about the last 7 years hit you that hard, than finding out that Hiccup calls Alvin dad and father, and that they have a good father and son relationship. If you want to earn Hiccup's trust back, maybe try to be the one thing to him you never were? Be his dad and accept him. That's all he ever wanted..." Astrid added as they left the hall together heading down the path towards the academy.

(The Academy)

Hiccup was leaning against the academy wall with his metal leg bent backwards and resting on the wall for support, Toothless was laying down beside him contently. He raised his head when he saw the group enter the ring as Hiccup raised his head and looked at them now. They couldn't explain it, Hiccup's eyes were void of any emotions at the moment. "Hiccup...Are you–..." Hiccup put his hand up to stop Astrid from finishing her question. He pushed himself off the wall now with a heavy sigh.

"You aren't here to worry about me. You're here to learn how to train your dragons. Focus on you, not me." Hiccup said coldly. They looked at one another and nodded to him. "Good. Bjorn!" Hiccup called out.

"Yes chief?" Bjorn replied from behind him.

"Bring out the dragons from Berk, please." Hiccup stated.

"Aye sir." Bjorn then rushed in to the stables to get Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch. Hiccup didn't move much, just stood there with his hands over his chest. After 10 minutes Bjorn had brought them out one at a time. Hiccup sighed as he lowered his arms now and looked at them.

"Same rules apply, you do exactly as you are told. Flying a dragon is nothing like earning their trust or bonding with them." Hiccup said firmly.

"Yes sir." The group said together.

"I took it upon myself to use older saddles, flying bareback for more than an hour tends to get uncomfortable for both rider and dragon. I've laid them out over there, first job is to figure out which saddle goes to your dragon. This is where I test to see how well you can put things together." Hiccup said calmly. He wasn't mad, this was just his normal persona. Calm but firm still. "Once you pick the saddle you think is the right one for your dragon, you do not get a second choice. You have 10 minutes. Go." Hiccup ordered.

The groups eyes widened as they quickly rushed over to the wall where the saddles were, they looked at each of them. "Okay, okay. We can do this...Think guys...match the saddle to the shape of our dragons." Fishlegs said, they spent the first 5 minutes looking back and forth between their dragons and the saddle choices.

"I think I got it...Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Your dragon has two heads and slimmer necks. Those two right there are for Barf and Belch." Astrid said pointing to two saddles that looked identical. Ruffnut and Tuffnut grabbed them and stepped back. "Snotlout, that saddle is a little longer than the ones the twins have, Hookfang also has a small neck." Astrid said, Snotlout grabbed it.

"2 minutes!" Hiccup reminded. Astrid began to panic now, only two saddles left. One for Stormfly and one for Meatlug, she looked over them carefully.

"That one is skinnier with long straps. Its gotta be for Meatlug because she has a big body but she is small in size to Stormfly. Get it, Fishlegs...and I'll take this one." Astrid said as she grabbed the one she felt was for Stormfly, Fishlegs got the other one as the 5 of them rushed back over to their original spots.

"Times up." Hiccup stated. As he stepped forward to check if they'd gotten it right, he nodded his head with approval. "Well done you 5. You didn't guess, you took the time to look at them all and your dragons bodies. Second test, get their saddles on them. You have again, 10 minutes. Start." Hiccup said stepping back with his arms over his chest.

"Alright guys, lets do this!" Snotlout called to them. With that they all smiled and headed to their dragons, and began to work on getting their saddles on. Fishlegs got his on first, then Astrid. The twins and Snotlout were still having trouble after 7 minutes.

"Lets help them. I have a feeling if we don't pass his tests, we don't get to fly..." Astrid said.

"Right, I'll help the twins, you help Snotlout." Fishlegs said, they nodded and went to help their friends. Astrid reached Hookfang and looked over what Snotlout had done, Hookfang looked uncomfortable so Astrid took the saddle and moved it farther up his neck and strapped it on. Hookfang purred contently licking her cheek.

"30 seconds!" Hiccup called. Fishlegs just finished the twins as they all returned to their spots beside their dragons panting. "Done!" They called together. Hiccup moved beside each dragon and inspected their work. Few mistakes but nothing major. He nodded to them, "Not bad. Not bad at all. There are a few mistakes here and there..." Hiccup began, they froze with worry, "But I will over look them because you decided to work together. You recognized your friends were having trouble and although this was an independent test, you chose to help them. Astrid, well done on understanding that Hookfang's saddle needed to be up higher so he would be comfortable." Hiccup said to her.

"Oh, thank you..." Astrid replied with a light smile.

"Tell me how you figured out it needed to be moved." Hiccup said now.

"U–uh well...Hookfang has a long neck and where Snotlout had the saddle made him uncomfortable, so I moved it higher up where there was more space between his spikes, a–also that Snotlout would of had nothing to hold on to...I put the saddle where I did so he could hold on to Hookfang's horns...I–I remember you doing it on Sunflower the day of the race..." Astrid responded looking at him.

"Impressive. Not many can do that. Good for you. Fishlegs, how did you know to move the saddles higher up?" Hiccup asked now.

"The twins like with Snotlout wouldn't have anything to hang on to while flying, made sense to put them in a spot so they could hold the two longest horns on Barf and Belch..." Fishlegs answered calmly.

"Excellent work, all of you. Shows me you've been paying attention and listening to me, it's a first but hey...I'll take what I can get." Hiccup remarked, they knew he was mentioning to the fact they never listened to him on Berk, they cast him out instead. "Alright. Time to mount up...first things first, you need to get on you dragon. So, you need to figure out the best way to do that without hurting yourselves or them. For me...Toothless is low enough to the ground I can jump or climb on." Hiccup said as he had Toothless stand up as he pulled out the saddle rig for Toothless and began to get it on him.

"That looks incredibly complicated..." Astrid pointed out.

"Its not hard...Come here, I'll show you." Hiccup said as he started with the tail which had been redone and was red now with an interesting design on it. Hiccup attached it to the left side of Toothless's tail, after that was on he put the ropes, levers, and stirrups in place, finally the saddle and stepped back.

"Wow...and you...made all this on Berk? Well before everything happened?" Fishlegs asked now.

"That I did. His original tail that was burned off in the fight with the red death was the one I made on Berk, this rig was remade to work with this..." He said motioning to his metal leg now. Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and locked his leg in to place, pressing on the mechanism a few times and looking back to check the tail was moving properly. Seeing it was he looked forward to the group. "Alright, mount up." Hiccup told them. They nodded and headed to their dragons. Astrid and Fishlegs both used hand signal to get their dragons to crouch a bit so they could climb on. The twins and Snotlout didn't have much trouble for once. "Astrid bend your knees back so your legs don't interfere with Stormfly's wings. Fishlegs you are fine. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout lightly cross your legs around their necks and hold their horns but don't pull on them." Hiccup stated checking their stances.

Everyone did what he said to do as he had Toothless walk over so could inspect everything one more time, correcting whatever was wrong. "So what's next?" Astrid asked.

"Getting in the air. This comes with trust too, you're the rider. They know what to do, how to fly on their own but when they accept a rider, they put their trust in you to guide them. As you have to trust they won't let you get hurt or fall. Goes both ways. For today, we're just going to practice lifting slightly in to the air and setting back down and maybe a few laps around the outside of the ring. One at a time, I want you to do this..." Hiccup said as patted Toothless's neck a bit and Toothless crooned stepping back and flapping his wings until he hovered slightly 3 feet off the ground, stayed stationary a minute then set back down. "Fishlegs, you first. Hold Meatlug's ears for balance and give her a light tap with your heel..." Hiccup instructed.

Fishlegs nodded as he took a breath and held Meatlug's ears carefully and gave a light kick with his heel. Meatlug's wings began to flap quickly and lifted in to the air slowly, Fishlegs smiled wide with an excited laugh. "I–I'm doing it! I'm riding a dragon!" He exclaimed.

"Alright...easy...still got a lot to learn...Now hover a minute and set down..." Hiccup told him. Fishlegs nodded and did what he was told before setting down. "Good work. Snotlout, you're turn. Same thing only give a light squeeze to get him in the air. Main rule, don't panic." Hiccup stated.

"We got this, right Fangster?!" Snotlout smiled as Hookfang replied with a content growl. Snotlout gave a light squeeze with his legs and Hookfang took to the air without a problem, hovered and came back down. "Man that was awesome!" Snotlout threw his fist in the air.

"Astrid, just give her a pat like I did with Toothless. Hold the saddle, I made sure there would be ones with handles for you since Stormfly's shape doesn't allow for much room for holding on." Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded as she reached forward and gave Stormfly a light pat.

"Okay girl, lets do this!" Astrid smiled wide, Stormfly squawked happily and flew in to the air. A minute later she landed with a smile.

"Great. Now for you two...two heads but one dragon. You have to gave the same commands at the same time. My suggestion, both of you give a squeeze like Snotlout did to Hookfang and...tell them 'Sky' at the same. Okay? I know its confusing but being that the two heads are separate and you each ride one...they will follow your command. So whenever you command them, you have to work together at all times. Alright?" Hiccup told them sternly.

"We got it...Ready brother!?" Ruffnut asked with a smile.

"Ready dear sister of mine." Tuffnut replied as they both gave their dragons' neck a squeeze.

"Barf. Belch. Sky..." The twins said together. The two dragon heads nodded as they flapped their wings and lifted up, hovering and then landed again.

"Great work your guys. Seriously, I'm impressed. You by far exceeded my expectations about this, and are already ahead of many." Hiccup said clapping a few times.

"Well we do have a great teacher..." Astrid said softly now.

"So can we try flying around the ring?" Snotlout asked.

Alvin walked in to the academy and stood beside Hiccup now, "Hey dad. What's up, is there a problem?" Hiccup asked him curiously.

"No, everything is fine son. I just heard from your mother, she said Thora is feeling a little warm. Thinks she might be getting sick. Asked me to let ya know." Alvin informed him.

"Alright, she alright otherwise? No throwing up or pain?" Hiccup replied.

"Hasn't complained of anything but was asking for you lad." Alvin smiled.

"I'll go check on her. Thanks dad." Hiccup smiled, Alvin nodded and walked out again, "Good job today, we'll pick this up after I've checked on my daughter. Go put your dragons in their pens, give them a few fish and get back to the inn. Make sure you take their saddles off and put them in the tack boxes. After that, you can wander the village. I think you can be trusted to walk around and not cause trouble." Hiccup told them. They nodded to him as he flew off out of the academy and headed back to his house to check on his kids, mainly Thora.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 19: Eel Pox

Much to his disliking, Thora was indeed sick and with eel pox too. Not saying he couldn't handle it, he knew the cure for it but the problem was that eel pox spread quickly and already his mother, father, and even the healer had it, as well as a good portion of the village and it'd only been 3 days. He didn't have a choice, he had to leave the island to get the cure for them. Stoick had refused to leave Valka's side who had refused to leave the kid's, and he needed his better riders to stay and protect the village, this meant he had to take the rookies from the Hooligan tribe. Something he wasn't looking forward too doing but he really had no other alternative.

Hiccup was in his house sitting by Thora's bedside trying to soothe her, Runa and Viggo were starting to show signs of catching it. "Don't worry baby...daddy is going to go get the cure okay?" Hiccup said softly as Thora coughed and nodded to him. "All you kids stay in bed okay. I'll be back by tonight." Hiccup added kissing their foreheads before backing up and turned to see Stoick there.

"Let me help son..." Stoick offered.

"Then do what I said to do the night I fought the red death...Take care of my kids. You haven't gotten eel pox yet so you can. Just make sure they drink water and light foods." Hiccup stated.

"I–I still want to be able to...talk to you, Hiccup...You've been ignoring me since that day in the hall..." Stoick asked calmly.

"And you think I don't have a good reason for avoiding you...I have bigger things to take care of right now. I'll talk to you when I'm ready too, Stoick. You want to get back in my good graces, for once in your life...LISTEN TO ME!" Hiccup snapped walking past him and outside with Toothless following him. Hiccup got on Toothless and flew to the inn where he knew the others were, he left Toothless outside as he walked in and knocked on the 3 doors that he knew they were behind. Snotlout and Fishlegs came out first, then the twins, and finally Astrid.

"Hiccup...Is...everything okay?" Astrid asked.

"No. The village is coming down with eel pox. My mother, father, and children are sick. So is half the village, I have to leave to get the ingredients for the cure and you're coming with me. Get your weapons, and meet me in the ring in an hour." Hiccup ordered as he walked away from them down the hall and back outside on Toothless to go to the ring. He left them there blinking in surprise.

"Uh...um..." The twins began.

"Did he just say...we're going with him? As in flying?" Snotlout asked.

"Well we certainly can't walk..." Fishlegs mumbled.

"But...we haven't flown anywhere by the ring...We've had no practice..."Astrid stated.

"Well looks like we'll get it today, he's counting on us so lets not let him down..." Fishlegs said, they nodded getting their weapons and then heading out the inn walking towards the direction of the academy.

(An Hour Later)

The group walked in the ring to see their dragons out and already saddled. Hiccup was leaning against the wall again, he saw them and walked over. "Mount up. We got a lot of places to go today and I want to be back by sunset..." Hiccup ordered as he got on Toothless's back and flicked open his tail by pressing the peddle down. The others didn't ask questions they just got on their dragons and looked at him for his command to go. "I know we haven't covered flying outside the ring, as Gobber would put it...I believe in learning on the job. All you need to know to fly is this..." Hiccup began looking back at them.

"We're all ears..." The twins said as they looked at him.

"Once your lift off the ground, bend forward. That tells them to fly out of the academy and tuck their wings when they do so. After you clear the exit, lean back to gain air and level out by sitting up straight. Left is lean left, right is lean right. The faster you lean, the faster the turn gets made. Its your judgment call, but if you make a call the dragon knows isn't good it will take control and do what is right. Pay attention to everything around you, mind your dragons wing spans and stay behind me. I'm leading...Clear?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes sir!" They said together. Hiccup nodded as he rubbed Toothless's head.

"Alright buddy lets go." Hiccup commanded, Toothless warbled in response and launched towards the exit, tucking his wings and spreading them once out. He hovered now to wait for the others. "One at a time. Snotlout and twins, your dragons can't fly out. They will walk out and launch out here. Let Astrid and Fishlegs go ahead." Hiccup called down.

"Got it." The twins and Snotlout replied. Fishlegs and Meatlug exited first, then Astrid and Stormfly.

"That's it...Nice and easy...Alright pull up and level out." Hiccup said calmly. They did and now hovered slightly behind Hiccup and Toothless. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Your turn." Hiccup told them, they nodded and had Barf and Belch walk out then fly from the bridge, Snotlout followed right afterwards on Hookfang. "Good work, now lets move out. We got 5 things to collect.1 Buckthorn Root, A dozen Rock Blossoms, A handful of Goatweed, 1 Wild Daga Plant, 1 Bloodvein Eel. First stop...is Healers Island and its about 5 hours from here." Hiccup stated putting his map away.

"Lead the way. We're right behind you." Astrid told him. He nodded and headed North off Dragons Edge, he hated leaving his kids alone especially when the two people he trusted most with his kids were sick as well. Normally if the case wasn't this bad, he would go alone because he was faster but he needed more hands to search for the plants needed. After that they'd be headed to a place all dragons hated, except Typhoomerangs...Eel Island.

After almost two hours of flying the weather had gotten bad. The closer they got to Healers Island, the worse the storm became and truthfully he was worried about the rookie riders following him. They were prepared for weather like this. "Hiccup...this storm is worse, we're getting thrown around back here..." Fishlegs called to him.

"Yes I know, Fishlegs!" Hiccup grumbled, he looked down to check what island they were near another island. He pulled out his map and checked it over, his finger following the trail. They were over the screaming death island, not a good place to land. Next was Shivering Shores, and then Healers Island. They'd been flying two hours, still 3 to go. "Alright, listen carefully. Fly up past the clouds..." Hiccup called to them.

"A–are you sure?" Ruffnut asked, Hiccup glared they nodded and rose up past the clouds, Hiccup followed them.

"Wow...Its so clear up here...But wait how will we know where we are?" Astrid breathed out looking over to him now.

"Healers Island is still 3 hours away, I'll keep track of it..." Hiccup stated.

"How?" Snotlout asked, Hiccup held up his right wrist where their seemed to be a small sundial there. The others blinked.

"Yes I made it. Always need a way to tell the time...It's about 11 in the morning right now. We should reach Healers Island by 2:00." Hiccup told them.

"That is...incredibly clever. Who knew you were so inventive..." Astrid smiled. Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked forward, "Oh right...we would of if we'd...given you a chance..." Astrid trailed off.

"Enough. It was 7 years ago, let it go and get over it. Just like I have..." Hiccup kept his eyes ahead. No one else said anything as they continued to fly in silence. Hiccup wasn't trying to be cold towards them but he didn't need the constant reminder of all the things he could of done for them if they'd given him just half a chance to be who he was. For Thor's sake they were riding on the backs of dragons, the same ones they had all trained against. It was unreal to Hiccup, truly it was.

After another three hours, Hiccup checked the map again. "So are we close?" Fishlegs asked.

"It should be right below us. Stay up here, I'll check the storm." Hiccup ordered as he and Toothless dived down below the clouds and looked around. The storm was gone, he sighed in relief then flew back up. "Its clear, descend slowly." Hiccup told them. He flew back down and waited for them, they came down slow and followed behind him. "There it is...Healers Island..." Hiccup said. Reaching the island he landed first and then the others followed his lead.

"So this is healers island...its small from above..." Fishlegs stated.

"That it is. Everything we need except the eel is here, we'll have to double back past Dragons Edge to get the last ingredient. I'm going to assign each of you something to locate, call it part of your training and do be quick about it..." Hiccup stated. They nodded. Snotlout, you're in charge of the Buckthorn Root. Make sure Hookfang gives it a light roast." Hiccup said.

"On it." Snotlout said as he and Hookfang took off.

"Fishlegs, you and Meatlug are getting a dozen Rock Blossoms." They nodded and headed off. "Astrid you and Stormfly are getting a handful of Goatweed. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you get the Wild Daga plant." Hiccup ordered. "If anyone runs in to a problem have your dragon give their distress signal. They know what to do."

"Yes sir." They saluted and headed off to get what they were told. Hiccup sighed out as he leaned against a tree shivering a bit, just what he needed was to be getting the symptoms of eel pox right now. He had them, it was to be expected given he was around Thora the last 3 days taking care of her. He closed his eyes grunting a bit, there was the headache. After 15 minutes Astrid and Snotlout returned first seeing him there, it looked like he was asleep so they made sure to keep quiet.

"Uh...Is it just me or does he look...I don't know a little paler than when we left him?" Snotlout pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed that too...isn't that one of the symptoms of eel pox?" Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut landed now.

"It is, look he's shivering too...poor guy. Its from being around his daughter when she got sick...Wish we could do something for him..." Astrid frowned, at this Hookfang laid down by Hiccup and flamed up his body.

"Hookfang! What are you doing...You'll burn him..." Snotlout's eyes widened.

"No he won't. I told you, my armor is made from Toothless's scales...its virtually fire proof." Hiccup stated opening his eyes slowly now.

"Sorry...we thought you were cold...I guess he wanted to help..." Astrid said quickly.

"Dragons recognize when something isn't right, its their instinct to protect me since I helped them escape Berk..." Hiccup forced himself to his feet slowly and rubbed Hookfang's nose lightly. "Thanks boy. I'm alright now...where's Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked looking to the others. At that, Fishlegs landed holding the Rock Blossoms in a bag and smiling. "Good, that's everything but the eel then...When we fly over Dragons Edge, I'm dropping you all off. I'll go to eel island myself." Hiccup told them.

"Wait...hold up there Hiccup...You got eel pox too...you shouldn't fly alone, especially if you start getting delusional..." Astrid pointed out.

"Are you questioning me, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"N–no...just...its not safe for you to go alone." Astrid replied quickly not wanting to make him mad.

"I'll be fine..." Hiccup coughed slightly. "Mount up...we're wasting time." Hiccup ordered. They looked at one another with worry but nodded and mounted their dragons as Hiccup got on Toothless and they all took to the sky. They knew he wasn't okay but was pushing it aside because he knew how important this was to do.

(5 Hours Later-Dragons Edge)

"Alright, go land and bring those to Eira right away. I'll be back in 2 hours, maybe 3..." Hiccup told them.

"A–are you sure you can go alone...you look terrible, Hiccup..." Fishlegs offered.

"I'm the fastest flyer, your dragons won't even go near that place...its crawling with eels. Just stay here until I get back..." Hiccup said, they nodded and Hiccup adjusted Toothless's tail and they were gone in a flash almost. The other riders landed and ran the ingredients to Eira's house where she started working on the cure, they put their dragons away and went to the inn. Now it was up to Hiccup to bring back the eel. After another 6 hours, Toothless's roar was heard as the group rushed out of the inn to see him in worse than shape than when he left.

"Where have you been! It's been 6 hours...we were worried..." Astrid stated first.

"Ran in to some problems...Had to set down on the isle of night because of a lightening storm...Toothless and I have a lot more metal on us than anyone else...we can't get hit...And what are you worried about me for? I'm a survivor." Hiccup scoffed as he handed the bag to Eira now and she ran to her house to finish the cure. "Dreki tribe! The cure has been made, make your way to Eira's house for it..." Hiccup coughed again as people began to cheer and make their way towards Eira's. Valka, Alvin, and his kids came out slowly.

"Oh son...you got it too...go on you need it first." Valka told him.

"I'll go last...You know how I do things mom. Elderly and kids first, then the others, then me." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"But daddy...you need to get better too." Runa said quickly.

"And I will, after everyone else is okay...now go on and get in line." Hiccup smiled at them weakly. Runa nodded as she held Viggo and Thora's hands leading them to Eira's. Valka and Alvin followed behind them as Stoick approached Hiccup slowly watching everyone get in line to get the cure. Stoick noticed that Hiccup had labored breathing, still shaking violently. He looked terrible, before the Hooligans had a chance to react, Hiccup blacked out on the ground by Toothless.

"Hiccup!..." Stoick said with concern kneeling beside him. Valka rushed over now with the kids, they had already been given the cure and feeling better.

"What happened?" Valka asked.

"He just blacked out. His breathing was labored and he was shaking..." Stoick replied. Alvin knelt by Hiccup and put a hand over his head.

"Strong fever, lets get him to Eira. I think he's just over worried and stressed out. He's been going non stop since the red death." Alvin remarked as he picked up Hiccup and began walking him to Eira's house. Stoick sighed as Valka put her hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Give him time, Stoick...He's been through a lot these last few years, he'll come to you when he's ready. You unfortunately are going to have to accept that when you cast Hiccup out, someone else stepped in to raise him and although you and Alvin are enemies, you're going to have to learn to get along for Hiccup's sake. No matter what you do, or how hard you try to get Hiccup to accept you as his father again...he's always going to see Alvin as a father too. The sooner you show Hiccup you're willing to look past that and deal with it, the faster he'll come around and be willing to talk to you again. Just show him you're willing to try." Valka gave a soft smile.

"How Val...how can I accept that my own flesh and blood rather have my sworn enemy as his father..." Stoick shook his fists a little.

"By understanding Hiccup's side of all this..." Valka sighed.

"I know I cast him out, I know he had no place to go...But he was there, on Berk...he heard us say we regretted the choice to do what we did. He...could of told us it was him...Instead he hid himself and made us believe he killed himself..." Stoick said angrily, more at himself than anything else.

"And he did that for a reason, because when he was cast out he started a new life, Stoick. You wouldn't accept him! All because he learned to train a dragon and fly it...When I was taken, I learned they weren't dangerous either...but I knew you wouldn't accept it, so I stayed away...Hiccup and I, we're alike in so many ways...I was so happy to hear he was alive when I came here the night he had become chief...Stoick you have to understand what you put him through...not just not accepting him but all those times your ignored our son...Look at all he's done here in 6 years, this is what our son was capable of...you always said he'd become the strongest of them all and here is the proof..." Valka motioned to the village.

"I took the lad in because I could see he did no harm. He told me everything he went through, Stoick. Your problem is that you can't accept anything that doesn't go your way. Hiccup not being a Viking, so you ignored him. He befriended a dragon, you threw him out. As he's said, we gave him the chance to be different and given the freedom to be himself...this is what he made. You have to accept that Hiccup is never going to be like you, Stoick. Hiccup is not that kind of man..." Alvin said walking towards them now.

"How is he, Alvin?" Valka asked gently now.

"Combination of the eel pox and being very over worked. He flew 11 hours today, barely stopping and he's hasn't slept much because he'd been taking care of his kids...Eira says he should be fine tomorrow." Alvin enlightened her.

"Oh good..." Valka sighed in relief.

"You know...we should do something for him!" Fishlegs suddenly interjected.

"What do you mean?..." Astrid asked curiously.

"Well I mean...he's been so great to us even after all we did...we've given him a really hard time...I think we should do something...to thank him for everything. I mean...he saved Berk in that raid, he...brought us here even though he knew who we are and what we did. Its like Gobber said...Hiccup knew we'd find out about this place. And when that time came...he still accepted us here on Dragons Edge. He didn't have to do it, we all know that. But we're here, we have been for over a month now. He trusted us to watch his kids, he taught us how to ride dragons, trusted us to go with him to get those ingredients..." Fishlegs began to explain, the group looked at him listening closely now.

"Legs has a point...Hiccup knew who we were when he came to Berk, even though we didn't know who he was...and he didn't have to save us...he said that. Those dragons could of tore our home apart but Hiccup stopped them, even with the threat of losing his own island...He was still the Hiccup we knew, the kind, caring one. He let us come, to help like we offered and he did it all on his own..." Astrid added now.

"So...what do we do for him?" Snotlout asked.

"We should...throw him a party or something! A thank you party..." Tuffnut suggested.

"I'm sure with how busy he's been he'd like some time to relax...?" Fishlegs smiled happily.

"Daddy likes surprises." Runa exclaimed smiling then yawning out. None of them noticed Hiccup approaching them until he spoke to them.

"And daddy also knows when its time for his 3 little ones to get to bed." Hiccup said walking over know with a calm smile.

"Eira was sure you'd be out for the night son. How do you feel?" Alvin said patting his back a little.

"We've been over this, I don't need a lot of recovery time...However, it is late. Children you are up way past your bed time, its been a long day for all. Everyone to your homes...I'll see you all tomorrow. And riders of Berk...good work today...thank you, for helping me." Hiccup said as he picked up Thora and Viggo, Runa walking beside him yawning.

"U–uh any time...Hiccup...Night. Sleep well." Astrid said with a soft smile. Hiccup nodded as he walked off with his kids. The others shrugged and said their goodnights before heading to their own homes, the Hooligans returned to the inn and soon everyone was asleep. Hiccup slept peacefully known his village was safe, and no longer sick. It was a good feeling.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 20: Calm

Time flew by since the incident with eel pox on Dragons Edge and now everyone was back to being happy and healthy. The village was running smooth under Hiccup's care, as always. It had been 2 weeks since that day, and Hiccup still refused to speak to his real father. He just wasn't ready to deal with him, he knew Stoick was sorry and regretted everything but yet Hiccup felt like it wasn't enough to just be sorry about it all. Stoick had cast him out for befriending a dragon, a Night Fury and now look at where they were 7 years later. The Hooligan tribe members staying on Dragons Edge, a place for humans and dragons to live in peace and 5 of them flew dragons.

Hiccup didn't know what to make of it, he didn't even know what to think about it. He felt so conflicted about everything, since his former tribe essentially became a part of his new tribe he didn't know how to handle anything. Yes he still ran his village, and his people loved him all the same as before, their lifestyles hadn't changed. Their pasts hadn't caught up with them and currently trying to fight for dominance or combine the two.

By suggestion of his mother and father, meaning Alvin. Today Hiccup was taking a break, they offered the idea after the eel pox outbreak and Hiccup passing out from sheer exhaustion. Valka and Alvin offered to switch off every two weeks and take over so Hiccup could do whatever he wanted. Rather it be flying, or sleeping in. If Valka watched the village, Alvin would watch the kids and vice-versa. Hiccup agreed to it but only because he was begged to take a break every now and then. Today was the first one he was taking.

Hiccup woke up with before the sun as always and readied Toothless's riding gear, once it was in place Hiccup got on his back and they took to the sky together. Feeling the cool morning breeze made him feel better as he thought about things over the last two weeks. He finally let the riders from Berk join the main class to learn proper care and what not for their dragons, his children were all doing just fine, and Stoick was making a half-ass effort to get along with Alvin but it wasn't working out so well.

The 22 year old sighed closing his green eyes. He knew his real father wanted to be forgiven but Hiccup didn't feel like it was deserved yet. Hiccup didn't know what he was looking for from Stoick, even though there was an effort being made it wasn't enough and that bothered Hiccup the most. He was never the kind of person to look for a reason to something but when it came to forgiving Stoick that's how he felt, like he was looking for something specific. Looking for something that was holding him back from doing it.

He had forgiven everyone else, even his mother who disappeared for 16 years without a word...but when it came to Stoick, he couldn't do it and he wanted to know why. Was it hate? Disappointment? Hiccup curled his hand to a fist and growled a bit. "I gotta figure this out Toothless...Something is holding me back from doing it, and I just don't know what it is..." Hiccup sighed out, he heard a squawk on his right and looked over opening his eyes to see Astrid on Stormfly. "Astrid, you know the rules about flying..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Sorry...Couldn't sleep. But being up in the air like this just helps me clear my head I guess...I'll go back down if you want me too." Astrid replied softly.

"Nah, you're already up here. I won't knock that reasoning, I do it too. I don't get up before the sun to patrol, I come up here to think. Besides, you're one of the better fliers in your group. You and Fishlegs learned the quickest, Bjorn told me how well you two have been doing." Hiccup stated looking ahead again.

"Oh! Um...Thanks I think..." Astrid said looking forward as well. There was some silence between them, an awkward one. "So..." Astrid began trying to think of something to break the silence. "Ho–how long are you...gonna let us stay here?" Astrid glanced over now.

"There's really no limit...well not for you and the others riders at least. I'm sure Stoick and Gobber need to return to Berk soon. Stoick is still their chief, and Gobber the blacksmith..." Hiccup shrugged in response to her.

"What...Do you mean there's no limit for me and the others?" Astrid asked.

"Well this is an island of dragons and humans who live together in peace, most of us are dragon riders. I was going to wait until sunrise to offer it to you and them but since it got brought up...I plan to offer you and the others a place here, on Dragon's Edge." Hiccup stated. Astrid's eyes widened a bit, was he being serious?

"Yo–you mean...leave Berk and...live here?" Hiccup nodded to her. "Wow...I–I figured that's the last thing...you would offer to us...given all that happened in the past..." Astrid looked down bashfully.

"I told you...I let it go. It was 7 years ago, Astrid...I was cast out for befriending a dragon when the war was still going on. Berk and Stoick...did what they felt was right. I don't...hold it against them. Not anymore at least." Hiccup replied slowly.

"I guess something's about you never change, Hiccup...You're still the same kind, caring guy you were before you left...well were forced out." Astrid looked ahead now.

"Why change who I am? Its being me that built all this...this village...this is me. I wouldn't want to be anything else." Hiccup sighed softly looking over Dragons Edge.

"So I guess it's a firm no on returning to Berk with us?" Astrid stated.

"Stupid thing to even suggest, Astrid..." Hiccup scoffed looking ahead, furrowing his brows a bit. Why would she even think of that being a possibility. How many times did he have to make it known before they understood.

"Sorry...I just...figured with the war over...you'd want to come home." Astrid looked away sadly.

"You're as one track minded as Stoick." Hiccup snorted, she looked at him a little surprised at what he said to her. "Berk hasn't been my home in 6 years. Come to think farther back, it never really has been. I didn't belong there. I don't belong there, Astrid. I never have and obviously given the circumstances of things...I never will. Being cast out from a tribe means you're no longer a member of that tribe. Being cast out means for life. There are no take backs on it, no matter how much you may regret your decisions now or did within moments of me leaving on Toothless...As soon as Stoick said the words, it was done. This place...was once Outcast Island, Astrid. This is where I came 7 years ago, this is where home became and this is where home will continue to remain." Hiccup stated firmly.

"But..." Astrid started to argue.

"No, Astrid. Berk will never be my home. Okay? My home is here, on Dragons Edge. This is the home I chose for myself, the home I built for myself and others like me. Others who had been cast from their tribes because they saw what I did, because they understood and learned what I had. That dragons weren't dangerous, they were misunderstood creatures just trying to survive like us and honestly all the raids...weren't their fault. They were the Red Death's...And now that she's gone, peace will return to the world. Slowly, but it will." Hiccup kept his eyes forward as the sun was beginning to rise.

Astrid sighed sadly again and closed her eyes as Hiccup looked over at her. "I–I didn't mean to upset you, Hiccup. I'm sorry..." Astrid said quietly.

"Astrid..." He sighed out now with a calmer expression. "I know its not what you or anyone else wants to hear from me. But I'm not going to lie to any of you about it. Dragons Edge is my home, literally. I built this place up from the ground, from a barren wasteland covered in jagged rocks, charred trees, and dirt. You all know what Outcast Island used to be, and a years time from being taken in by Alvin...this..." Hiccup said gesturing to everything below them, "This is what I did. Me. Little 15 year old Hiccup the Useless did. I searched the Archipelago, and beyond in. I made this place with my own two hands and imagination. All my inventing, my talent with dragons...and this is the outcome. But I'm more than the creator of Dragons Edge, Astrid...I'm its chief. I have been for 6 years, and I have three heirs to it. I can't and won't leave this place. I love it here. I know everyone wants me to come back to Berk, reclaim my title as Stoick's heir, possibly even become the chief of Berk given I'm clearly more than capable of doing it. But the fact is...The only reason any of you want me on Berk is because you've seen what I can do with your own eyes, you realized you made a mistake when you didn't give me a chance, none of you...accepted me for who I was and still am." Hiccup paused as he saw Astrid looked down. "I was accepted on Outcast Island, and given the chance to be who I am by them...I made Dragons Edge...this place...is home. My home." Hiccup looked away from her.

"I understand, Hiccup. You're right...we...cast you out because we believed you were nothing but a traitor. And mere seconds to late, we realized how wrong we were. Fishlegs made us see that...If it were me...I guess in the same position, I wouldn't come back either. But Hiccup...if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something..." Astrid looked at him again, he glanced over to her.

"Ask away." Hiccup replied.

"Why did you save us that night you came to Berk? Why did you let us come here?...Why did you hide who you were?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup chuckled a bit, "That's more than one question, Astrid. But I'm not one to lie about things, least not anymore...so I'll tell you. Come on, we'll land for now. The rest won't be up for 30 minutes..." Hiccup told her, she nodded and followed him down to the beach area, the one where Cami's memorial stone was. Why would Hiccup bring her here? Wasn't this place like sacred to him? She didn't argue, they both landed as Hiccup climbed off Toothless while Astrid got off Stormfly. Both dragons laid down in the sand as Hiccup approached the stone and knelt down before it. "Hey babe...Sorry I haven't been around much...the joys of being a chief and father..." Hiccup greeted her lightly.

Astrid didn't say anything, she stayed a few feet back to give him his time. She felt bad for him, going through all he had and yet he still wasn't completely happy. She frowned watching still as Hiccup pulled the necklace out and held Cami's wedding rings in his hand. She wanted to do something for him but honestly she didn't know what she could do, she was the reason Hiccup got ratted out. She was surprised that Hiccup was even speaking to her, or being this nice to her after what she did.

"Having you here always made it easier...But like you said you're always around..." Hiccup began as he lowered his head a bit. "I miss you so much...Still love you, as much as the day I met you...I don't think that will ever fade..." Hiccup sighed now. Astrid didn't want to make him mad but she didn't like seeing him like this, she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he didn't even flinch.

"It won't, Hiccup. True love never dies, and she'll always be with you in your heart." Astrid said softly to him.

"Yeah...yeah I know that, Astrid. But I guess it just doesn't feel real that she's gone ya know? Camicazi is one the first people I ever found on my travels...She was one of the people who inspired me to keep inventing, building this place. Supporting all my ideas and even the ones that failed...she pushed me to keep going until they worked. She is the person I told when Alvin wanted me to become chief, the same night I asked her out in fact...She told me if I became chief, she'd be with me every step of the way...forever." Hiccup sighed looking down with his eyes closed.

"I understand...Well not...losing a lover or nothing but...well you know what happened to me. I lost my dad and it was years ago...when we were like what, 10? It hurt, still does. He said he'd always be with me, to see me start dragon training, to win the honor of killing my first dragon...but...it didn't happen that way. He isn't with me, and I didn't even win that honor...but he is still with me...in here." Astrid said with a soft smile, putting her hand over her heart. "And Camicazi...is always with you, forever. And she lives on through your children, Hiccup. Just like with my dad always being in my heart, and always being with me...Camicazi will always be in yours. She'll always be right here, Hiccup." Astrid said as she moved her hand to Hiccup's heart looking at him softly.

Hiccup didn't say anything at first, he sat there in the sand trying to process what Astrid said to him. Sure he knew those words, Cami said them herself the day she died but then why did it sound more...real hearing it from Astrid? Hiccup didn't understand it. Finally he looked down at the rings in his hand and sighed tucking them away in his armor so they'd be safe. Hiccup faced her now with calm eyes.

"I know you like to act tough, Hiccup...but you don't have to around me. I can see how much this hurts you, we all saw it that day you brought the kids here. When you took off and yelled out in to the sky, we saw it during the memorial on Snoggletog. You wore the mask those times, we couldn't see your face but we could tell. There's no hiding that pain...I'll leave you alone if you want to have a moment. I'll even keep people away from here for you..." Astrid offered as she went to get up but she froze when Hiccup grabbed her wrist lightly to stop her.

"Don't..." He whispered. Astrid's eyes widened now, he...didn't want her to go? This was definitely a side of him she hadn't seen yet.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked now.

"Don't...go." Hiccup forced out, Astrid looked down at him. His head was down, only his left hand was up and holding her wrist, not tightly either. "Don't leave...please..." Hiccup asked. Astrid couldn't believe it, he wanted her to stay? He was asking her to stay. "Please Astrid...just...stay with me right now. I don't...want to be alone." Hiccup murmured slowly. Astrid nodded lightly and sat back down with her knees bent and legs off to the side, still a little surprised at his words. Hiccup let go of her wrist, he was still staring at the stone with a sadness in his deep green hues. "Thank you." Hiccup whispered to her.

"Yo–you're welcome..." Astrid replied gently. They sat there quietly a few minutes before Hiccup took a slow inhale before releasing it.

"I saved Berk that day because I knew it was the right thing to do." Hiccup said finally. Astrid looked over at him wondering what he was talking about and then she remembered that while they were flying she had asked Hiccup a few questions, one being why he saved them on Berk during the raid. She didn't say anything for once, she just listened. "It was about a week after the 3 year anniversary of Cami being taken from me and the kids and in those three years...my scouting teams and I had been watching the nest carefully. Learning all we could about the queen. We wanted to know everything we could because I planned to end her life, for taking my wife from me and our children...I stayed back this time planning the final strategy for it, I sent Asger and a group of 6 to the nest to give me a final check...But when he reported back to me, he told me that there were Berkian ships docked there, and men had been sent back to tell Stoick about it." Hiccup explained to her.

"So that explains how you knew we knew where the nest was..." Astrid pointed out now. Hiccup nodded to her as he went to continue.

"I told him to ready the defense teams, to bring 3 with us. I made it clear that if I had to destroy your ships myself, I would. Anything to keep your tribe from going to the nest..." Hiccup said looking down still.

"You knew what you were dealing with, but we didn't...Stoick made the choice to search for the nest right after he assumed you were dead...You knew we wouldn't survive if we went there...Hell I know we wouldn't of after we saw that thing rise from the water..." Astrid stared out to the sea off the beach, the calm waves.

"Exactly...So I told myself I'd do something I didn't want to ever have to do again...which was return to Berk and try to reason with Stoick on going, to explain how dangerous is was, to make him understand it was suicide to go there having no idea about her. I'd been watching for 3 years...I knew what to expect...you all would of gone in blind and probably all died...So we set out for Berk and when we arrived and I saw the raid going on...I knew it would only fuel Stoick to continue his pursuit...that's why I stepped in and used the Alpha to over rule the queen's control...to make the raid stop. It was in high hopes if you saw the Alpha you'd back off...Of course not. You bunch of thrill seekers only wanted to know more...hell you even guessed it was me when I first arrived...first thing Stoick said was my name..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Okay...makes sense there I guess...so you saved us because it was the right thing to do...does that mean even after all we did you still...kind'a cared about us?" Astrid asked nervously.

Hiccup was quiet at first then he sighed with a nod, "You could say that...just because you all were stubborn and set in your ways at the time, doesn't mean I want a bunch of innocent people to die and continue believing dragons were bad...I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I just knew you were going in blind and many people would die for no reason...just like Cami did...She died saving Runa from that thing...and...I didn't...want to see it happen again, Astrid. You have no idea...how much it hurt, still hurts..." Hiccup trailed off, Astrid frowned.

"I can't even begin to imagine that, Hiccup...and I'm sorry it happened to you. No one deserves that...and thank you for saving us that day...I'm sure we didn't deserve to die but we also didn't deserve to be saved by the one who we cast out...we were sure...you hated us for what we did to you..." Astrid closed her eyes lightly.

"As much as you all did, with the exception of Fishlegs...no...I still didn't hate you. I accepted that is how you all were...and that at the time I couldn't change it. Even though I wasn't accepted for who I was...I still accepted you all for how you were. There was no reason for a bunch of innocent people to die when I had the power to stop it...so regardless of the fact it was my former home and the place that threw me out because of what I did...I saved it." Hiccup stated.

"So...why did you let us come with you when the queen was coming here...? You saved us from danger...why did you bring us here? Did you want us to see all you'd done or something?" Astrid asked now.

"That's another thing I'm still not sure about, I've been asking myself everyday why I allowed it. Still haven't found an answer for it. If I had to take a shot in the dark, it was impulse. After I stopped the raid and tried to reason with Stoick about going to the nest, hearing his reasons just...set something off. A desire to prove how wrong he was about dragons...then...hearing him say he was sorry for what he did and he didn't even know it was me under that mask...I was stunned. Hearing all of you tell me that you wanted to make it right, make up for what you did...knowing the Red Death was going to Dragons Edge, it was impulse that I said you could come. Like I said, no idea why. Just happened that way. Maybe somewhere in my mind I wanted to prove to Stoick he couldn't handle the queen, or prove to all of you what 'Hiccup' wanted you to see what peace was like...I don't know...it just worked out the way it did. Seems like my call that night was well decided seeing where things are now..." Hiccup forced a chuckle now.

"Maybe it was just a mix of everything...but yeah your right. I never knew life could be this peaceful...all my life was fighting dragons. And then...that one day seeing you in the cove with Toothless...it changed. I saw it then but I guess it scared me and what I was...forced to believe about dragons and I ran to tell your da—I mean Stoick...I feel like...if I hadn't maybe you wouldn't of been cast out." Astrid sighed.

"I wouldn't of been. Because I would of left that day, like I planned too. I never wanted to be in training, I told Stoick that and he didn't listen. So I went and did everything I could to get kicked out of training but instead it backfired and everything thought I was some great...dragon master or whatever. I didn't want the popularity...I just wanted to get away. I was going to leave on Toothless the day you found me in the cove, just disappear and never come back. When that didn't work...I went to plan B...which was try to show everyone the truth, that backfired too and then I had no choice and that was something I accepted. Trust me, its not your fault, Astrid. Either way...there was no place for me on Berk." Hiccup replied as he looked at her with a calm smile.

"I guess...so my last question..." Astrid stated.

"Why I hid who I was?" Hiccup asked, Astrid nodded. "Well originally when I went to Berk to try and reason with Stoick...before I knew you had all regretted the choice to cast me out...I was told if I ever returned I'd be killed on sight. So what choice did I have there...and for everything else until the night I took the mask off...Couldn't tell ya. Part of me wanted to show you all that I was alive, had survived the last 7 years, had a wife who was taken from me far too soon, had 2 children and an adopted one...I wanted to do it on the ship honestly but something held me back. I still don't know what it was. Something told me make it seem like I was gone from your lives. You'd cast me out, removing my former life from Berk...so I saw no reason to stray from that. But as it continued and Stoick and all of you continued to push about not believing everything that was right in front of you...I knew it was only a matter of time. I'm sure you all questioned why you never saw me without the mask...so I just rode it out...waiting until the right moment to reveal myself. Originally, it was going to be after the fight with the Red Death...but seeing my children's faces so worried...I had to do it then so they could see my eyes, to know it was going to be okay." Hiccup explained.

"You hid yourself because you wanted us to feel the guilt of casting you out, didn't you?..." Astrid asked slowly.

"In a way. That's why I made up that lame story about killing myself, see the reactions it got. Honestly when I let you all come, I felt like you were lying so I wanted to see the truth...so I used everything I could, every chance I got to give you little pieces of information about myself and all I did to see the reactions...and well, I was impressed. Stoick however, I'm not sold on. I know he means well and is trying is hardest to get me to accept him...huh man that feels weird to say..." Hiccup looked up now taking in a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Astrid tilted her head a bit.

"I spent most of my life until 15...trying to Stoick to accept me as his son...and it took him casting me out to realize it. And here we are...7 years later with him trying to get me to accept him as my father...to forgive him for the past but to be truthful here...I don't know if I can." Hiccup sighed out.

"W–well you forgave us...Can't you...do the same thing?" Astrid asked now.

"I tried, Astrid. I tried. But...something is holding me back. Its why I came out flying this morning...I wanted to figure it out. I know he's trying, genuinely he is. But something is stopping me from forgiving him, and I don't know what it is. I feel...like there's something else he needs to do, like what he's doing now isn't...enough." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"I'm just...going out on a limb here but...you think you're holding back because of the past?" Astrid offered looking at him.

"Elaborate if you don't mind?" Hiccup asked her.

"From everything you told me today...and since we got here, Hiccup...you keep...going back to him never accepting you. You just said it too...you spend most of your life trying to gain acceptance and never got it, until it no longer mattered." Astrid said, Hiccup continued to listen to her now. "I think...you're holding back because before you were cast out...it was you who though you weren't doing enough to earn Stoick's acceptance." Astrid said.

"I'm not...following." Hiccup mumbled.

"Ugh...Lets try this...when we came here and you told us we had to earn your trust...we all decided we would. That we'd give it an actual shot at living this lifestyle and Gods we love it if I can speak for all of us riders that is...But...when did we earn your trust? For you, when did you forgive us?" Astrid asked.

"Well Fishlegs...I forgave as soon as he told me he didn't agree with casting me out, that he stuck up for me. For you...it was when you saved my daughter...The others...I think it was when I was about to start your training with Stormfly and Meatlug...Seeing how Hookfang, Barf and Belch reacted to them. And seeing Snotlout and the twins actually...listening to orders for once...showing me a desire they wanted to learn about everything, to give it an actual chance..." Hiccup shrugged.

"I think what's holding you back from forgiving Stoick...is that he hasn't shown you an interest in what you do." Astrid said. Hiccup looked at her now, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "Hiccup...you've told us since we got here as Strike all the amazing things you have done since you arrived here. Made allies with Outcasts, turning this place in to a thriving, plentiful, dragon friendly village. Between the peace with dragons and your inventions, being chief...all the things that make you...well you. But not once...has Stoick shown an interest in it. His only interest has been getting you back as a son..." Astrid said now.

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly. She was right, that's what was holding him back. Even before he was cast out, he wasn't accepted for the things he could do, even if they'd given him the chance to do it. Stoick wouldn't of cared, even when Hiccup did good in dragon training, his former father only cared that Hiccup was like him. Stoick didn't care what Hiccup could do, or had done. He showed no interest in it then, and he still doesn't now. That's what was making Hiccup not forgive him, because his father still didn't care. He wanted his son back, but nothing else mattered to him.

"I know you don't want too, Hiccup...but...maybe...you should try talking to him. Just sit him down and tell him everything, like you are with me right now. No one to get in the way or stop you, no interruptions...just you two talking. You can't lie to me, you've been avoiding him like the plague...Talk to him, Hiccup." Astrid offered. Hiccup looked down now, deciding if he should or shouldn't. The sun was up fully now and people were making their way around the village starting their work. Astrid looked back as she got up now, Hiccup watched her. "I guess I better go. Bjorn said we all had to meet in the ring for an early class today by 8am...I'll see you later okay? And if you...ever want to talk again. I'd be happy to listen." Astrid smiled gently. Hiccup nodded to her as she started to walk off.

"Hey...Astrid?" Hiccup said now, she stopped and looked at him. "Thanks...You know for sitting with me and letting me talk..." Hiccup then smiled at her. Astrid was a little surprised but she nodded her head.

"Anytime." Astrid replied as she got on Stormfly and flew off. Hiccup got out of the sand and stood up facing the water, he didn't say anything or move just stared at the water. Astrid was right, Hiccup needed to talk to Stoick. Face to face and with no interruptions. Hiccup sighed looking up at the blue sky now, yes. He would talk to him and he wasn't wasting another moment in doing so. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and climbed on his back.

"Alright bud...Lets find Stoick." Hiccup told him, Toothless crooned and took off when his tail was opened. Hiccup had to do this, or he'd never be able to forgive Stoick for everything. Hiccup had to understand why Stoick did this, why he still didn't accept him, why he didn't care about all of Hiccup's accomplishments. Hiccup was determined, he would get his answers today and that was final.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 21: Lost Chance

Stoick had just come out of the inn after the riders had left to go to their dragon training class, Gobber had left for the forge as well so now he was just walking around sighing heavily. He knew Valka was watching their grand children today and Alvin was handling the village because Hiccup was taking a break so he didn't get overworked and pass out again. He'd been trying everything he could to get Hiccup to forgive him but nothing was working, Hiccup was stubborn and clearly still mad about what happened. He looked up at the sky and saw Hiccup fly over on Toothless.

"There he is bud..." Hiccup said taking a deep breath. This was it, the big moment of truth. Toothless whipped around and landed carefully in front of Stoick.

"Hiccup? Is everything okay?" Stoick asked a little shocked his son was before him, "The...other riders already left if you're looking for em..." Stoick added now.

"I wasn't looking for them, Stoick...I was looking for you." Hiccup replied as he got off Toothless and crossed his arms over his chest. Stoick's eyes widened slightly, Hiccup had been looking for him? Why?

"Oh...Right then...Why were you lookin for me?" Stoick asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Hiccup said then added quickly, "I told you everything about my life from the last 6 years, answered all your questions about everything...and now. I have questions for you." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Alright...I'll answer anything you want to know, Hiccup." Stoick replied now with a little hope in his voice.

"Good because lying to me would be very bad for my decision to forgive you or not...And should I not forgive you today, you will be on a ship back to Berk in 10 minutes...Is that clear?" Hiccup grumbled. Stoick froze slightly and nodded to him.

"Are we...talking here or..." Stoick asked.

"Yes we are talking here. I suppose the only question I have for you would be this..." Hiccup trailed off staring at him coldly. Stoick leaned forward a bit to listen, "Why do you hate me so much." Hiccup asked.

"I–I don't hate you, Hiccup. You're my son...I could never hate you. Why in Odin's name would you think such a thing?" Stoick replied quickly.

"Its sad that I can predict what you're going to say before you say it. And what you just gave me is a lie." Hiccup scoffed angrily.

"No...not its not son...I swear I'm telling you the truth. I don't hate you." Stoick tried to step towards him but Toothless snarled at him making him step back. Why did Hiccup think he was lying, he wasn't. He truly didn't hate him. Stoick's eyes looked around, people from the village were starting to form around them. Valka and Alvin came by as well, and the riders from Berk. Seemed everyone was beginning to crowd around the two wondering what was going on.

"Then answer me this...Why did you hate me." Hiccup stated coldly.

"I–I never hated you son..." Stoick said again. Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he put his hands curled in to fists at his sides.

"For the love of Thor, stop lying to me!" Hiccup yelled now. He was done playing games with Stoick, he was getting his answers. He knew everyone was around, he didn't care either. Nothing was going to stop him. Stoick backed up, he only saw this much anger once in Hiccup and it was the day he had been cast out. "You have hated me for as long as I can remember and I want to know why!" Hiccup growled angrily.

"Hiccup I...I never hated you..." Stoick forced out.

"Clearly this conversation is far above your intelligence level, Stoick so I'll make it easier for you...How old was I when you made me Gobber's apprentice?" Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yo–you were...4..." Stoick replied.

"And why did you make your 4 year old son whom you claim not to hate, work in the forge as a blacksmith apprentice?" Hiccup asked angrily.

"I needed...Gobber to watch you when I was chiefing..." Stoick replied cautiously.

"You couldn't of, I don't know taken me with you? I was your son after all. Your only son. The heir of Berk. The only piece of mom you had left who you chose to abandon under your best friend. Why...Why did you stay away from me! Did I remind you of mom? Is that it? Only piece of her left and you ignored me because what, it was to painful to be around me?" Hiccup pressed further.

Stoick looked to Valka for help, she only crossed her arms over her chest and stared back. "Don't look at me for help, Stoick. You did this. You wanted Hiccup to talk to you, now he is." Valka reminded firmly.

"See there you go again. Avoiding me and looking to someone else for help so you don't have to deal with me directly. Well sorry to continue to be your disappointment but this time...I'm not just going to push it aside and say he's busy, I'm not going to let it go. We'll stand here all day but I promise you that neither of us are moving until I get what I came for." Hiccup sneered out.

"Hiccup I..." Stoick began.

"Enough. I came looking for you for one reason, Stoick. I know you've wanted to talk to me, you have since you found out it was me under the mask and I've purposely avoided and ignored you. I know you've been trying to you make nice with my father to get in my good graces again, to have me forgive you. But you know...with all you've tried to do...It's not enough." Hiccup told him, a few people gasped. "I'm not the kind of man who goes looking for a reason, not someone who looks for more. Oh but with you...no. With you, for once I need more. I came here today to try and forgive you but I can't because even now...You can't even be honest with me." Hiccup glared.

"If its not enough...then tell me what I have to do son. I'll do it...I'll do anything." Stoick pleaded.

"Runa. Viggo. Thora...cover your ears for a minute..." Hiccup stated, he knew they were in the group standing with his mother and he didn't want them to hear this.

"Yes daddy..." Runa replied as the three of them covered their ears tightly.

"You know what will make it enough, Stoick..." Hiccup stated coldly.

"What...What will make it enough, Hiccup...please tell me..." Stoick asked.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE, FUCKING CARE ABOUT ME!" Hiccup exploded, a few people took a step back. They'd never seen their chief get so angry and at one person in particular. "And don't even try to say that you have, did, or do because its yak shit. Do you have any idea how much I suffered on Berk, on the island that was supposed to be my home? I suffered hateful comments that I was useless. I suffered physical beatings from the people you protect. I was constantly teased, picked on, beat on, hurt, wounded, and hated and honestly I think I could of handed it all...if just once...You fucking cared about me. If instead of letting it happen, you stopped it. If you asked if I was okay. If you made a single, solitary effort to be my father instead of be my chief! My nickname in the village was Hiccup the Useless because I couldn't do anything right! Well, who the hell was teaching me!?" Hiccup yelled.

"I–I..." Stoick started not sure what to say.

"It certainly wasn't the one person who should of been! Meaning YOU!" Hiccup glared. "Of all the jobs you had, your first should of been me. You know, your kid. Up until I was 16, I didn't have a mom. And clearly...I didn't have a dad either. You didn't teach me how to fight. You didn't help me with my problems. You didn't do anything with me except tell me to stop damaging things with my unrealistic inventions! All you did was scold me constantly and in front of the entire village! I was so hated everyone wanted you to claim Snotlout as your heir and make him chief of Berk when you retired. Yeah...I heard everything. I heard these things as young as 6...do you have any idea the emotional damage I suffered? All because you didn't care...I think the only time you did care about something I did was when Toothless charged in to the kill ring to save my life. That's when something I did mattered to you! And even then...instead of listening to me...you cast me out." Hiccup growled.

"All this..." Hiccup motioned to Dragons Edge. "This is what I could of done for Berk if you'd given me just 5 minutes of your precious time! But no...You cast me out and told me if I ever came back, you'd kill me on sight. Well...you didn't even do that. Because the night I showed up on Berk and stopped the raid, you didn't kill me." Hiccup added.

"We didn't know it was you!" Stoick replied.

"Oh, so you would of killed me if you knew it was me?" Hiccup asked now, "Further proves my point that you did hate me. Enough to kill your own son." Hiccup couldn't resist laughing sarcastically now.

"N–No we wouldn't of, Hiccup...W–we told you...well Strike, who was you that we wanted you back home...Where you belong." Stoick said as calmly as he could. Hiccup's laughter stopped to a dead halt as he glared at the man before him.

"That's right, isn't it...You all suddenly changed your minds after one...just one man stood up and told you what a horrible mistake you made throwing me out. And that man is right there...Fishlegs Ingerman." Hiccup said pointing to him. "Want to know what else is sad, Stoick...The night I saved your village...and the moment you saw me fly in you called me Hiccup. No hesitation, no asking if I was him or not...just assumed because I came in on Night Fury..." Hiccup began.

"Y–yes I remember but you...made it clear you weren't him...even though you were..." Stoick responded.

"I didn't make anything clear actually. I just told you to get back so I could deal with the raid. And that's what's sad...you still haven't realized it yet..." Hiccup shook his head with a chuckle.

"Realized...what?" Stoick asked.

"If you remember that night so well then tell me why you didn't realize that moment that I never denied it being me?" Hiccup asked with a grin. There was a round of gasps as Stoick's eye's opened wide. That's right, he didn't. That night when he flew in to stop the raid and Stoick said his name, all Hiccup said was to get back because he was the only thing standing between them and dragons tearing the village apart. Then afterwards when Stoick said his name again, Hiccup had said if that was anyway to thank someone who saved their asses. "Oh oh...did we remember now? That's right...you said my name twice but never once did I deny it was me. It was your own assumption that because I wore the mask and commanded the alpha to stop the raid, and had children that you thought I was someone else and then continued to believe it until I took the mask off the night I fought the queen..." Hiccup stated.

"Oh Hiccup...I–I'm so sorry son..." Stoick said in a slightly cracked tone. Was he upset, or going to cry? Hiccup didn't care.

"Sorry doesn't answer my original question, Stoick. I told you, I came here for a reason and we aren't leaving this spot until I get it. Why did you hate me? Why did you ignore me? Abandon me? That is what I want to know. I want to know what the hell I ever did for you to hate me so much that even before I trained a dragon...caused you to hate me so much." Hiccup stated firmly. The area was quiet, everyone honestly wanted to know too.

Stoick sighed closing his eyes. "I never hated you, Hiccup."

"Still going to deny it? Alright, lets go deeper then. I can do this all day, I don't care. Its my day off...Lets ask again only I'll use something that I'm sure will get you talking..." Hiccup stated calmly as he closed his eyes and took off his armor then black tunic, standing there shirtless and approaching Stoick so he'd be able to see. "You did hate me. You didn't love me, that's for sure. If you loved me even a quarter of what you loved Berk with...Then I wouldn't of done this to myself..." Hiccup stated holding his wrists out showing the old scars from when he used to cut back on Berk. Stoick stumbled back a little, they were still there. "If you had loved me, cared for me, taught me, protected me...all the things a father is supposed to do for their child...then I wouldn't of wanted to end my life just to get away from you but thankfully...I met Toothless and he became my only friend, and it was enough to make you cast me out and I still managed to get away from you." Hiccup growled out as he stepped back putting his tunic and armor back on.

Stoick wasn't say anything now, what could he say? "Nothing to say now, do you? Knowing I wanted to kill myself just because of you. I didn't care what the village did to me, I didn't care they hated me or hurt me...None of that ever bothered me, Stoick. What honestly bothered me the most...was knowing that the one person in the world who was supposed to care about me, didn't. The one person who was supposed to love me, didn't. And that person was you." Hiccup said in a cold tone. "So lets try one more time, hm? Why. Did. You. Hate. Me." Hiccup glared darkly.

"It wasn't that I hated you, Hiccup...I just...couldn't handle you being so different, like your mother was." Stoick finally said lowly.

"Didn't hear you. Say it again." Hiccup said, he'd heard him. He wanted everyone to hear it.

"I didn't hate you. I couldn't handle you being different like your mother was." Stoick said louder now, enough to be heard by everyone.

"That wasn't so hard now was it, to tell me the truth? Believe me, I already knew what it was about. I just wanted you to say it." Hiccup stated calmer now. Stoick kept his head down. "I told you, being so hated by everyone including you...I was invisible in the village. I could be standing in front of someone and not be noticed, so I heard a lot of things. Like...'Oh look, it's the chief's son. I heard the chief can't even look at him without thinking about his wife...' or 'Valka was always different, not wanting to kill dragons. She was too kind, this kid is no different. No wonder the chief stays away from him...' Oh and my favorite, 'He'll never be one of us. He's going to destroy this place once he's old enough to face dragons because he won't kill them, he'll be just like his mother...he'll be the downfall of Berk.'." Hiccup said with his arms over his chest.

"Huh, imagine that. Even back then people were calling it, so when I shot Toothless down, and couldn't kill him...I guess those things came back to me and that's why I couldn't do it. Because it was wrong to kill dragons. Mom told me the night she came here and I found out who she was...she told she believed peace was possible, but no one agreed with her either. You didn't cast her out, why because she was your wife and you loved her. The night she was taken by Cloud Jumper, you lost yourself. And ever since you hated me...because I'm just like her." Hiccup said with such a hateful tone.

"Its true...I won't lie to you...Every time I looked at you, I saw her..." Stoick closed his eyes.

"So let me ask this then...She was different. She didn't want to kill dragons. Right?" Hiccup asked, he nodded as Hiccup checked to make sure his kids still had their ears covered. "THEN HOW COME YOU LOVED HER REGARDLESS OF HER BEING DIFFERENT, BUT HATED ME FOR THE SAME THING!? For the love of Odin, it makes no sense and its been eating away at me for YEARS. You didn't cast her out when she wanted peace, why the fuck did I get cast out for wanting the same. I even had proof that day! I almost wish Toothless's tail was automatic...so he could of come in and grabbed me, taking me away just like Cloud Jumper did to mom! Why the hell was I treated differently! You claim to not like anything different, then why was I treated differently!" Hiccup yelled angrily.

Stoick didn't speak, Hiccup's anger was getting the better of him now, he'd never felt this much rage all at once. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT! Why the hell couldn't you love me! Me! The only piece of her you had left! You loved her regardless, why not me! That's the only thing I want to know and it's the one answer you can't give me!" Hiccup growled. "But you know what...Given that its taking this much effort to get one answer from you...Its no longer worth my time. I woke up before the sun rose and went flying today, I've been trying to forgive you since the eel pox incident. But Gods, I just couldn't and I didn't know why. Then I talked to Astrid and she told me something that made sense...she told me that the reason I can't forgive you...is because I can't accept you...because you never accepted me. And its sad to say but I'm starting to think you never will." Hiccup said calming down.

"Th–that's not true, Hiccup...I do accept you." Stoick said quickly now.

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup snapped in a cold tone. "I am done, Stoick. Whether it was on Berk, or here...you still don't care. I tried to make inventions there, it was destruction. I do it here, and nothing still. Even will all I've done in 6 years. Building this place, making it a paradise for dragons and humans...its still not enough for you to accept you. Just like I can't accept you. Because you deciding a second too late that you made a mistake casting me out isn't enough for me." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes fell on Astrid, "Sorry Astrid...I gave it my best, but some minds won't be changed...And he...will never change. And people incapable of change aren't welcome on my island." Hiccup said calmly as his eyes faced Stoick. "Leave." Hiccup ordered pointing to the direction of the docks.

There were a round of gasps. Hiccup never made anyone leave if they didn't want too. Stoick's eyes widened. "Y–you're making me leave?" Stoick asked.

"I didn't stutter, Stoick. There is a ship on the docks with a course set for Berk. Make your way towards it, I want you off my island in 10 minutes. I told Astrid this morning and I'll make it known formally...The riders and Gobber and welcome to stay as long as they like or they may reside here permanently. That choice is theirs entirely, and if they choose to leave...they are welcome back any time." Hiccup stated firmly.

"You can't make me leave, Hiccup...please...I know I made bad choices after I thought your mother died but–..." Stoick began but Hiccup's eyes grew darker with anger.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you. And that is your only warning..." Hiccup stated emotionlessly. "Bad choices...that's what you're going to use as an excuse. Pathetic. Truly it is. You're going to blame hating me on that? Well let me slowly pick apart your reasoning then...let me break it down for you with a simple sentence." Hiccup bent forward slightly, "You THOUGHT she died." Hiccup stated. Stoick's eyes widened, "Just like you assumed I was dead after 7 years, like you believed 'Strike' when he said I had killed myself. You had no proof, nothing to make it true. Everything you've done, Stoick...has been a choice. You weren't forced to make them either. All a choice. A choice to stop your searches for mom. Which by the way...her nest was a 8 day sail North of here. Moving on, a choice to ignore me, to not care, not love. A choice to hate me. That's all we get in life, Stoick. Choices, they define us. They are what make us what and who we are." Hiccup said firmly.

"I didn't choose your mother being taken that night!" Stoick yelled at him now.

"And I didn't choose for my wife to get killed by the Red Death!" Hiccup snapped, Stoick backed up now. "I didn't choose for my kids to be without a mother! I didn't choose for my wife to die in my arms 3 years ago! For the fuck of it, I didn't even choose to be cast out of Berk!" Hiccup growled.

"Yes you did, Hiccup. You said go ahead and cast me out. That you didn't care..." Stoick argued.

"Exactly. I didn't care! Another thing you missed! What a shocker that you DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME, again! I said I didn't care if I was cast out or not. Which means...YOU CHOSE TO CAST ME OUT! That was ALL you! You chose that! And I chose to just accept it. I never belonged on Berk anyway." Hiccup calmed himself down seeing Stoick's eyes widen with realization. "Everything you have done...has been a choice. You chose to hate me when you lost mom. You chose not to keep looking for her. You chose to put me under Gobber so you wouldn't have to deal with me. You chose to yell at me in front of everyone. That was all a choice, Stoick! Your choice. And those choices have brought you where you are today, standing in my village, being yelled at by me. By the son you claim to care about, the son you chose not to care about. Funny how the tables turned huh? I hate to admit it but you and me are more a like than you thought, but how we carry things out are incredibly different." Hiccup stated.

"You said after you lost mom, you couldn't bare the sight of me because I reminded you of her? When I lost my wife, I held and still hold my children every single day. I never let them out of my sight and I always know what they are doing. Those kids are my life! I'd be dead without them, they are the only thing that keep me going. You cast me out of the village, I made a new one. A place where I can be me, where I'm accepted, where I belong. And all it took was me getting away from you to realize how much better my life could be. You say a dragon took mom, so you spend every day trying to kill every dragon around for 21 years?! And for Thor's sake...at least mom is alive. The Red Death killed my wife. I'll never get her back and yet...I didn't hate dragons, just the queen so I killed just her and let the rest go. Yes, my children remind me of Camicazi. Every single day, but the difference between you and me, Stoick is that I don't push them off because it hurts me to see them. I miss my wife every moment, every second, of every day...And those 3 beautiful, amazing children over there...are my only reminder of her. They don't remind me that she's gone, they remind me she was here and although she is gone...they are still here and Cami lives on in them. I will always have Cami with me, where ever I go...Those children...are my only piece of Cami I have left...so I treasure them with all my love. I know I can't be there every second, of every day for them...but damn it I do my best to see them every free moment I get." Hiccup took a breath now.

"Hiccup I...please...please give me a chance to change..." Stoick pleaded him. "I'll do anything...I can be the father you want me to be...Please, Hiccup..." Stoick begged on his knees now.

"Its not about what I want. The point is that I shouldn't of had to get this way to make you understand that the only thing I ever needed from you was for you to be my father, not because I wanted you to be but because you were supposed to be. I became a chief at 16, I became a husband and father at 17...and a father again at 18, then I lost my wife at 19...You think I wasn't terrified when these things happened...So much pressure on kid, a teenager. Trust me, being chief here I can see the struggles you went through but never once has any of this chiefing as you refer to it...never once has it interfered with what mattered most and that would be my children. I give them all the love and care they'll ever need, every day. Its top of my list, and it is something I never stop doing because it is something that never stops. Children are meant to be cherished, to be given the chance to grow with guidance. To be taught how to take on the world and that is something they pass to their children. So on and so forth...You never did those things for me, so I went in blind when I became a father. I knew nothing...Had nothing to pass to them, I just went with what felt right to me. But what bothers me the most of all this..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes and stepped back from Stoick.

"What hurts the most is knowing that in the year of being cast out to becoming chief, then marrying Cami and having Viggo, then Thora, and adopting Runa...Alvin was more a father to me than you ever were. He let me design this place, he become someone I could trust and talk too. He took care of me, protected me...adopted me. Your enemy took me in and named me his heir...and then let me build this place to my vision. And this...is what it became. And even after learning who I was, who again I never denied I was...even all this wasn't enough for you to accept me. All you cared about was that I was alive, and you thought you might get a second chance to do right...You take no interest in what I can do, Stoick. No interest that I can train dragons, that I stopped a 300 year war, that I made a village, that I run it...that I have children who are technically your grandchildren...none of this...what I've done matters to you. All you want is for me to come back to Berk to be your son again. I've done things that would make the Gods proud..." Hiccup trailed off now as Stoick and anyone else who could see Hiccup's face saw there were tears brimming his eyes and threatening to fall. "But even that...isn't enough for you to be proud of me, to accept me for who I am...and that is what hurts the most." Hiccup stated as he backed up more and swung his leg over Toothless and climbed in the saddle positioning his feet.

"Hiccup please...!" Stoick reached his hand out.

Hiccup put his head down, clearly trying to hide his tears from sight. "I am done with this meeting. You have exactly 1 minute to get to the ship and get off my island, Stoick Haddock.. As for Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gobber...My offer stands, you may stay here permanently or until you feel like returning to your home island. Either way, you are welcome back any time you desire. Mother, if you desire to go with him, that is fine. You as well are welcome back whenever. And Stoick, this is no longer a request...this is an order from me, Hiccup Holgerson. Chief of the Dreki tribe to Dragons Edge. Failure to comply will result in immediate capture and imprisonment...Father, see to it he finds his way to the docks." Hiccup said as he opened Toothless's tail, Alvin nodded to him. Hiccup didn't even have to give Toothless the command to fly, he just knew to take off fast.

No one knew what to do right now, they'd never seen Hiccup get like this before. So cold and forceful, they watched as Alvin lifted Stoick to his feet and began leading him towards the docks slowly. "I'm...sorry Stoick. Chief's orders..." Alvin stated quietly.

"It's not...your fault, Alvin. I did this...I lost him and that is something I will have to live with forever...Can I...just ask that you make sure my wife is taken care of..." Stoick replied.

"On me word, Stoick." Alvin nodded. Gobber sighed as he started towards the docks now.

"I'll go back with him...you lot stay here for now. He trusts you as friends, maybe you can get him to come around. Stoick hasn't been banished, just told to leave but if he ever returned before Hiccup says he can...well you heard him. Stoick will be captured and imprisoned for trespassing. And as chief, Hiccup could punish him severely. I know Stoick won't risk this given there could be the slightest chance that Hiccup changes his mind. Stay safe, I'll let your parents know. Send word if anything changes." Gobber stated.

"We will, Gobber..." Astrid nodded. Gobber followed after Alvin and Stoick. The group of riders sighed as Valka stepped in to the middle of the large circle now.

"Everyone back to work!..." Valka ordered, they all nodded and dispersed returning to their work. Valka then led the children back to Hiccup's house with a sigh.

"What do we do?..." Snotlout asked looking at the others.

"I–I don't know...even on Berk...I never saw Hiccup get like that. He's always been very calm and quiet...I think maybe we should just give him his time to cool off...that was pretty heated. Come on...lets go put our dragons in the stables and see if we can help out around the village..." Astrid sighed. She'd hoped that things would work out between Stoick and Hiccup but that wasn't the case, if she had to guess. Hiccup tried his best to make Stoick understand how badly he treated him on Berk, and Stoick saw it to late, after Hiccup was past a point of no return with his anger. And now, Stoick had probably lost his last chance to ever get Hiccup's forgiveness. Astrid didn't blame Hiccup for being upset, she just hoped he was okay.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 22: Comfort

It was nightfall maybe around 7 at night and Hiccup had yet to return, he'd been gone since maybe 9 that morning since the fight with Stoick, biggest one anyone had ever seen too. Hiccup never forced anyone off the island, he always gave them a choice to stay or go but Hiccup forced Stoick to leave on a ship he prepared ahead of time to go to Berk and drop Stoick off. Hiccup stayed in range to make sure Stoick was on the ship before heading off. He didn't know how fast he flown, or how far he'd gone. Hiccup just wanted to get away and Toothless knew that so he just flew off and waiting on Hiccup's instruction to change direction, right now they were headed South. They'd been flying the entire time too, no breaks. But after a while Toothless understood Hiccup wasn't really caring where they went, he just wanted to fly around so Toothless kept their location close to the island but still far enough to let Hiccup cool down.

On Dragons Edge everyone had finished dinner and were headed to their homes to relax for the evening until lights out at 11. Astrid and the others were headed towards the inn when Astrid heard Valka trying to calm the children down, they were upset because their father had been gone all day and was always home to tuck them in. Astrid wanted to help but she didn't know what she could do, "Astrid...you coming?" Snotlout asked her.

"Ye–yeah...I'll catch up..." Astrid said as she then jogged over to Valka and the upset children. "Hey...C–can I help at all?..." Astrid offered to Valka.

"Not unless you can find Hiccup..." Valka sighed.

"I would but...isn't his rule no flying after dark unless patrolling?" Astrid asked.

"Aye, that it is...and you all are still in training." Valka closed her eyes tightly now.

"Hey...He'll come around...Hiccup...doesn't hold grudges...He never has." Astrid tried to comfort his mother.

"Sweetie, he held a 7 year grudge on Berk before deciding to let it go to go there and stop them from going to the queen's nest...And hearing all that...I'm just not sure there's anything that can fix those two." Valka looked at Astrid now.

Astrid knelt down to the children as Runa looked at her with teary eyes, it broke Astrid's heart. "Will you find daddy, Astrid?" Runa asked sniffling a bit. Astrid knew she could, Stormfly was a tracker class dragon but Hiccup would be furious if she left the island given the rules that were in place. On the other side of this, she flew this morning before hours and he told her it had been okay because he flew to clear his head. He actually talked to her, she got him to talk to Stoick even though it went horribly wrong. Astrid felt a little responsible for it now, she pushed Hiccup to do it when he hadn't been ready.

"I will. Go home okay, I promise I'll bring your daddy back. Listen you your gramma alright?" Astrid said with a light smile.

"Astrid, if he's not mad now he will be if you break the curfew..." Valka whispered out.

"Don't worry about me...I can handle him. Take them home, I'll find Hiccup and talk to him..." Astrid said as she headed past her friends and towards the stables. They blinked curiously but kept walking, Astrid saddled Stormfly and got on her back. "Alright girl, lets find Hiccup and Toothless." Astrid told her nadder. Stormfly squawked and sped off to find them.

(3 Hours Later-10 At Night)

Hiccup had set down on a small island slightly East of Dragons Edge, it wasn't far off but he knew Toothless needed a break from the flying. They'd leave again in an hour or so. "Thanks for getting me out of there bud..." Hiccup said quietly. Toothless crooned nuzzling his rider's arm gently, Hiccup reached over and rubbed his friend's head before laying against him and closing his eyes. Toothless growled a bit looking towards the West now as Hiccup looked up, "What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

The both of them heard a squawk as Stormfly landed a foot or two away from them and crouched letting Astrid off her back as she rushed over to him. "There you are...Thank Thor...You know you're really hard to track you down..." Astrid grumbled standing before him.

"Astrid what are you doing here, this is way beyond your flight limit for a student without a guide..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Well tough, you can ground me if you want. Right now, I made a promise to your children I'd bring you back and that's what I'm doing..." Astrid said offering her hand to help him up.

"I was going to come back before midnight. I always do unless I get held up." Hiccup told her.

"Well your kids want you home now, Hiccup...They were crying because you've been gone since this morning." Astrid now sat beside him after seeing him close his eyes and sigh.

"I'd rather of taken off to clear my head rather than accidentally take my anger out on someone who didn't deserve it..." Hiccup replied softly.

"And its admiral that you'd do that...but you can't just bail all day like that, everyone is worried about you. Look, I know today want awful for you and I feel like its my fault because I pushed you to do it...and probably made things a lot worse between you and him..." Astrid looked down.

"Wasn't your fault. It needed to happen, you were right. I had to talk to him, and I got what I was looking for...now I can put it to rest and be done with it." Hiccup stated looking out to the ocean.

"Just take some time apart from one another. Its been kind'a crazy with him here and all those feelings festering inside, no one blamed you for exploding the way you did..." Astrid said lightly glancing at him.

"Yeah...since I was 10, I'm 22 now. 12 years, Astrid. 12 years I've wanted him to give me that reaction I got today..." Hiccup closed his eyes now with his knees up and arms resting on them.

"What reaction? Him begging on his knees for another chance...?" Astrid asked.

"No. Him caring...That's the reaction I've...longed for but I didn't want it to come out because I forced it by yelling at him..." Hiccup opened his eyes again. They sat in silence a few minutes staring up at the moonlit sky. "I never wanted my kids to see me like that, so angry...That's all I ever saw from Stoick, was anger. I didn't want my kids to see the same in me..." Hiccup finally said.

"They didn't care, Hiccup. They knew you were upset and just wanted you to be okay, they know how much you love them. Everyone does after today." Astrid said softly.

"So Gobber left?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, told us to send word if...you ended up changing your mind. Your mom is still here though." Astrid replied to him.

"Why should I change my mind when he won't change period..." Hiccup mumbled out.

"Hiccup...I think you're missing the point here..." Astrid sighed. Hiccup looked at her now a little confused with a brow arched up, "He won't change because right now he feels that no matter what he does you won't forgive him. If you change your mind, he'll understand he has a reason to change..." Astrid looked up again.

"He should of had a reason to change when mom was taken...it shouldn't...of taken 21 years, Astrid...That's why I'm pissed at him, why I can't forgive him...Why did it have to take me scolding him like a child in front of the entire village, my village...to make him understand? I–I acted like him. I did to him what he used to do to me...And that makes me no better..." Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup tell me something...Do you want to forgive him?" Astrid asked.

"I want to be able too, yes." Hiccup replied.

Astrid shook her head facing him now, "No, Hiccup. Listen to my words okay?...Do you want to forgive him. Not want to be able too, do you want to forgive him?" Astrid asked again firmer this time. Hiccup looked at her now, her blue eyes. Astrid was almost like Cami, the determination, the fire. The ability to make anyone listen and see reason. Astrid could do it too only she always used more force.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes I want to forgive him, Astrid but–..." He was shocked to find her finger against his lips.

"I didn't ask for a but, Hiccup. You want to forgive, Stoick?" Astrid said, Hiccup nodded to her as she pulled her finger away from his lips smiling lightly now. "Then forgive him. No talking, no arguments, no questions...Just let it go, and forgive him. Like you did when you decided to let go of the grudge you held for Berk until you knew we needed help because we wanted to go to the nest. You did it then, this isn't any different." Astrid told him.

"Astrid this is very different...I can't just forgive all he did to me..." Hiccup tried to looked away but Astrid moved so they were eye level again.

"No, its not. Hiccup, let me tell you something my father told me. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. I know that Stoick put you through a lot, but Hiccup...you've been through worse than what Stoick did to you. Yes, he ignored you and a bunch of other things. But...you said the entire village did these things to you. We all ignored you, hated you, thought you were useless..." Hiccup listened to her still, "However...you still left your island, the one no one knew about and came to Berk to help us. You told me earlier this morning when we talked that you came back because deep down in the pits of that huge heart you have...that you cared about us even after what we put you through. You helped Berk, Hiccup. Not just one person, you helped ALL of us and that includes Stoick." Astrid told him.

"Make your point Astrid..." Hiccup grumbled.

"Hiccup the point is just that. You saved Berk from a raid, you didn't have too. You could of stayed away, let us all get killed by the queen and never had to worry about someone finding out who you were. But you didn't. You came and warned us, you even shoved in our faces how wrong we were. You saved all of Berk, your dad too so even though all he did to you, Hiccup...you still care about him. He's your father, I know Alvin adopted you but Stoick is your birth father Hiccup and no matter what he did you know you love him. Just like he loves you, he just didn't show it. I know how bad that sounds. He wasn't a father to you, he was shrouded in grief by thinking he lost your mom. He made very bad choices...but Hiccup that's what makes you different. You did lose your wife, but you didn't let it stop you. But you doing this Hiccup...its not you. And you know that deep down. You dropped your grudge on Berk when you learned we were in trouble and we saw truth when you showed us. You forgave us when we learned the truth...now your father knows the truth of everything...now its time forgive him." Astrid said lightly.

"You make it...sound so easy, Astrid." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"It is. Just...let it go. Let go of the hate, the anger...just forgive him. You don't even have to explain it to him. Just tell him you forgive him and let him sit with it awhile. You'll see how much difference it can make. And don't get made at me for saying this but...if Camicazi was here, she'd tell you the same thing I am. I know I never knew her but...from all you've told me about her it seems like she was the kind of woman who always saw the good and knew everyone deserved second chances." Astrid smiled at him.

Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, she was absolutely right too. Cami would be doing exactly what Astrid was doing and telling him to let it go and forgive Stoick. It was weird but what Astrid was doing exactly what Cami would do. Hiccup sighed looking up. "You two are alike in that sense...she would be telling me to forgive him, or make him prove he cares but I already saw that...I know he cares, or he wouldn't gotten to his knees begging. Stoick never does that..." Hiccup stood up now as Astrid did the same.

"Best not upset your wife then and do what she'd want you to do. Just forgive him, Hiccup. He'll change, but you have to give him the chance to. He's seen what he did wrong and he's already missed so much time with you, forgive him and then explain to him what you did to me that regardless of the forgiveness...you still can't return to Berk as its heir. He'll understand if he's sincere about changing. Now...come on. Lets get back...I made a promise to your kids and I'm not about to go back on it." Astrid said as she prepared to get on Stormfly but just like this morning she felt Hiccup grab her wrist carefully only this time he pulled her towards him and in to a hug. "Hi–Hiccup?" She said stunned.

"Thank you, Astrid...Means a lot that you'd break the rules just to get me to open my eyes." Hiccup told her quietly. Astrid stood there shocked but soon she just hugged him back. They stayed there like that for a moment or two before separating, "But don't ever do it again...or I will ground you." Hiccup warned now.

"Aye chief." Astrid saluted with a smile before jumping on Stormfly's back as Hiccup rolled his eyes and got on Toothless's with a smile of his own. They both took off and rode back to Dragons Edge.

(Flying-Hiccup&Astrid)

Most of the flight was quiet, neither of them talking since leaving the island. "So...you just going to go to Berk and forgive him?" Astrid finally asked curiously.

"No...not yet. To easy. I'm going to do what a chief should do, I'll write a letter requesting a meeting. Informing him we need to have a meeting." Hiccup stated.

"Ah, using the formal approach. I like it." Astrid replied to him. More silence, they both hated it but neither of them knew what to say to the other. Astrid's mind was still on the hug from before, it had been a strange feeling. Her heart began to race being in his arms. What the hell did that mean? Astrid hated conflicting feelings, did this mean she...liked him? Starting to like him? She sighed out. "Hiccup..." Astrid broke the silence first.

"Yeah?" Hiccup responded looking over to her.

"What you said before...Am I...What I mean to say is...Crap..." Astrid mumbled, way to make a fool of herself.

"About you and Cami being alike?" Hiccup questioned, Astrid froze a bit. How had he known so easily?

"Yeah...I was...wondering just how many...similarities we have?" Astrid asked.

"And...why the sudden curiosity?" Hiccup looked at her again arching a brow.

"Oh look! Dragons Edge...never mind! Lets just...never talk about this again...ever." Astrid said quickly as she dove down and landed in the village. Hiccup blinked a few times as he just shrugged and dove down to land as well. "Its so quiet..." Astrid whispered.

"Its after quiet hours...The stables are locked too so you can't put Stormfly away..." Hiccup mumbled a bit as his eyes fell on his house. "Come on, you can stay with me tonight. I have a stable out back for Stormfly and an extra room for you." Hiccup told her.

"Hold up...you're not suggesting...I spend the night...in your house?" Astrid asked with wide eyes, total shock taking over.

"Astrid for the love of Thor...it's like 1 in the morning...its late, I'm exhausted. So are the dragons and you...Lets go..." Hiccup yawned.

"Fine...but you...better not try anything with me..." Astrid blushed mumbling.

"Seriously...what kind of guy do you think I am, Astrid...Thanks for having so much confidence in me." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he started walking towards his house with Astrid, Stormfly, and Toothless in tow. Did she really think he was going to do something to her? Hiccup loved Camicazi, his wife. Didn't matter she was gone or not, that love didn't fade. On that note, why had Astrid wanted to know about similarities she and Cami had? That had been pretty weird itself. Hiccup pushed it back, he was too tired to care. His first day off in 5 years and it was practically verbal war.

Reaching the house, Hiccup made his way inside to see Sunflower there. Toothless laid down comfortably as Astrid came in after putting Stormfly in the stable off to the side of the house. "Wow...Hiccup this place is huge..."Astrid's eyes widened.

"Can we admire my house in the morning...My entire day off was wasted and I got work to do tomorrow...There's a room over there with an extra bed and some bed sheets on it. It's the room my mom uses when she stays over to watch the kids if I'm on a mission." Hiccup instructed.

"Oh, alright...thanks, Hiccup. Night..." Astrid told him.

"You're welcome, sleep well." Hiccup replied as he walked upstairs to his kids rooms to check on them. He noticed all 3 were asleep in Runa's bed, he chuckled silently knowing they did this often if he was home late. It was their comfort thing, to be close together. Hiccup walked over and kissed their foreheads and stepped back to cover them up. Runa began to wake up a little and rub her eyes to see him there.

"Daddy?" Runa asked.

"Ssh, its me baby...Go back to sleep before you wake up your brother and sister..." Hiccup whispered to her.

"We're awake...we couldn't sleep without you being home...We thought it was gramma Val coming to check on us again so we pretended to be asleep." Viggo said opening his eyes, and then Thora opened hers.

"Its late kids. I'm home now...go back to bed. Alright?" Hiccup smiled at them.

"Can you sing to us?" Runa asked lightly.

"Course I can. Lay down and close your eyes..." Hiccup said gently, they all did and covered up as Hiccup cleared his throat. "This was one your mother used to sing..." Hiccup smiled to them as they cuddled up to one another looking at him. Downstairs Astrid was laying in the extra bed looking up, she could hear them and smiled softly. Truth be told, she loved when Hiccup sang, especially to his children.

"I know a lot about overcoming doubt. So many things they told me that I couldn't do. I went and proved them wrong, so now I'll pass along. These simple words I hope get through to you...It doesn't matter what they say. There's only one voice to obey. And it's that little voice inside. So let that be your guide...Then you can save the day!" Hiccup sang to them, he knew he didn't have Cami's voice but hey the kids asked for it then he would do it.

"'Cause you are stronger than you know. Stronger than you know! You may be small but give it your all. And you will finally show...That you are stronger than you know. So much stronger than you know." Hiccup smiled, on the first level Astrid giggled a bit. Such a cute song too, she understood why it was made. Cami must of had a lot of doubts in the past about dragons and Hiccup showed her the truth, making her fears vanish almost.

"Just look at what we can achieve. Through any danger we can leave. And we could conquer any maze, a new trail we could blaze...If only we believe! That we are stronger than we know. Stronger than we know! We may be small but if we give our all. We will finally show...That we are stronger than we know! So much stronger than we know! So much stronger than we know..." Hiccup finished as he kissed all the children's head again as they began to fall asleep.

"Daddy?" Runa yawned tiredly.

"Yes baby?" Hiccup replied.

"Is Astrid going to stay on the island?" Runa asked, Hiccup's eyes widened a bit at her question. He tried to compose himself, why would she ask a question like that.

"I don't know sweetheart, that's up to her if she wants to stay. Why do you ask?" Hiccup moved some of Runa's hair from her eyes now as Runa closed her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Because we like her, and want her to stay on our island...she's so nice and kind. She makes you smile again..." Runa began to fall asleep with another yawn as Hiccup gasped a bit hearing what she was saying, "She's like mommy..." With that Runa was fast asleep. Hiccup stood up from the bed and walked to his own room, he kicked off his boot and removed his armor before laying down staring up at the ceiling. This is what he'd been afraid of, his kids getting attached to Astrid because she really was just like Cami in so many ways and the kids recognized that. Having Astrid made them feel like Cami was still here. Hiccup sighed closing his eyes now, he'd figure it out tomorrow. It was late and he was beat, he took a soft breath in and then released it before letting sleep take him over.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 23: Forgiveness

True to his word, Hiccup woke up that next morning to write a letter to Stoick saying they needed to have a meeting but when he sat down to start it, he couldn't. There it was again, the feeling like he couldn't forgive him. It was hesitation, Hiccup put his hands on the sides of his head as he sighed heavily. Why couldn't he do this, he forgave Berk, Astrid, and the others so why couldn't he forgive Stoick. Astrid came out of the spare room and saw him sitting there, she stood next to him and smiled softly. "Still hesitating huh?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah and I don't know why, again." Hiccup mumbled.

"Well do what I suggested you do the first time...Just go there and forgive him, Hiccup. No arguments, no talking, just forgive him. Come on, we'll go right now. Have your mom or dad watch the kids...Just go forgive him, you know he's awake right now...Forgive him, and tell him when he's ready to talk to come find you on Dragons Edge. Trust me, he'll be really confused and he won't seek you our right away because he'll be confused as to why after yesterday you yelled at him, and now you're forgiving him." Astrid said lightly.

"Astrid, I've always known how to handle things in the past but this...I don't. How can I just go there and tell him I forgive him...for the last 19 years of ignoring me..." Hiccup looked down.

"Just do it. Just tell him your forgive him and leave. Hiccup, you had Stoick the Vast begging on his knees for a second chance. He does love you, he just had a really hard time showing it. He realized how badly he messed up when he cast you out, we all saw it. Hiccup, he started drinking. Worse than ever before...spent his nights drinking, Gobber having to go over and make sure he didn't kill himself. Hiccup he hates himself for what he did to you...Give him a chance...He just wants to be in your life again. Let him...let him be a part of yours, your moms, and your kids lives. Forgive him, Hiccup...You let everything else go, now its time to let this go. Like you said...you have a new life now, lay the past to rest..." Astrid said putting a hand on his shoulder now.

"Alright, Astrid...after the kids wake up we'll go..." Hiccup sighed hearing footsteps on the stairs, he looked over seeing Runa, Viggo, and Thora coming down them. Hiccup smiled as he got up from his seat and moved to hug them. "Morning kids." Hiccup greeted them, Astrid only smiled watching it.

"Hi daddy. Why is Astrid here?" Viggo asked curiously.

"We–well we...came in really late last night and the stables were locked so I let her and Stormfly spend the night here...For now, head upstairs and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon." Hiccup told them lightly.

"Yes daddy." Runa said leading her brothers and sisters up the stairs again. Hiccup got up and made his way over to Toothless rubbing his head lightly and getting a croon from him.

"You know its still so unreal to me that you have kids..." Astrid laughed a little.

"Oh gee, thanks. Glad you think that way." Hiccup remarked sarcastically.

"No!...I–I didn't mean it...that way, Hiccup just...you were...so young when you had them..." Astrid tried to correct herself.

"Really, is it that hard to believe? That a...fishbone like me managed to have kids?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Well yeah, Hiccup...I mean...come on. You came here when you were 15, became chief at 16, and married...then kids at 17 and 18...Its like your life just kicked in to high gear and you just went with it." Astrid exclaimed sitting down in a chair now. Hiccup laughed a little now as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Astrid, come on. I know what you're getting at, you can say it. You never thought I was the type of guy who would get a girl and sleep with her." Hiccup said, Astrid blushed deeply as he laughed again. "See its right there on your face...You never thought I'd be the kind of guy who would have sex at 16 and then have kids..." Hiccup pointed at her.

"Okay okay...yeah you're right. When you were on Berk, no never thought a fishbone like you would manage to get a girl and have kids. You didn't seem the type to be interested in it...but hell...you aren't a fishbone anymore! Look at you, man you filled out...great." Astrid told him, Hiccup chuckled lowering his head a bit.

"I'm still a fishbone, just got more meat on me now." Hiccup said as the kids rushed down and in to his arms tackling him down laughing. "Oh and the chief has been brought down by his children...the reign of Hiccup Holgerson has ended!" Hiccup called out dramatically laying there acting wounded. Astrid laughed at him, it was cute to see him interact with his kids he was an amazing father.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" Valka called as knocked on the door.

"Yeah mom, come on in." Hiccup replied to her. Valka came in with Alvin behind her seeing Astrid in the house and the kids having Hiccup on the floor. "Morning." Hiccup smiled.

"Um...good morning lad...are you...feeling alright?" Alvin asked him as he and Valka were both confused.

"Yeah...I feel great actually." Hiccup said as he sat up with the kids around him.

"That's...great son. When did you...get back last night?" Valka asked him curiously

"Round 1 in the morning...But I plan to leave again." Hiccup said calmly.

"What...why daddy?" Thora asked.

"Got something to do..." Hiccup smiled as Valka and Alvin looked at one another not sure what he meant. "You'll find out in a few weeks or so. Mom, will you take the kids to breakfast?" Hiccup asked her.

"Of course son but...aren't you coming?" Valka questioned.

"I'll join you after. Ready Astrid?" Hiccup looked to Astrid now who nodded to him. "Alright, then lets go." Hiccup told her as Toothless got up and stretched his legs. The kids went with their grandparents as Hiccup and Toothless went outside, Astrid followed and saddled Stormfly then climbed on her back, Hiccup saddled Toothless and got on him. Just as they were about to take off a group of 4 called for them.

"Wait!" Fishlegs said panting.

"Guys? What's the matter?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Nothing, you never returned to the inn. We thought something happened to you..." Ruffnut replied now.

"No...I'm fine. I promised Hiccup's children I'd find him for them so I did and when we got back it was late so I just...stayed at his place..." Astrid blushed a bit, their eyes widened. "Nothing happened alright! Jeeze..." Astrid rolled her eyes with a huff.

"So...where are you two going?" Fishlegs asked tilting his head.

"None of your business. Get to the hall...Astrid and I will be back in about 3 hours, maybe less." Hiccup ordered firmly. They nodded and walked off, he shook his head. "Alright lets go." Hiccup mumbled. Astrid nodded as they two of them took off heading North West towards Berk.

(Flying)

"So...how close are we to Berk?" Astrid asked him after an hour or so of flying.

"Close. We should be in Berk waters in 20 minutes, actually near the island in like 40." Hiccup replied.

"Think he'll be surprised to see you?" Astrid looked over at him.

"Well you figure I did force him to leave yesterday under the assumption I wasn't forgiving him...and to show up today telling him I forgive him and leave again, yes I'm saying he'll be surprised." Hiccup shrugged a bit.

"You're really going to just tell him your forgive him and bail out again?" Astrid asked.

"That's what you said to do...you think I'm going to hang around? I still have a village to run, and kids to take care of." Hiccup retorted. Astrid nodded understanding what he meant as they continued to fly beside one another. The next 20 minutes were quiet between them. "Astrid, can I ask you something?" Hiccup said now but not looking at her.

"Um sure I guess...?" Astrid replied.

"When we flew back to Dragons Edge last night...Why did...you ask how many similarities you and Cami had?" Hiccup asked. Astrid froze a bit as she looked the opposite direction sighing, why did his memory have to be so good.

"I don't know..." Astrid shrugged slightly, "When we had talked last night you said me and her were alike...I guess...I was wondering if...the only reason you forgave me is because...of what I did for Runa...when I saved her from danger...You said Camicazi, died doing the same thing...I know it sounds stupid...just ignore me..." Astrid mumbled lowly looking away still. Hiccup looked at her a few moments before sighing. Is that what she thought?

"Astrid. You and my wife have many similarities, but many differences too. You and Cami both have a fighting spirit, excellent fighters, smart, loyal, caring, protective, and exceptional dragon riders. You both knew how to see the good in people, and push for a second chance because there's always a way for people to change." Hiccup began slowly, "But then again, a lot of people on Dragons Edge are that way, its literally what makes us well us...Its what makes us all different..." Hiccup explained.

"So you forgave me because I remind you of your wife...because I did something she would do..." Astrid sighed closing her eyes.

"No. I forgave you because you showed me that you cared about someone other than yourself." Hiccup told her, she looked over at him quickly with shock in her eyes. "I forgave you that day because you risked yourself to save my daughter. Yes, Cami did the same thing but she didn't choose to get hurt...she chose to rescue Runa. The queen ordered her dragons to attack Cami, and there were to many for her to avoid or so she told me at least...you Astrid...you chose to put yourself in harms way to save someone, someone you didn't have to save. Runa would of been safe because my mom would of swooped in to get her but you didn't hesitate. You jumped off, grabbed Runa, and took the full force on your back so Runa wouldn't be hurt." Hiccup told her.

"But...how...what do you mean cared about someone other than myself? Runa is...7 years old...it was just...instinct I guess..." Astrid shrugged.

"From what I recall on Berk, your only mission was to win the honor of killing your first dragon in front of the village. That was everyone's mission in dragon training class. To be the best so everyone thought about themselves and winning. Like I said when I brought all of you to Dragons Edge, I didn't believe you were all sorry for what happened. Especially you because you followed me to the cove that day, and told Stoick about Toothless...I figured you were thinking about yourself. How did the fishbone get so good with dragons...Yeah it was there. Guess you could say I was training with someone else, and that would be Toothless. But Astrid...what you did the day of the dragon race, saving Runa without a moments hesitation...I forgave all of you when I went to Berk to stop you from going to the nest, well except Stoick. You already had my forgiveness. If you remember...I told you that you earned my trust." Hiccup smiled a little.

"Yeah but...isn't that...the same thing?" Astrid asked.

"No its not. Getting my forgiveness means I let go of what happened in the past, you Astrid earned my trust which is not easy to come by these days because of the past. Its hard for me to trust people who were supposed to be my tribe, supposed to stand together threw me out because they didn't want to accept change. It was like you would all rather keep killing dragons rather than have what I created on Dragons Edge. That probably bothered me the most about being cast out, that for once I did something huge and because it involved a dragon...everyone just saw hate. You didn't have to save Runa that day, but you chose too. You ignored everything else and just saved her. Because of that...I can trust you with anything, including my life and the lives of my children." Hiccup told her calmly.

Astrid just stared at him, but before she could say anything else she saw Berk coming in to view. "Well there it is...are you ready?" Astrid asked.

"As ready as I can be..." Hiccup sighed taking a deep breath as he flew in past the two markers sitting in the water signaling they were officially in Berk waters now. Astrid was right, he had to do this.

(On Berk)

"Dragon riders..." People questioned confused.

"Its Hiccup! He is alive..." Someone shouted, hearing this Gobber left the forge and rushed to Stoick's house where he knew his friend had been since they returned yesterday. Hiccup didn't land, he hovered more than 5 feet off the ground. He could see their overjoyed faces that he was alive and it honestly bugged him. He ignored them and flew to Stoick, Astrid following him quietly.

(Stoick's House)

Gobber rushed in without knocking. "Stoick!" He announced.

"Gobber, I said to leave me alone..." Stoick sighed out with his eyes closed.

"Come outside, Hiccup is here..." Gobber told him.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but I lost my son. Just leave me be, Gobber." Stoick stated quietly. Hiccup landed in front of the house and slowly got off Toothless and walked in silently behind Gobber.

"No, Stoick...I mean it. He really is..." Gobber stopped as he felt Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder. Gobber blinked a little surprised but backed up to let Hiccup in. Gobber looked back to see Astrid there who only smiled at him as they both watched Hiccup approach his father.

"Losing your son would imply that I am dead and I can assure you that I am very much alive." Hiccup stated coldly with his arms over his chest. Stoick had never moved faster in his life lifting his head to see Hiccup standing there before him.

"Hi–Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"You know anyone else who rides a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. Stoick shook his head quickly, "Then yes, its me." Hiccup replied.

"What are...you doing here?" Stoick said getting to his feet.

"Are you going to kill me for coming here? That is what you told me 6 years ago, if I ever returned I'd be killed on sight." Hiccup retorted with a calm tone.

"N–no...no Hiccup, I could never...I–I know what I said that day but I was just..." Stoick began.

"Confused, angry, scared...Don't worry, Stoick. I know how you felt. Same way I did when I got cast out but given you said won't kill me...Gobber. Astrid. Could you give us a minute?" Hiccup asked without facing them.

"O–of course lad..." Gobber said as he and Astrid left the house closing the door.

"Hiccup I–I'm sorry...for everything..." Stoick started softly. Hiccup put his hand up to stop him and he did.

"I didn't come here for apologies. We are way beyond that point." Hiccup said firmly staring at him. "I came here in high hopes that for once in your life you might listen to me and what I have to say. Can you do that or have I wasted me time?" Hiccup asked him. Stoick nodded to him and sat down, Hiccup was here on Berk and in the same room as him. He didn't know why but he wasn't about to question it.

"I never wanted to yell at you yesterday, Stoick. I truly didn't, I only wanted answers that you beat around the bush in giving me. I knew I reminded you of mom and that's why you avoided me, I'm every bit like her down to hair and eyes. I only wanted to know why it was so different. Mom was different and wanted peace, she begged all of this place to agree. Many didn't agree but you never treated her differently because she was your wife and you loved her. So why was it then after she was taken and you saw her in me...why was I treated differently?" Hiccup asked him now.

"I–I don't know, Hiccup. Being around you just...reminded me of your mother. That night she was taken...was one of the hardest things I ever had to watch. Seeing her being taken away...I never hated you...I was afraid." Stoick sighed now.

"Well don't stop now. These are the answers I wanted yesterday, so keep going." Hiccup stated.

"Your mother was always different, Hiccup. Its what made me fall in love with her. She was adventurous, fiery, but loving and gentle too. When she told me she was pregnant with you...I was over the moon about it. Your mother and I...well we lost a few before you, Hiccup...when we finally had you...you were born early and we didn't think you'd make it...I was scared...and after your mother was taken because she couldn't kill a dragon...and as you grew up you were just like her. Carefree, happy, didn't worry about a thing. I was afraid I would lose you, like I lost her...so I tried to keep you away from me so you wouldn't get hurt. I was always in the line of fire, Hiccup being chief...and I would of never forgiven myself if something happened to you..." Stoick explained.

"If this was true, then why didn't you just tell me this yesterday or explain it to me when I was younger instead of letting me grow up thinking you hated me." Hiccup asked now.

"I...don't know, Hiccup. I don't know its one of many things I wish I could go back and fix...I don't hate you son, its impossible for me to do so. When I saw you standing before that dragon...all I saw was the night your mother was taken. She was standing there too, a dragon in front of her. She was holding a sword but never attacked it, I let my anger get the best of me and I made the dragon mad. It attacked the house, setting it on fire. I rushed to get you first, but by the time I turned around...your mother was being carried off...and foolish me let it happen again. Every time I heard the word peace mentioned, and you telling me we didn't have to fight them...I...only cast you out that day...because I knew no matter what I did you were siding with dragons and I was afraid that they'd turn on you, and kill you...and that was something...I never wanted to have to see happen..." Stoick lowered his head now.

"So it was fear controlling you then. Fear to relive the same thing again, but it came off as anger. Why couldn't you just tell me the truth yesterday? You made terrible choices after mom was taken, things you didn't have to do. I gave you proof that day in the ring dragons weren't dangerous. I know mom didn't...but I had proof, Stoick. When Toothless had you pinned down and was going to blast you...I stopped him. It was me telling him to stop that made him stop. If dragons were as mindless as you thought...he would of ignored me and killed you on the spot. He wouldn't of come to rescue me, he would of kill me in the forest that day, but instead...he let me go. He gave me his trust, and I did the same...we are best friends. I made peace...that's all I wanted you to see..." Hiccup sighed.

"I see that now, Hiccup...And I'm so sorry for ever making you feel like you weren't worth something because in the truth of it...you were and are worth everything to me." Stoick said softly.

"I told you yesterday...I could of forgiven everything else you've done...if you would of just accepted me. And I don't mean by wanting me back on Berk, allowing dragons to reside here...Accept me, for me. For who I am. Different. All I ever wanted from you was acceptance...for you to be proud of the things I've done and can still do. You found out I was alive and have been in shock that it was me under that mask...but never once were you proud of what I've done. Becoming a chief, getting married, having kids...making outcast island in to Dragons Edge...All you've wanted since you found out I'm still alive...is for me to come back here and be your son again, be your heir...And you can't deny that, can you?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye...its true, Hiccup...I was shocked to find you and your mother alive...hearing you did all...no it didn't matter to me. Yes, its impressive, amazing even. But you Hiccup...you're my son and I made many mistakes in the past. Hearing from 'Strike' you were dead because of me casting you out...I don't think I'd ever felt so much pain. But when I saw you that day in the hall, taking your mask off and realized you'd been alive all this time...I only wanted the chance to do what I didn't before...I am very proud of you Hiccup, very proud and I do accept you. But all that matters to me is that you're okay and alive...I've waited 7 years for the chance to say I'm sorry to you and do all I can to make it up to you..." Stoick said calmly, his tone sincere and apologetic. It sounded like he was going to cry.

Hiccup could tell he was telling the truth, he wasn't supposed to be here for answers again. He was supposed to just forgive him and return to his island but for some reason he was staying because he had to know and now that he knew the truth he could accept it. Stoick did answer his questions, apologize, and made it clear he was proud of him but all that mattered to him was having Hiccup be his son again.

"You've had 22 years, Stoick. 22 years to show me you cared, to show me what you're showing me now..." Hiccup began coldly. "I know you are sorry for the past unfortunately no amount of sorry's can change what has already happened. However...that is why we have future. Every day we are given is another chance to better ourselves...That being said, Stoick...I will forgive you." Hiccup said to him, his head shot up in shock.

"Yo–you forgive me?" He asked.

"This doesn't mean we're perfect. It means I'm letting the past go, you still have to earn the right for me to call you my father again. You have to prove to me what you've said here today but for the time being, yes I will forgive you." Hiccup replied with a calm smile. Stoick couldn't believe it, Hiccup forgave him. He was getting another chance to be the father he should of been. He wouldn't mess this up, he refused too.

"Oh son...you don't know how happy this makes me." Stoick said, he could of cried. He still might.

"Remember what I said, I will forgive you for the past. You want me to call you my father again, the you have to prove it and earn that title. Keep in mind that because of what Alvin has done for me these last 6 years...I will still always consider him my father as well. I will allow you back on Dragons Edge to visit. I can't offer you a place to live there because you are chief of Berk, so your place is here. And also...this doesn't mean I'm coming back here permanently...I can't. I'm chief of my own island and I have 3 heirs to it. If these are terms you can accept, then you have my forgiveness." Hiccup said firmly.

"All of that is more than fine with me...I understood that when you brought us there...that is your home, the one you built. I wouldn't ask you to leave it. I just...want to be allowed in your life again and if I may...my grandchildren's lives?" Stoick asked with hopeful eyes.

"Lets take it one step at a time. You have my forgiveness, Stoick. You work on what I told you too, and then we'll see about the rest...Deal?" Hiccup said offering his hand to Stoick who put his out and they shook. "Right then. This is all I came here to do, I do have to get back. You are welcome to visit whenever you like, I'll set up an alliance meeting later in the week and we can sign a treaty between our tribes. I look forward to seeing you again, Chief Stoick." Hiccup told him with a smile.

"I as well. Safe travels home to you..." Stoick said. He didn't want him to leave so soon but he knew getting on Hiccup's bad side wouldn't be good right now, or ever. Hiccup forgave him and that is something he would hold on to and make up for everything in the past. Hiccup opened the door and headed outside seeing Astrid, Gobber and the other members of the Hooligan tribe standing there. Hiccup mounted Toothless and opened his tail up as Astrid got on Stormfly standing beside him waiting for his command to go. "And Hiccup..." Stoick said as he walked outside now with a smile.

"Yeah?" Hiccup replied.

"You make a great chief, and father. I'm very proud of the man you've become, and all you've done these last 6 years. I meant what I said that day in the ring before you fought that dragon...No one is more surprised or proud than I am. Don't ever stop being who you are." Stoick told him with a nod. Hiccup was a little shocked to hear those words but he smiled calmly and gave a nod back.

"Thanks, I won't stop. Its what I'm good at...See you soon. Lets go bud!" Hiccup ordered as Toothless took off, Stormfly right behind him as they headed South East back to Dragons Edge together.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 24: Final Exam

It had been almost a month since the day Hiccup forgave Stoick and still no one in the village knew what he left to do that morning with Astrid. Hiccup on the flight back to Dragons Edge told her not to say a word because he wanted it to be a surprise when Stoick would come for the treaty signing since as far as everyone believed, Stoick wasn't allowed on Dragons Edge under Hiccup's orders. Hiccup flew to Berk once a week by himself to discuss terms of the treaty which basically said that their islands would be trade partners and no longer harm dragons. That if they had a wild dragon problem they would call for Hiccup to handle it but no dragons were to be harmed.

This week, today as a matter of fact. Stoick would be arriving by boat to sign the treaty between tribes but he wasn't due to arrive until after lunch time when everyone would be exiting the hall in time to see it. Hiccup told Stoick to let the guards capture him and bring him to the square so Hiccup could make it seem like Stoick was about to be imprisoned for returning when he was told no too. Then Hiccup and Stoick planned to just start laughing and telling everyone about Stoick being forgiven. It was ingenious and only Astrid knew about it.

More on that was that Hiccup and Astrid had gotten closer to one another, as friends. Astrid was about to be named a full dragon rider since she was top of the training class. She only had one final test to pass, that was taking place this morning in front of the village. It was almost a repeat of dragon training, where she'd be tested on her skills against Hiccup himself being he was the chief and head rider or the village. Hiccup and Astrid spent a lot of time together, she was always with him in the village and helping where she could. She even watched his kids for him if Valka and Alvin were busy, which was fine. Astrid adored his children, they were so well behaved and every bit of Hiccup that they could be. Hiccup still took one day off every two weeks and those were days he mostly spent flying around in peace or spending it with his kids and Astrid. His kids were close to her and it worried him a little too. They liked spending time with Astrid because she reminded them of Cami, and though Hiccup saw the similarities too at times, he knew full well that Astrid could never be Cami or replace her.

Astrid though began to distance herself from Hiccup after that night on the small island where he had hugged her after she talked him in to forgiving Stoick, her heart had raced that night, a feeling she had never gotten being around Hiccup before. She knew she felt something for him that night but also knew given how not over Cami, Hiccup was that trying to be with him wouldn't be a very good idea. Those feelings Astrid felt only grew the more time she was around him or his kids. Everything seemed to draw her in about. She was in a battle with herself about it and didn't know what to do, she didn't have anyone she could talk to about it either. Astrid knew one thing, she was falling for the chief of the Dreki tribe. She was falling in love with Hiccup and nothing was stopping it, she wanted to tell him how she felt but she felt like it was never the right time because she still didn't know how he felt about her. Sure they hung out, talked, spent time together but only as friends. Astrid had also made the decision to stay on Dragons Edge but had yet to tell Hiccup about her choice, Fishlegs chose to stay too. The twins and Snotlout had returned to Berk since Snotlout had to be named heir of it given Hiccup was chief of his own tribe with heirs of his own.

This had been decided two weeks after Hiccup forgave Stoick. They played it off that Stoick sent a letter to them saying that he accepted Hiccup couldn't return to Berk and be heir so Snotlout needed to come back. A few days after that, Snotlout and the twins took their dragons and returned to Berk, one of Hiccup's trainers went with them to make sure the finished their training and Hiccup was getting every few day updates by terror mail. The morning was calm as could be, blue skies and barely any wind. Perfect day for a final exam in Hiccup's eyes. He woke up and did his usual patrol and went straight to the hall, shockingly he was there last which wasn't like him at all. Hiccup was usually always first to arrive to give announcements after others arrived. Hiccup walked in with Toothless as everyone turned to see him standing there. "Sorry I'm late, was enjoying the beautiful day we're having." Hiccup chuckled out.

"Chief is never late, we're just early!" Someone called to him as people began to laugh with him.

"True. Alright...So today after breakfast. I want everyone to make their way to the academy because today...for the first time in Dreki tribe history...an outsider from another tribe will become a full dragon rider! And the lucky one is Astrid Hofferson, member of the Hooligan tribe of Berk!" Hiccup announced with a smile. The room began to cheer and clap at the announcement. Hiccup then made his way towards the main table where his kids sat, as well his mother and father. Astrid was sitting with some of the other riders from the class and Fishlegs.

Hiccup passed Astrid and smiled at her, leaning beside her. "Jeeze Hiccup, you scared me..." Astrid put a hand over her pounding heart.

"My apologies, Astrid. Was coming to make sure you're alright, you look nervous." Hiccup chuckled.

"Of course I am...I'm being...tested in order to be a dragon rider." Astrid replied. "Can you please tell me what the test is?" Astrid asked.

"Nope. It's a secret. Just meet me in the stables that connect to the ring after breakfast. And don't even try asking the other riders because I change the test every time." Hiccup winked at her as he kept walking towards his table. Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at his response to her. She faced her food with a sigh, it was happening again. Every time she was around him her heard started racing, not today. She couldn't afford to lose focus. Astrid closed her eyes beginning to eat as Fishlegs noticed her saddened expression.

"You okay, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked her.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just thinking about the test it all." Astrid replied with a fake smile, Fishlegs eyed her carefully. He could tell she was lying.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Hiccup wouldn't test you on something he wasn't sure you could do...You're top of the class, Astrid. You guys have only been in training with us for a little over a month and you've aced every lesson. You're ahead of us! You should be thrilled." Said one of the other students to her.

"Thanks. Its still nerve-wracking though..." Astrid sighed as she glanced back to Hiccup who was eating and talking with his kids and parents.

"Astrid, I ask this because I'm your friend...do you...like him?" Fishlegs asked her quietly. Astrid nearly choked on her eggs, thankfully she grabbed her water and breathed heavily a few times.

"Wh–why would you think something like that!" Astrid growled a bit.

"Sorry...You just...get so quiet around him, calm. Even now...you're blushing..." Fishlegs pointed out, Astrid's eyes widened a bit. Was it that obvious? She glared at him darkly.

"You say one word to anyone and I will kill you..." Astrid warned him.

"Okay okay...Yeesh...sorry." Fishlegs replied quickly. "So you do then...it was easy to figure out with how much time you've been spending with him lately, you always come back smiling..." Fishlegs said to her. Astrid closed her eyes looking down.

"I do...I do like him...Gods, I'm falling in love with him, Fishlegs...I tried so hard not too but...I can't stop it and what's worse...he's not over his wife, I doubt he ever will be..." Astrid sighed heavily.

"Of course he's not, Astrid. That was his wife, first woman he ever really loved. Mother of his kids...No matter how many years pass, he'll always love her. That's not something you stop, just like with Valka and Stoick. Separated for 21 years, but still as in love as they day they got together, and still in love now. Hiccup will always love Cami, Astrid. But...and as much as it sucks to say this...if they were meant to be...she'd still be with him, still be alive and we wouldn't even be here right now...the reason we all ran in to one another again is because Hiccup came to Berk to stop us going after the queen because he wanted to kill her for taking his wife...Everything that happened, has happened for a reason. Hiccup knows this, or we wouldn't be here. He chose to give us another chance, he forgave us...and you know...not for nothing but his kids love you, and he's always smiling around you or his family. I think you should tell him, Astrid. How's he ever going to know if he has feelings for you or not if he doesn't know how you feel...think about that for a while..." Fishlegs told her calmly and only loud enough for Astrid to hear.

She looked at him a few moments before looking down with her eyes closed again. Fishlegs was right, Hiccup would always love Camicazi, she was his first for everything. That was something Astrid could never stop or replace, not that she wanted too either. But there was such a thing as new love, and Astrid couldn't fight the feelings she was having for him. She'd tell him but not right now. She had her exam today, and the treaty signing. She would tell them next time she was alone with him. Not just that she was in love with him, but also that she wanted to accept his offer to stay on Dragons Edge.

Breakfast continued for another hour or so before Hiccup stood up to get everyone's attention, they became quiet and looked up at him. "It is time. Make your way to the academy..." Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid took in a deep breath as she got up and made her way outside towards the ring with the others. This was it, her final exam to be a full dragon rider.

(The Academy)

People lined the outside of the academy cheering happily. Astrid was in the stables with Stormfly waiting for her instructions as per what Hiccup said for her to do earlier, meet him by the stables. She took a deep breath hearing the metal of his foot walking towards her, she looked up seeing him there. "You ready?" Hiccup asked her.

"As I'll ever be...so what do I have to do?" Astrid replied trying to get her nerves under control.

"You'll find out, come on." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup...are you...sure I'm ready for this...I–I haven't been in the class as long as the others...I don't feel right jumping ahead of them." Astrid said quickly.

"Astrid, if anyone is ready. Its you." Hiccup told her with a soft smile, she gasped a bit with wide eyes. "You can do this. I believe in you. If I didn't, you wouldn't be here right now." Hiccup gave a wink, her cheeks flared up with a blush. He had that much confidence in her? Then she wouldn't let him down. She couldn't. "I'll go out first, you come out with Stormfly after I've called you." Astrid nodded to him, watching him walk out to the center of the ring.

It was weird, it felt like it did the day they cast him out. Watching him walk to the middle of the ring only it was her being tested. Not him. She shook those thoughts from her mind, she had to be focused today. 'I can do this...I know I can.' Astrid thought with confidence. Stormfly nuzzled her cheek as she smiled stroking her dragon's snout lightly.

"Alright, its that time again. The time where we test a student to become a full dragon rider. The test is a culmination of things learned in the class, but you never know which ones they are until I announce them. Today, the student being tested is Astrid Hofferson from the Hooligan tribe of Berk and her dragon Stormfly the Deadly Nadder." Hiccup announced with a smile as Astrid took a deep breath and walked out with Stormfly beside her and came next to Hiccup waving at everyone who was cheering for her. She gulped a bit looking at Hiccup now, he was so calm but his eyes were full of confidence for her.

"I'm ready." Astrid told him.

"I know you are. Astrid's test today will consist of rescuing and trust..." Hiccup announced, Astrid paled. Trust she could do, but rescues? "You see that cliff above the ring?" Hiccup pointed to it, she nodded nervously. "I'm going to be hanging from it, your test is to avoid enemy fire and get me down safely. There will be attacks coming from all around. Got it?" Hiccup asked.

"I–I got it..." Astrid nodded to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not in real danger. Just gotta get me down without you being taken down by the 'enemies' before I fall. Sunflower is on standby to catch me. You got this, Astrid. Your rescue instincts and spot on given how you saved Runa the day of the race. Believe in yourself, like I believe in you." Hiccup told her smiling with a hand on her shoulder. At this she blushed a bit and nodded.

"I–is there...a time limit?" Astrid asked.

"Well not a legit one, just you getting to me before I slip. I'm good but I'm still only human. It starts as soon as you see danger. Its on your judgement call." Hiccup told her as he saluted her, "Good luck." He said as Savage swooped over and grabbed Hiccup from behind while on his dragon and flew out of the ring flying up to the cliff. Hiccup brought his legs up and kicked free sliding down the side of the cliff, he found a spot to grab and hung there. Astrid's eyes widened, he was at least 60 feet up.

Astrid eyes narrowed as she jumped on Stormfly's back and zoomed out of the ring doing a back flip and leveling out heading towards the cliff Hiccup was hanging from. She remembered that she would be getting attacked so she kept her eyes on everything. "Outcasts! Attack the rider!" Alvin ordered, and there it was. Clever too, Astrid watched as bolas, arrows, and boulders came her way.

"Alright Stormfly...lets show them who their messing with...Now girl!" Astrid ordered as Stormfly squawked and flew up to avoid the arrows, and did a barrel roll to avoid the rest. "Haha, atta girl...Now lets get Hiccup..." She instructed, Astrid neared the cliff and noticed that Stormfly wasn't going to be able to get her close enough, she needed to think of something quickly. Hiccup's arms weren't going to hold him there for long, "Think, Astrid...think..." She urged herself. "Got it!" She smiled as she flew up to Hiccup's level. "Don't move..." Astrid told him, he nodded staying still as Astrid took a breath. "Stormfly Spine shot, under the feet and arms!" Astrid commanded.

Stormfly squawked as she whipped her tail sending 4 spines out under Hiccup's arms and then two under his feet. It would have to do for now, at least he would have more of something to hold on to. "Nice work, Astrid, now what?" Hiccup called to her.

"Alright girl, take us down...I got an idea..." Astrid said as Stormfly flew down lower. "Spineshot the cliff side!" Astrid ordered. Stormfly shot at the cliff as Astrid stood up on her back, "Keep steady, Stormfly..." Astrid said, as soon as she saw it she leapt from Stormfly's back towards the cliff and grabbed the spines sticking out of it. "Keep it going girl, two each all the way up!" Astrid told her dragon. Stormfly stayed 3 feet from the cliff side but stayed slightly higher than Astrid to keep the spines going so they were there as Astrid climbed the side of the wall until she got just under Hiccup and looked up at him panting. "4 shots to the left girl!" Astrid said, Stormfly shot 4 to the left of Hiccup so Astrid was right beside him now. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, sore arms but now we're both stuck up here and the outcasts are coming back..." Hiccup grinned at her.

Astrid looked up seeing the outcasts on the cliff throwing boulders down at them. "Stormfly, cool em off!" Astrid yelled, Stormfly looked up and fired at the outcasts making them jump off the cliff and land in the water below. "Good girl, now come back down here..." Astrid said as she carefully turned around facing out now using the original spines to keep herself standing there, she wrapped her arm around Hiccup's waist as Stormfly came level with them again. "Do you trust me, Hiccup?" Astrid asked him now.

"With my life, Astrid." Hiccup told her with a nod and smile.

"Good..." Astrid positioned her feet off the cliff side and kicked off pulling Hiccup with her. "Stormfly, now girl!" Astrid called in mid air, Stormfly turned around as Astrid grabbed her tail with one arm and grunted as she made sure to hold on to Hiccup tightly. "Stormfly, tail flip!" Astrid called out. Stormfly whipped her tail in the air sending them flying upwards and when they came back down, Stormfly moved under them so they landed on her back in the saddle.

Before either of them could say something, catapults were launching boulders at them again. "Stormfly, evasive twirl maneuvers! Hang on tight, Hiccup!" Astrid told him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as Stormfly whipped around twirling in flight to avoid boulders. Stormfly leveled out and then whipped around heading right for the catapults, "Fire girl!" Astrid ordered. Stormfly opened her mouth and reduced them to ash in seconds, then Astrid directed her back to the ring and landed inside as she climbed off then Hiccup got off facing her, she was panting heavily. "So...how did I...do?" Astrid asked him now.

"Astrid. That was by far the most terrifying, dangerous, crazy, unorthodox rescue I've ever seen in my life." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest firmly staring at her intently. Astrid froze, she had failed? "But it was also the most brave, well thought out, and carried through perfectly rescue I've ever had the pleasure to be a part of. You avoided danger, you recognized your dragon couldn't get you close to me, but also saw I wouldn't hold on for a long amount of time so you made a way for me to hold on comfortably and safely. You used your dragons spines as a ladder up the cliff to me and asked if I was alright. You made sure to hold me and get us off the cliff, avoid more enemy fire, destroy their weapons and got us back down here in one piece. I am very impressed, Astrid and proud to announce that you have passed the test." Hiccup smiled at her.

Astrid couldn't believe it, she had passed!? "Y–you mean it?" Astrid asked still in shock.

"I never say things I don't mean. Congratulations, Astrid. You're a full dragon rider now." Hiccup nodded to her. Astrid couldn't contain herself, she screamed happily as she jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed jumping up and down, Hiccup laughed as he hugged her back before the backed up from one another.

"Don't thank me. This was all you, Astrid. I told you that you could do it. You've earned this." Hiccup chuckled to her as he pulled a pin from under his armor as she stood straight with her arms at her side with her head up proudly. The pin was a gold set of wings and in the center circle was the symbol of a deadly nadder. Hiccup pinned it to her shirt as he put his arm over her shoulder and raised a hand to get the attention of his people. "From this day forward, this young lady right here will be known as Fearless Dragon Rider, Astrid Hofferson!" Hiccup called out as they all cheered again.

"I can't...believe this...I'm really a full dragon rider now?" Astrid asked.

"You are. You can officially fly without a guide now." Hiccup nodded to her. Astrid smiled wide, she could of cried. Fishlegs rushed in and hugged her now.

"You did it, Astrid!" He exclaimed.

"Legs...need air..." Astrid gasped, Fishlegs let go as she panted to catch her breath.

"Alright, there will be a feast in Astrid's honor at lunch to celebrate having another rider among us!" Hiccup announced, more cheering. "Now all of you get back to work. We have a dragon race coming up in a week!" Hiccup smiled, they all began to clear out and get to work.

"So...you gonna tell him yet?" Fishlegs whispered. Astrid elbowed him in the side making his wince out, "Never mind...ugh..." Fishlegs closed his eyes.

"Tell me what?" Hiccup asked curiously, Astrid's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"N–n–nothing...just...um...I uh...have been thinking about your offer...to stay here or not..." Astrid lied quickly. Well it wasn't a lie, she had been thinking about it but that's not what Fishlegs had been asking her to tell him.

"Yeah, you finally decide?" Hiccup asked her with a smile.

"I have...I've...chosen to stay here on Dragons Edge...I–I want to be a member of the Dreki tribe." Astrid told him happily.

"And I'm staying too, Hiccup." Fishlegs added with a nod.

"Well then. Looks like a new job just got added to my to do list..." Hiccup chuckled a bit, "Making you two your own houses, and welcoming you in to the Dreki tribe. We'll do it tonight at dinner. Your houses will take a few weeks, hope you don't mind the inn for now?" Hiccup stated to them.

"We don't mind at all." Astrid said to him with a happy smile. Hiccup nodded as he signaled Alvin over to him.

"Yes son?" Alvin stated now beside him.

"Starting tomorrow morning, I want you to oversee the new homes that are to be built for Astrid and Stormfly, as well Fishlegs and Meatlug. Speaking of which also, Fishlegs. Your final exam will be held with the others in two weeks time. That's when the next full exam is." Hiccup told him.

"Aye sir!" Alvin said to what Hiccup told him.

"Thank you, Hiccup...I–I mean chief." Fishlegs saluted him. Hiccup nodded to them.

"Now, why don't you two go do your jobs until lunch. I have a few other things to handle beforehand." Hiccup said as He jumped on Toothless's back opening his tail.

"Yes chief." Astrid and Fishlegs said together.

"And Astrid...seriously, good work today. If I ever get captured, its you I want leading the team to rescue me. After today, I trust you with my life indefinitely. Congratulations again." Hiccup smiled as she sped off, Astrid blushed deeply. Yes there was no denying it anymore. She was madly in love with Hiccup, and she was going to tell him first chance she got too. She smiled as she and Fishlegs headed to the stables to clean their dragons pens and feed them. Astrid knew what was coming next, Stoick should already be on his way towards Dragons Edge for the treaty signing that no one knew about. This was going to be so good, more so because Hiccup entrusted this secret to her about it. She couldn't wait to see it unfold.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 25: Dancing

At last it was lunch time, the moment Hiccup had been waiting for because Stoick would be arriving any moment now, he already sent Astrid out to check and make sure they were on the right course and on time. She returned as people were finishing lunch and heading outside, gave a nod to Hiccup who grinned almost. He was a chief but still loved to play games. Astrid landed beside Fishlegs as Hiccup walked through the crowd forming, he was acting like he didn't know what was going on. "Alright, I didn't call a town meeting so what is going on out here?" Hiccup ordered grumpily.

"Stoick!" Valka said shocked seeing him there, "Wha–what are you doing here!...Hiccup told you to stay away...you know he'll–..." Valka was cut off when Hiccup stepped forward with his arms crossed over his chest looking angry.

"Sorry Val...I lost my son once...I won't do it again. I don't care if I get locked up for coming back..." Stoick said playing along with Hiccup's plan.

"As soon as his ship docked we got him sir. Orders?" Savage said looking at Hiccup.

"I told you to stay away, Stoick. I told you that you weren't welcome on my island because of what you did. I told you that if you came back you would be caught and imprisoned for trespassing and yet...I thought you were smart enough to stay away. Clearly I was wrong." Hiccup scoffed walking towards him now slowly. Valka covered her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks, her husband was about to get locked up by her son.

"Well...go on then, Hiccup. You are right, you told me to stay away and I chose not to listen to your order. You being chief of this island, you have the right to do whatever you want with me. I'll take my punishment." Stoick said lowering his head to Hiccup now.

"Yes. Yes I do have the right to do whatever I like to you. You completely disobeyed my order, you sailed here without warning, and once more you firmly believe this little act of yours is enough to change my mind. Because of your actions, Stoick Haddock. I have no choice...I see no other alternative than to do this." Hiccup said as he pulled his sword from its sheathe, everyone gasped in horror. Hiccup brought the sword down and cut Stoick's ropes holding his hands and then stepped back laughing out loud. Astrid and Stoick began to laugh as well as Hiccup offered his hand to Stoick and pulled him to his feet, then held out his hand for a shake.

The looks on everyone's faces was priceless, "I am...very confused at the moment. Hiccup...what is...going on?" Valka asked approaching him.

"Man you should of seen the looks on your faces!" Hiccup laughed trying to calm down.

"But you said...you didn't forgive him? And if he came back you'd lock him up..." Fishlegs added confused as well.

"Yes I did...that day. However someone got me to open my eyes about it so that next morning when I said I had something to do. I went to Berk and forgave him. We've been planning this all month, it was nothing but an act." Hiccup chuckled out as their mouths dropped open.

"Stoick is here because the Dreki and Hooligan tribes are going to be allies. Today they are signing the treaty." Astrid smiled.

"Wait...you knew about this?" Fishlegs asked looking at Astrid.

"Of course I did. I'm the one who made him open his eyes that night when I went out searching for him. Hiccup's been going back to Berk once a week for the last month to work on the treaty." Astrid giggled.

"That was incredibly evil son..." Valka sighed in relief as she hugged him, and then Stoick smiling softly.

"So you two...are okay now?" Alvin asked walking up to them.

"Well I forgave him for the past...he still has a ways to go for me to call him my father again." Hiccup replied.

"And I'm very much okay with that. For now, its enough we can work together for the better of our tribes." Stoick nodded.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that." Valka sighed out looking at the two of them.

"Well then, shall we get down to signing the treaty and throwing a party to celebrate?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup now.

"Sounds good to me." Hiccup nodded as he, Astrid, Stoick, Alvin, Valka, and the kids made their way to the great hall now. The treaty signing wouldn't take long, they just read it over and signed it then threw a party to celebrate two tribes being in alliance. Everyone sat around the one round table in the room, the kids were playing with Toothless over in the corner while Astrid watched them.

"There isn't much to go over, we've been handling negotiations when I went there. Basically it just says we're in alliance and will have open trade routes with one another. Foods, clothes, tools, all standard trading items." Hiccup stated as the treaty was laying on the table between him and Stoick.

"Aye to that." Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Hiccup, I've been meaning to ask..." Valka said shyly. Hiccup only smiled at her and nodded, he knew what she was going to ask.

"No mom, I don't mind if you return to Berk with him. Just make sure to visit so you can see the kids." Hiccup chuckled at her.

"Y–you don't mind?" Valka blinked a little shocked.

"No. Of course I don't. Mom you two are married, you never died so your vows still stand. I'd never not be okay with it. And yes, I want you to do it. You two have spent enough time apart." Hiccup smiled. Valka looked like she was about to cry as she hugged Hiccup tightly and then Stoick, they shared a light kiss.

"Thank you son..." Valka said through her tears that had begun to fall.

"My pleasure. And while we're on the subject of homes and where people are staying...Stoick. Both Fishlegs and Astrid informed me earlier that they'd like to accept my offer to stay here as members of the Dreki tribe. You don't have an issue with this I assume?" Hiccup asked looking at him now.

"Not at all. Their of age to make their own decisions, but they should let their parents know." Stoick smiled.

"We will." Astrid stated from the other side of the room with a nod.

"Very good then. I think that covers all our business then, Chief Hiccup. Shall we make it official?" Stoick said to him, Hiccup nodded as he reached for the bottle of ink with the quill in it.

"Guests first." Hiccup said handing him the quill. Stoick dipped it once as he then signed on the line for the Hooligan chief as Stoick Haddock. Hiccup took the pen next as he signed on his spot as Hiccup Holgerson. He didn't have much choice, that was the name he took as chief so he had to use it for legality matters like these. There were two copies of the treaty and once both were signed, Hiccup put the pen down as he held out his hand to Stoick. "I look forward to working with you, Chief Stoick." Hiccup smiled.

Stoick shook Hiccup's hand and nodded, "As well with you, Chief Hiccup." Stoick returned the smile, they broke the hand shake as each chief took a copy of the treaty. Hiccup handed his to Alvin who would file it away where it belonged, Stoick tucked his in his belt securely.

"Wonderful then! Now its time to celebrate?" Valka asked.

"Lets set it up then." Hiccup nodded. For the next 5-6 hours they were getting the hall ready for another party, oh yes. The Dreki tribe loved their parties and this is also where Hiccup got to announce that Fishlegs and Astrid would be staying and becoming members of the Dreki tribe that night. It was definitely exciting to say the least. Astrid kept the kids busy while Stoick helped Valka get her few belongings and load them on the ship that would be taking them back to Berk in the morning. Alvin was helping Hiccup out, it was a great day.

(Dinner Time)

The hall was packed with happy people, everyone was excited about whatever Hiccup's big announcement was. Hiccup had Astrid, Fishlegs, Stoick, Alvin, Valka, and his 3 kids sitting at the one table with him. Hiccup put his hands up to calm the crowd however they didn't and Hiccup sighed. "Toothless..." Hiccup stated. Toothless lifted his head and sat back on his rear legs letting out a roar, the room came to a hush. "Thank you...now that I have your attention. I have a few announcements to make..." Hiccup smiled.

"The first is that today, I sat down with Chief of the Hooligan tribe and signed a treaty between our island. We are officially allies with Berk!" Hiccup announced, the room began to clap and cheer still laughing about earlier when they'd all been tricked in to thinking Hiccup was going to kill Stoick for showing up on Dragons Edge after being warned to stay away. "Secondly, I know I said it before but for those who may have missed it. I'm pleased to announced that Astrid Hofferson is a full dragon rider now." Hiccup smiled as Astrid blushed a bit and waved at everyone. "And lastly...You all know how I work. Anyone a friend of the dragon, is one of me and I make this offer to all who come across us looking to start anew. A while back I offered to the Berkian riders a residence here. As you know, Snotlout and the twins had to leave for legality matters. But...Two have decided to stay and become members of our tribe. Fishlegs Ingerman and Astrid Hofferson have chosen to stay." Hiccup called out.

"Woowoo!" Someone cheered. A few laughed still clapping.

"So I see no reason to wait. Fishlegs. Astrid...come with me." Hiccup said, the two blinked at him but got up and followed him around the table. Hiccup stood a few feet away smiling, "Fishlegs and Astrid, you have shown an interest in dragons. Loving them, caring for them, riding them. That is what this tribe is all about, peace among one another and dragons of all kinds. It is your love and understanding of them that which has brought you before this tribe today." Hiccup stated formally.

Fishlegs and Astrid nodded smiling, this was really happening to them. They would be members of the Dreki tribe after today. It was hard to contain such joy but they knew this was serious so they had to be too. "All who come before this tribe wanting to become members must be sworn in by oath. Are you both prepared to take such?" Hiccup asked them.

"We are." The two said together firmly.

"Excellent. Then very much like with the chief ceremony, you both must state your full names and soon to be former tribe names." Hiccup told them.

"Fishlegs Ingerman of the Hooligan tribe to Berk." Fishlegs said first.

"Astrid Hofferson of the Hooligan tribe to Berk." Astrid stated afterwards.

"Fishlegs Ingerman and Astrid Hofferson, you stand before the members of the Dreki tribe to Dragons Edge with the intention of giving up your former lives and starting over. I call on my second in command and father, Alvin Holgerson for the purpose of initiation." Hiccup said as he stepped back and Alvin came beside him.

"Chief Hiccup," Alvin began offering a salute with his right hand over his chest to Hiccup, who acknowledged it with a head bow. "I present to you these candidates who are desirous of becoming members of the Dreki tribe of Dragons Edge." Alvin announced formally.

"My friends, you have signified your willingness and desire to become members of this tribe. truly worthy of your patronage and support. Having proceeded this far on the road to initiation, you will be called upon to make a few statements. Are you willing to proceed?" Hiccup asked them.

"We are." Fishlegs and Astrid said together smiling.

"You will repeat after me: I do hereby give my sworn alliance to the Dreki tribe of Dragons Edge. I will do all in my power to uphold its future success and further, I understand that I may be called upon to undertake missions and follow the orders of my chief. I duly swear on this day that from now on I will protect this tribe, and will protect dragons to continue to bring peace." Hiccup stated.

"I do hereby give my sworn alliance to the Dreki tribe of Dragons Edge. I will do all in my power to uphold its future success and further, I understand that I may be called upon to undertake missions and follow the orders of my chief. I duly swear on this day that from now on I will protect this tribe, and will protect dragons to continue to bring peace." Fishlegs and Astrid said in serious tones.

"My people, we hope you understand that our tribe promises you a great deal in return for a small expenditure. The Dreki tribe was formed to unite the peace of humans and dragons. When you wish to offer any remarks, always arise and respectfully address the leader of the village as sir or chief. For further instruction you will pay careful attention to the second in command." Hiccup stated as Alvin looked at the two now.

Alvin steps forward, facing Astrid and Fishlegs, and illustrates the following remark, "The salute is made thus. Demonstrate salute by placing right hand over heart, palm flat against body, fingers pointed toward left shoulder, then drop arm to side. This should be given at entry of the hall, before sitting, and when addressing the chief. The badge you are given is our crest and will serve as your means of identification, and should be carried with you at all times, as without it you will not be viewed as a rogue rider with no purpose to us or other tribes you come across." Alvin told them. Fishlegs and Astrid nodded to him showing they understood.

"And now, by the authority in me vested as chief of the Dreki tribe. I declare each of you to be a member of the Dreki tribe to Dragons Edge and entitled to all its rights and privileges, as well as having imposed upon you all the duties and responsibilities of membership. Welcome Fishlegs Ingerman and Astrid Hofferson to the Dreki tribe." Hiccup said smiling at them as he held out two badges, they were a light brown with the symbol of the Dreki tribe burned in to them. The symbol was simple but made the point. Astrid and Fishlegs accepted them as Hiccup nodded happily. "And now...its time to celebrate!" Hiccup announced.

The room cheered out as the music began, people got their food and sat around talking and having a good time with one another. Everyone was dancing a few hours later, Hiccup's kids were spinning in a circle have fun until they noticed their father and Astrid were the only two in the room not dancing. They became devious as they separated heading to a different person. Runa walked to Astrid while Viggo and Thora moved near their father. Runa took Astrid's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, taking her by surprise. "Ru–Runa...what are...you doing?" Astrid blinked a few times.

At the same time Viggo and Thora grabbed a hand on their father and pulled him towards Astrid. "Kids...what are you doing?" Hiccup asked he looked forward seeing Astrid being pulled by Runa and soon they were standing maybe 3 inches away from one another.

"You and Astrid are the only two not dancing like the rest of the village!" Runa giggled out as she pushed Astrid in to Hiccup's arms, he caught her and blushed lightly, Astrid's blush was a great deal redder.

"Well...we...didn't want to dance..." Astrid tried to protest.

"Oh come on! Just one dance..." Viggo pleaded. Hiccup sighed, his children were as stubborn if not worse than he was. He'd never win this one. It was one dance, what could it hurt after all. Hiccup cleared his throat as he offered his hand to her making her eyes widen a bit.

"Would you...like to dance, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her lightly.

"Oh I...I would...love too...but I...don't know how..." She looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Well lucky for you, daddy is a great dancer. He'll teach you." Runa said as she took Astrid's hand and put it in Hiccup's, effectively making Astrid blush deeper than before.

"Alright you three...Be nice. If she doesn't want too, she doesn't have to. Why don't you go find Grammy?" Hiccup suggested. They nodded and rushed off as Hiccup rubbed the back of his head slightly. "Sorry...about that...My kids can...get a little pushy." Hiccup laughed a bit.

"Oh no...Its fine...they were right. Everyone is dancing but us..." Astrid replied gently.

"You don't have too, Astrid. I won't make you." Hiccup told her.

"Its...not that I don't want too...I just...don't know how. Not something I ever...thought I'd be doing is all so I never learned." Astrid blushed looking down.

"Well...I can teach you if you want." Hiccup offered.

"Y–you...would?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded as he took her left hand in his holding them up slightly, then used his right hand to put her right hand on his shoulder as his hand moved to her back and pulled her in against him. Astrid blushed darkly, she'd never been so close to him before.

"Follow my lead and don't look at your feet? Ready?" Hiccup asked, she nodded nervously as Hiccup began to move around, Astrid's feet following his lead as she soon smiled wide and looked up at him. She was dancing! And with Hiccup too! Could this night get any better, while the danced it seemed to Astrid that everything around them stopped, that it was only them in the room. In her fantasy she hadn't noticed that people did stop dancing and everyone was watching them together. No one had seen Hiccup dance since he lost Camicazi, it was like he lost his desire to do it. Seeing him move around the open dance area with Astrid, it looked so familiar.

Alvin and Valka smiled, they could see it well. Hiccup was smiling, so was Astrid and their eyes were locked in on one another. The kids gasped smiling, it had worked. Astrid and their father were dancing together. Alvin walked over to them now smiling as well. "You seeing what I'm seeing?" Alvin asked.

"We all see it, Alvin. Question is...will Hiccup see and accept it..." Valka sighed some. It was there, they could see the connection between the two of them. Alvin and Valka both knew that Hiccup hadn't danced with anyone since losing Cami, but here he was 3 years later dancing with Astrid and holding the same look in his eyes that he had with Cami. One of love.

"Am I missing something here?" Stoick asked.

"This is the first time Hiccup has danced since losing his wife, she brought out this light in him when they danced. When she died, he lost it. His light, his smile, his happiness. But here he is...dancing again with Astrid and the light we thought was gone has come back. Problem is, Hiccup is stubborn and may not realize right away what's happening. He's falling in love, Stoick and I have this terrible fear that its going to scare him and he's going to push it away." Valka stated quietly.

"He may at first but he'll come around. Unfortunately, the heart wants what it wants. There is no stopping that, and Hiccup will come to understand it. I know where your fear lies, Val but believe me...it'll work out." Alvin stated.

"I hope you are right, Alvin...I don't need my son suffering anymore than he already had. We almost lost him once to that darkness...and I won't watch it happen again. He's finally becoming himself again..." Valka sighed.

"The only thing that will scare him is his worry that he's forgetting about Cami, betraying her in a way. He'll come to understand that Cami only wants his happiness. It will be slow but it will happen. For now all we can do is watch him, and help in necessary. But this is something he'll have to figure out on his own." Alvin replied. Hiccup and Astrid continued their dance silently until the music ended. People were about to clap when Valka put a hand up seeing her son staring in to Astrid's eyes.

Neither of them looked away from one another, they seemed to be locked in a trance. This was her chance to tell him, and she didn't care that there was a room of people watching. "Hiccup...I–I...have to tell you something..." Astrid started.

"Tell me then..." Hiccup said quietly.

"I–I'm in–..." She didn't get to finish because Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he adjusted his arms and pulled her behind him quickly, taking her by surprise as he reached for his shield and blocked the daggers flying their way. He deflected them easily and looked forward seeing a dark figure standing in the shadows. Toothless began to growl lowly coming beside Hiccup now, snarling. Astrid was in shock, those daggers had been heading for her and Hiccup saved her life.

"I would highly advise whoever you are to come out of hiding right now..." Hiccup warned in a cold tone. The figure stepped in to the light as Hiccup's eyes widened slightly. "Dagur...?" Hiccup breathed out.

"The one and only brother." Dagur replied with a snicker.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 26: I'm Sorry

The room had gone quiet now seeing the figure be revealed as Dagur, chief of the Berserker tribe made himself known in the hall. Toothless continued to snarl angrily at the man, Dagur had never been a problem to them before not since Hiccup became chief of Dragons Edge at least. But Hiccup knew he was trouble from his times on Berk when Dagur would use him as a dagger target and if he was suddenly here on his island, it meant big trouble for them. Hiccup stayed calm, maybe it was nothing but starting his entrance off with throwing daggers and almost hitting Astrid wasn't sounding so promising. "Astrid, go stand with my parents." Hiccup whispered to her.

"But you–..." Astrid began but Hiccup glanced back at her and she saw the seriousness in his eyes and nodded. "Okay..." Astrid said as she backed up and stood with Valka, Stoick, and Alvin worried about what was going on.

"We've been over this, Dagur...I'm not your brother. What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as calmly as he could manage.

"You know, its hard to track you down, Hiccup. I've been to Berk so many times in the last 7 years and yet you've been here all this time. When I saw Stoick leaving Berk, I decided to follow him and here you are. Its so good to see you again! So you're an outcast now? Huh, guess it was only a matter of time until your daddy threw you out for being such a disaster." Dagur chuckled a bit, Hiccup didn't move.

"I was cast out for befriending dragons, and yes, I wouldn't have it any other way." Hiccup stated coldly.

"Oh yes, I can see this. A Night Fury too, thought they were gone for good." Dagur replied.

"Clearly if you were tracking me down, you were looking for me. So what do you want?" Hiccup asked again firmer this time.

"Nah, I wasn't looking for you. I was following Stoick because I have business with him. He came here, so I did too." Dagur stated facing Stoick now who walked forward.

"We have no business, Dagur. I do business with your father, not you. Did he send you to handle something?" Stoick asked in a stern tone to Dagur.

"Well unfortunately for you, my father shall not be joining us this evening...oh the hell with it. He won't be joining us ever. He's dead." Dagur laughed out. Stoick gasped a bit stumbling back, Hiccup caught this but continued to watch.

"Was he ill or hurt?" Stoick questioned.

"No you idiot. I killed him to become chief and claim what is mine." Dagur rolled his eyes.

"Yo–you killed your own father?! What is wrong with you!" Valka shouted from the back now.

"Hello...I'm deranged." Dagur chuckled. Hiccup didn't like this, not at all. This guy was crazier than he first thought, he could tell his people were uncomfortable being around Dagur. Yet Hiccup wanted to know what Dagur was talking about, what was he trying to claim as his?

"A long time ago during a meeting between you and my old man, there was a contract signed giving me the hand of the a female in from the Hooligan tribe, the one who had the second highest power besides the chief. Unfortunately, I couldn't have her hand until I became chief. So here we are, I'm chief of the Berserkers and I want what I was promised." Dagur stated.

"I never agreed to such a thing. We don't deal in marriage contract alliances." Stoick stated firmly with his hands on his hips. Dagur pulled the sheet of paper from his pouch and handed it to Stoick with a smirk. Stoick's eyes widened as he read over it, when had he done this? Or was it that he never did it again after this one? Hiccup glanced over at the paper to read it for himself. 'Marital Union Alliance Agreement between Osvald Landvik, Stoick Haddock, and Asta Hofferson. On this day it is entered that if the maiden Astrid Hofferson of Berk has no other contracts for marriage by her 21st birthday, she is in agreement to marry the son of Osvald, Dagur when he becomes chief. If requirements are met, Dagur Landvik of the Berserker tribe to Berserk Island and Astrid Hofferson of the Hooligan tribe to Berk will marry on the next Frigga's day following the meeting of requirements. If this agreement isn't met, Bersek and Berk will enter war as per the treaty will be broken. So signed Asta Hofferson of Berk, Osvald Landvik of Berserk and Stoick Haddock, chief of Berk.'

Hiccup's eyes widened, Dagur was here for Astrid. Why had his father never mentioned this! He had to stop it, Astrid would never marry Dagur. And Hiccup knew Dagur, if he didn't get what he wanted or if she refused him, Dagur would force her, hurt her and the thought of Dagur hurting Astrid made his blood boil. What did he do...how did he stop this. It wasn't his place either because he was chief of the Dreki tribe, he had no standing in this. He couldn't do anything.

Dagur walked past them both as he approached Astrid with his hand out, "Ah, there's my beautiful bride to be. Come we must not waste time. Frigga's day is merely 3 days away." Dagur smirked. Astrid backed up from him in fear.

"Like hell I'd ever marry you...My mother wouldn't agree to something like this!" Astrid said quickly but she saw Stoick turn and face her with sad, apologetic eyes. "No...Stoick don't say its true!" Astrid begged pushing past Dagur and running up to Stoick.

"I–I'm sorry, Astrid...I–I had forgotten about it because I had planned to start a contract between you and Hiccup when you were both 18..." Stoick sighed as Astrid took the paper from him and read over it, she began to hyperventilate as tears formed in her eyes.

"Wait...why between me and her?" Hiccup asked now curiously, he'd been completely unaware of this.

"Because when marriage contracts are put in place, it is between proud houses son. Your house, Haddock is considered the most powerful because I'm the chief. Second house would be Jorgenson, third would be Astrid's house, Hofferson. Normally, the first daughter of the house is married to the first house. If the Hofferson house didn't have a girl, it's be the Thorsten girl, Ruffnut. That's how it is set up in most tribes." Stoick explained, Dagur scoffed walking towards them now.

"And then little Hiccup got cast out therefore there is no contract for your hand and I'm finally chief of my tribe...you are mine, Astrid." Dagur laughed manically as he walked up behind Astrid and took her hand in his, Astrid's eyes looked pleadingly to Stoick who only kept his head down, she looked at Hiccup for help and he didn't know what to do. What could he do, there had to be a way to stop this.

"No! No I refuse to marry you!" Astrid tried to get out of his grip, he became angry and backhanded her to the ground. She held her cheek as Dagur smirked standing over her.

"That's too bad, Astrid. I believe this contract was put in place when we were...what 8? I've been waiting a long time for this...So you can thank your mommy and chief for agreeing to this for you. If you don't do it, I'll kill you here because you are of no use to me. Then I wage war on Berk. I already have an armada waiting there..." Dagur grinned. Astrid's eyes widened. Hiccup hated this what could he do! It was a binding contract. Then his eyes widened at something Dagur said as he saw Dagur raise his sword to kill Astrid, Hiccup moved in and pulled his sword out blocking Dagur from striking Astrid. She looked up seeing Hiccup holding off Dagur's sword. Hiccup shoved Dagur off to the side and then offered his hand to help Astrid up.

"Unfortunately Dagur, you can't kill her or wage war on Berk since the terms of the agreement in this contract are void." Hiccup stated earning a few gasps.

"No they aren't, Hiccup. I'm chief of the Berserkers and she has no contract for marriage. Read it yourself!" Dagur growled out at him.

"I did. And believe me, I wouldn't of stopped you if it weren't for one key point that you graciously pointed out for me just moments ago..." Hiccup smirked now.

"And what's that!" Dagur yelled.

"Stoick isn't Astrid's chief anymore. Because she isn't a member of the Hooligan tribe to Berk." Hiccup grinned out. Dagur froze, so did a few others.

"What do you mean she isn't a member of the Hooligan tribe!" Dagur snapped.

"According to that agreement it states that Astrid Hofferson of the Hooligan tribe to Berk is to marry Dagur Landvik of the Berserker tribe to Berserk if she has no contracts for her hand and you are chief of your tribe. And as of 4 hours ago, Astrid Hofferson is a member of the Dreki tribe to Dragons Edge. The island you're currently trespassing on. The contract is void because Stoick is chief of the Hooligan tribe, and Astrid is no longer a Hooligan tribe member." Hiccup stated firmly. Astrid's eyes widened.

"Dreki tribe? Dragons Edge! This is outcast island! Alvin is the chief of the outcasts! You have no say here, Hiccup!" Dagur grumbled angrily.

"Actually as of 6 years ago, I'm chief of this tribe. Ask Alvin yourself." Hiccup grinned. Dagur turned and faced Alvin now who nodded.

"Its true. When Hiccup became an outcast 7 years ago, I adopted him as my son making him Hiccup Holgerson and a year later he became chief of the outcasts and outcast island then being chief it was renamed to Dragons Edge, home of Dreki tribe. Hiccup has been chief since." Alvin explained.

"Which makes me Astrid's chief because she's a member of my tribe, Dagur. This contract...is void because the terms were Astrid Hofferson of Berk to the Hooligans and Astrid Hofferson is a legal member of the Dreki tribe to Dragons Edge. That being said...get off my island." Hiccup ordered with dark eyes.

"Then I still wage war because the treaty was broken!" Dagur replied.

"No it wasn't. The contract was based off a treaty already in existence. This was merely a perk of it that I'm sure you forced your father to make happen. Just like you taking his life in order to become the chief. The alliance treaty was never broken, because the Hooligan tribe of Berk did nothing wrong. Astrid became a member of another tribe, that doesn't affect your treaty with Berk. And if you insist on war, Dagur. Berk won't be fighting alone because they have Dragons Edge behind them and all our dragons." Hiccup smirked.

"She still has no contract for marriage on her, sign one with me and I won't wage war on your island." Dagur stated.

"You really are deranged. You think I'm going to let her marry a psycho like you?" Hiccup laughed out.

"You're chief here, its Astrid's hand or your island." Dagur stated.

"No deal, Dagur. Astrid is off limits to you. She's under my protection and I promise you, that you can't defeat my island." Hiccup warned.

"Why is she off limits! You can't stake claims on people just by saying they are under your protection!" Dagur yelled.

"She's off limits because she is my future wife." Hiccup glared, everyone gasped now with wide eyes. Even Dagur backed up a little, shocked by what he said. Astrid's eyes widened looking up at Hiccup while standing behind him. "That's right, Dagur. We're engaged and set to be married in 3 months. Why do you think I made her part of my tribe, my island? We do things differently here, we aren't like the rest of you arranged marriage believers. We marry who we want too. Even before I was cast out off Berk, I wanted her. And no deranged fool like yourself is going to stop me." Hiccup stated firmly.

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing, Hiccup was saying he was going to marry her so Dagur couldn't take her. Was he being serious about liking her on Berk? Astrid blushed a bit, why was he doing this for her? "I don't believe it. If it were true you would of said something long before now!" Dagur snapped.

"What I do on my island is no business of yours, Dagur. You can leave...There's nothing here for you." Hiccup growled.

"I think you're bluffing, Hiccup. I think you're just saying all this to keep me from taking her. If you really love her, prove it." Dagur crossed his arms over his chest smirking. Hiccup hadn't been expecting that, how was he supposed to prove it. He didn't love her. He was only saying this to get Dagur to give up and leave. The only thing he could think of to prove it was kiss her.

 _'Cami...I'm so sorry for this...Please forgive me...'_ Hiccup prayed as he wrapped his arm around Astrid's waist taking her by surprised and as she lifted her head to looked up at him he lowered his lips over hers and kissed her deeply. Astrid's eyes widened but then she melted in to it, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hiccup was...kissing her. Not a fake kiss, not a small kiss. A real, passionate kiss! Hiccup held it for a moment before breaking it and staring in to her eyes giving a soft smile, Astrid smiled back before Hiccup faced Dagur angrily again. "Now get off my island." He warned in a dark tone.

"No no no! This is all wrong! She's supposed to be mine!" Dagur yelled as he pulled his sword and let out his battle cry charging at Hiccup who reacted by letting go of Astrid and pushing her towards Stoick who understood and backed up with Astrid to a safe distance. Hiccup took his position as he brought his sword around and blocked Dagur. "I'll fight you for her. Winner gets Astrid as his bride!" Dagur challenged.

"This isn't something you want, Dagur. That I can promise you." Hiccup stated with a sigh. "Just give it up already. Astrid will never marry you, she's marrying me. If you honestly insist on a battle, I won't deny you one but I really don't want to have to put you on your ass in front of everyone." Hiccup remarked.

"You could never beat me, Hiccup. 7 years hasn't changed that!" Dagur growled. Hiccup rolled his eyes shrugging as he pushed Dagur back with his sword making him stumble then Hiccup rushed him, turning last second and hitting him in the face with his shield. Hiccup moved away from him slowly now. "Okay...wasn't expecting that. So you have some fight in you...it's not going to change a thing." Dagur stated.

"Oh its going to change a lot. But we're on my island and we follow my rules of battle. No weapons, just you and me." Hiccup ordered.

"Fine by me. I doubt you're stronger, just taller and still skimpy." Dagur said as he dropped his shield and weapons. Hiccup did the same as he and Dagur faced one another. "You don't want this, Hiccup..." Dagur grinned.

"You're right on that one. I don't want to fight you because I know how this ends. Satisfying for me, you...not so much." Hiccup stated.

"You're cocky for a fishbone." Dagur growled.

"My daddy isn't a fishbone you jerk!" Runa yelled at Dagur angrily now.

"Oh hohoho! So Hiccup has kids does he! I guess a lot has changed, never thought you'd have sex and knock someone up. Where's the mom, or did she bail out after realizing she slept with a loser?" Dagur teased. The room gasped, no one talked about Cami that way. Clearly Dagur had a death wish. Hiccup didn't say anything, while Dagur was laughing Hiccup took his chance. He brought his fist back and punched Dagur right in the mouth, again making him stumble. Dagur spit out two teeth and glared at Hiccup.

"If you know what's good for you, Dagur...I wouldn't mention my children's mother again. It will be very bad for your health if you do." Hiccup said in a cold tone.

"Awe so she's not around anymore. Well can't blame her, I'd probably kill myself too if–..." Dagur didn't even finish before Hiccup crouched down and elbowed Dagur in the stomach, stood up and elbowed him in the face. Then proceeded to leg sweep Dagur on to his back, and step on his chest hard making a few ribs crack.

"You were warned to stop." Hiccup spat out angrily bending down and flipping Dagur on his stomach, twisting his arm until it broke then swinging him around and throwing him in to the wall hard. Hiccup rushed him again using his arm to hold Dagur up by his throat, effectively choking him. "Take my kids out of the room." Hiccup ordered. "They don't need to see their father show a much darker side of himself because someone didn't shut up when he was warned too..." Hiccup scoffed. A few people backed up, no one had ever seen Hiccup get so cold before it was down right terrifying to see first hand too but then again, someone bringing up Cami and disrespecting her would set Hiccup off. Dagur had been warned and he didn't listen.

Astrid nervously bit her lower lip while Valka nodded as she led Runa, Viggo, and Thora outside, "N–now Hiccup...lets talk about this..." Dagur tried to reason with him. In all the years he knew Hiccup, he'd never seen him like this with so much anger, and ferocity in his eyes, or strength.

"I am way beyond the point of talking, Dagur. You come to my island, demanding Astrid and after I made it clear you can't have her because she is mine, you challenge me and further bring my children's mother in to it. Big mistake. I guarantee you that it won't take me long to end your life for bringing her up. But by all means...keep testing me." Hiccup growled out.

Dagur coughed a few times as the air was escaping his body with each moment passing that Hiccup's forearm was against his throat, choking him out. "Give up because with all I've been through the last 6 years...I am in no mood to deal with your shit, Dagur. You give up, and leave this island and Berk alone forever then I'll let you live. Choose to disobey the order and there will be no hesitation. Am I understood?" Hiccup said harshly to Dagur.

"Okay...okay...You win. I yield..." Dagur wheezed out. Hiccup stepped back removing his arm from Dagur's throat and watching him drop to the ground panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Now leave..." Hiccup ordered. Dagur nodded weakly as Savage tied Dagur's arms behind his back.

"Shall I...take him to his ship, chief?" Savage asked.

"I'll take care of it myself..." Hiccup said in a low tone as he grabbed Dagur's collar and practically dragged him out and down to the docks where the Berserker ship was docked. Hiccup tossed Dagur on to the ship deck and folded his arms over his chest angrily. "Don't ever come back, Dagur or its your head I'll take." Hiccup warned coldly. "Get the fuck off my island and get out of my waters." Hiccup ordered. Dagur's men nodded shaking as they sailed away as quickly as they could. Hiccup walked back to the hall picking up his shield and sword putting them back where they belong.

"Hi–Hiccup...Are you...okay?" Astrid asked carefully.

"Party is over. Back to your homes. Toothless...come on bud." Hiccup said, Toothless crooned sadly as he approached Hiccup's side and let him climb on his back. Hiccup opened the tail and flew off once outside, Astrid looked over at Stoick and Alvin.

"I've...never seen him like this before..." Stoick sighed.

"This is why Valka and I warned all of you when you came here not to make remarks about his wife...Doesn't matter how much time passes, he will never allow anyone to disrespect her name. It's a sensitive subject, and always will be. Dagur pushed him to far and learned his lesson. Hiccup is a very easy going chief, firm and fair. But bringing his wife in to it, you will see a very dark side of him. Best to just leave him be for tonight, let him cool off." Alvin stated as everyone began to clean up their areas and then leave returning to their homes.

One of the last to leave was Astrid with Fishlegs, as they walked towards the inn Astrid noticed a small fire on the beach and looking closer she noticed it was Hiccup and Toothless sitting by Cami's grave. Astrid was worried about Hiccup, not just because she loved him but because of all that happened tonight. Was Hiccup upset that he'd kissed Astrid to give Dagur his proof? Or maybe Hiccup was upset because the kiss made him feel like he was betraying his wife. Astrid sighed heavily as Fishlegs put his hand on her back. "It'll be okay. Just give him his time, Astrid." Fishlegs smiled.

"I hope your right, Fishlegs...I don't ever want to see that side of Hiccup again...That fight started because he was protecting me, making sure I wasn't forced in to a marriage with Dagur...I feel like its my fault." Astrid's tone cracked slightly.

"Its not. You know how protective Hiccup is over our tribe, Astrid. Nothing was stopping him...Come on, lets go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day." Fishlegs yawned walking towards the inn again, Astrid nodded as she followed him. When they got there, Astrid made it to her room and laid down staring up at the ceiling sadly. She had almost told Hiccup how she felt tonight before the issue with Dagur, could she still do it? Or was it pointless now? Yes Astrid knew Hiccup would always love Cami, that was something that would never change but would the events of tonight keep him from ever moving on again? Hiccup could tell by his eyes before they kissed he was hating himself, almost regretfully because his only thought was Cami and he felt like he was betraying her by kissing Astrid.

 _'I'm sorry, Camicazi...I never meant to fall in love with your husband...I wish I could stop it, but I can't...I do love him but I know knew he still loves you. I don't want him to stop loving you...you gave him...3 amazing children. I just...want to see him be happy...and he was only happy with you...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please forgive me for wanting him to love me back...'_ Astrid thought as she buried her face in the pillow on the bed and began to cry, she felt terrible for wanting Hiccup to love her back. She felt selfish for it but she couldn't help it, she never thought that after finding out Hiccup was Strike all along she'd fall so in love with him and now that she no longer denied her feelings...she wanted Hiccup to love her back and be with her but it would involve making him move on from Cami and Astrid knew Hiccup wasn't ready to do that. Astrid cried for an hour before sleep took over.

Hiccup sat on the beach in silence staring at the stone, there were tears in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry...Cami...I'm so sorry. I never...thought it would happen...and I can't control it either. I'm sorry...I–I don't know what to do...Tell me what I should do!" Hiccup cried staring up at the sky now. His hand was wrapped around Cami's rings, what did he do? He never thought he would feel this way, have feelings for someone else. That kiss was all it took to bring back everything he'd ever felt for Astrid before being cast out. And now here he was crying on the beach, still loving Cami and loving Astrid. But what did he do about it, in order to be with Astrid, he'd have to move on and let go of Cami and that was something he'd promised he'd never do.

Hiccup was lost for words or ideas for once in his life, he didn't know what to do right now and he wanted a sign or anything to come and tell him what to do. Hiccup threw himself back in the sand angrily and frustrated with this, he closed his eyes tightly. _"Be happy..."_ Hiccup heard a voice whisper to him. Hiccup's eyes shot open as he sat up looking around, he knew that voice. It was Camicazi's.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 27: Moving On

Hiccup's eyes had never been wider, or moved so fast in his life. His green orbs searched the entire beach looking around for her. That was Cami's voice, there was no mistaking it. He'd know it anywhere, Hiccup panted heavily. He didn't understand this at all. "Ca–Cami?!" Hiccup said out loud. "Wh–where...are you?" Hiccup asked quickly.

 _"With you, as I promised I'd always be...I'm being granted this one request to speak to you, Hiccup...so I need you to calm down and listen to me carefully..." Camicazi said softly to him. "Close your eyes..." Cami instructed. Hiccup didn't understand it but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he saw her appear before him, he wanted to cry._

 _"Cami...is it...really you? Am I dreaming..." Hiccup asked as he walked towards her._

 _"Hiccup...I don't have a lot of time to do this...please...let me talk. This is my soul talking to you, and only granted by Odin...I asked for this one chance to talk to you..." Cami replied lightly._

 _"O–okay...what...did you want to talk to me about..." Hiccup said staring at her, still very much in shock about all this._

 _"I know what happened today. I've been watching everything since I died and I knew this could happen and I'm glad that it finally has." Cami said gently._

 _"Wh–what happened?" Hiccup asked._

 _"Hiccup, you've fallen for that girl. The one you protected from Dagur...You asked for my forgiveness but there is nothing to forgive my love. I've told you before, the heart wants what it wants. You can't stop this and you shouldn't either. You knew you loved her from the moment you kissed her, she was the one you liked before meeting me. I want you to be with her." Cami said firmly. Hiccup gasped at what she said._

 _"Cami...no...no I promised you I'd never let go..." Hiccup began but Cami put her hand to his lips, he let his tears fall as he put his hand on hers. She was so warm to him._

 _"Hiccup, I wanted you to never let go of yourself. I wanted you to keep being you, who you are and not stop just because I'm gone. I want you to let go of me, and move on. You can't stay hung on me forever, Hiccup and you know that. Our vows are binding until death do us part...death has parted us. You saw what happened tonight, our children pushed you and Astrid together for a dance, one where you looked at her like you used to look at me. And when Dagur attacked, you protected her without a moments hesitation. You even told him that Astrid was to marry you to protect her, you didn't care about the repercussions of your words, you just did it because you knew deep down you loved her and would never let Dagur have her. Everyone saw you tonight Hiccup, that's why they stopped dancing and watched you. You have haven't danced since you and me. Its in your eyes...you love her. I want you to be with her, our kids want it too because they see how happy she makes you. Runa told you that too, that Astrid makes you smile again." Cami said as she stroked Hiccup's cheek._

 _"But Cami...I still love you, I want to be with you again." Hiccup said in a cracked tone._

 _"But we cannot be again, I'm here because you asked me what you should do and I'm telling you...my time is short. Hiccup...I will always love you and be with you and our children forever more. I always walk beside you and guide you. You can love me, Hiccup. I'm not telling you to stop. I'm telling you to be happy, and Astrid makes you happy. Do that for me Hiccup. Be with her...and be happy. Please?" Cami asked gently._

 _"How...how can I love her and you..." Hiccup cried. Cami leaned in close as she hugged him tightly._

 _"Astrid knows you will always love me, Hiccup and she understands that. She doesn't expect you to stop just for her sake. But you can love again, your heart is already telling you what it wants. Listen to it. My time is up...I must go now." Cami sighed as she went to step back from Hiccup, a light forming behind her._

 _"Ca–Cami! Cami no! Don't leave me again, please!" Hiccup begged her._

 _"I will always be with you, forever. Be happy, Hiccup. Be happy with Astrid..." Cami's voice became distant as she blew him a kiss and disappeared in to the light._

Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he looked around, it was just him and Toothless on the beach again. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks, Cami wanted him to move on and be Astrid? She came to him just to tell him that. Hiccup went to grab the necklace with her rings and found them gone, his eyes fell to his finger and found his band gone too. She had taken them, when she hugged him and let go of his hand before disappearing in to the light.

Hiccup saw the rings resting against the stone in a glass jar. A tag attached to it, Hiccup leaned forward to read it. His eyes widened, it was from Cami. "Hiccup, our love will never truly die. It will always live on in our rings and our children. I will forever be with you and them. I want your happiness, Hiccup. She makes you happy, and you make her happy. Its time to move on, you avenged me and your mission is complete. Now its time to let go and move on in life. Be with her...and be happy. I love you always." Hiccup read out. He sat back as he looked up at the sky thinking now.

(Sunrise)

As the sky began to turn from night to early morning, Hiccup hadn't moved or slept since his encounter with Cami who told him to move on with Astrid. That was great he had her blessing and all about it but what if Astrid didn't feel the same? But Cami had said that Hiccup made Astrid happy, and recognized Hiccup would always love Cami, did that mean Cami knew Astrid loved him? Hiccup's eyes widened, did that mean...Is that what Astrid was trying to tell him before Dagur attacked? That she loved him? Hiccup knew there was only one way to find out. He had to ask her.

Hiccup got to his feet and then Toothless to his. "Alright Cami...If this is what you want of me...I won't deny you. I love you, always will but I guess...I love Astrid too." Hiccup sighed as he walked away from the stone and back towards the hall where everyone would be gathering for breakfast. Hiccup sat at his table quietly thinking about everything, just waiting until Astrid came in. He had to know.

(2 Hours Later)

Everyone had arrived, seeing Hiccup they didn't say anything to him. He had greeted his kids, mother, father, and Stoick but otherwise stayed silent. Valka was first to noticed Hiccup wasn't wearing his wedding band or that the necklace with Cami's rings wasn't around his neck anymore. "You two notice he isn't wearing his ring?" Alvin asked.

"I did...I wonder why? Something to do with yesterday?" Stoick asked calmly. Valka shrugged as she noticed Hiccup's head lifted when Astrid walked in beside Fishlegs.

"I think it has a lot to do with yesterday..." Valka stated quietly. Hiccup got up now and walked towards Astrid, meeting her in the center of the room. Everyone was quiet seeing how serious their chief looked now.

"Hiccup...Are you okay?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup noticed her eyes were a little red, had she been crying? Is that how Cami knew? Hiccup took a breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Astrid. Before Dagur attacked yesterday, you told me you had something to tell me...What was it?" Hiccup asked, Astrid immediately blushed looking down but Hiccup lifted her chin and made her look at him. "Please tell me..." Hiccup said softer.

"I–I was trying to tell you that I...I'm in lo–..." Astrid sighed, why couldn't she say it! Hiccup continued to look at her waiting for her reply. "Let me try this..." Astrid mumbled as she took a step back closing her eyes.

"You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls..." Astrid began lightly, Hiccup's eyes widened slightly. Astrid was singing.

"You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home. You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside...I see it in your eyes. Even you face the night afraid and alone...That's why I'll be there." Astrid opened her eyes looking only at him now as a soft smile came to her lips.

"When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend...Every beat of my heart, every day without end. Every second I live, that's the promise I make. Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes. If that's what it takes..." Astrid's voice was beautiful, and Hiccup already saw where this was going. This was her way of telling him she loved him. His kids were already giggling happily watching the scene before them and everyone else.

"You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain. When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name...'Cause I've reached out for you, when the thunder is crashing up above. You've given me your love! When you smile like the sun that shines through the pain. That's why I'll be there..." Astrid didn't look anywhere else, she wrote this first thing this morning for him. His memory was good so she figured he wouldn't of forgotten and this was her back up incase she couldn't get her words out.

"When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend. Every beat of my heart, every day without end. I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break...Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes. I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed. I will lay down my life, if that's what you need. Every second I live, that's the promise I make. Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes!" Astrid's voice became louder as she reached her hand forward and took his in hers. Hiccup couldn't help but smile as she continued, his fingers intertwined with hers pulling her a little closer to him. Stoick, Alvin, and Valka smiled contently. They understood now.

"Through the wind and the rain! Through the smoke and the fire! When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher...I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul! I will hold on all night and never let go...Every second I live, that's the promise I make! Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes! If that's what it takes...Every day. Whatever it takes...Every day...If that's what it takes..." Astrid finished panting a bit as her eyes searched Hiccup's now. Astrid's eyes widened as he cupped her cheek and leaned in close. "I'm in love with you, Hiccup..." Astrid whispered out gently.

"I'm glad. Because I'm in love with you too, Astrid." Hiccup said before closing the gap between them and placing his lips against hers in a passionate, deep kiss. Astrid melted in to it, returning the kiss fully. As it happened a strong wind blew the doors of the hall open and a single sunbeam fell on them. The room erupted in to applause, whistling and cheering for them. Hiccup broke the kiss and looked towards door arching a brow. "Very funny, Cami!" Hiccup called out laughing, a stick blew in and knocked him on his ass. "Oh haha...Smartass." He grunted as Astrid giggled and offered her hand to help him up.

The wind died down now to a soft breeze and circled around him and Astrid. "Thank you, Camicazi...I promise I'll take care of him and the children..." Astrid whispered out with a soft smile.

 _"I know you will, Astrid. Thank you for loving him...Be happy..."_ They had both heard it that time and smiled wider holding one another in each other's arms lightly. The doors closed as the breeze left the room now. Runa, Viggo, and Thora ran up to them happily.

"See daddy! I told you Astrid made you happy!" Runa giggled out as Hiccup knelt down and hugged them tightly.

"So is Astrid your girlfriend now?" Viggo asked him.

"Well...not yet...There is still...a lot to talk about first." Hiccup smiled as he looked up at Astrid now and got back on his two feet, well foot and metal leg while holding her hands in his. He already knew they were going to take things slow, very slow. He did love Astrid but it'd be a while before he was ready for marriage again, he didn't want to rush things. They both knew that they would need to talk, for now though they just wanted to get through breakfast.

"Oh son, I'm so happy for you!" Valka exclaimed as she came running over to hug him tightly.

"Gah, easy mom...I'm still a twig over here..." Hiccup chuckled out.

"You're such a liar, might be skinny but you whipped Dagur's ass yesterday. He didn't even get one hit in." Astrid laughed.

"Dagur doesn't get what 6 years will do so someone. I don't think he'll be back anytime." Hiccup grinned a little.

"I hope not...you said you'd kill him if he did." Fishlegs interjected now.

"And I will if it means protecting my tribe." Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup...You're not a killer, you aren't like him." Astrid frowned a bit putting her hand on his arm.

"Astrid, a lot of times as chief I make decisions I don't want to, and do things I'm not happy about...But I do them because they keep my tribe running and safe...If it came down to killing Dagur and keeping this place safe...the choice is made hands down." Hiccup sighed softly.

"And no one here would blame you son." Alvin added.

"Well hopefully he'll be smart and stay away...No one calls my daddy a fishbone..." Runa huffed.

"And you little missy shouldn't of said anything. You know daddy can handle himself in fights..." Hiccup stated to Runa calmly.

"I know...I'm sorry daddy...But you and Astrid were so close to kissing after your dance and that stupid, rat eating, half troll, mutton-head ruined it!" Runa sighed.

"Runa Holgerson! What have I told you about using such words!" Hiccup grumbled out.

"Oops..." Runa shrunk away covering her mouth.

"Just like your mother, she could never watch her mouth either. You're too young to use such terms..." Hiccup sighed out, the joys of being a parent once again. "Don't do it again..." Hiccup told her.

"Yes daddy." Runa replied with a salute.

"I'm glad it all worked out...I can't even imagine being married to that deranged nut job..." Astrid shivered at the thought.

"Well you're safe now. No harm done." Hiccup smiled at her. "And Runa...What do you mean me and Astrid were close to kissing after our dance? Were you expecting us too?" Hiccup asked now.

Runa, Thora, and Viggo nodded to him as he and Astrid blushed bow. "You were so close!" Thora giggled. Hiccup face-palmed now looking at Alvin.

"Don't worry, I'll watch them today since yer mom is sailing back to Berk with Stoick." Alvin chuckled.

"Appreciated. Alright...Been a crazy morning already. Lets eat, Astrid?...Would you care to join me at the head table?" Hiccup asked gently, she blushed again nodding. Hiccup smiled and led her there as people began to eat and talk among themselves, many surprised that Hiccup had fallen in love again. Others wondering if he'd marry her eventually and have more kids, Hiccup knew that's what they wanted to know but right now it wasn't something he was considering. Yes he loved Astrid, but he loved Cami too and he just didn't want to rush it all.

(An Hour Later)

They were standing on the docks as Valka and Stoick boarded the ship to go back to Berk. Hiccup hugged them both, then Valka hugged the grandchildren. "Safe sailing guys. Keep in touch and you're welcome back anytime to see the kids and me." Hiccup waved as the ship began pulling away from the docks now.

"And you're always welcome on Berk too so don't be shy." Stoick called back. After 10 minutes the ship was out of sight and Hiccup's 3 kids went with Alvin to watch over the village since Hiccup was taking a day with Astrid, clearly seeing that both of them needed to talk after everything this morning and the night before.

"So...what now?" Astrid asked gently.

"You up for a fly?" Hiccup replied. Astrid nodded as she gave a whistle and Stormfly landed beside her, Astrid climbed on her back as Hiccup got on Toothless's. They both took off towards the island from the night Astrid talked Hiccup in to forgiving Stoick. There were a lot of unanswered questions, confusion, and things to be talked about and they knew neither of them would get to talk much on the island so after he made sure his kids were secure he decided it'd be best if they just went flying to talk in private about everything.

Astrid mainly wanted to know how Hiccup went from where he was to loving her suddenly, what had changed overnight? Hiccup wanted to know how long Astrid had feelings for him. They both wanted to know where it would go and other such things. It was a lot to talk about and thankfully they now had all day to talk about it.

(3 Hours Later)

The island was in sight and they both landed down on the beach area, they hadn't said much during the flight being it was still a little awkward. Astrid had noticed Hiccup wasn't wearing his ring anymore, or the necklace. She wanted to know why but didn't know if bringing it up was a good idea just yet. Both dismounting they sat down on the beach a few inches apart from one another.

"So uh...Where do we...start?" Astrid asked.

"Well I figured...we could take turns asking a questions. You ask, I answer and then I ask and you answer...and goes without saying we put everything out in the open. All questions are fair game, no limits?" Hiccup suggested.

"Okay...I can do that...you're the chief. You go first..." Astrid blushed a bit.

"And my rules as chief are that women go first. Being that its respectful so you go first..." Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid nodded, of course that she had the chance to ask so many questions she didn't know what to ask first. It was like her mind had drawn a blank. But this had to be done, Hiccup said all questions were fair game so this meant she could ask about anything. And that was her main question, which question did she start with. It was going to be a long day.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 28: Be Mine

They'd been sitting there quietly for about 10 minutes, not really saying much to one another. It seemed like they were both trying to process what exactly went on this morning since last night with Dagur's attack and trying to take Astrid's hand in marriage. Now they sat alone with no distractions to ask each other questions and neither talked. Astrid was supposed to be asking questions, they both were but it was Astrid's turn first and Hiccup was shocked she hadn't said anything yet. "So...no questions for me?" Hiccup asked finally.

"I do...I just...don't know where to start." Astrid smiling softly at him.

"Ask anything, Astrid. No boundaries." Hiccup smiled back.

"A–are you...sure?" Hiccup nodded to her. "W–well I guess...I'm curious as to...how this happened?" Astrid asked.

"Define this?" Hiccup chuckled now.

"Well just everything since I came here to now...Literally, its only been what...2 months...from us meeting again after 6 years...so much has happened and I'm just trying to understand it all...I mean I know you gave us the explanation but it just doesn't...seem real to me..." Astrid shrugged slightly.

"You want me to take you through it again?" Hiccup asked her.

"I–if you...wouldn't mind?" Astrid smiled nervously.

"No, I don't mind. I actually left out quite a bit the first time...So...want me to start from when I was cast out?" Hiccup smiled at her.

"Please?" Astrid replied.

"Alright then. Well after I left Berk 6 years ago, Toothless and I flew for hours until we got tired and eventually reached Outcast Island. I assumed that being an outcast, I'd be welcomed. Especially being Stoick's son, I thought Alvin might love that opportunity to have a dragon rider and tamer on his side. Be the only island that didn't have raids...So we were shot down by Savage and the other soldiers. Questioned on why we were there, they knew who I was. My bag that I grabbed from the cove had the Berk crest on it. Alvin came out, asked why I was there. I told him I was an outcast for befriending a dragon, motioning to Toothless to prove it. I said that if he let me stay...I could help him. Training, flying, living in peace with dragons. He told me if I stopped the raids on the island, I could stay. That night I was led inside, given a room for Toothless and I, food, a bedroll, blanket, and pillow and that started it all." Hiccup took a breath, Astrid offered him a drink from her canteen. He smiled and took a sip from it.

"Can't believe it's the one place Stoick never checked...He looked everywhere for you, all around the Archipelago." Astrid replied.

"He did? So he really did immediately regret casting me out...and went looking for me but never checked Outcast Island?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. He was in a deep depression too. He started drinking, he barely left the house, Gobber and Spitelout were basically in charge...He started his searched for you maybe 2 weeks after you left on Toothless. There was never any sign of you, no traces or trail to follow. Stoick never came here I guess because he assumed that you wouldn't come here being Berk was always enemies with the outcasts. But anyway, sorry...your story." Astrid said looking at him again.

"Within the first few months of being there...I stopped the raids there, they never got hit by many dragons. First raid I dealt with there were 15, the next 10, so on and so forth. They got raided once a week I'd say so for the first month I would break the hold the queen had on them, train them, and then they would stay on the island away from her control. I taught the outcasts how to train them on their own, to ride, and take care of them. Finally the raids stopped all together and we had close to 100 dragons on the island. That's when I started reshaping the homes to what they are now. Took a few tries but got it eventually, now they are stronger than ever and can survive blizzards, tornados, hurricanes, hail, sleet...everything. Even lightning. When the outcasts and their dragons had their homes going. People started showing up having been cast out of their homes. At first, they weren't okay with staying on a place with dragons but after seeing the peace we had, they stayed there." Hiccup smiled.

"So that's what started you going out and looking for people?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah it was. The first things I built were the forge, and the hall, and the dragon pens. Since all of us humans resided in the actually homes, we gave the dragons the old rooms that were inside the rocks, we took the biggest and made it the stables. Then while I was searching, the outcasts were building the academy since we made it a main rule that if you were going to live on the island you had to learn how to train a dragon for your own safety but no one was required to have their own or ride if they didn't want too. Once the main areas were designed by yours truly, they were built by the Vikings who were best at building. That's when I suggested to Alvin to start separating people by their jobs to make the village run smoother. Every day people would know where to go instead of showing up and asking him. Alvin liked it a lot too." Hiccup explained.

"That's amazing and how long did it take you to do all the houses, dragons pens, and what not?" Astrid asked him.

"3-4 months in total. We were good at getting 4 houses done every week. The dragon stable and hall took the longest. A month each. Forge was my main area being I had been Gobber's apprentice for the longest. Made all my armor and weapons there, Toothless's rig, the other saddles. I had people working under me that way when I started venturing out they could handle things while I was away. Camicazi was one of the first people I found who was cast out like I was, having befriended a dragon. She befriended Sunflower but only an understanding of not killing one another. She never learned to ride her or anything. When I found Cami, her ankle was sprained and her arm broken and Sunflower had been protecting her. So when I brought them to Outcast Island, I taught her how to train and ride Sunflower and that's when she decided she wanted to stay." Hiccup smiled looking down a bit.

"So she's the one who became your first friend, and the first person you met who had been through what you had...and you fell in love with her?" Astrid smiled softly, she could see it on Hiccup's face when he talked about Cami how much he loved her.

"She's the one who made me start thinking that there were more like me, so after Cami healed we started flying together looking for others like us. She helped me make the map that shows the Archipelago and beyond. We found so many people like us, and they all came with us. About a year after originally being cast out the village was thriving with people and dragons. There was grass growing, trees, plants, it was amazing how much happened in a year, making it livable for both species. Cami had a crush on me for so long, I saw all the signs but I was so busy with the village, I wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship...the only other girl I'd had a crush this big on, was you Astrid and well we saw how one sided that was on Berk...heh you didn't even know I existed until I starting beating you in training..." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"I never knew you liked me..." Astrid looked away slightly.

"Eh, my fault. I suppose I could a made a bigger effort to show or tell you. Anyway...When I turned 16, Alvin came to me saying he was stepping down as chief...and wanted me to take over. During that first year, he and I had gotten close. Like him being an uncle or father to me. He didn't make me his heir until just before I became chief...when I used his name to announced who I was. I was going to turn it down at first but then...after meeting with Cami, asking her to be my girlfriend and talking more about it...well I guess it just seemed right to take over as chief. So at the end of that week, I told Alvin I would accept the chief position. He announced it at dinner and a week later, was the ceremony." Hiccup said to her.

"And that's where you announced yourself as...Alvin's son?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded to her, "Yep. When asked to present my name, I gave my original name with the formal denouncing myself as Stoick's son, and being the heir of Berk...and then gave my new name, as Alvin's son and heir to Outcast Island. It was at that moment that Alvin adopted me because from there on in, he referred to me as his son. After the ceremony, Cami and I were dancing...funny too because just like you, she didn't know how to dance either. The celebration went for hours until one of my men announced there was a mysterious rider in the North Woods. I reacted right away, seeming to step in to my role of chief as if I'd been training for years to do it...I made everyone go home and then found the rider trying to escape the island, Toothless and I cut her off. She fell off her dragon, I tamed it to relax and questioned her." Hiccup explained.

"And she...turned out to be your mother? Must of been a shock for you. Having thought she was dead all your life." Astrid added.

"Oh I was. I couldn't believe it at first...I didn't even know it was a possibility until she saw the scar on my chin, she said my name and I asked if I should know her. She told me, 'No. You were only a babe...but a mother never forgets...' That was all it took for me to be confused. At first I denied it but then Camicazi told me to give the woman a chance so I asked her easy questions that only a mother would know. I asked her my father's, my mother's, my uncle and cousin's, then finally mine. When she answered those right, I made her tell me the story. And she did, saying she wanted peace but no one would listen. That I got this scar on my chin because of Cloud Jumper playing with me...that he took her away and believed I'd be safer if she stayed away...she's spent last 16 years saving dragons from people who wanted to kill them. I invited her to live on the island with us, she brought B-King and her dragons and was peaceful. I couldn't believe she was alive after so many years..." Hiccup laughed a little.

"What happened afterwards? Because I have a feeling this is about to get...rather depressing." Astrid asked.

"Right you are...After a few months, I stopped searching for people. I was sure that word was getting around about our island so things were calm for a few months. Cami and I were doing great, had made love a few times. The rule in my village is that people can make love, have sex, get married, have kids or whatever...whenever they wanted as long as they were over 16. And I only set it that way because well...I was 16 at the time, well...almost 17 when she and I started doing it. As long as people understood their responsibilities, then I didn't care. I was happy to marry whoever, bless any child in to the tribe...Our village is easy going, case you didn't notice. Well about 6 months after my mom had showed up...everyone was wondering when I'd take a wife and so...giving how much I was in love with Cami, I decided it was time to finally ask her." Hiccup looked down slightly as Astrid put her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me it all if you don't want too...I think I can get where it went." Astrid told him.

"No no...I promised to tell you everything so I will...I remember that day so well, I had my mom keep her busy so she wouldn't find me in the forge...working on her ring..." Hiccup trailed off as he pulled it out from his pocket, he'd taken them from the jar that morning when he left the beach to go to the hall. The silver ring glimmered in the sunlight, shining when the light touched the stones on top. Hiccup smiled at it.

"Its...beautiful...can I...see it? I understand if you don't want me too." Astrid asked lightly, Hiccup carefully put it in her palm as she smiled and looked over it. She took in all the detail of it, the engraving pattern around the outside, Hiccup's and Camicazi's initials inside, the 3 purple stones on top. One large in the middle, and then two smaller on either side of it. "Gods Hiccup...your forge skills are incredible...You made this? By yourself? How long did it take?" Astrid asked.

"One day. I started it as soon as the sun was up...finished around dinner which is when I asked her." Hiccup said as Astrid handed it back to him gently. Hiccup looked at it again before looking at Astrid, "That night I met her on the hall steps, everyone one else was inside. She asked me how I felt about kids, I told her I loved them and wanted my own in the future, she seemed upset as I asked what was wrong she told me she was pregnant. I was shocked but happy too. At first she didn't think I wanted her to have one, I told her I couldn't wait. And then afterwards...I asked her to marry me. She said yes of course then we announced it to everyone that I'd not only be giving Dragons Edge a chieftess, but an heir too. 3 months later we got married...It really was an amazing day too. Nothing went wrong..." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Tell me about it. You were 17 right, her too?" Astrid asked.

"I asked her when she was 16, but by the time the wedding came she was 17. She was...glowing that day. Couldn't tell if it was from the pregnancy or the wedding...She was so beautiful. Her smile could set my soul on fire...The ceremony was traditional...Alvin did it for us, married us. I had made our bands too..." Hiccup said pulling them out and letting Astrid look at them, she handed them back to keep listening.

"What were your vows? Traditional ones?" Astrid asked.

"The ceremony was yes. Our ring vows...we wrote them ourselves...'This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my wife/husband. From this day forward...as this ring has no end...neither...will my love for you'." Hiccup sighed a bit.

"You can cry if you want too, I won't say anything...I know it must be hard, Hiccup." Astrid told him rubbing his back a little.

"No...its okay. I'm alright...Helps to talk to someone about it, other than my mother or father...Means a lot you'd sit here with me just to listen to the story..." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"Well...I love you, Hiccup. And when you loves someone...you love all of them. Flaws, and past. You accept it all so, I want to know everything." Astrid smiled back at him. "So...come on. Tell me the rest...and take as much time as you need." Astrid encouraged him.

"After the wedding, we danced to the dancing and the dreaming...standard song for chief's and their wives according my mom...Heh...But we went home, made love...everything was great. The next 6 months went by easy, and then the day came for our child to be born. I was busy storing food for winter she was as home by herself. Gods I'll never forget how scared I was when it happened. So fast it went by, she screamed for me...Toothless heard it and made me aware. My mom came, so did Eira...was a long process and my only job was to be by her side. We had never picked names...so while she was pushing we picked them. Viggo for a boy, Thyra for a girl...and when he came out. I never knew I could feel so much love for the bundle in my arms. Thus Dragons Edge's first heir was named, Viggo Holgerson." Hiccup smiled lightly as he closed his eyes remembering that day well.

"And then...Thora was born a year later right?" Astrid asked.

"Right...As soon as Cami wasn't pregnant anymore...her sex drive was through the roof." Hiccup chuckled a bit. "When Viggo was 3 months old, she announced she was pregnant again. Still couldn't of been happier. I was 18 when Thora was born 9 months later...easy pregnancy and birth again and this time...I was with her when she went in to labor because I refused to leave her side that whole week...So there we were...married 2 years almost and 2 amazing children...then it happened..." He trailed off slowly.

"You don't have to tell me, Hiccup. I know how painful this is for you..." Hiccup shook his head at her.

"And it helps to talk about, Astrid so just...let me say it..." Hiccup mentioned, she nodded to him and continued to listen. "I remember that day...so clearly, as if it just happened. I had a feeling something wasn't right that day so I ordered everyone who would be flying, including the guards and patrol to stay in a 5 mile radius of the island...Cami never got the message...she took Viggo and Thora to my mom's so she could watch them because Cami I guess wanted to go flying with Sunflower...Around lunch I went to my mom's to see the kids and Cami wasn't there. Just the kids, so I sat with them but was still worried. It wasn't like Camicazi to be gone so long...Alvin and mom assured me she was fine so I went back to work...but after another 3 hours, I couldn't stop worrying so I decided to go look for her..." Hiccup looked down now.

"Take your time, Hiccup..." Astrid told him.

"I headed West because that is where people said they saw her flying...I made it as far as just past Berk before saying there was no way she went that far. I turned back and half way back to Dragons Edge, Savage found me and told me Alvin sent him after me, to tell me I had to come back to the island and fast. I said I was looking for Camicazi and he told me she was there and...she wasn't good. I never flew faster back home and before I even landed...I saw it, her. I jumped off Toothless before he even touched the ground and made my way through everyone...She was covered with injuries, scratches...gashes beyond healing...First thing she did was tell me I made it...her voice was so weak but she still smiled..." Hiccup tried to smile but couldn't.

Astrid only listened, no one else had gotten this story not with all the details. Yet Hiccup was trusting her with it, hearing how it all happened with Camicazi passing away made her want to cry but she held firm, for now at least. "I asked her where she'd been, what happened to her. That's when she told me while flying she was blown off course, past Berk...and on the queen's island. She found Runa there, whose village had been decimated by a raid and family gone. Cami promised to give her a new home, and family...meaning us. But when the queen realized they were there...she ordered her dragons to attack them, which is how she got the injuries...Cami got away with Runa and flew back to Dragons Edge with her...asked me to take care of Runa...like she was one of our own...I agreed and said lets get her some help and called for Eira...but Cami told me not to bother because she wouldn't make it much longer..." Hiccup clenched his fist a bit.

"She told me she was surprised she was still alive as it was...she said she guessed it was because she had to see me one more time before she left...I begged her...not to leave because there was still time. I told her she could leave...because she promised me forever...and Gods...as wounded and weak as she was in my arms...she still smiled at me...the one I fell in love with...she told me that no matter where I went...she'd always be with me forever...She told me to be strong...because the kids needed me...I told her they needed her too, that I...couldn't do it myself..." Hiccup felt tears forming again, just as they had that day.

"The whole village was around us, the village we built together...everyone was crying...myself included. Just like I am now..." Hiccup said turning his head to wipe his eyes. "She told me she'd always be around...that I'd never really lose her and to take care of the kids, Runa too...She thanked me...for everything I gave her. A home, a family...that all of it had made her life worth living. She asked me for one favor...to see all of us again. Me, Viggo, Thora...and Runa together. I didn't deny her of course...there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her...I had my mom give me Thora, and Viggo stood beside me...she introduced us to Runa. Told her that she kept her promise to give Runa a new home and family...I played along telling Runa she was a Holgerson now. All the while...I still couldn't believe it was happening, telling myself it wasn't supposed to be this way, that she couldn't leave me. Because it was supposed to be us forever, until we died together..." Hiccup cried, Astrid rubbed his back slowly trying to fight back her own tears now.

"Cami told Runa it wasn't her fault...that she wanted to save her...that it was her choice to do it...and to never blame herself for her death...She apologized to all the kids for not being there to watch them grow up and she'd always be with us no matter what...to listen to me and be good. I knew Viggo and Thora were to young to understand it...which made it harder because I had to tell them later on the truth...I told my mom to take all 3 kids home...while I sat there with Cami, unable to stop what was happening. She made me promise to never give up, and never let go...to never stop being who I was..." Hiccup closed his eyes tightly.

"She told me she loved me, and always would...I told her that I loved her too, and always would until the end of time. She asked me to sing for her, the song I wrote when we'd gotten together. You've heard it before...the one I sang on Snoggletog... We sang it taking a fly on Toothless...when we landed after the song...I begged her again not to leave me because it wasn't her time yet...She told me to be strong for the kids, and watch Sunflower for her...She kissed me deeply...and I held her in my arms, refusing to let go. Last thing she told me was that she loved me, forever and always...I remember feeling a tear slip down her cheek...and then she stopped breathing, her body going limp in my arms." Hiccup stared at the water now, tears still falling slowly.

"Gods Hiccup...Gods I'm so sorry...I had...no...idea..." Astrid cried out, she couldn't believe what he'd been through losing his wife. No wonder it bothered him so much, and wanted revenge on the queen.

"How I pleaded for her to wake up...Begging there in the village square on my knees for it to be a joke, for her to wake up again. 'Cami...' I had said shaking her a little, 'Cami.' I said again. No response. 'No...no come on...you can't do this...Cami! Wake up...please wake up!' I pleaded her. Still nothing. Her body was motionless. 'No...no this isn't happening...no...Cami...damn it! Joke is over...its not funny anymore!...Wake up...please...open your eyes...come on!' I yelled. "You promised me forever! Cami...please...please don't go...you can't leave me...you promised...you said forever...' But she never woke up, she was gone and it was to late. I kissed her again, covered her body with a cloth and carried her to the beach...I swore I'd never let go...I took her rings from her...we had the ceremony and that was it...for 3 years...every year on the anniversary of her death, the kids and I along with Alvin and mom...go sit on the beach all day for a picnic...just to think about her..." Hiccup tried to smile now.

He looked over at Astrid, seeing how distraught she was over it. Hiccup reached over and hugged her gently letting her cry against him. "Ssh...don't cry, Astrid...please don't cry..." Hiccup asked her.

"Ho–how can I not after hearing that...You...suffered so much, Hiccup...I don't think I could ever...love again if something like that happened to me..." Astrid sobbed.

"Yeah...yeah I thought that too, Astrid...for 3 long years...I said I'd never love again...and then...I met you after 6 years and it changed. I still can't tell you how it happened, because I really don't know...after saving you from the queen, you saving Runa...my kids trusted you with their lives, as I do with my own...You sat with me, talked with me...got me to forgive Stoick...and the fight with Dagur...that did it for me. Sitting on the beach last night...just thinking about everything. Before I kissed you in front of everyone...I asked Cami to forgive me for it...and then when he brought her up...I lost it. Everyone in the village knows...don't ever speak about Cami outside of her name...I wanted...to kill Dagur last night, Astrid...and I would have...until I felt her with me, touching my shoulder. I knew she wouldn't want me too so I didn't...Sitting on that beach, I asked Cami what to do...because that kiss Astrid...it started something in me that I never thought I'd feel again...love." Hiccup explained.

"D–Did you...mean what you said in front of Dagur, Hiccup?...About liking me since Berk, and wanting me?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded to her, "Yes...I did. Still do. You see Astrid, I've always had a crush on you...probably since I was old enough to like girls...but you ignored me like the rest and when I was cast out and met Cami...I assumed I'd never be with you because of what happened. So I let it go, the idea of being with you, the feelings...but dancing with you...and that kiss Astrid...the one we had last night...it brought it all back and honestly...it scared me. Because I told myself that my heart belonged to Cami forever, even in death...so on the beach crying...I asked her what I should do...and strange as it may seem...she answered me with two words. 'Be Happy'. I was confused at first and then...she appeared before me...well in my mind I guess...our souls were talking...she said Odin was allowing this brief meeting between me and her...so she could help me move on." Hiccup said gently.

"What do you mean?..." Astrid asked, she'd never heard of something like this happening before.

"Bare with me...it was a very quick talk...maybe 3 minutes...but she told me this. ' _Hiccup, you've fallen for that girl. The one you protected from Dagur...You asked for my forgiveness but there is nothing to forgive my love. I've told you before, the heart wants what it wants. You can't stop this and you shouldn't either. You knew you loved her from the moment you kissed her, she was the one you liked before meeting me. I want you to be with her._ ' and I of course...argued with her. Telling her that I'd promised to never let go...so she retorted with, ' _Hiccup, I wanted you to never let go of yourself. I wanted you to keep being you, who you are and not stop just because I'm gone. I want you to let go of me, and move on. You can't stay hung on me forever, Hiccup and you know that. Our vows are binding until death do us part...death has parted us. You saw what happened tonight, our children pushed you and Astrid together for a dance, one where you looked at her like you used to look at me. And when Dagur attacked, you protected her without a moments hesitation. You even told him that Astrid was under contract to marry you to protect her, you didn't care about the repercussions of your words, you just did it because you knew deep down you loved her and would never let Dagur have her. Everyone saw you tonight Hiccup, that's why they stopped dancing and watched you. You have haven't danced since you and me. Its in your eyes...you love her. I want you to be with her, our kids want it too because they see how happy she makes you. Runa told you that too, that Astrid makes you smile again._ '." Hiccup chuckled a bit reciting his late wife's words to Astrid.

"Sh–she really...said all that?" Astrid asked blinking in shock.

"Every word. And yes...Runa did tell me that you made me smile again, the night after the fight with Stoick...when you stayed over. Runa asked if you were staying on the island, because you made me smile again. Heh, I guess my kids saw it first...but back to the soul talk with Cami...I still protested, in confusion. I told her I wanted her, because I still loved her. She told me, ' _But we cannot be again, I'm here because you asked me what you should do and I'm telling you...my time is short. Hiccup...I will always love you and be with you and our children forever more. I always walk beside you and guide you. You can love me, Hiccup. I'm not telling you to stop. I'm telling you to be happy, and Astrid makes you happy. Do that for me Hiccup. Be with her...and be happy. Please?_ ' I asked her how I could love you and her...and this is why I asked you how you felt about me because what she said tipped me off. ' _Astrid knows you will always love me, Hiccup and she understands that. She doesn't expect you to stop just for her sake. But you can love again, your heart is already telling you what it wants. Listen to it._ '. After she left...I noticed her rings were off my neck, and my ring off my ringer...they were sitting in a jar on the beach by her stone, a note on it reading these words. 'Hiccup, our love will never truly die. It will always live on in our rings and our children. I will forever be with you and them. I want your happiness, Hiccup. She makes you happy, and you make her happy. Its time to move on, you avenged me and your mission is complete. Now its time to let go and move on in life. Be with her...and be happy. I love you always.'." Hiccup smiled as he took Astrid's hand in his.

"It's...weird...you...said this happened while you were on the beach?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hiccup asked back.

"I saw you there leaving the hall...I went to the inn and laid in my bed...and I remember...praying to her, to Camicazi..." Astrid looked up now having shocked Hiccup a bit. "I told her I was sorry...sorry for falling in love with you...because I knew your heart belonged to her..." Astrid looked down.

"What did you...say to her?" Hiccup looked over.

"I said this. 'I'm sorry, Camicazi...I never meant to fall in love with your husband...I wish I could stop it, but I can't...I do love him but I know he still loves you. I don't want him to stop loving you...you gave him...3 amazing children. I just...want to see him be happy...and he was only happy with you...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please forgive me for wanting him to love me back...'." Astrid replied now.

"I'm guessing...your prayer...and me asking her what I should do...is why she came to me...and told me to move on. She knew you loved me, and she knew I loved you so she made it so we could both be happy...she told me to move on, and then earlier...she said she knew you'd take care of me and the kids, and thanked you for loving me..." Hiccup said softly.

"So I guess the question is now...Where...do we stand, Hiccup? I'll understand...if you aren't ready for another relationship right now." Astrid told him calmly.

"There was a time I thought that. Before I met you again, Astrid. I said I'd never love again, or be with anyone. You changed that for me, you showed me...there's nothing to be afraid of. I love you, Astrid. I do and I want to be with you, if you want to be with me that is. I guess...I'm asking if you'll be my girlfriend?" Hiccup asked staring in to her eyes.

"I do want to be with you, Hiccup. And yes...I'd be happy to be your girlfriend. And don't worry...no rush on anything. We can go as slow as you want...its new for both of us." Astrid blushed a little.

"That it is. Thank you, Astrid. For everything...I'm glad I have you beside me." Hiccup smiled.

"And I'm glad to have you beside me too, Hiccup. I love you." Astrid told him lightly.

"I love you too." Hiccup replied as he leaned in slowly, she did as well as their eyes closed and lips locked in a light kiss. Both pulled apart smiling, blushing with their foreheads against one another. It would be slow, for them both but they knew they'd get there in time. For now...it was more than enough to just have them in one another's lives.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 29: Something New

Both of them were so happy to be boyfriend and girlfriend and best of all, Hiccup didn't feel guilty for loving Astrid the way that he did. He did love Camicazi, always would. She was the mother of his children, and always held a special place in his heart until the end of time just as he'd promised her. He never expected to love again, especially not the one he wanted from on Berk. Most of all, he never anticipated Astrid to love him back. This was the start of something new for him, and her. They couldn't wait to see where it took them.

Hiccup and Astrid had agreed to take things slow because it was still new, Astrid having a relationship and Hiccup moving on. Astrid knew that Hiccup being chief meant sooner or later he would be expected to take another wife by his village, the question laid with when Hiccup would be ready to go through that all again or if he'd ever be for that matter. Astrid didn't blame him if he wasn't. So here they were sitting together on the beach on an island labeled on Hiccup's map as the Isle of Night or so it said when Hiccup finally showed it to her.

"This map is incredible, Hiccup. You and Cami did all this?" Astrid asked in shock looking over it. It had been a book originally then as Hiccup unfolded the pages it turned in to a massive floor map of the Archipelago and beyond.

"One by one. Started with Berk, like here in the middle and I just expanded. Every time we traveled and found a new island, I would draw it on the map, and Cami would name it." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Gods Hiccup you really did get around...all this skill, its amazing." Astrid exclaimed.

"Well I did have a lot of time on my hands. So...you heard my story. What's yours Astrid? Ya know of the last 6 years?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid sat back a little looking up at the sky with a sigh of contentment as Hiccup closed up the map and put it away.

"Well after you left it was pretty quiet...the raids got worse, everyone started wishing you were back to help with the dragons...given you could stop the raids on outcast island, you could of done it for us..." Astrid began.

"I had Toothless for it...Couldn't of done it without him." Hiccup smiled.

"Well either way...our raids got worse every time, happened 3 times a week too. We all wanted you back, after two weeks is when your father decided to start looking for you. He looked for months, Hiccup. He'd leave for 3 weeks, return for one. Spitelout and Gobber were in charge. And he always drank, Gobber had to stay there a while to make sure he didn't hurt himself. He was so upset for what he'd done. After a while...he gave up the searches, assuming you had died and made it his mission to find the nest for revenge. So started those searches..." Astrid explained.

"Huh...if he assumed I was dead then why did he say my name automatically when I stopped the raid on Berk..." Hiccup questioned.

"Because you came in on Toothless. And that's how you'd left...still find it funny he said it was you, and realized that you never denied it was you. I didn't even catch on to it...But...after your dad stopped the searches for you...me personally...I got upset about it...I never...believed you were dead...well not until you as Strike said that you killed yourself...I hated that thought, thinking I'd...never be able to apologize to you for that day on Berk when I told your dad about Toothless but I just...it all happened so fast. I am...sorry about that...I feel like its was my fault that you left..." Astrid looked down.

"Astrid, stop. It wasn't your fault...I was leaving one way or another. That's what I was doing when you showed up that day. I knew I couldn't kill the nightmare and I was...sick of lying to people about what I was doing. I wasn't...defeating dragons...I was...training them...using things they liked to bring out their playful sides. And I hated the attention I got...being in the spotlight. That's not me, Astrid..." Hiccup sighed.

"Seems like you stayed in the spotlight though, chief." Astrid giggled a bit.

"You know what I mean. But go on, this is your story...you stopped with my dad looking for the nest?" Hiccup asked her.

"Right well after he announced giving up the search for you...I–I ran to my house and started crying because I didn't want to believe you could be dead...blaming myself for it. But anyway your dad started sending out search parties in all directions but never towards outcast island being enemies and all, guess that explains how we never found you. Raids were bad for us, as I mentioned..." Astrid trailed off holding her forearm, Hiccup noticed a deep old scarred over gash there and lightly ran his hand over it. "Got my fair share of battle scars..." Astrid laughed a little.

As Hiccup looked more he saw them on her arms, a few on the face and neck. Astrid lifted her shirt a little and he saw the ones on her sides. "Astrid...I'm sorry...I–I should of been there. I shouldn't of stayed away so long...I could of...helped..." Hiccup closed his eyes while Astrid fixed her shirt.

"Now its my turn to tell you not to blame yourself, Hiccup. We had cast you out...you never knew we changed our minds and when you left...you had been happy to leave and thought if you came back that we'd kill you on sight. None of us...blame you for not returning. And besides, you had a lot going on here. Making Dragons Edge, getting married, having kids...having 3 kids took up a lot of your time and be honest, Hiccup...if you hadn't learned we found the nest...would you of ever come back?" Astrid asked him.

"I suppose not...So I know the story from there. What else happened, couldn't of been just my dad looking for the nest for 6 years?" Hiccup asked.

"Well when he was searching, Berk was calm I guess besides the raids. Snotlout was always trying to get with me...I–I dated him for a little while, like a month at most but ugh I hated it. I just...couldn't be with him. He was so cocky...and rude. I guess...in the long run...my heart already belonged to someone else. Being with Snotlout, only made me think about you more. So when that day came that you arrived on Berk to save us...and Stoick said your name...there was this weird feeling in me. Like I knew you...and that's...one of the reasons I begged for you to bring us with you...I wanted to know more, figure out the feeling I had..." Astrid explained.

"Being honest here, Astrid...when I saw you begging me to take you with me...I watched your eyes, and don't get mad at me for saying this...but I saw...Camicazi there. Your eyes, the truth in them was easy to see. When I saw you the first time...I saw her, almost like it was her telling me to let it happen. Like she was pushing me to let you come back with me..." Hiccup sighed, he didn't want Astrid to get upset that he was bringing Cami up.

"So you let us come because you felt like Cami was telling you too? Maybe...she knew it was...what you needed?" Astrid offered.

"Possibly. Like I said, Cami was anything you needed her to be. Even a guide...With the fight of the Red Death being so close in reach...everything was piling up at once, Snoggletog, the race...You know? And when I saw you nearly get killed by that queen...I can't even tell you how scared I was, Astrid. It was...like reliving Cami's death all over again. I saw her, same position. Like she was telling me that if I didn't move right then...I'd lose someone else. And it forced me to move, and I saved you..." Hiccup stated.

"Hearing that, seems like she knew that this...is where we would end up. Think about it, Hiccup. You saw Cami in me, pushing you to let us come to dragons edge. You saw her telling you to save me or you'd lose me...and when I saved Runa...admit it...it was just like losing Cami again, wasn't it. I heard the shock in your voice when I told Runa it was my choice to save her...from the story you told me about Camicazi's death...she said the same thing to Runa when she blamed herself. Everything...has pushed us together, Hiccup..." Astrid said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Seems that way, doesn't it. I guess...only the Gods know our fates and Cami being up there with them now...she knew I needed to move on, that's why she came to me and told me too. He heard both our pleas for help and pushed us together...So...if we're still playing questions here...when did...you realize you were in love with me?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid blushed a little, "It went in stages for me...the official moment was when you saved me from Dagur..." Astrid replied.

"What do you mean by stages? Take me through it, now I want to understand..." Hiccup responded.

"Well...it started I guess when we were flying that morning and I asked you those questions, when we landed on the beach where Camicazi's memorial stone is. Just...the fact you were talking about it, letting me be there and listen...I don't know. Made me feel good I guess. What really got me was...when you grabbed my wrist and asked me to stay with you. You'd been so secretive about Cami until that day, never letting anyone in and I felt...honored that you opened up to me of all people about it." Astrid told him.

"I trusted you and had forgiven you for the past. I'd always wanted just even one chance to be able to talk to you on Berk but hey, I was invisible so...anyway...what was the next stage for you?" Hiccup asked.

"Next it was...when we were here, the night I convinced you to just forgive Stoick. In truth I suppose it was the hug you gave me, thanking me that got my feelings for you roaring like a bonfire...after that night, it just grew and grew Hiccup. I couldn't stop it, I wanted too because I knew you still loved Cami but...my heart betrayed me in that sense. I wanted to tell you so many times how I felt but...it was just never a good time. Then...the day of my test...Fishlegs said something to me, he figured out I liked you...he said I was always around you and the kids, that I was quiet and blushing when you were near me..." Astrid blushed a little.

"What did he say to you?" Hiccup questioned.

"It started with him asking if I liked you. I nearly choked on my breakfast that morning over it. I asked why he would think that and he told me that it was because I get so quiet around you, and that even at that moment, I was blushing. I told him if he said anything, I'd kill him. He said it had been obvious and I sighed and told him, 'I do...I do like him...Gods, I'm falling in love with him, Fishlegs...I tried so hard not too but...I can't stop it and what's worse...he's not over his wife, I doubt he ever will be...' and then...shockingly enough. He told me this, ' _Of course he's not, Astrid. That was his wife, first woman he ever really loved. Mother of his kids...No matter how many years pass, he'll always love her. That's not something you stop, just like with Valka and Stoick. Separated for 21 years, but still as in love as they day they got together, and still in love now. Hiccup will always love Cami, Astrid. But...and as much as it sucks to say this...if they were meant to be...she'd still be with him, still be alive and we wouldn't even be here right now...the reason we all ran in to one another again is because Hiccup came to Berk to stop us going after the queen because he wanted to kill her for taking his wife...Everything that happened, has happened for a reason. Hiccup knows this, or we wouldn't be here. He chose to give us another chance, he forgave us...and you know...not for nothing but his kids love you, and he's always smiling around you or his family. I think you should tell him, Astrid. How's he ever going to know if he has feelings for you or not if he doesn't know how you feel...think about that for a while..._ '." Astrid smiled softly.

"And that's when you decided to tell me?" Hiccup asked.

"Not right away, I said I'd wait until we were alone first...I pushed it aside for my test. That's when I made my choice to stay on Dragons Edge too...I was going to tell you both when we were alone. Then your kids pushed us in to dancing and in the moment...it felt right. I didn't care who was watching...I was scared but...I wanted to tell you and then we got interrupted by Dagur...and you know the rest." Astrid told him, Hiccup smiled softly. She had liked him for a while then, "And that's one of the questions I wanted to as you actually..." Astrid stated.

"What?" Hiccup asked now.

"When Dagur showed up and the whole...contract thing. Why did you...jump in to save me?" Astrid tilted her head a bit.

Hiccup looked down slightly with a half-chuckle. "Well I saw the daggers coming at you, instinct was to move you out of the way." Hiccup told her.

"I–I figured that. Chief protecting his people but...the contract, when Dagur wanted me...how did you...figure out the contract was void? Why'd you...say I was under contract to marry you? No hesitation either...Which Cami pointed out according to you." Astrid remarked.

"At first, I didn't know what I could do to stop it. I knew you were scared to go with him, and if it hadn't been for him saying what he said...I wouldn't of figured it out. I had read the contract when Dagur gave it to Stoick, glancing over it. I knew I wanted to stop it...it scared me. And I think that's when my feelings for you came back to the surface...Dagur is a psychopath and I knew that if you didn't do what he wanted willingly...he'd hurt you, rape you, whatever he wanted and that just...made my blood boil. But I wasn't in this fight, it wasn't something I could stop. My only idea at the time was give up dragons edge, rename myself Stoick's heir, and ask you to marry me then and there...but it wouldn't work...it was what Dagur said that got me to realize the contract was void." Hiccup began.

"What keyword did he say? I still don't understand." Astrid asked.

"He said you can thank your mom and chief for this. That's when it clicked. You had just become a member of my tribe, no longer a hooligan tribe member. Which meant that Astrid Hofferson, hooligan tribe member of Berk...no longer existed by law. Its like...being married in to another tribe. As soon as you became a dreki tribe member, Stoick was no longer your chief. I was, still am. That meant that the contract was void because you weren't a hooligan anymore. It was Dagur who screwed himself..." Hiccup chuckled.

"That's...clever as hell, Hiccup. I didn't even process it...but why say I was your bride? How did that...make him stop?" Astrid looked at him.

"Because the contract also had stated if you had no contracts for your hand, he could take you. I didn't want a war, not that he'd win so first thing that came to mind was say you were already mine. Not only were you under my protection being a tribe member, but also you were my fiancé and that meant he couldn't have you. But you know Dagur, he pushed. You know the rest, Astrid. I kissed you, brought back all my old feelings for you, kicked Dagur's ass for disrespecting Cami's name, and sent him running...and now...here we are." Hiccup smiled looking at her.

"So...instinct to protect me kicked in...I never did thank you for that...it saved my life, 3 times actually...the daggers, the contract, him trying to take me as his, even the sword, 4 times...and the queen...5 times all in two months...I hope it doesn't become a habit that I always need saving." Astrid giggled a bit.

"You're welcome, Astrid and don't worry about it. Its my esteemed pleasure to rescue you..." Hiccup said making her blush.

"Okay so...last question and then we're going back because I'm starving..." Astrid asked now.

"Shoot." Hiccup replied.

"What's next for us?" Astrid said.

"Meaning?" Hiccup arched a brow at her question.

"I'm not...rushing anything just...you know what people will expect of us..." Astrid blushed a little more.

"Well, honestly. I haven't really thought about it, Astrid. I just assumed for now...we date, be boyfriend and girlfriend, see where things go. I know what they will want...for me to get married again, have a chieftess, maybe even another heir...But for now...lets just take it one day at a time. I'm sure we will know when its time to...take another step in our relationship and if we don't recognize it...I'm sure someone up there will...ain't the right, Camicazi?" Hiccup laughed looking up. The wind circled around them. "See. Told ya." Hiccup chuckled.

"Alright then. One day at a time it is. So are we going back?" Astrid asked him. He stood up and helped her up nodding.

"We are. We have to tell the kids, I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to hear about it..." Hiccup smiled at her as Toothless and Stormfly walked over and the two mounted their dragons.

"I hope so." Astrid replied.

"Astrid, my kids love you to pieces. They will be happy, now lets get back. It's almost lunch time." Hiccup told her. She nodded as the two of them took off back to dragons edge.

(3 Hours Later)

Now rolling on lunch hour, people made their way to the great hall as Hiccup and Astrid landed in the main area of the village and got off their dragons smiling. Hiccup offered his hand to Astrid as they walked towards the hall together, reaching the doors 10 minutes later. Astrid took a deep breath. "I'm ready." She said with a smile. Hiccup nodded as he opened the door and walked in with her, the room instantly came to a hush now as they watched their chief walk in, holding Astrid's hand like a couple of lovers would.

"Daddy!" Runa, Viggo, and Thora exclaimed rushing away from the main table and in to his arms, he crouched down to catch them in his arms smiling. He kissed the tops of their heads gently as they stepped back and he looked at them happily. "We missed you." Viggo said.

"I missed you kids too and...I have good news for you." Hiccup said lightly.

"Ooh is it about you and Astrid?" Runa asked with a big smile.

"It is. Now why don't you all go sit back down and I'll tell everyone." Hiccup winked, the nodded and rushed back to the table as Astrid smiled while Hiccup got up and walked with her towards the main table. "Dreki tribe...now I know...everyone is wondering what is going on so...I'll tell you. After the events of last night with Dagur the Deranged...I came to realize that my while I will always love, Camicazi...my heart years for another. Miss. Astrid Hofferson...She's the one I liked before I was cast out, the one I never believed I'd have a chance with and now...she's the one I've made my girlfriend." Hiccup announced. The room began to clap softly, happy for him and her.

"Yes...after much discussion about things, we realized we can't deny what our hearts what so we decided to be together and take things slow and we hope...that you'll all respect that given the circumstances." Astrid added lightly.

"No rush, chief! Take your time, we all want your happiness since that's all you want from us is ours." Alvin jumped in now as the room began to cheer for them. Hiccup and Astrid smiled, thank Thor it went smoothly for them.

"Kiss! Kiss her daddy!" Thora giggled out. Hiccup shrugged as he smiled looking at Astrid, she blushed deeply as Hiccup wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in close.

"I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said softly.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Astrid replied as they closed their eyes and kissed gently, the room bursting in to applause for them. They broke apart after a moment and stared in to one another's eyes.

"See! Told ya they would of kissed if the dummy hadn't shown up!" Runa said pointing at her father and Astrid. Astrid blushed darkly hiding her face in Hiccup's chest at what his eldest daughter said.

"Runa, we would not have...we were only...dancing last night..." Astrid mumbled out embarrassed.

"But you two were looking at one another just like you are now! It's the look daddy had for mommy before she went with Odin...he loves you!" Runa exclaimed giggling.

"She's...not lying, Astrid. If Dagur...hadn't shown up when he did...I was...going to kiss you. The dancing is what reawakened my feelings for you...the kiss Dagur wanted as proof is what made me realize I was in love with you..." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"Y–you really were...planning to kiss me?" Astrid asked him with shocked eyes.

"Mmhm...hope you're not mad?" Hiccup asked.

"At you? Never. As long as you dance with me again because that was just...amazing. I felt like it was just us in the room..." Astrid said softly.

"If it's a dance you want...it's a dance you will have. But...I thought you were hungry?" Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"I think I can wait a few more minutes..." Astrid replied.

"Then...lets dance." Hiccup smiled at her as she nodded to him while he offered a bow to her, then his left hand. Astrid took it with her own. She felt Hiccup adjust his right arm around her waist now, as she rested her right hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me from the heart, in your eyes I see the pain. Its tearing you apart...Let me take it all away. You know someone believes in you. When they love you no matter what you do. You know you are home. And you you're not alone...When you hear me say..." Hiccup began softly with a smile as Astrid leaned her head against his chest lovingly listening to him.

"Whenever you're in trouble. Whenever you may need me. I will fight for you. I will help you through. Whenever life's deceiving...I'll give you new meaning. No matter where you are...You're always in my heart. Whenever you're in trouble, I will be right here..." Hiccup sang to her, now she lifted her head up staring in to his eyes.

"Sometimes you're gonna find...Nothing goes the way you planned. But whatever's on your mind, I will try to understand. You know someone is by your side. Whenever they help you through the darkest night. You know you are home. And you're not alone...When you hear me say..." Astrid sang now taking Hiccup by surprise but he stayed smiling and listened.

"Whenever you're in trouble. Whenever you may need me. I will fight for you. I will help you through. Whenever life's deceiving...I'll give you new meaning. No matter where you are...You're always in my heart. Whenever you're in trouble, I will be right here..." Astrid recited the same chorus back to him. They smiled at one another singing together now as if in perfect sync knowing that the other one was thinking.

"Cause now's the time. To share what you're feeling inside. No matter how long it takes. No matter how many mistakes. Oh, now is the time...To reach and you will find. That whenever you need me to care...I'll always be there! Ohhh! Whenever you're in trouble. Whenever you may need me. I will fight for you. I will help you through! Whenever life's deceiving...I'll give you new meaning. No matter where you are...You're always in my heart! Whenever you're in trouble, I will be right here." They sang in unison. Voices softening now as the dance slowed and the looked in one another's eyes, "Ohhhh, I will be right here. Whenever you're in trouble...I will be right here..." Hiccup and Astrid finished together.

"I love you, Hiccup Hogerson." Astrid said softly.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup replied as they kissed once more, the room up roaring with applause for them. Yes, it was a good day indeed. Perhaps one of the best Hiccup ever had in his life aside from his wedding, and the birth of his children, and adopting Runa, and killing the Red Death finally. This was definitely the start of something new and Hiccup couldn't wait to see where it took them.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 30: Advice

6 months since the day they made things official and still were going strong as ever. Fishlegs and Astrid both had permanent homes on Dragons Edge, and Fishlegs was a full dragon rider too. The village had never had more peace either, everyone was happy. Hiccup and Astrid saw each other every day on top of seeing his kids and running the village, but of course everyone still wanted to know when he'd propose to her. They all saw how happy Astrid made Hiccup, how happy they made one another so it was only a matter of time but yet Hiccup still didn't feel ready to go through all that again. Which was fine by Astrid, she understood. Marriage was supposed to be a forever thing, nothing something you just did because you could.

Hiccup had been married once and now had three beautiful children regardless the fact one was adopted. But now the questions came of when he'd make Astrid his wife, they couldn't just date forever right? Hiccup loved her, and his kids loved her so why was he still hesitating on asking her. He wasn't scared, was he? Hiccup needed to figure it out and luckily today was his day off and he was taking the kids to visit his mother and father on Berk for the day, Astrid and Fishlegs were coming too so they could visit their parents.

This was good because Hiccup could talk to his mom about all this, and Stoick too. In the 6 months, Hiccup had fully forgiven Stoick and referred to him as his father again. Now Stoick was working on getting in the kids lives, so every two weeks on his day off he'd go to Berk or they'd come to dragons edge to visit. It was just after breakfast now as he was loading up on Toothless while his kids sat waiting by Sunflower. Taking a boat would take to long so he was going to let Thora and Viggo ride with him, and Runa who insisted on riding with Astrid. Fishlegs would be flying solo, which he was fine with.

"Alright, are we ready?" Hiccup asked as he jumped on Toothless's back and clicked open the tail.

"Ready chief." Astrid and Fishlegs said saluting.

"Ready daddy." The three kids replied.

"Dad, we'll be back by dinner! If you need me, send Savage to Berk." Hiccup called to Alvin.

"Right-o lad. Have fun." Alvin called back waving.

"Viggo, Thora. Lets go. Runa, you can ride with Astrid but you stay seated and do whatever she tells you, alright?" Hiccup said. Runa nodded happily as she rushed over to Astrid who pulled her up and set her in front, tying a rope around Runa then to Stormfly. At least if she fell, Astrid could get her without falling in to the water. Fishlegs mounted on Meatlug as Hiccup secured Viggo and Thora to him. "Take us to Berk, Toothless." Hiccup said to his friend. Toothless warbled happily as he took to the sky, Stormfly and Meatlug following.

The trip to Berk was mostly quiet, it wasn't a long flight. Maybe 4 hours tops, Hiccup's mind was on everything else and hoped he'd be able to take this day off and figure it all out. "So, Fishlegs. What are you doing when we get there?" Astrid decided to ask to break the silence.

"Visiting my parents, the twins, Snotlout, and get some things from my old house. You?" Fishlegs asked her back.

"Same, visiting mom and our friends. And I promised Runa we could play a few games as long as Hiccup's cool with it." Astrid said looking to Hiccup now.

"Its fine with me, I trust you with my kids. I gotta handle some business with my father today anyway so you mind taking Viggo and Thora too?" Hiccup questioned.

"I don't mind at all. They are always well behaved with me and I love hanging out with them." Astrid giggled a little. "And its your day off, you're not supposed to be working." Astrid reminded.

"But if I'm there and things come up, I may as well handle them." Hiccup shrugged.

"True." Fishlegs smiled brightly.

"Did Snotlout and the twins ever finish their training?" Astrid asked now.

"Yeah actually. They took their final test about a month ago, you ended up staying behind for that trip because you were working on your house." Hiccup informed them.

"How is Snotlout's training as heir going?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"As far as I know well. Dad thinks he'll be ready to take over in a year or so, he's taking it seriously. Not my place to judge, I never got chief training." Hiccup chuckled.

"And its still amazing that you do it so well." Astrid giggled lightly.

"Its not all that hard." Hiccup smiled while they continued to fly over the mass ocean below them. Hiccup stayed quiet now as Astrid and Fishlegs began to talk among themselves, he thought about the last 6 months since he and Astrid became an official couple. He did love her, there was no doubt about that but why did he hesitate in asking her to marry him. In his wildest dreams as a teenager he wanted this. To be with Astrid and now that he was, he was scared to take the next step. They'd been taking it slow, they didn't spend the night at one another's houses, or make love, not even make out.

Hiccup always felt like something was preventing him from doing it but he couldn't figure out what and deep down he felt like Astrid was hurt by it, because Hiccup had done those things with Camicazi when he was merely 16, here he was 21 and never did more than a light kiss, hug, or hand holding. He was mad at himself about it, he hoped today would offer some answers for him. Also in the last 6 months, Runa had turned 8, and Viggo turned 5. Hiccup's birthday had come and gone too, turned 22 but he didn't care so much. His birthday was in fact, a month before Astrid's.

Birthday to him just meant he was another year older, nothing special. He thought about Astrid's birthday now which was actually in a week. Funny that their birthdays were so close together, and he wanted to propose then if he could gather the strength to do so. He sighed looking forward again, they'd been flying for 4 hours. Berk should be just ahead of them, like always Hiccup prayed to Odin and Cami to give him strength to get through this. There were still a few on Berk who disagreed with the dragons having peace with humans, and didn't like that Stoick had allowed dragons to be on their island but Stoick didn't care. The only dragons there were Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Cloud Jumper, and Thornado.

Hiccup chuckled a little at the thought, Thornado was actually a Thunderdrum and he was Stoick's dragon. Yes, Valka managed to her husband riding on dragon back. It shocked Hiccup to say the least, and that was the day Hiccup forgave him fully and said that he'd earned himself the right to call Hiccup his son again, in return Hiccup would call him dad again. "Are we almost there, Hiccup? Meatlug is getting a little tired." Fishlegs called to him.

"Yeah, should be just ahead of us Fishlegs." Hiccup replied.

"Runa's getting tired too, Hiccup. She's yawned 5 times in the last 15 minutes." Astrid told him.

Hiccup looked forward again, he saw the markers signaling Berk. "There it is!" Hiccup smiled.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as they flew through the two stone markers and towards the islands new landing strip, had actually been Snotlout's idea. A good one too. Hiccup landed, then Astrid, then Fishlegs as Stoick and Valka came forward to greet them. Snotlout and the twins rushed over too as Hiccup got off Toothless then helped Viggo and Thora down who rushed to Valka's arms. Hiccup helped Astrid and Runa down next, Runa rushing to join her brother and sister in a hug from their grandmother, then one from Stoick.

"Safe flight I hope?" Stoick asked as he shook Hiccup's hand then hugged him.

"Always. How's things been here?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"Same as always." Valka added in as she hugged Hiccup next.

"Hey Hiccup, I'm gonna go see my parents. When we leaving?" Fishlegs asked him.

"Sunset." Hiccup replied, Fishlegs nodded and ran off.

"I'm gonna go see my mom okay?" Astrid smiled as she kissed Hiccup's cheek and walked towards her house. Hiccup sighed heavily, yeah she was hurt by the questions in his mind.

"Well, I can see you have some things on your mind son. Want to talk about them?" Stoick offered.

"I was hoping to talk to you and mom about it, if that's alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course son, is it suitable for the kids?" Valka asked.

"Not really...Babe...hold up!" Hiccup called to Astrid before she got out of earshot. "Can you take the kids for now? Business stuff ya know? I'll come get them from you in an hour or so, that okay?" Hiccup asked her, she walked back over smiling.

"I told you, I don't mind at all. I'll introduce them to my mother. Take your time, come on kids." Astrid summoned them with a happy smile. Runa, Viggo, and Thora rushed over and they all walked away. Hiccup closed his eyes as Stoick and Valka walked towards their house now with Hiccup following closely.

(Stoick & Valka's)

They'd been sitting quietly for perhaps 10 minutes, Stoick and Valka just staring at Hiccup waiting for him to say something. They could see something was eating at him but he didn't know where to start. "How are you and Astrid son?" Valka asked gently.

"Great...we're great...being boyfriend and girlfriend...still." Hiccup sighed out.

"You're not though, are you?" Stoick offered calmly. It was clear on Hiccup's face and Stoick could see that, so could his wife. Hiccup finally got up walking around the room clearly frustrated about it all.

"No! No I'm not. I mean yes I'm happy being with her, I love her to death...but I'm not happy just being her boyfriend anymore..." Hiccup grumbled out.

"Then why haven't you proposed to her son?" Valka asked curiously.

"That's my problem! I want to and I've gotten close so many times...but I just can't. And I don't know why the hell not...I keep hesitating." Hiccup finally plopped back down in the chair closing his eyes.

"Is it because of Camicazi?" Stoick asked now.

"No...She wants me to move on and be happy." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"That's not what I mean son..." Stoick leaned forward now putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What are you talking about then dad...I am confused enough as it is..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Hiccup. You're scared to propose to Astrid because of what happened to Camicazi..." Stoick sighed, Hiccup looked at him now, wanting more of an explanation. "Think about everything, how happy were you with Camicazi? You married her, had kids with her...you felt like nothing could ever take it away from you. And then...you lost her and it was never the same again, was it?" Stoick began.

"No, it wasn't. Still isn't...But what does that have to do with–..." Hiccup started.

"You're afraid of it happening again, of something taking away your happiness. That's why you won't ask her, because every time you do...the fear reminds you what happened last time you let yourself be this happy. You're afraid to take her as your wife because you don't want it to happen again, you don't want to be hurt again or your kids." Stoick said. Hiccup's eyes widened now, that actually...made a lot of sense to him. So it was fear but he didn't understand why there was fear. Now he did.

"You can't let fear control you son. What happened to Camicazi was sad, and very unfortunate. It still hurts you but...she wants you to move on with Astrid. You know this already, you can't be afraid that what happened to Cami, will happen to Astrid too. You can't let fear stop you from being happy, you have to tell yourself that it won't happen again. You know in your heart, Hiccup...that there was nothing you could of done to stop what happened with Camicazi. She never heard your announcement, and got blown off course...that wasn't something you could of stopped. I know you still blame yourself..." Valka said softly.

"I do...Gods I still do...I shouldn't of...let her go that day...should of made sure she knew..." Hiccup felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Hiccup. Listen to me. You COULD NOT have stopped it. If you were meant to stop it, you would have but you didn't. You couldn't. I know you don't want to hear it but it's the truth son. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. There was nothing you could of done...Camicazi was taken to do greater things, like be your guide, to protect you from a higher power. She came to you, and told you to move on. You take the past and you learn from it, yes. You couldn't stop Cami...but now you know because of your past to make sure...everyone knows and hears your warnings. Hiccup I didn't even know about it...For Thor's sake, it could of been me who flew off course and gotten killed. It could of been anyone! But it wasn't, it was Camicazi...she died protecting a little girl who you call your daughter and worship every minute you get, with all your kids." Valka said calmly but enough so Hiccup would understand.

"Your mother is right son. I know a lot things happen in life that aren't fair, we lose things precious to us, and it changes everything. Like with me...I lost your mother, and let fear control me but it came off as anger and hate towards you. You lost your wife and you cherish every day with them. Your mother and I met again, and you fell in love with Astrid...everything that happened, has happened because it was supposed to, Hiccup. You can't let fear stop you from being happy. What happened to your former wife, won't happen to Astrid because now you know to make sure people hear your warnings...Just like your mother said, now you know to take precautions..." Stoick added with a nod.

"I need to think about this...I know I'm scared...Gods I'm terrified to be this happy again, afraid it'll all come crashing down..." Hiccup sighed as he got up and left the house, then whistling for Toothless he climbed on his back and took off. Not far just flying around to clear his head about everything.

(Astrid's Mom's)

"The children are just darling, Astrid." Her mother, Asta gleamed.

"They are, aren't they. Hiccup's done an amazing job with them..." Astrid smiled softly.

"And how are you two doing?" Asta asked sitting down with some tea now.

"We're good, happy being together." Astrid replied.

"You want more, don't you dear?" Asta said lightly. Astrid nodded sighing.

"We said when we started this...we'd take it slow and see where it went but...it's been 6 months mom...I mean...I get why but are we just going to date forever?" Astrid looked down with her eyes closed.

"Oh sweetheart. You won't, what Hiccup has been through takes its toll. When I lost your father...I didn't know what I'd do with myself. And I will always love him, but it can't stop me from living my life. I had to take care of you and I promised myself that if I was ever to love again, I wouldn't let what happened with your dad stop me from being happy. And you'll see, it'll be okay." Asta put her hand over Astrid's gently.

"Your mommy is right, Astrid. My daddy loves you so much." Runa giggled.

"I know he does sweetie but I think he still loves your mommy a little more." Astrid smiled weakly.

"Daddy will always love mommy but...she wants him to be happy with you. He's just scared." Runa sat on Astrid's lap now.

"Scared...?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, he's scared to lose you too." Viggo added smiling as he played on the floor with Thora.

"Lose me? I'm not going anywhere though..." Astrid mentioned confused now.

"I think what the little ones are trying to say dear is that Hiccup is scared to let himself be happy, because the last time he was...he lost his wife. And now he's afraid to let himself be that happy again, because he doesn't want to lose it all again. Its fear and I know its hard to wait but you have to let him work that out on his own. He will in time." Asta said calmly.

"Yep, that's right." Runa nodded with a wide smile. Astrid was a little shocked now, how did an 8 year old and 5 year old know something like that. That their father was scared, even her mom knew. How did she not see it before, she had a feeling it was to do with Cami but she never thought it'd be because of this reason. Now she felt bad for complaining, she loved Hiccup and she would wait for him to be ready, no matter how long it took.

(Sunset)

Hiccup had been flying around Berk, even landed in the cove for a while to think back to when it all started. He knew his mother and father were right, he was hesitating on asking Astrid to marry him because he was scared of the past repeating itself again, scared that once he let himself be happy with Astrid, it would come crashing down again and this time it wouldn't just hurt him, but his kids too and he couldn't bare that.

Astrid on the other hand had played with the kids all day, visited with her mother, then with Hiccup's parents a while so they could see the kids. They all enjoyed lunch together and before they knew it, it was sunset and time to leave. Hiccup had returned outside the hall where dinner was about to be served. Hiccup waited with Toothless for them to come, he'd said sunset so he knew they would.

"There you are daddy!" Viggo said as they walked over to him.

"Hi kids. We ready to go?" Hiccup asked them as Viggo and Thora took their places in front of Hiccup on Toothless while Astrid got on Stormfly and secured Runa in front of her and then Fishlegs got on Meatlug.

"You sure you can't stay longer? We barely got to see ya, Hiccup." Snotlout stated.

"I'll be back again, I know we didn't get to hang out. Had a lot on my mind..." Hiccup told them.

"Sure thing man, take care alright?" Tuffnut added nodding.

"Appreciated guys. See ya in a few weeks! Dreki members, lets get home." Hiccup announced as he took off, Stormfly and Meatlug following.

"You think he'll do now that he knows what's holding him back?" Stoick asked.

"No doubt in my mind love. Come, lets go eat shall we?" Valka chuckled, with that they walked to the Great hall for dinner. They knew Hiccup would do it now, he had just needed a push in the right direction. They'd all be going there in a week anyway, because of Astrid's birthday party. Hiccup was planning a surprise party for her, most of these trips back and forth every week were to talk about it. Astrid had no idea either that her mom, her friends, Stoick and Valka were all coming to dragons edge in week.

While flying Hiccup's mind was still on everything. He knew it was fear, he had the whole time but he didn't know where it was coming from. Now he did and he had to figure out how to make it go away, he glanced over to Astrid and smiled softly before looking forward again. He loved her, he was in love with her. He loved Cami too but this...this was different. His mother was right, there was no stopping what happened to Cami that day but now that he knew that...he could make sure it didn't happen again. He wouldn't lose Astrid, he couldn't. He was sure of himself on that one, if he had to die in her place to stop it, he would in a heartbeat.

That was all it took, Hiccup no longer felt fear about it. He was going to propose to her, and on her birthday in front of everyone. Hell he'd marry her that day even, he was the chief. Who the hell would tell him otherwise, in fact everyone would probably push it to happen. He was going to propose in one week at her surprise party, he was going to have a busy week preparing everything including the ring, that was his top priority and he already had the idea ready for it. Hiccup smiled at Astrid, she noticed it and smiled back. "What are you staring at, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"You. Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"No?" Astrid blinked a few times, and where was all this coming from suddenly?

"Well you are and I want you to know how much I love you. I really do, Astrid. More than words will ever say." Hiccup said winking at her.

"I–I love you too, Hiccup. Are you...feeling okay?" Astrid asked him now.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine now. I just want you to know how much I love you is all." Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid nodded smiling back as she looked forward, Hiccup did too. Yes he was absolutely sure of it now, he was going to propose to her in one week and he'd finally be happy again. Truly happy.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 31: Fly Suit

The week went by so fast and it was incredibly hard to hide Astrid's surprise party from her. On top of that, Hiccup had to run the village and make Astrid's ring for her which was easier said than done. But here he was sitting in the forge working on the final touches for it, everything else was in place. His parents, her mother, Snotlout and the twins would be arriving any minute and Hiccup was going to greet them at the docks after he got the clear from Alvin that Astrid was distracted and on the opposite of the island with the kids, who were also in on it.

Hiccup took a deep breath, it was finally here. The day he'd propose to her, it'd been a long time coming but it was here. Hiccup looking over the ring he'd spent days working on. It was different than the one Cami had, this ring was golden with a basic pattern lining around it except the top which had 3 stones crafted to look like a heart. The stones were small and no color to them and on the inside like he did with all his work, there were his initials coupled with his. He'd done their bands too, but would wait for the wedding to reveal them.

He put the ring in a safe place under his chest armor as he looked at an anxiously awaiting Toothless by the forge opening, he chuckled. "Alright bud calm down, I know...it's a big day." He sighed happily, Toothless licked his face. "Ick...Toothless you know that doesn't wash out." He said running his friend's head. He looked around and saw Alvin who gave the all clear that Astrid was no where near the docks. Hiccup got on Toothless and clicked open his tail before they hurried to the docking area where he assumed they would be waiting.

(10 Minutes Later)

Upon arriving there sure enough they'd arrived on time on their dragons. Mom was riding Cloud Jumper with Stoick and Asta, Ruff and Tuff were on Barf and Belch, finally Snotlout on Hookfang. "Hey guys, welcome back to Dragons Edge." Hiccup greeted as they dismounted, offering a bow to his soon to be mother in law, "And welcome, Ms. Hofferson. This is your first time meeting my tribe." Hiccup smiled.

"I didn't believe Stoick and Valka when they told me about this place...My goodness its everything and more they told me to expect." Asta replied to him, Hiccup chuckled a bit. Funny thing was, none of them knew that this was more than just a birthday party, it was the day he was going to ask Astrid to be his wife and he had a feeling she'd be more than willing to accept such a task.

They'd been dating for 6 months but Hiccup was sure of himself that this was right, that and his kids had told him mainly Viggo and Runa that Camicazi had visited them in their dreams and told them to tell their father that he was making the right choice and she was happy he was happy. That was all he needed to know, he'd put his original band and her rings back in the jar by the beach. He still went once a week or so, and he'd still go every year on her anniversary and Snoggletog for her memorial. Astrid didn't mind this one bit, they'd already talked about it.

"So lets get you guys settled in, you're staying a few days right?" Hiccup asked them.

"We are. We'll be staying in my old place." Valka stated motioning to her, Stoick, and Asta.

"We'll take the inn cuz." Snotlout nodded to him.

"Alright lets go then." Hiccup smiled as he led them to the inn, he knew his mother could find her old place on their own. After another 5 or so minutes they'd reached the inn and Snotlout along with the twins got settled in their rooms.

"Its good to see you again, Hiccup. How's things been?" Snotlout asked him offering a handshake.

"Real good actually. How's chief training?" Hiccup asked back shaking his cousin's hand with a smile.

"Hard. You're lucky you got out of it...I hope your dad doesn't retire anytime soon." Snotlout chuckled.

"Chiefing is easy, Snotlout. Tell you what, you're here for a few days so why not tag along with me those days and I'll show you how easy it can be." Hiccup offered to him.

"You'd do that for me?" Snotlout asked blinking a few times.

"Why would you even ask that? Yes I would. You're family, Snotlout and heir of Berk. Not gonna throw you to the wolves so to speak. How long you planning to stay?" Hiccup questioned.

"I think your dad said a week so 7 days." Tuffnut jumped in now.

"Perfect. Yeah, tag along with me for the next 6 days. If anyone can help you its me. I jumped in to being chief with no training at 16...and this is the outcome of it all." Hiccup smiled to him.

"Thanks, Hiccup and yeah. I will, you make it look a lot easier. Everyone does what you say without question...I guess the biggest thing I'm nervous about is messing up and having everyone hate me." Snotlout sighed a bit.

"Believe it or not, Snotlout...I might be the chief but...well I wouldn't be without them. They rely on me to lead them, to make the hard choices. And I rely on them to trust me. In the beginning, I messed a lot of things up...but they trusted me to make it right and I did. You won't be perfect, no one is. You have to be able to listen and make the choice that benefits everyone. To be able to lead people to success, to protect them no matter what. That's what being chief is all about." Hiccup said putting his hand on Snotlout's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks...makes me feel better. So when's this party?" Snotlout asked.

"Tonight at dinner. Astrid has no idea so you guys gotta stay hidden for another 2 hours, I've been planning this for months...She's busy with the kids right now collecting shells on the beach." Hiccup chuckled.

"Aye aye sir. We'll stay here in the inn." Ruffnut said calmly.

"Good, I'm gonna go check on mom and the others. See you guys there, I'll come get you when its time because I want everyone in there before she arrives." Hiccup smiled, they nodded as he headed out and to his mom's old place.

(15 Minutes Later)

Hiccup reached his mom's and knocked on the door, Stoick answered it with a smile. "Hey son." He greeted letting Hiccup in, then once the door was shut he hugged him.

"Hey dad. Where's mom and Asta?" Hiccup asked looking around.

"Right here son." Valka told him coming down the stairs with Asta, "I was showing Astrid's mother around. What brings you by?" Valka asked him.

"Making sure you're settled is all. I still got some things to do before the party but I take care of my guests first." Hiccup replied calmly.

"Ah good man." Stoick chuckled.

"Ms. Hofferson...Could I speak with you a moment?" Hiccup asked Astrid's mother.

"Of course you can, and please. Call me, Asta." The woman said happily, Hiccup nodded as he led her towards the other side of the room.

"I know this is not done this way however...given the circumstances of everything, I feel I should ask you first. I love Astrid, with my everything. She's an amazing woman, smart, beautiful, loyal, caring, and kind. My children adore her as much as I do and nothing would make me happier than having her as my wife. I suppose I'm coming to ask for your blessing in doing just that today." Hiccup said as calmly as he could manage, he was nervous to say the least.

"Oh dear...of course you have my blessing. You make my daughter happy, and I find there will be no one better than you to take care of her." Asta said gently.

"Thank you." Hiccup smiled, Asta nodded as they returned towards Stoick and Valka now. "Alright, I got things to finish up. I'll come get you when its time." Hiccup said with a nod as he then left the house on Toothless.

"What was...that all about?" Stoick asked looking at Asta now.

"You're gaining a daughter, and I'm gaining a son..." Asta giggled a little bit. Stoick and Valka's eyes widened, that meant Hiccup was proposing to Astrid today! They hugged one another tightly dancing around but making sure to keep quiet, they knew it was obviously a secret and part of the surprise party. It was exciting. The next place Hiccup went to was back to the forge to get Astrid's ax which he had sharpened and reinforced to be stronger, but lighter. It was part of his gift to her besides the ring to throw her off on what he was actually going to do.

After inspecting the work his men did, he nodded with approval. "Oh chief, before you go. We've been working on a new leg for you. Want to give it a test run?" Said one of his men to him.

"New leg? Oh yeah, keep forgetting one of them is metal. Got so used to it, sure. I'll test for ya, where is it?" Hiccup asked, the man rushed to the back and pulled it out as Hiccup sat down so it could be put on. "Wow guys, I think you might of outdone yourselves." Hiccup stated looking it over.

"Its been completely modified chief, as is Toothless's tail rig. We'll show you what we've worked on, call it an early birthday present from us at the forge to you." Said Balder with a chuckle as he took off Hiccup's old leg and attached the new one. "It does have a few gears in it and slots for the ends to rotate while being swapped. This new leg is able to change ends when turned, with one end designed for when you are flying with Toothless and the other used for when you are walking, able to switch between the two settings with ease. The third part is like a blade with teeth for ice." Balder explained as he showed Hiccup how the legs switched out with a simple twist.

Hiccup understood now, leaving it center was the basic leg to walk on and turning left from center was a long piece with a small circular nick in it, he assumed was the piece for Toothless's tail not that he knew how it came in to place. Now turning it right twice he saw the third piece the one he could use on ice. "Nice work guys, its incredible and comfortable too. So you said you made Toothless a new rig?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes sir, well everything is standard, we added a few modifications such as the piece to match your leg. Mind calling him in?" Balder asked.

"Toothless, come here bud." Hiccup whistled, his dragon bounded in happily. Hiccup smiled as Toothless sat down smiling a wide gummy smile to him. Balder brought out the pieces and laid them out as Hiccup looked over them he tried to figure out what they did. Toothless's original design created on Berk before they were cast out was the tail fin itself is a simple leather fan that is connected the tip of the tail with a harness, and is controlled by a series of cables. The cables are powered by pulleys that lead to a stirrup on the left side of the saddle. By manipulating the stirrup, Hiccup could open and close the fan, depending on how fast or slow he needs Toothless to fly.

It was a complex set up and took many tries on Berk before getting it right. Hiccup recalled the failed expieriments but in the end he got something that worked. The tail has a large leather saddle pad running down a part Toothless's back. This pad is clipped to two loops of curved metal that runs down and around Toothless's shoulders and front legs in order to keep it attached, secured with wide leather straps. Four lengths of cable made from ropes, two running down each side, allowed Hiccup to adjust the prosthetic tail fin with control stirrups for his feet on either side of the saddle. Unfortunately, the tail was significantly damaged during the battle with the Red Death.

When Hiccup woke back on Dragons Edge, both pieces of equipment meaning Toothless's tail and Hiccup's metal foot have been remade by Balder, his head forger, with the left stirrup is replaced with a metal one that locks Hiccup's new metal foot perfectly into place, yet still allows him to control the fin. The new tail fin is red, and has a painting of a white skull on it. And now Hiccup was seeing what new pieces Balder had created to work with the new leg. Once Balder got everything in place, he stepped back and smiled triumphantly.

"The right pedal will still allow you to control the tails position and the left now was created to fit your new leg. This nick here connects to this and when you push it forward it will open his tail up and this lever here will lock it in place so he can glide or dive without a problem, or without you on his back. However he will be unable to turn on his own and you are still needed chief. The saddle is made longer so you can lay on him to allow more speed by being streamlined with his body, there are the hooks for your belt, and handles to hold on to when lying along him." Balder said proudly.

"This is incredible guys. I've been meaning to redo his tail...Thanks, you saved me hours of work." Hiccup smiled at them.

"Our pleasure chief. You do a lot for us, it's the least we can do. So test it out today and let us know what you think." Said another forger worker from the side who was sharpening an ax.

"Will do, see you at the hall in an hour!" Hiccup called as he and Toothless walked outside and Hiccup climbed on his back. "Alright bud, lets give this a shot..." Hiccup told him, Toothless warbled in response as Hiccup changed the leg and put it in place. He took a minute to get used to the feeling, it wasn't hard. What was going to be hard was using the right pedal to adjust the tail positions instead of his left. "Alright, Toothless, nice and easy." Hiccup said to him, Toothless crooned as he spread his wings and darted in to the sky at top speed.

"Yeah baby! So much faster!" Hiccup cheered as Toothless did a few loops with him. "Alright bud, lets give the flight suit a try. It's the ultimate test now that you can glide on your own..." Hiccup said as Toothless groaned, his way of sighing heavily. "Toothless...it'll be fine." Hiccup chuckled as they flew towards the beach where Astrid was with the kids, he could see her sitting on a blanket while the kids collected shells and played in the sand. "Hey babe!" Hiccup called to her.

"Hi Hiccup! Aren't you supposed to be in the forge right now?" Astrid asked him waving with a smile.

"Testing out something the guys made me." Hiccup replied to her.

"Alright, lets see it then." Astrid giggled a bit as the kids sat with her to watch. Hiccup adjusted the tail as they flew up towards the sky but not super high, they leveled out as Hiccup took a breath. Moment of truth, he looked over at his new leg and pushed the piece forward, Toothless's tail whipped out. Hiccup then reached down and pulled the lever locking it in place. He sat up and let himself fall off Toothless in a dive straight down. Toothless roared and tucked his wings diving as well.

"Ut oh...daddy is gonna use the fly suit again." Runa mumbled.

"Fly suit?" Astrid asked.

"Mmhn, its why his armor has all those loops and attachments to it. The lad made it himself, it has a bunch of stuff on it. The flight suit is a suit that Hiccup created to glide without Toothless's company. It also has several other features incorporated into it. It includes a dagger, a compass, spare pages for his map, and his sword - Inferno - with spare cartridges of Monstrous Nightmare saliva and Hideous Zippleback gas. It never works though because he can't get the design right, and Toothless can't fly without him so usually they crash in to the water, every time." Alvin chuckled coming beside them to watch this play out.

"What exactly about that suit entails flying?" Astrid asked. They watched as Hiccup and Toothless span around in a circle in the air laughing and having fun.

"You'll see lass." Alvin added. Yes. The fly suit which had been made over several times in an attempt to get it right, a way to fly beside Toothless or in case they were separated. It never did any good since Toothless needed Hiccup to control his artificial tail but now that Hiccup could lock Toothless's tail to allow gliding, he could use his fly suit or at least test the latest version. It had been a work in progress for 2 years, that he did on his spare time which being chief he didn't really get a lot of.

"The Dragonfly One was the chief's first prototype of his flight suit. It consists of a complex set of gears fixed to two pairs of red wings. One pair is slightly larger than the other. There is the white logo of the skull that can also be found on Toothless' tailfin on a wing. He has to wear it over his back like a backpack. Dragonfly One has difficulty taking off and gliding in air. One has to wait until the wind is strong enough and some luck to glide properly. It failed numerous times and Toothless always saved him from falling and getting severely injured." Balder said walking over now.

"And The Dragonfly Two looks similar to Dragonfly One. However, that prototype is inspired by the webbed feet of a Speed Stinger. The Dragonfly Two was also red and has one large pair of wings. Hiccup has to strap them to his wrists and chain the other end to his ankles before jumping off Toothless. Dragonfly Two had improved significantly since the first prototype. Hiccup can glide further, faster, smoother and maneuver it well. He can change directions in the air, turn around, glide downwards and even flip his body in mid-air. Another modified version of Dragonfly Two was one that folds onto Hiccup's back and spreads all the way across instead of just his side." Alvin smiled as Astrid continued to listen to them. How had she missed all these attempted flight suits.

"But this suit is far more advanced, we've never seen it tested before which is why I've come to watch. At least over the water there be less chance of him getting hurt." Balder chuckled out. And this suddenly just made Astrid very nervous, and prayed he'd be alright.

'Oh Cami if you're listening...he's an idiot, I know if you were here you'd forbid this test...Please keep him safe...' Astrid said to Hiccup's former wife, hoping she was listening right now. They watched as Hiccup and Toothless neared the water, he reached down an grabbed the loops on his legs, pulling them as he spread his arms out allowing them to now see a pair of leather stitched, triangular wings that reached from his legs and across the length of his arms. Hiccup and Toothless swooped over and leveled out as Hiccup successfully glided a few inches in front of Toothless.

"Holy Thor, I can't believe it actually works!" Balder said with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"YEAH!" Hiccup cheered as he kept his body straight and pressed something on the right side of his chest, releasing a dorsal like fin from his back. When he started to lose altitude Toothless fired a blast under up which kept him up, a few more before Hiccup laughed riding the breeze. "This is amazing!" Hiccup called out before he started losing air again. "Ut oh. No longer amazing...Toothless! Its now or never!" Hiccup shouted to his friend. Toothless warbled as he dove under Hiccup and caught him which prompted Hiccup to unlock the tail and take control of it so they could glide back down to the beach together and land perfectly. "It worked! Yes!" Hiccup laughed throwing his fist in the air.

"I can't believe it worked." Alvin, Balder, and Astrid said together.

"Oh come on, just because dragonfly one and two failed doesn't mean this one would..." Hiccup mumbled to them.

"How did you manage to perfect it?" Alvin asked.

"Little bit of everything from the others. This suit...is the culmination of all the work I put into my flying harness. The wing suit incorporates the leather belt structure of my original harness. It is mostly made out of a quilted armor covered in segmented leather pieces, ensuring maximum maneuverability both in the air and on the ground. The suit has several integrated pieces that allows me to carry equipment without bags or other bulky accouterments: I keep a dagger on my left gauntlet. There are spare pages for my map located in the flap under my right gauntlet. A compass is mounted just behind the bracer on my right arm. It is protected by a metal cover to keep it from being damaged. Finally, my sword, Inferno, is mounted to a sheath on my right hip, where I can easily draw it with my left hand. And on my ankle straps have pouches on them that carry spare Nightmare saliva and Zippleback gas to refill the sword." Hiccup explained.

"Its...amazing, Hiccup. But why would you need a fly suit when you have him?" Astrid asked pointing to Toothless.

"Glad you asked! The primary purpose of my flight suit is to glide alongside Toothless and acts as a backup in case we get separated in the air or I fall off. The suit is activated by grasping the hoops on either side of my legs and pulling my wrists through them. When the hoops are pulled, leathery flaps come out of pouches along my sides. When I hold my arms out straight, the flaps are held tight and serve as gliding surfaces. I have a central fin along my back that serves as a stabilizer. The release mechanism is located on the right side of my chest: a coil that, when pushed, extends the fin." Hiccup explained showing all the pieces he was talking about.

"When in the air, I use my airspeed to glide, controlling the flow of air with the wing flaps. By lifting my arms, lowering them, and turning them different directions, I control my attitude. By putting my arms back to my sides, the flaps fold back and permit me to dive straight downward. After years of practicing on Toothless' back, I am able to keep my body in the optimum streamlined position to glide. But it has its limitations, just like Toothless's new tail pieces." Hiccup began.

"The flight suit does not permit me to fly, obviously; I have no force to increase lift. I merely use airspeed to maximize glide-out time. I can still use air currents to maneuver. This includes using columns of warm air to rise into the air. Toothless uses clever shots of his plasma to generate small explosions below and in front of my glide path, giving me slight increases in speed and altitude." Hiccup smiled. "I wanted to test it today because as I said, the purpose of it is to glide until I can join with Toothless again but like with the other prototypes it won't go forever so we wanted to make a way that I can glide long enough for him to get under and catch me. And after two years, we nailed it!" Hiccup said happily.

Astrid shook her head a little and kissed him. "Please no more dangerous moves on my birthday. I'd rather not spend it with you bed ridden." Astrid said. Hiccup kissed her back as they broke after a moment.

"I promise babe. So I think its lunch time, you want to walk with the kids while I go take care of something?" Hiccup asked her.

"My pleasure, meet you there." Astrid replied as Hiccup folded up his suit quickly and then got back on Toothless flying to the inn to get Snotlout and the twins, then after dropping them off at the hall he got his parents and Asta, he chose to walk with them there. The kids were purposely taking a longer time so he'd have time to get everyone inside. After 15 minutes, everyone was ready and Hiccup met Astrid outside the hall doors, the kids instantly rushed in as Astrid smiled softly.

"So, ready for lunch?" Hiccup asked her with a smile.

"Extremely. Shall we go inside?" Astrid asked. He nodded as he pushed open the doors and led her inside.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Astrid!" They room cheered out. Astrid's eyes widened in complete shock, her mouth dropping open. She saw everyone there, her friends, Hiccup's parents, and her mom! Astrid could of cried as she slowly faced Hiccup now.

"Happy Birthday babe." Hiccup smiled gently at her, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Hiccup kissed her back as the room went 'Awe' together seeing the sight of them. Astrid couldn't believe it, Hiccup planned her a surprise party and invited their friends, and family to it too. It was amazing, and was sure to be the best birthday ever. Funny that she had no idea what else would be happening today.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 32: Pop The Question

After their kiss, Astrid just beamed with excitement and joy looking around at everything. The food, decorations, the people there. Oh it was amazing for her, and Hiccup planned it all himself? Explains why he was so busy all week, he was doing this. How on earth did she miss Cloud Jumper, Hookfang, Barf and Belch flying in? It was Hiccup, he could pull anything off and she'd never know because he was so calm and easy going. For Thor's sake he hid himself out outcast island for 6 years and has been chief for 5 of them and they never knew. He made them believe he was dead, they never suspected a thing. Of course he could pull off a surprise party.

"Oh Hiccup...thank you so much. I was beginning to think you forgot..." Astrid said softly.

"Please...I could never forget yours because it's a month after mine babe. I've been working on this since my own." Hiccup chuckled to her.

"Its amazing...you're the best. Thank you." Astrid said lightly.

"Don't thank me just yet...this day only gets better. Now lets go say hi to your mom and my parents?" Hiccup suggested to her, she nodded as they walked over to them. Astrid hugged her mother tightly then Valka and Stoick before stepping back to greet Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Fishlegs was there too but they'd seen each other through out the day, he was clearly another one on the case of keeping her distracted.

"Happy birthday dear." Asta said gently to her daughter.

"Thanks mom...gods this is incredible...Hiccup did you plan all this yourself?" Astrid asked looking up at him.

"Planned yes, pulled off not without trouble since you're so nosey babe. It was all the village who put it together...When you were on the beach, these guys arrived and they've been hiding out at the inn and mom's house since. The kids were in on it too, they kept you busy for me." Hiccup chuckled at her.

"Did you like it, Astrid?" Asked Viggo.

"Were you surprised?!" Thora giggled out.

"I love it and yes, I was very surprised...still am..." Astrid breathed out still taking it all in. She really was blessed to have amazing family and friends that came together like this.

"Good because today is all about you, I made sure everyone got their work done ahead of time so we'd all be here to celebrate." Hiccup smiled, Astrid hugged him again tightly. It was amazing, truly it was. This by far had to be the best day of her life since realizing Hiccup was alive after being told by him he was dead. Everyone was here and celebrating her turning 22, not even this many people showed when Hiccup turned 22 a month ago then again, Hiccup wasn't big on parties for himself.

Astrid looked around at everything, the people there. Her tribe members, family, friends. What shocked her most of all was seeing Stoick, Valka, and her mother there. All her friends were there too. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Hiccup's kids whom she adored. Runa, Viggo, and Thora. And finally what made it best of all was Hiccup being there, he was the one who made it all happen. It was still unreal to her though, that all of this started because they had cast Hiccup from the Hooligan tribe 6 years ago, almost 7 now. And once he left Berk, he made this place. It was like all his hidden potential was unlocked and went wild.

This much Astrid could tell by the lovely explanation of Hiccup's fly suits earlier. Alvin and Balder said that two of the prototypes failed numerous times in the last two years but Hiccup kept working at them, and finally I guess today perfected it to perform the action he wanted which was to glide through the air long enough to join back up with Toothless and keep going. It was actually a brilliant idea that she wanted to try but now was not the time to worry about it, it was her birthday party and she was going to enjoy as long as she could.

"So, what now?" Ruffnut asked calmly.

"I don't know. Whatever the birthday girl wants to do, its her day." Hiccup shrugged smiling. It was fun for him to see that the twins and Snotlout had grown up a lot in the last few years, they were acting their ages and let go of their childish like antics and mind set.

"I just want to have fun, maybe I get a dance with you as my birthday present?" Astrid hinted to Hiccup.

"Today, Astrid you can have anything you want to have. If it's a dance you want, then a dance my lady shall have." Hiccup said with a small grin.

"I didn't mean right now...I'm starved so lets eat." Astrid giggled happily.

"Well Astrid, there's a pretty big spread over there of food. Help yourself babe." Hiccup said motioning to the large food table. Astrid smiled making her way towards it with Hiccup and his kids in tow behind her and then her mother, Stoick, and Valka following, then her friends, then the tribe. It was like a procession line, with her leading because it was her birthday.

Astrid got her food and waited for Hiccup and the kids before they made their way to the main table to sit down and eat, once they were there others got their own and took their seats. While people ate they talked among themselves, it last an hour or so before Astrid got up making Hiccup stare at her curiously. "I know its my birthday and all but...I wrote something for you, and I want you to hear it..." Astrid said softly to him.

"Ooh you mean like a song?" Runa asked.

"Exactly. So...mind if I...take the floor?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

"Your birthday babe, you can do whatever you want though I didn't need anything. Have you and my kids in my life is more than enough." Hiccup chuckled a little. Astrid smiled as she made it around the table and stood across from him taking a deep breath.

"Ca–can I get everyone's attention please?" Astrid asked loudly, the room got quiet. Usually only the chief made announcements. "Thanks...I gotta say, this place...this tribe is amazing and every day I'm here...I find something new I love about it. I love living here with all of you, and the dragons and I know we all know who to thank for it. Our handsome chief over there." Astrid laughed a little pointing to Hiccup who blushed as the crowd clapped and agreed. "But for me...he's given me so much more than a place in the tribe, or the knowledge to fly and train dragons...he's given me trust, understanding, hope, joy, and above all...love. So the last week I've been working on something for him and since its my birthday...I want to give it to him. A thank you for all he's done for me, for loving me." Astrid smiled as he nodded for her to go ahead.

"For all the times you stand by me. For all the truth that you make me see. For all the joy you bring to my life. For all the wrong that you make right. For every dream you make come true. For all the love I find in you...I am forever thankful baby. You're the one who holds me up. Never lets me fall...You're the one who see me through, through it all!" Astrid sang out smiling at him.

"You are my strength when I am weak. You are my voice when I can't speak. You are my eyes when I can't see. You see the best there is in me. Lift me up when I can't reach. You give me faith 'coz you believe...I'm everything I am...Because you love me." Astrid softened now as Hiccup sat back listening to her with a smile.

"You give me wings and make me fly. You touch my hand I can touch the sky. I lose my faith, you give it back to me. You say no star is out of reach. You stand by me and I stand tall. I have your love I have it all! I'm grateful for each day you give me. Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true...I am blessed because I am loved by you...!" Astrid's voice was amazing, Hiccup loved it and apparently so did everyone else. The group of Vikings who play instruments had started playing a soft tune to go along with her voice.

"You are my strength when I am weak. You are my voice when I can't speak. You are my eyes when I can't see. You see the best there is in me. Lift me up when I can't reach. You give me faith 'coz you believe...I'm everything I am...Because you love me." Astrid smiled softly at him.

"You are always here for me. The tender wind that carries me...The light in the dark shining your love into my life. You are my inspiration. Through the lies you are the truth. My world is a better place because of you..." She sang to him as he got up and walked towards her while she was singing still, approaching her he took her hand and span her around lovingly with a smile.

"You are my strength when I am weak. You are my voice when I can't speak. You are my eyes when I can't see. You see the best there is in me. Lift me up when I can't reach. You give me faith 'coz you believe...I'm everything I am...Because you love me." Hiccup pulled her close against him, staring in to her eyes gently as she smiled and continued the song. "You are my strength when I am weak. You are my voice when I can't speak. You are my eyes when I can't see. You see the best there is in me. Lift me up when I can't reach. You give me faith 'coz you believe...I'm everything I am...Because you love me. Oooh...I'm everything I am..." Astrid lessened her voice again as Hiccup leaned in close to kiss her, "Because you love me..." She finished as Hiccup pressed his lips to hers lovingly. Astrid blushed returning the kiss as the room began to clap for them.

"You are incredible babe, you know that?" Hiccup said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Not more than you. Everything I am today, right now is because of you..." Astrid smiled softly to him.

"Alright how we agree to say that we just bring out the best in each other then?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Agreed." Astrid nodded as he hugged her lightly.

"Time for presents for the birthday girl!" Hiccup called out now making Astrid blush darkly, presents? On top of everything else today? People had gotten her stuff, wonderful.

"Bu–but I didn't...need anything...seriously the party is more than enough and having family and friends around..." Astrid said quickly.

"Not getting out of it, Astrid...come on. You get my chair to sit in?" Hiccup bribed.

"Yo–you're chief chair? Is that even allowed?" Astrid asked.

"It is if I say it is. You suddenly forget I'm the chief babe?" Hiccup laughed lightly leading her towards it as Fishlegs and Snotlout brought it over. They set it down as Hiccup set her in it and she giggled now, no one was allowed in this chair but Hiccup and he was letting her sit in it. "Alright, I mentioned before it wasn't required to do so but anyone who got her something, line up!" Hiccup announced, Astrid blushed more. "Ms. Hofferson, I believe you asked me if you could go first being she is your daughter." Hiccup said offering his hand to Astrid's mother, she took it as he brought her before Astrid.

"Thank you, Hiccup...Astrid, I thought long and hard about what to give you for your birthday and honestly, the only thing I could think to give you now that you live elsewhere and are no longer on Berk...I want you to have this and I'm sure...you'll recognize it too." Asta said as she pulled out a necklace and Astrid gasped quickly covering her mouth, instant tears formed in her blue eyes.

"Mo–mom...that's..." Astrid started and Asta nodded smiling gently.

"Yes...It was your father's. And now that you don't live on Berk where you can be close to him...I want you to have it, so you'll always have a piece of him with you wherever you go in life." Asta said as she lightly placed it over her daughter's head and let it rest around her neck. It was a semi-thin leather piece of string holding a circle pendant, on the front was an engraving of a small family. A man, a woman, and a little girl. Characters to represent her father, mother, and herself. On the back was a simple set of words 'Always With Me'.

"Dad...never let this out of his sight...why are...you giving it to me?" Astrid asked trying to control the tears lightly falling from her eyes.

"Because he'd want you to have it sweetheart. To always have a piece of him with you. So you know he's always with you, that we both are. Distance can't separate a family, Astrid. Not time, not distance, not even death. The ones we love who we lose are never far. And I want you to hold on to this and remember those words." Asta said smiling, Astrid nodded as she hugged her mother tightly. "Now, no more tears. Only smiles." Asta said gently. Astrid wiped her eyes to compose herself, she hated crying in front of people.

As two more hours passed, Astrid received many things from people in the tribe. Cookware, utensils, clothes even. All things she hadn't needed but was grateful to have just in case. The last people to approach her were Valka, Stoick, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Hiccup's kids, and finally Hiccup although he was standing beside her. Valka and Stoick were first holding something folded in their hands, presenting it to her. "We didn't know what to get you either, we were almost positive that Hiccup takes care of all your needs however...a tradition we've always had on Berk was that the soon to be mother in law would give her soon to be daughter in law the dress she wore when she got married." Stoick began as Astrid's eyes widened a bit.

"We know you and Hiccup aren't set to be married right now but, for when it happens...you'll already have the dress I wore, which was presented to be by Hiccup's grandmother, who wore it when it was presented to her by her mother in law. This dress has been in 10 generations, and now we give it to you." Valka explained softly.

"But don't look at it yet since its also tradition the groom doesn't see it until the wedding day." Stoick reminded.

"Thank you..." Astrid replied as she hugged them both. They smiled and moved out of the way so her friends could come forward. Fishlegs had a saddle made for Stormfly for her, Snotlout gave her a new dagger since her other one had broken and wasn't reparable. The twins give her a blanket and pillow. Finally Hiccup's kids approached her as Hiccup stood behind them holding a wrapped object. Odd since no other gift had been wrapped but theirs.

"This is from all of us." Hiccup said to her as he handed it to the kids, who handed it to Astrid. She smiled as she untied the strong holding the wrapping on the gift, once it fell her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. It was...her father's ax. She thought she'd lost it, not to mention it was past its sharpening limit so she used it as a wall decoration. How had Hiccup gotten it. She left it on Berk, she meant to go back and get it but never had because she always forgot to get it last minute.

Astrid had no words, she looked over it. It was the same ax, just redone. The handle was reinforced but the original woodwork was still there and the ax head was sharpened, also reinforced with some designs etched in the metal.

"Do you like it?!" The kids asked her.

"I–I love it but...how...?" She began.

"I remember on Berk how much you loved this ax, never left your sight. But when you came here I noticed you didn't have it anymore so one of the times we were on Berk and you were busy with the kids, I asked your mom if I could take it to fix it up for you." Hiccup smiled.

"But...Hiccup this was past its sharpening limit. Gobber...told me if he tried it would shatter it completely...How did you... do it?" Astrid asked.

"Gobber doesn't know what I do about using dragon assisted weapons. Your ax is made out of Gronckle Iron, strongest, lightest metal in existence...I'm sure you noticed how light it was." Hiccup said softly, she nodded getting up and swinging it around. "I know it was past its sharpening limit, so I did shatter the original head on the axe and melted the pieces with the Gronckle Iron. Now your ax is stronger, lighter and still very much useable." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup its...wow. So light...it looks brand new...But...strongest metal in existence?..." Astrid questioned arching a brow.

"No way. No metal is that strong." Snotlout remarked.

"Wanna bet on that? That ax can slice through a rock and wouldn't break." Viggo retorted.

"I don't believe it. Prove it." Snotlout said. Hiccup held his hand out as Astrid handed the ax to him.

"Draw your hammer then." Hiccup told him, he did so and took his position. Hiccup flung the ax in to the air, caught it with one hand and brought it down over the hammer in one swift motion. At first nothing.

"See, couldn't even–..." Snotlout started as the hammer split in two, the pieces of the metal head fell to the ground at his feet.

"You were saying?" Hiccup asked with a grin. Snotlout's mouth dropped open with wide eyes as Hiccup handed Astrid her ax back, she was just as shocked.

"Y–you broke my hammer!" Snotlout stammered.

"I'll make you new one. Told you, Gronckle Iron is the strongest metal we know of. All of our weapons are crafted from it, even my shield and sword. Nothing stands up to it, its virtually indestructible to everything we've put it against." Hiccup looked at Astrid now with a calm smile. "I knew how much it meant to you so I wanted to make sure you'd always have it. It was the kids idea actually, they asked why it was on the wall and your mother explained. I just did the work on it, literally. Just me." Hiccup said to her.

"I love it...its amazing, Hiccup. Thank you...and you too kids. You don't know how much it means to me to have this back..." Astrid said as she rested on the chair and hugged the kids, then hugged Hiccup tightly.

"You're welcome!" The kids said happily.

"So what now?" Astrid asked looking up in his eyes. This was it, time to ask her to marry him. He was a little nervous but knew everything would be fine. He'd asked her mother and he just had a gut feeling Asta told his parents, who also had a feeling he would propose after the last trip to Berk when he admitted he wanted to but was afraid of a repeat. That's why they probably gave her the dress, go figure. They almost blew his surprise to her. But now it was time to finally ask her, he'd been waiting for this all week, for this moment. It had been a long time coming, 6 months before he felt he was remotely close to ready for it. He knew that most Viking unions didn't hold long dating times.

Dating was reserved mainly for families to see how the couple did before starting a contract up, and in truth Hiccup and Cami had dated about 6 months too before she said she was pregnant and he proposed to her. He knew Astrid wasn't pregnant because they'd never had made love, another thing he was afraid he wasn't ready for. He knew she was waiting for him to respond to her question.

"Astrid I...do have one more gift for you. One from just me." Hiccup told her.

"Oh Hiccup, I don't need anything else...I've got more than I know what to do with. Nothing tops my ax or necklace from my mom..." Astrid giggled a little.

"This one is small, and I promise you will like it better than anything else you got tonight." Hiccup said softly.

"Alright, I'm ready then." Astrid replied.

"I hope so...Because its taken me months to be ready..." He whispered to himself. He took a breath as he took her hands in his staring in to her eyes with his own. "Its funny...I always know exactly what to say in situations but here I find myself unable to find the words to tell you how much I love you. I had something prepared for this, I went over it...Odin knows how many times before today and now that its here...Everything I wanted to say seems to of left me." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"When I met you, when we were on Berk. All I wanted was for you to notice me, to give me a chance because I was hopelessly in love with you. Alas, mi'lady I was rather invisible to you and when I was cast out...I thought I'd never have a chance in Valhalla of seeing you again so I buried what I felt for you. And then...we met again and now I have no choice but to believe its fate that brought us together, Astrid. You are...an amazing woman. You're kind, caring, strong, protective, smart, and beautiful. My children adore you as much as I do and honestly...I can't see myself with anyone else." Hiccup paused as he saw Astrid's eyes widen a little.

He reached under his chest armor and pulled out a red velvet pouch, he opened it dumping something in to his palm but not letting her see it yet. He took her hand as he brought himself to one knee and she gasped. "I'm not good at speeches but I'll give it a shot for you babe. When we met again, I had no idea you would impact my life so much. You've been there for me whenever I needed someone to be there for me. You've seen me at my best and worst. I've laughed with you and cried in your arms. You know me better than I know myself sometimes, you see things in me that I don't right away. You show me the type of love and affection people wish they could experience. We've been through Hell and back and you're still here. I honestly feel like the luckiest guy in the world for having someone like you walk in to my life. Your voice calms me and your touch excites me. All I ever wanna do is hold you in my arms. When I'm with you, I have not a single worry in my life. You're honestly my best friend, my other half, my heart and soul. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you in it. I don't even want to consider the idea of it. I can keep pouring my heart out but I think you get the picture." Hiccup smiled now as he held up the ring to her.

Tears already started falling from her eyes. "I love you, Astrid Hofferson and I promise I will forever. Will you...do me the greatest honor and become my wife?" Hiccup asked lovingly. "And just think, becoming my wife means you automatically gain 3 amazing children who love you as much as I do and you can wear that dress my mom and dad gave you. So what do you say babe? Will you marry me?" Hiccup smiled, he just had to add it in.

He saw her laugh a little and nod to him. "I will. Yes, I will absolutely marry you Hiccup!" Astrid said excitedly. Hiccup slipped the ring on her finger as he stood up and hugged her while she wrapped her arms around his neck , he chuckled and swung her to the side, dipping her low before kissing her passionately. The room burst in to applause for them, everyone so happy and thrilled their chief had proposed finally. Hiccup pulled Astrid back up to her feet breaking the kiss as she leaned against him smiling now.

"I told you this day only got better..." Hiccup said softly.

"Best birthday ever." Astrid replied as the kids came over hugging them.

"So does this mean that Astrid is going to be our new mommy?" Runa asked happily.

"Yes it does." Hiccup said to them.

"YAY!" The kids cheered as Hiccup and Astrid smiled.

"I love you, Hiccup." Astrid said to him.

"I love you too, Astrid." Hiccup responded as they kissed again. The rest of that day, in to night was everyone celebrating the birthday, and now engagement of Hiccup and Astrid. No one was more happy than them of course and now they just couldn't wait to finally get married.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 33: Tying The Knot

If nervousness could kill, Hiccup would be dead right about now. It had been maybe 2 months since Astrid's 22nd birthday party where Hiccup not only threw her the best surprise party of her existence so far but also proposed to her, asking her to marry him after 6 months of dating and battling with himself of the issue. It had been a long battle with his inner feelings on the subject of marrying again. Even on his wedding day, sitting alone in his room he was thinking about everything that led up to this particular moment in his life. Marrying Astrid Hofferson, soon to be Holgerson.

Hiccup was almost fully dressed, he'd be wearing his formal attire today which consisted of his metal leg, one brown boot, black pants, a light gray shirt with a thin black vest, his cloak made from Toothless's scales clipped to his shoulders by his brown shoulder pads. Hiccup wasn't big on a lot of metal on his person, it weighed him down. Hiccup still had to put on the cloak, attach his shield and sword. He knew Astrid was at his mother's old place getting ready with her and Asta, her mother.

Stoick was staying with Gobber downstairs while Viggo and Thora were in their rooms getting ready, Snotlout and Tuffnut were staying with Fishlegs. Ruffnut and Runa had also chosen to stay with Astrid at Valka's because that is where the other girls close to Astrid were staying. Toothless was laying on his slab of rock resting, well watching Hiccup pace back and forth nervously. "I can't believe I'm standing here again bud...getting ready to get married to Astrid..." Hiccup sighed softly. He was happy about it, truly he was.

Hiccup thought back to when it started, 8 years ago now when he was thrown from Berk, cast out for befriending Toothless. He changed outcast island for the better, gave it life. At 16 he became chief of the island after being adopted by Alvin as Hiccup Holgerson. This didn't change regardless that Hiccup had allowed Stoick back in his life and they accepted one another as father and son now. Alvin had legally taken in Hiccup when he was an outcast and in the eyes of Vikings, this made Alvin his father but Stoick would always be his blood father.

Hiccup's mind wandered now to his first marriage, the one to Camicazi. This brought a smile to his face, he had been dressed differently that day wearing just his stuff from Berk and light armor. He was 17 when he got married to her, then 6 months later, Viggo had been born. Then 1 year later, Thora had been born. Now at 19 he had the perfect life, perfect family. Then the unfair, tragic day came when Cami was taken from him after giving him yet another child whom he loved dearly.

For 3 long years, he said he would never love again that no one could ever replace Camicazi. And that was still true, nothing would ever replace Cami in his heart or his children's. But his heart did love another, and that was Astrid. His kids loved her too so it was even better. Astrid was the young woman he loved before he was cast out, but she had never noticed him. But here they were, about to get married. Everything worked out how it should, and what made him feel better was that he had Cami's blessing on it.

Toothless lifted his head as he heard footsteps on the stairs leading to the upper level of Hiccup's home, that meant Stoick or Gobber were on their way up to check on him. The ceremony was in an hour, not that Hiccup needed time reminders, he was incredibly good at being on time. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Hiccup stated calmly. The door opened to reveal Stoick, Gobber, and Alvin there.

"Looking pretty sharp there son." Stoick chuckled.

"Should of seen him when he married Camicazi. Big step up from that..." Alvin snickered.

"Haha you two. What's up?" Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Thora needs a little help with her outfit and was asking for you to help her." Gobber added.

"Got it." Hiccup smiled as he exited the room and went to Thora and Runa's since they shared one and knocked. "Its daddy sweetheart. Can I come in?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"Yes daddy..." Thora said gently, Hiccup walked in and crouched down to help her with her outfit then stood back. "You look so beautiful baby girl." Hiccup smiled, she looked every bit of her mother down to blue eyes. Her hair was dark brown but looked black, Hiccup still couldn't get over it.

"Daddy, is mommy going to be with you today when you marry Astrid?" Came Viggo's voice from behind them, he turned to see his son now. He hugged them both gently.

"Mommy is with us always kids. You know that, she'll always be around." Hiccup smiled kissing their foreheads.

"So can we call Astrid mommy after today?" Thora asked lightly.

"I'm sure she'd really like that. You and your sister will be walking in with Astrid today, and you son...I have a special job for you. I need you to hold on to these rings for me, when Grampa Al asks for them you give them to him okay?" Hiccup said to Viggo handing him the red pouch which contained the gold bands for Astrid and himself.

"Okay daddy!" Viggo smiled wide.

"Hiccup, its time son. We best be getting to the hall." Alvin told him.

"Ready." Hiccup said as he stood up and held his children's hands. "Gobber, will you run Thora to my mom's. Thora is walking in with Runa ahead of Astrid so she needs to be with them." Hiccup stated with a smile.

"Righty-o, 'Iccup." Gobber said smiling.

"Go on with Uncle Gobber okay? He's going to take you to Astrid and Nana Val for me. I'll see you in an hour. I love you baby." Hiccup said giving his youngest a tight hug.

"I love you too daddy. See you in the hall!" Thora replied as she took Gobber's hand and they left Hiccup's house.

"Ready to get married again son? Don't remember you being this nervous 5 years ago..." Alvin smiled.

"Exactly...lets go." Hiccup remarked as he held Viggo's hand while they left the house and walked across the field towards the great hall.

(With Astrid)

"Don't be nervous dear. Hiccup loves you with his everything..." Valka tried to tell the nervous bride in her living room.

"What if he runs away...what if...he's not ready..." Astrid said now beginning to hyperventilate.

"Sweetheart, it he was going to run, he would of a long time ago. I promise you that when those doors open wide you will see him standing there with a look of nothing but love for you." Asta said finishing the work on the dress so Astrid wouldn't trip over it. Runa handed Astrid her flowers while there was a knock on the door, Valka went to answer it and saw Gobber with Thora standing there.

"Hello, Valka. Hiccup asked me to bring the lil one by." Gobber explained.

"Sissy!" Runa giggled rushing to tackle Thora down in a hug. The two girls rushed in to play.

"Girls don't ruin your clothes!" Valka called to them, "Thank you, Gobber. How's Hiccup holding up?" Valka asked quietly.

"He's alright, nervous himself but hanging in there. How's Astrid?" Gobber asked now.

"Same as Hiccup. She's ready too, will you ask Hiccup if he wants to start early?" Valka smiled.

"On it. I'll let you know." Gobber said rushing off towards the hall to talk to Hiccup.

(The Great Hall)

Hiccup was in his place, making sure everyone else was in their place. Nothing would go wrong today, he'd make sure of it. It'd be a perfect day, just like it was 5 years ago. Alvin approached him now with a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you relax a little. Stoick and I can handle this lad." Alvin said calmly.

"I know but I just...don't want anything to go wrong..." Hiccup sighed out closing his eyes.

"Oh while I've got you here...Which name am I marrying you under?" Alvin asked.

"Hiccup Holgerson-Haddock. I'm both so it seems proper to have both." Hiccup stated. Alvin nodded as Gobber rushed in now getting his attention, at first he worried something happened to Runa. "Gobber, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Course not, 'Iccup. I just came from your mother's she said Astrid is ready and asked if you wanted to move up the time to now?" Gobber asked him.

"Everything is ready here too. What do you say son?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Lets do it." Hiccup smiled, why not? Why wait another hour for it, they were both ready to get married. Gobber smiled as he rushed out again to tell Valka, Asta, and the others.

"Alright, you heard the chief! Everyone to your places!" Alvin called out, in a rush everyone moved to their places. Hiccup stood at the front with Alvin who would be preforming the ceremony. In order for Hiccup's best man and groomsmen was Toothless as best man, then Viggo, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut as groomsmen. Stoick was by the door to open it when the girls arrived and the rest of the village were in their seats.

(With Astrid)

Gobber had returned and informed Valka that Hiccup said to go ahead with starting early, so now they were all rushing to get things together and be ready to get to the hall. Valka and Asta were guiding Astrid who was taking deep breaths to keep it together, it was time. She was marrying Hiccup today, and in the next 10 minutes too. Runa and Thora were standing in front of her with their small bouquets. Ruffnut was standing behind Astrid to make sure her dress trail didn't get caught on anything.

For Astrid's side of the wedding party, she had her maid of honor Stormfly of course then for bridesmaids she had Ruffnut, Heather who was another girl from the village that Astrid was close with, Runa and Thora. Valka would standing with Stoick and Asta with Gobber. Alvin would be heading the ceremony seeing as he was the original chief of outcast island before Hiccup took over and being it was his island at the time, he still held the status to marry a couple and was honored to marry his son to Astrid.

They all left Valka's house and headed towards the great hall. The walk was quick, perhaps 10 minutes at best. It was slow because Astrid needed time to compose herself before seeing Hiccup. It was still so unreal to her how it all happened, how it came to this. To think 7 years ago, she hated Hiccup and now she was marrying him. They started out as teens, and she had ratted Hiccup out, she was the reason that he was cast out. If she hadn't found him in the cove that day, he would of left and no one would of ever known what happened.

But no, she told he was harboring a dragon which forced him to have to be in the ring that day, which started it all. The endless searches for him were heartbreaking every time they ended up with no trace. Astrid had been with Snotlout for a month but all she thought about was Hiccup, that is when she realized how brave it was for Hiccup to train a Night Fury, to risk being cast out just to show everyone the truth and got cast out for it. Then 6 years later he showed up on Berk, to save them.

This man whom she was marrying today in mere moments, saved her more times than she could keep track of. This man who became a chief at 16, got married at 17, had two kids by the time he was 19 and adopted one. He built this island, and ran it perfectly and this was the man who she was saying I Do too. Nothing could deny she loved him, and even to admit that deep down after he was cast out she had a crush on him but felt after what had happened that he'd never return or have feelings for her. Oh how wrong she was, how wrong they both were. It took years but now they were both there at the hall. Astrid outside, Hiccup inside. They hadn't seen each other since last night and now they'd face each other again, and be married.

"Hiccup, they have arrived." Stoick called to him.

"Alright, lets do this then. I'm ready." Hiccup said taking a deep breath. The room instantly became quiet except for the soft tunes being played by the musical Vikings. The door opened as the first to walk in was Asta and Gobber, arms linked because he was escorting her. Next was Stoick and Valka, same with their arms linked. Two other Vikings took their place at the doors as Runa and Thora walked in throwing flower petals, then it was Ruffnut, Heather, and Stormfly last. All of them lined up in order as the music changed.

This was it. The moment Hiccup had been waiting two months for, to see Astrid in the family dress that his parents had given her and would be put away to give to the future wife of Viggo since it went to the future daughter in law according to tradition. Hiccup stood firm with his hands at his sides as the room came to a stand as the Vikings opened the door and revealed Astrid standing there. His mouth dropped open in sheer shock of how gorgeous she looked.

The dress was one layer of white that draped her arms and fell as long as the tips of her boots, which were also white. The dress was square cut at the top but not too revealing, there was a leather belt around her waist, a white veil resting attacked to her headband which had been decorated with small flowers. In Astrid's hand were a bouquet of yellow, purple, and blue flowers. She was beautiful, he couldn't believe it. This was actually happening, he was marrying her today.

Astrid smiled wide as she slowly made her way down the make shift isle, it wasn't a long walk and when she reached Hiccup, he offered his arm to her with a smile of his own. "You look amazing, Astrid..." He whispered softly.

"You don't look half bad yourself there chief." Astrid giggled blushing a little. They both faced Alvin now with a nod to show they were ready.

"Dreki tribe and guests from our allies the Hooligan tribe, today we come together to bare witness to the union of our chief and his lovely bride. I know its not tradition but the chief makes the rules and I was informed earlier that he and his bride have written their own vows. So at this time by order of the chief, I will pass this to the bride because the chief says ladies always go first. Astrid?" Alvin stated, she nodded as she and Hiccup faced one another, their holds linked to one another.

"Actually...we're saying them together..." Astrid blushed a little.

"Then we're doing the I Do's and ring vows..." Hiccup added.

"Well then, proceed son." Alvin smiled to them.

Astrid and Hiccup both took a breath and began together staring in to one another's eyes. "I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give you myself in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regards. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." The recited together smiling.

"Its so beautiful!" Runa and Thora beamed happily.

"On with the I Do's?" Alvin asked, both Astrid and Hiccup nodded. "Astrid, you first. I ask you, Astrid Hofferson. Will you take Hiccup Holgerson-Haddock, who stands beside you as your husband? With this understanding, do you take him to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only him, so long as you both shall live?" Alvin asked.

"I do." Astrid replied lovingly.

"Likewise, I ask you, Hiccup Holgerson-Haddock. Will you take Astrid Hofferson, who stands beside you as your wife? With this understanding, do you take her to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only her, so long as you both shall live?" Alvin stated looking to Hiccup now.

"I definitely do." Hiccup remarked which made Astrid giggle lightly.

"Of course you do. Now for the rings...may I have them, Viggo?" Alvin asked holding his hand out. Viggo handed him the red pouch as Alvin smiled and took the rings out. Golds bands with their initials on the inside, and a lovely engraving pattern around the outside. "Astrid, take this ring and place it on Hiccup's finger as you repeat after me. Hiccup, I choose you above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love. And with it I join my life to yours." Alvin said smiling.

Astrid took the large, thicker band from Alvin and positioned it on Hiccup's left hand ring finger. "Hiccup, I choose you above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love. And with it I join my life to yours." She said gently sliding the ring on his finger.

"Now you, Hiccup. Repeat after me... Astrid, I choose you above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love. And with it I join my life to yours." Alvin stated again only changing the names and one word.

Hiccup smiled as he took the smaller band and placed it at the tip of Astrid's finger. "Astrid, I choose you above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love. And with it I join my life to yours." Hiccup slid the ring on her finger.

Alvin smiled, he was very proud of Hiccup for all he'd done and will continue to do. He'd come a long way from where it began and to see him standing here marrying the love of his life brought him a joy like no other could ever receive. "Astrid and Hiccup, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made.

You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become united in matrimony and will now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife...Chief Hiccup...You may kiss your bride." Alvin told him.

Hiccup faced Astrid, his Astrid, his wife. He let got of her hands as he moved his hands to her veil and flipped it over her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, they smiled at one another as he leaned in close pressing his lips to hers in a passionate, deep kiss. The room uproared with applause for their chief and now chieftess's marriage. They broke apart after a moment and faced everyone.

"May I present for the first time ever. Mr. Chief Hiccup and Mrs. Chieftess Astrid Holgerson-Haddock!" Alvin announced loudly.

"Woo!" Everyone cheered. Runa, Thora, and Viggo rushed to them quickly and hugged them tightly.

"Is Astrid our mommy now, daddy?" Runa asked him.

"Yes she is kids." Hiccup replied to her now.

"Ca–can we call her mommy?" Thora asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Hiccup winked at them, the three kids faced Astrid now.

"Astrid...can we...call you mommy?" The three asked bashfully. Astrid crouched down in her dress and smiled at them.

"I would be honored if you'd call me mommy kids." She said to them, they smiled wide and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy!" They said happily as Astrid hugged them back, then Hiccup knelt down and did the same. Astrid cried freely now, she was so unbelievably happy in this moment. Everything she went through led her to this moment, marrying Hiccup and gaining 3 amazing children. What could be better? The group of them stood up and accepted hugs from their parents, Gobber, their friends.

"Alright...now that's over...I think you all know what's next!?" Hiccup announced.

"PARTY TIME!" The village yelled out with excitement. And that's exactly what they did for hours, it was only 3 in the afternoon too. They ate, danced, sang, and over all had an amazing time. Hiccup was happy, he was truly happy again and tonight he would show Astrid just how happy he was to have her in his life forever more.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Outcast King**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or HTTYD. Though I wish I did :p Oh! And I don't own any of the songs used in the story, all songs and lyrics belong to their original artists and creators!

Chapter 34: Truly Happy.

It was one of the best days of his life. Nothing could ruin his mood right now and in this moment, Hiccup was about to take Astrid officially to consummate their marriage. The party lasted until 12pm, 10:30 for children under 18, 9pm for all children under 12. His mother had taken Runa, Viggo, and Thora at 9pm to her house to tuck them in and then she had Cloud Jumper stand guard to get her if there was a problem. Some had left with their kids and didn't return not wanting to leave them alone which was understandable. Currently, Hiccup and Astrid were standing still as their portrait was painted on a shield, their essential wedding photo.

Around 12:30 most everyone had left except their parents, and their friends. Hiccup would admit to himself he was nervous about tonight, making love to Astrid for the first time ever. They'd never reached levels of intimacy this high, not in the 8 months they'd been dating before he proposed. But that was when he was scared of the past repeating itself. Now he was worried he wouldn't be able to satisfy his new wife, the only other woman he'd done it with was Camicazi and received two children, and one adopted. Hiccup knew Astrid's cycle, and knew that this was one night that could land her pregnant. Which made him nervous if she'd be up to such a thing right away.

Also he was nervous to just do it in general, he never dreamed after marrying Cami that things would turn out the way they were right now. With Cami gone, and him remarrying and to his first crush of all people. But Hiccup supposed that things just worked out how they were meant to and this was how it supposed to be but things took an alternate course 8 years ago when he befriended a dragon and got cast out. Hiccup knew this to be true from the Dagur incident that happened 8 month ago when Stoick said that if Hiccup hadn't been cast out there would of been a marriage contract in place for him and Astrid when they were 17 or so.

And shockingly enough, Hiccup did get married at 17 but not to Astrid. So many things had happened, and so fast too. To think and know that 11 months ago he ran in to the people of Berk again because he chose to save them from making a terrible mistake. It was incredible. 11 months ago he was just remembering his former wife after her being gone for 3 years and then the news that Berk had located the queen's nest, that they were planning a full scale attack. And that same day he put the past aside to help the people who cast him from their tribe for being different. Hiccup not only saved them but let Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut return with him to Dragon's Edge.

From that moment, everything was changed. Letting them on his island, the one he built and making them believe he was dead, having killed himself after spending a year on Outcast Island and building everything he had there. But one moment where his children were scared to lose their father the same way they lost their mother he decided to throw it all away and take off the mask he'd been wearing since their arrival and as anticipated they immediately recognized him. His hair was longer but still the same auburn color it always had been, maybe a little darker. And his deep green eyes that no one could mistake, what gave it away was the scar on his chin.

Then he went off to fight the queen alone, and was unconscious for a month. Everything just went from there, him waking up, telling everyone his story of the last 8 years, training them on dragons, it was incredible. Here they were 11 months later from all that, almost a year and married and about to make love. He was very nervous but he told himself he'd be just fine because he loved Astrid and that was the Gods honest truth too. Their portrait was done at last.

Their pose had been simple, Hiccup and Astrid beside one another. His sword in his right hand pointed at the ground, his left arm over Astrid's shoulders while her left was around his waist and her right hand held her bouquet. The painter smiled telling them they could finally relax from the position as he was fanning the shield to dry it faster. There had been another portrait painted earlier with them and the kids in it. This picture was of just them and Hiccup couldn't wait to see it. They finally let out the breath they'd been holding and relaxed as the painter turned the stand the shield was on and let them see it. It was perfect. "Excellent job as always, Calick. We'll take it home tomorrow after its dry." Hiccup told him.

"Its my esteemed honor chief and chieftess to be the one to paint your portrait." Calick replied with a bow as he put it off to the side and then left the hall. The only ones left were Stoick, Valka, Alvin, Asta, Snotlout, Gobber, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"Feels weird to be called a chieftess..."Astrid sighed out happily.

"Get used to it love." Hiccup chuckled kissed her forehead.

"Bout time you two get headed home, isn't it?" Alvin chuckled.

"Indeed it is. See you bright and early." Hiccup replied as he put his sword away then linked his arm to Astrid's smiling as they prepared to head for the door.

"No way chief. You're off duty tomorrow, spend the day with your wife. Our gift to you." Valka said smiling.

"B–but there's a lot to do tomorrow..." Astrid protested.

"And between the lot of us, we can handle it. You two are going to enjoy the rest of your night, then the day tomorrow. Stoick and Alvin can handle the village, Asta and myself will watch the children." Valka lightly chuckled.

"And there will be no arguin about it son. You work hard every day, you can have a day off with your wife." Alvin added.

"Its...really not necessary guys...but thank you." Hiccup nodded his head to them softly.

"Have a good night!" They all called to him.

"Oh we will." Hiccup winked as Astrid blushed deeply while Hiccup led her out of the great hall, once on the steps they merely stepped over the stone and walked across towards Hiccup's house, the house that starting tomorrow would be theirs. Hiccup had Astrid start moving her stuff over 2 weeks ago, and they were slowly putting it away. It took a while since Hiccup had to put away Cami's things which hadn't been touched since she died. It was a little rough for him but Astrid helped him through it. Hiccup went as far as getting a new bed because the memories were consuming him about that being the bed conceived Viggo and Thora, the bed he and Cami made love on for their wedding night and he felt it wouldn't be right to do.

All of Camicazi's belongings were packed away in the storage shed outside the back of the house near the stables for Stormfly and Toothless. No the last two weeks had been pure hell for Hiccup even though he knew it was all leading up to this day, their wedding day when Astrid was officially allowed to live in the house. She could have before since Hiccup didn't care and being chief he made the rules but Astrid was adamant of sticking to tradition where they didn't sleep together in the same bed or make love until they were married. Hiccup respected this of course, it gave him time to put away Cami's things in private. But now, the time had come. Hiccup made it to the wedding, their wedding. They had said their vows in front of about 200 people, they'd had their picture painted, they'd danced, ate, talked, partied until early hours of the morning and now...it was time for them to consummate their marriage by making love to one another for the first time as husband and wife.

Reaching the home, Hiccup opened the door and scooped Astrid in to his arms making her giggle a little. He smiled and shut the door with his foot as he carried her up the stairs to his room, soon to theirs after tonight. He was nervous, very nervous, and the fear from before he proposed was returning to him. But he couldn't let Astrid know that, she'd be heartbroken to know that he was worried he would lose her like he lost Camicazi if he slept with her. Astrid would probably never talk to him again if he revealed that he was afraid to be happy with her by doing this. He had to push it aside, to remember what Stoick and Valka told him the day he decided to propose. That losing Cami wasn't his fault and now that he knew how that happened, he could prevent it from happening a second time.

Now upstairs Hiccup placed Astrid on the bed and crawled over her, the blush on her cheeks was unmistakable and he could tell she was nervous too but not for the same reason as he was. They laid there a few moments staring in to one another's eyes. _'Come on, Hiccup...Don't be a coward. You can do this...'_ Hiccup tried to tell himself, he was doing it again. Fighting with himself and Astrid noticed the hesitation. But instead of being mad she only smiled gently and raised her hands to his cheeks, stroking them with her fingers. The sudden touch made him snap from his thoughts and look at her.

"Hiccup. You don't have to pretend like you're fine right now because I know those eyes. They are filled with nervousness and worry, with fear. And you don't have to tell me why because I already know what the hesitation is about..." Astrid said lightly. Hiccup gasped a bit, how had she known? It was Astrid, there was no keeping something like this from her. She'd known how hard it was for him to clean out the bedroom of Cami's things, to put them away after so long.

"I'm...sorry, Astrid...I'm so sorry..." He closed his eyes climbing off her and sitting on the edge of the bed. Astrid sat up and got on her knees behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't apologize, Hiccup. And don't worry because I'm not mad about it. I honestly...expected this. I think I'd be more worried if you didn't get nervous. I know that the last time you ever did something like this, it was with Camicazi. And you haven't done it since, haven't even thought about it. And now that a time has come for it to happen you're scared. I know its why you held off on proposing for so long too. Your kids told me it was because you were scared of the past repeating itself. I don't blame you one bit. But I make you this promise, Hiccup that I won't go anywhere. We're meant to be." Astrid said softly as she laid her head on his right shoulder now smiling.

"How Astrid...How can you know that for sure...Last time...I was this happy...it was taken from me in the blink of an eye. It almost killed me, Astrid...I couldn't deal with the pain and there were few instances I wanted to give up and end my life. I promise you...I can't deal with that pain a second time..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes. This time Astrid moved off the bed and in front of him, raising his chin so he'd look at her.

"I know because look at where we are now. From where we started...You said it yourself...you had the biggest crush on me while on Berk and I ignored you until you got good in training. Then when you won honor of killing your first dragon in the ring, I noticed you in jealousy. If I hadn't done what I did, if I'd stayed away. You were still going to leave but honestly...after all that, Hiccup...We still made it to this moment in our lives where we're together, married. We made it back to one another. I know you're afraid to lose me like you lost her, and I say this...meaning no disrespect to her or you but...I'm not going anywhere. Anytime you make an announcement...I am there listening. Anytime something is wrong, I can feel it from you and I ask you about it. Anytime I'm unsure, I check with you...I know what you've been through already, and Hiccup...I know what steps to take to make sure it doesn't happen again...you know them too. Its why you're being cautious." Astrid said lightly.

"I know...my parents told me the same thing on Berk the day we went with the kids...I told them how afraid I was of proposing. I just...I am beyond happy, Astrid. I really am and I do love you with my everything but this fear...I can't...shake it...and I'm sorry because its affecting the amazing night we're supposed to be having together...I'm a failure at being a husband...I wasn't there to save one wife...and now this..." Hiccup hated himself right now, a feeling he never wanted to feel again.

"Hiccup Holgerson-Haddock don't you ever say that again! You couldn't have stopped it, no matter what you say or do, or even think. You didn't know she was blown off course...she didn't know she wasn't supposed to travel farther than 5 miles off the island. You couldn't have stopped the queen then, you were unprepared for it. What would of happened, if you found her there...you both could of been killed...and those kids wouldn't have you, Cami, or even Runa right now...But you're still here, Hiccup...still alive and that means something. You couldn't control the wind, or what happened. You have to stop beating yourself up over it...nothing will ever take you back in time to change it...You're not a failure as a man, a father, a chief...or even a husband. You do everything you can to protect these people. And that day...you did all you could for Camicazi..." Astrid stared in to his eyes.

"Hiccup...listen to me carefully okay? There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened because you didn't know. Just like she didn't know...you both had no idea what would happen that day. Even with your bad feeling, you did what you could and something still happened. There is no blame and Camicazi told you that, she wants you to be happy. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Hiccup. What happened then, won't happen now. We all take precautions to avoid it...and you beat the Red Death on top of it all. What you're doing...is holding a grudge...not against anyone other than yourself. You have to let it go, Hiccup. Its tearing you apart, and its only going to get worse. Let the past go, let the fear go. Stop letting it control you and decide your life for you. Its okay to be scared, it makes us human. But being scared and letting it control you are different things...You weren't scared when you fought the red death, or when you revealed who you were to us, weren't scared when you were cast out...but this...is controlling you. Its like the Red Death is still alive to only you...and you're afraid of her doing it over again." Astrid said lightly to him.

"You're right...And I'm coward for all this...You deserve much better..." Hiccup sighed.

"Hey, if I wanted someone else, I wouldn't be here right now. I don't want better, I want you. You're who I love, and who I want to be with so this is where I'm staying. Hiccup the Red Death...is dead. You gave her death, you killed her and saved hundreds of lives both dragon and human. And you did it alone. Stop letting her control you, Hiccup. She's gone, the fear is gone. Let it go...she's only as alive as you make her to be. She's telling you not to be happy, fight back. Be happy, do what Camicazi wanted you to do. That queen took Cami from you, don't listen to her anymore. Fight back. Fight for your life, Hiccup." Astrid told him firmly. "Go on. Say it. 'I'm not afraid of you. This is my life. You can't hurt me or my family. You can't control me anymore.' Say it Hiccup." Astrid ordered.

"I'm not afraid of you. This is my life. You can't hurt me or my family. You can't control me anymore..." Hiccup repeated.

"Again. Louder." Astrid smiled.

"I'm not afraid of you. This is my life. You can't hurt me or my family. You can't control me anymore." Hiccup said louder and firmer.

"I can't hear you. Say it with that chiefly confidence when you make announcements, when you told the members of our tribe that you'd defeat her and she couldn't take any of you down. Say it with power because you have the power, not her! Shout it out like it's a damn battle cry!" Astrid ordered.

Hiccup stood up now with a determined look on his face, he balled his hands to fists and stared up out at the sky window in the room, "I'm not afraid of you! This is my life! You can't hurt me or my family! You can't control me anymore!" Hiccup yelled out panting heavily now, he smiled. It worked, he didn't have anymore fear. It was gone, not even a smidgen of it remained. Hiccup pulled Astrid in to his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Feel better?" Astrid asked with a giggle.

"You have no idea..." He grinned as his hand found the one string on the back of the dress holding it on and pulled it loose, Astrid's blush darkened as she felt the dress become loose from her body and began to slip off. "I love you, Astrid..." Hiccup whispered softly.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Astrid replied before Hiccup pulled her in for another deep, passionate kiss.

 **/Lemon Start/**

Hiccup leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering closed. Astrid leaned in and delicately kissed him, her lips just brushing his like a butterfly setting down on a flower. Hiccup pressed in, his tongue rasping hot and wet against the seam of her lips. Astrid welcomed him inside, tasting him. His hands slipped into her hair, around her back, and pulled her closer.

Her fingers touched along the muscles of his slender frame. Hiccup first removed her headband, the kransen which would be put away for their daughter since its always intended to go to the next daughter for marriage but since Runa and Thora weren't their blood children, it went against the laws for them to give it to Runa who would in fact be the oldest but she was neither a blood child of Hiccup or Astrid being adopted. It could go to Thora but she wasn't Astrid's blood child and already had one that Camicazi gave her when she and Hiccup were married and had given birth. It was odd but Hiccup had to give her Cami's headband when Thora was a mere year old.

Astrid's hands were resting on Hiccup's chest plate as she was beginning to undo his clothing now. She first untied the strings holding his fur cloak to his tunic, once loose it fell to their feet. Astrid continued to kiss him deeply as she worked off his arm guards, then chest armor. Astrid un-clipped his belt then broke the kiss to slide his tunic over his head. Her dress was already off as it had come loose and fallen off his wife's slim frame earlier. Now they were both on the bed with him over her body. All that was left of her was her breast bindings and underwear. He deftly unwrapped her chest and set aside the bindings. Her breasts were warm and soft against his palms as he cupped them and stroked his thumbs over her nipples. Hiccup trembled beneath her soft caress and kissed her just a little harder.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to kiss down her neck making her shudder with pleasure, and then taking his kisses just to the dip between her breasts. Hiccup began to slowly massage them, Astrid arched with a moan now, clearly showing she liked the feeling. Hiccup continued it before moving to the side a bit and placing a kiss on the nipple of her right breast. Astrid gasped slightly arching again. Hiccup then lowered his mouth over it completely and began to run his tongue around it slowly. His other hand continued to massage the left breasts while his mouth pleasure the right. Hiccup licked and sucked it with a little force seeing Astrid like it. He switched after 10 minutes and now gave the left breasts the same attention the right had gotten.

"A–ah...Hiccup..." Astrid moaned lightly. Hiccup watched her facial expressions while licking around the nipple and then lightly sucking on it, his other hand rolling the with his thumb causing Astrid to moan out louder. Once Hiccup had finished he moved back up to kissing lips deeply again, their tongues in a battle with one another. She was already wet for him, desperate for more of his touch, but didn't push him. After a long moment of teasing touches at her waist and thighs, Hiccup deepened the kisses as he stayed over her. Astrid could feel his length beginning to poke her inner thigh, she blushed a dark crimson color as she stared in to his eyes. Breaking the kiss now they both panted to catch their breath, he stared in to her blue eyes deeply stroking his hand over her face to move a few pieces of hair. "Are you nervous?" Astrid felt necessary to ask him softly.

"Not anymore, thanks to you babe...Are you?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"A...l-little...Never...done this before...So be careful with me..." Astrid asked softly.

"Ssh..." He soothed kissing her forehead before he finally slipped his hand between her legs. She moaned and rocked against him. He stroked her tiny pearl through her underwear.

Moaning quietly, everything felt amazing and Gods had Hiccup longed to feel this way again. Hiccup broke their kiss just long enough to strip off her husband's pants, then he removed her final piece of clothing. Now both naked, she wrapped her arms around him and little fireworks exploded wherever their skin touched. Hiccup kissed her again, his tongue snaking into her mouth to taste her. He stroked the soaking folds of her sex and she gripped his length, rubbing the sensitive underside and head of him. This brought forward a groan of pleasure from his lips while they kissed. Astrid had the softest hands he'd ever felt, it was an incredible feeling. It didn't take long for him to slip in a single finger and thrust it in and out slowly, it made Astrid arch a little in surprise. Astrid gasped out, her walls tightening around the finger for a moment but she held firm and spread her legs a little more for him. "Feel good?" Hiccup decided to ask.

"Oh Gods yes...I want more...I want to feel everything..." She pleaded softly. Hiccup smiled as he slid in a second finger and kept up his ministrations to finger her. She bit her lip but it didn't help, her moaning only became louder with erratic breathing from the pleasure he gave her. Astrid realized her hand was still holding his length, she'd never done this before but what could it hurt to try? She lightly began to stroke it up and down.

"Gah...Astrid..." He moaned now continuing to finger her with his two fingers while bringing his lips crashing on to hers once more, deepening their kiss. Judging by his moans, Astrid could tell she was making him feel as good as she was. He growled lustfully almost moving his lips to her ears and carefully nipped at it. "Le–let it go..." He instructed, Astrid smiled as she released his cock from her hold now watching as Hiccup kissed her once before sliding down her body with a trail of kisses, as he neared her very sensitive area he withdrew his fingers from her core slowly getting a whimper from his beloved wife. Hiccup placed himself between her legs and pushed them apart to give himself more room to reach her, once there he used his thumbs to spread her womanhood lips apart and place a soft kiss on her soft, pink nub. Astrid jolted with pleasure and a loud moan, a sign for Hiccup to keep going.

Hiccup soon smiled as he ran his tongue between the folds, licking up and down her already wet area, his tongue teased her core's entrance and circled around her sensitive nub. Astrid's moans only increases in loudness as she was starting to pant from how good it felt. Hiccup lightly sucked the nub as he slid his two fingers back inside her, Astrid arched her back moaning loudly now as her hands found the bed to grip on to as Hiccup kept going. "Hiccup!...Oh Thor...Yes...!" Astrid pleaded for more as Hiccup began to pump his fingers in to her faster and harder as his eyes glanced upward to see her face. Being it was only their first time, it didn't take long for Astrid to reach her peak of pleasure. Feeling her tighten around his fingers while panting loudly was the only indicator he needed to know she was about to finish. "Hiccup...I–I'll cum..." She warned breathing heavily.

"That's entirely the point love...Cum for me...Don't hold back." He insisted, Astrid's walls clenched around his fingers again as she arched her back and released, her pussy juices squirting from her core coating his hand, he smiled and withdrew his fingers from her contracting core with each breath she took. Hiccup smiled as he licked his fingers, "Gods you taste good, Astrid..." Hiccup stared at her seeing her face redden with embarrassment. Hiccup crawled over her again now and kissed her lovingly. "Are you ready?" Hiccup asked her gently.

Astrid's hands were around his neck, and his arms were on either side of her, both were panting slightly as she nodded to him to continue. Hiccup held himself up with one arm while his other hand reached down to his throbbing length and position himself at her wet, hot core. "Y–you're mom and my mom told me this is going to hurt no matter what you do...and said to tell you to just make it fast, then...gi–give me time to adjust..." Astrid said meekly.

"I know...I have kids babe, I been through this already...All I need you to do is focus and kiss me..." Hiccup said gently. Astrid nodded as she moved her lips up to kiss his, once locked in the kiss Hiccup parted her folds and the head of his member bumped her core. Quickly and without warning, he pushed inside. Astrid groaned, her eyes snapping open and her head lifting up then whipping back, as he filled her. He went still for a moment, letting her adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion, before he began to move. His strokes were slow and purposeful, just to give her the feeling. He knew he'd hurt her, that much he could tell but going in slow would have hurt a lot more, at least this way she could feel it all at once and then enjoy the pleasure.

Astrid stroked his shoulders, his back, his hair, and kissed him as he moved. "Gods this...feels so good..." She moaned between their kisses. She felt his thrusts become faster, and harder. Words couldn't describe how much she loved him, nor could they ever hope to touch the surface of what Hiccup felt for her. She was his light, his sanctuary, and he loved her to death. Astrid's breath came in short little gasps as the pleasure built inside her. Hiccup used his knees and moved his hand down stroking her small pink pearl, bringing her to the peak as he thrust a little deeper and faster. Astrid clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, breathing hot against his ear. Hiccup moaned very softly. He pinched her pearl and rolled it between his fingers. "Gods yes...Faster...Please!..." Astrid moaned to him. Hiccup began to pick up speed with his thrusts in to her, he panted lightly as sweat beads began to form on his face, he groaned at the pleasure.

"Ah...yes! Just like that, Hiccup...don't stop..." Astrid begged him as she pulled him down on to her and ran her fingers across his back. Hiccup grunted at the feeling of her nails raking across his back.

"Oh Astrid..." Hiccup moaned now beginning to strengthen his thrusts to be harder in to her. "You're so beautiful...I love you." Hiccup breathed to her as he captured her lips with his own keeping his thrusts even in speed and force.

"Hiccup!..More!" Astrid pleaded to him loudly through her moaning. Neither of them were going to hold out much longer, he was already nearing his climax and Astrid was too, he could feel it by how tight her walls were gripping around his length. He spread her legs with his hands and began to thrusts harder and faster, going deeper now. Astrid arched her back slightly as her head threw back on to the pillow, her hands reached up to grip the headboard of the bed to holding herself in place almost. Her nails dragged across the wood leaving marks on it.

"Astrid..." He moaned grunting at the pleasure he felt being inside of her core, her walls tightening around him with each powerful thrust he delivered to her.

"Oh Odin yes...Don't stop...!" Astrid demanded him now. Hiccup only thrust in to her harder now, Astrid gasped out loudly, practically screaming in pleasure. "Hiccup...I–I'm going to cum...Oh god...Hiccup..." Astrid panted in her moaning.

"Me too, Astrid...Cum with me...!" Hiccup moaned now as he leaned over back over her still thrusting.

"I'm cumming!...HICCUP!" Astrid yelled out at the same time that Hiccup yelled out her name, "ASTRID!" Both came at the same time. With a soft cry, the walls of Astrid's core rippled and clenched around him. Astrid's juices exploded from her womanhood as Hiccup's coated the walls of her core in a white, sticky substance. Hiccup buried his face against her neck, breathing shakily and choking off his moan as he came.

They didn't move, their bodies sleek with sweat now, both panting hard to catch their breath from what they both just felt. Hiccup lifted his head a bit as he stared in to Astrid's eyes lovingly and kissed her deeply. She smiled softly at him as they shared another soft kiss, then both panting he laid against her body, his cock still buried inside her core. Astrid cradled him against her. She tangled her fingers through his hair, stroked the length of his back, Hiccup remained inside her until he was soft. Then, he pulled out carefully, fumbled through the dark, and found a wet towel.

 **/Lemon End/**

Hiccup cleaned himself off and threw on his underwear, Astrid took the towel when he was done and cleaned herself before throwing on his tunic from the floor. Who cared, they had all tomorrow to themselves. And they already knew they'd be spending it laying in bed or putting more of Astrid's things away in the house. Hiccup crawled back in to the bed and pulled the covers up over their semi naked bodies, then kissed her cheek after wrapping his arms around her. After a few minutes Astrid turned in his arms and Hiccup laid on his back as Astrid laid on his shoulder contently with a yawn.

"Astrid...Thank you...not just for marrying me but for all the support, and love you've given me since you came back in to my life...I think...no. I know I'd be very lost without you. You made it so I can be happy again. Truly happy." Hiccup whispered out, "I love you so much." He added kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Hiccup...And I will forever and always." Astrid replied tiredly. After that, it didn't take long for both of them be fall fast asleep in each other's arms. Nothing could of made this night better to them and now they had the rest of their lives together.


End file.
